


I'm Better Than You Deserve

by Puppetz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Underfell, Awkward Sans, Becasue I can, Curvy Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader (sorry not sorry), Gaster is a dadster, Like really slow, More Tags will be added as we go!, POV Alterations, Papyrus is a dick, Platonic Papyrus x Reader, Possessive Sans, Princess reader, Protective Father, Reader Insert, Reader hates alot of things, Reader hates rich people, Reader is an heir to a massive fortune, Sans wants to hit that so bad, Set in todays time, Slow Burn for Reader, Some Gaster x reader, Some pretty fucked up stuff in this story, Some sinful shit!, Soulmates, Talks of masturbation, Tsundere Reader slightly, fast burn for sans, mafiafell, slight Yandere Sans, spoiled reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 119,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetz/pseuds/Puppetz
Summary: Disgusting... It was the only word you could use to describe the world and the people inhabiting it. Ever since you lost the only person who truly mattered to you in your sorry excuse of a life, you hated the world and everyone and everything in it. But maybe it can be better. But maybe it won't.Especially when your father (one of the kings of the mafia) tries to sell you off like some bargaining chip in his back pocket to a pair of skeletons. The worlds gone to hell and all they can think about is wealth and who will inherit what. At least your not going to just lay down and take it like they want you to do. But what do you do when one of them is so damn persistent?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel (Underfell), Sans (Underfell) /Reader, Undyne/Alphys (Underfell)
Comments: 435
Kudos: 459





	1. Little Birdie Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little new on this sight so go easy :l  
> Will try to update every few days so no need to worry about waiting months for chapters but hey let me know what you think and feel free to drop suggestions. :)

They say a bird is the most free animal that has ever existed. They soar and roam the skies, always on the search for newer and better horizons. Birds have seen and visited places no other person has really dared to visit before. They have seen all the beautiful and most wondrous things that the world has had to offer. They are the symbol and embodiment of true freedom.

But what happens to the bird when caged?

Well it becomes a pet to the world. No longer free, unless the masters of their fate allow it to be.

When you think of the world, you think of a caged bird. Something that can be free, something that longs to be free, but cannot. Instead it does what any caged animal does. It submits to its masters and accepts its only fate like the pet it is.

Your world is much like that. Watching the lesser people submit and endure to the punishment of those on top. Despair has claimed your much loved city as a child. The homeless weep for better lives or miracles that will never come while the rich fight each other over meaningless fights to remain the top dog, the one who will hold the power over them all.

You truly take pity on those with lesser power. The ones who will never know what it's like to always have a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. Where the hard working no longer have to suffer from tiring jobs that reap no rewards at the end. Always stuck in the same cycle. Same shit... different day.

As a child, you never seen the world as such a bad place. What was everyone complaining about? Food? Money? Didn't everyone have those things? So why are they begging like some hungry dog looking for scraps? But when raised with a silver spoon in your mouth, all thanks to your dear father, it's goes without surprise that you would think this way. But once you got older, you started to realize that well, money didn't grow on trees like you thought it did. That there was such a thing as poor and wealth. That the strong thrive while the weak die out.

But now...

You know who the stronger party is. You always believed it was the one with the most wealth who was the most powerful. That conclusion would have been obvious to anyone because money speaks for itself. The rich could do anything they wanted as long as they had money in there pockets that they could throw around when things started to turn for the worst on them.

How wrong you were.

It was those of lesser money who were truly the strongest. Fighting everyday to try and make the shit world that they had to survive in a better place for them and their families. Working hard each and every day just to make a living. Sometimes they fell down only to get back up stronger than ever. The people of lesser wealth never ceased to amaze you.

But it only got worse for those poor souls. Once the monsters of Mt. Ebbot rose from the mountain the world came to a stand still. Most didn't know what to think or what to do with this newfound species that emerged from the rubble who claimed to only want peace with the human world. You suppose that was true once upon a time ago.

3 years after they arrived and got all the rights they needed by whatever was left of the not so corrupt government, the world went right back to the hell its always been, but worse. Huge amounts of gold came with the monsters and well power was thrown into the favor of monsters. Riots sprung from the humans. The government and police became corrupt because so many where losing jobs over the new found pools of gold that the monsters had at their disposal. The world was on its last leg until the King of monsters seized control over all the gold, leaving his people with only scraps and forcing them to get jobs like the humans of the common wealth. Only those close to the King were allowed access to his never ending fortune. The monsters tried to riot against their King, only to be put back in their place by the Kings private army.

It only took one public display of power for the rioting to end and a new Mafia King to be born from the dust. The lesser started to fear the powerful and the world was brought back to the now normal of how things should be. Or so how your father puts it.

The Mafia Kings run the cities. Some compete for land or to grow their wealth even more so no one raises above them. Your father just so happened to be one of those individuals who seized power at a young age and never looked back on his old life. Even when the monsters flipped the world upside down, he was able to use it to his advantage and seized even more power than he ever did before, becoming a Mafia King. He is untouchable and is never afraid to remind people of that. With him being untouchable that also makes you and your sist-... Half sister that much more untouchable.

You're just happy that even with his busy schedule and late nights of being away from home, he always made time for the both of you and never left you out of anything.

Which brings you to now. The pitter patter of the rain outside beating on the recently polished windows and the raging of a party just in the room across from you. You can smell the strong booze of hard liqueur and the potent smell of cigars filling the once clean air, seeping from under the mahogany door. Your prettied up reflection staring back at you in the silver mirror that hangs in the dimly lit room.

You never cared for parties. They always bored you. Being stuck in a crowd of murders and their plus one prostitutes they call girlfriends for the night just never appealed to you. It did at one point, but being hit on by some sleaze ball who had one drink to many and a weapon being drawn by dear daddy was just enough for you.

Being around these people, their lives were always cut short because they said or did the wrong things. And being a sheep herder, you have to keep the cattle in a line. If one jumps off a cliff, they are all compelled to follow. If they don't then well, they will be food for the wolves.

It's how being in this line of work goes. You are to do as you are told or die to set an example. No slaps on the wrist here.

You know with every fiber of your being that the world and everyone in it is so...

"Disgusting." The word escapes your lips before you can even think to catch yourself. A blank, unamused expression falls across your features as you stare at your reflection.

"Did you say something Miss (Y/n)?" The caretaker of your house, Henry, turns away from the door with a confused expression.

Henry has been in the care of your family ever since he was nothing more than a street rat boy. Taken in by your grandfather and raised to be nothing more than a butler to the family and his children. Henry was passed on to your father as his caretaker who has now passed on to you. He loved you as if you were his own, even if you were a thorn in his side as a child. But he looked out for you none the less. Always had your best interest at heart and for that, you loved Henry as if he were your second father.

"It's nothing. I just despise these types of events." You say as your gaze draws onto him. And you really did. Mingling with others was just not your thing. "Henry. In all honesty, have you ever wanted to do anything different with your life? A dream to pursue perhaps?"

He looks at you slightly taken aback while the words sink in. Then his award winning smile graces his face. The one that you loved so much because the sides of his eyes would crinkle where time has damaged his once smooth face that you only seen in photos. "Of course not. Serving your family for generations has been nothing more than an honor to me. I am in debited to your family for the rest of my days."

Your hands tighten around your wrist as your gaze falls to the marble floor. You know he meant every word of that. But how could someone be okay with living the rest of their days serving people like your family? You didn't understand.

"But is this your dream?"

"It is. What's got you asking this my dear?" He says with a slight chuckle.

Your eyes meet his amber eyes. "Just trying to understand it is all. I don't see how serving people could be a dream worth living." Your heart goes out to this brave man. He is a very strong man. The strongest you've ever known... Other than... Well best not to think of that.

"You have always been a curious one dove" (A pet name he dubbed you as a baby.) "always trying to understand things deeper than what they need to be. It's just old plain and simple that this is my dream."

A soft sighs escapes you and you gently smile at your old friend. "Some things never change do they."

"Indeed." He returns your smile ten fold. For an old man, you bet all the women would flock to him if he ever actually gave them the time of day. But no. He always dedicated his entirety to no one but your family. Hell he is apart of your family and even when he is long gone from this world, he will always be your second dad.

Your gaze is drawn to the clock that is mounted on the far end of the wall. Midnight huh. Out of the corner of your eyes you can see Henry's line of sight follow yours. "You know dove, your father has been expecting you to join him over an hour ago."

Dread falls over you as you know you have to eventually face the inevitable, as much as you would prefer the comfort that the dark room has over the booming music of some hired band playing, echoing from just the next room over. The hoots and hollers of a bunch of drunks praising and laughing at each other for some dumb murder story of who they mugged today. Such disgusting people...

The only thing stronger than the sounds of the music, are the clapping of your ruby heels as you walk over to him. The... ugh... skimpy red dress hand picked by your father lightly flowing with each step you take. This dress would of costed more than a brand new car, so your father insisted you wear it tonight to show off how beautiful his daughter is... Just thinking that makes your stomach want to vomit.

"I'm aware. Just trying to wait out the inevitable for as long as I can." But knowing your dear father, he is probably getting really impatient with you. Might get a stern talking to later tonight for being late and making him wait. Eh, he can wait, you've had worse.

"It's not wise to get on his bad side dove. Besides he specifically instructed me to make SURE you were on time." He spoke in a slight teasing tone.

Well now you just feel bad. You don't want Henry to get in trouble for not following orders because you were to stubborn to join in the 'fun'.

"I'm so sorry! I wish you would have told me a lot sooner." Henry has been sitting in this room with you for hours. He knows you hate these parties and probably took pity on you for not wanting to go just to be gawked at.

He gently waves you off and outstretches his hand towards you. "It's alright. Better late than never." You lay your hand on top of his as he leads you towards the door. "Or what's that old saying? You are never late, everyone else is just early?"

"I'll be sure to tell my father that one when he asks." You both dissolve into quiet giggles as he leads you from your dark escape to the front of the door where the party is being held.

And once again, a slight frown falls onto your face as you stare at the door. "Sorry dove. I wish I could go in with you but I have other matters to attend to." You could hear the slight disappointment in his tone as he speaks to you.

"Unfortunately, I'll live. There's no need to be sorry. Just another optical to get through." You quickly compose yourself once his hand reaches the doorknob. Well this is it.

He flashes you one last reassuring smile before opening the doors for you.

You only take two steps in the room before, like always, the room falls into dead silence and all eyes are on you.

Deep breaths (Y/n). Deep breaths.


	2. Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Honestly didn't expect this story to kick off like this. Special thanks to all of you who left kudos and are taking interest in the story! :)  
> You have inspired me to keep going a lot sooner!  
> So here we go! Another Chapter! :D

Sans was honestly bored out of his mind.

Now don't get him wrong, it's not to say that this party that he was dragged to wasn't fun or whatever. Monsters and humans finally mingling and getting along.

I mean hell, who wouldn't have fun at a banging party with endless amounts of free whiskey and hotties in tight dresses freely walking about? Any man would think that this was a second heaven. And damn were there some real lookers here.

No, it was the fact that he couldn't enjoy the warm comfort of some desperate broad on his arm tonight. It's a shame to since one really smoking looking brunette that looks a little lonely in her corner has been giving him the 'take me to your bed' eyes all evening. How much he would absolutely love to ditch this damn party and oblige to her wishes. Hell right now he's pretty damn sure he needs it.

He doesn't know if it's been to long since his last one night stand or what, but his soul has been aching like crazy ever since he got here. He would just write it off as like heart burn or something, but he doesn't have a fucking heart. Heh.

It's really strange to him. He was doing fine before he got here with Boss and Asgore, but once that old asshole-.

What was his name again? Harold? Hagen? He doesn't fucking know. Probably not that important anyways.

Well ever since the old man seen them into this party room and disappeared into the room next to it, his soul has been fucking burning.

It's really starting to sour his once good mood even more so than putting up with this whole ordeal of him having to stay put next to Boss and not getting to enjoy all of this fancy rich people shit.

Finally, some damn down time from all the missions him and Boss have been going on and now, well it fucking sucks because he. can't. get. his. stars be damn. BONE ON!

He slams his head simultaneously on the table that he is seated at with those thoughts. He can feel how Boss jumped a little next to him at the loud sound of glasses clattering.

"BROTHER! MUST YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING LAZY ASS NOW?! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A NAP! OF ALL TIMES! WE ARE HAVING A DAMN CONVERSATION!" Boss seethes towards him while picking his head back up from roughly pulling on the back collar of his suite. "PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE!" Boss lightly smacks him in the back of the head almost making his fedora fall off.

"sorry boss. can't help 'm bored outa my fuckin' mind. sleepin' felt like the better option." Honestly he could use some sleep... And some fuck to. Both would be nice about now.

Boss narrows his eyes dangerously at him as if challenging him to lay his fucking head down on the table again. Sans would of loved to have tried to get under Boss's non-existing skin again, but well he just didn't have the energy for that kinda argument right now. Whatever was making his soul throb like this, it was draining him dry of energy, and whatever patience he has left.

"FORGIVE MY SORRY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER! HE HAS NO MANNERS OR DIGNITY WHEN IT COMES TO THESE KINDS OF THINGS! HE IS BETTER LEFT WAITING OUTSIDE LIKE A DOG THAN TO ACTUALLY STAND IN THE PRESENCE OF HIS EXCELLENCIES!"

"woof."

Boss slammed his hand on the table and gave him a disgusted look. He looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it since they were practically in the presence of royalty. No need to start unnecessary arguments here when he's 100% sure he is going to get it when they get home.

Eh, he's had worse.

Ever since coming to the surface, him and Boss have been getting along a lot better than what they ever did in the underground. Yeah he is still a fucking dick, that much hasn't changed, but at least it was better than having to endure his younger bros beatings, which have stopped ever since Frisk showed up in their lives.

That kid tried so hard to make a difference in this world for us monsters and the humans. But you can't change the greed of human nature. Not even the poor kiddo could accomplish that. And they were the fucking savor of the underground. Changed a kill or be killed world into one of mercy and sparing each other. Showed us all the hope we lost so long ago. He only wishes there was more he could of done to help the kid out. The most he can do now is try his damnedest to keep the kid safe in the surface world... Well, if he knew where they ran off to that is...

Boss was fed up with him, judging by the loooong sigh that escaped his nasal bone. He swiftly turned his attention back to the conversation and decided it was best to ignore him. Not that he cares for his bro attention anyways.

...

Maybe he should of started an argument with Boss. Anything was better than being bored or having to deal with his damn soul. Maybe it would provide a distraction for him to do something other than wallow in his thoughts.

...

A nap would be so amazing right now.

...

UGH THIS IS FUCKING ANNOYING!

A frustrated huff came from the man sitting across from him and Boss, throwing Sans from his thoughts. Now if anyone looked more annoyed than Sans, it was this guy.

Honestly, if looks could kill a person, he is positive half of the room would of been dead by now. Hell he looks like he is about to kill someone right about now if someone even dared to look at him the wrong way.

Sans has had the pleasure of meeting a lot of 'some what' intimidating people in his line of work. Anyone would, being apart of the mafia and all. But this guy, takes the cake.

His strong jaw line, greasy slicked back grey-black hair, and his really stockey build, not someone to be trifled with that's for damn sure. The strong smell of vintage cologne he has fuming off of him, and the hand full of golden rings this guy carries on his hand; he defiantly fits the profile of a man of power. Damn... some of his ring even put Sans' rings that he always wears on his hands to shame by how they glisten in the light. He's gunna have to up his game if he wants to keep up his appearance as a ringleader. Heh.

"You look troubled." Asgore spoke in his kingly tone to the man... He forgot his name to...

That seemed to snap the man out of whatever thoughts of murder that was brewing in his head, over to Asgore who had a concern look plastered on his fluffy face. Most likely some facade to make it seem that Asgore actually gives a shit about this human. Best to try and keep up appearances for now.

A pissed off look crosses his features as he taps out his half smoked cigar in the ashtray. "She's late. Again."

She huh? OH! That's right! Him and Paps were suppose to be introduced to this snot nosed brat of a daughter of his. That was the whole damn purpose of them coming here tonight.

He's heard talk that the daughter of the Human Mafia King is a true fucking beauty. A gem to the world. Although he hasn't had the opportunity to lay eyes on this so called diamond in the rough.

"I'm sure she shall be along soon." Asgore takes a long gulp from his whiskey. Looking at Asgore, one would think he was the calmest person in the room. But looking closer, you can see the amount of frustration building up in him.

Great... that's exactly what we need right now. Two pissed off Mafia Kings and one of them has the power to ignite this entire place on fire. Sans has seen him do it before when Asgore got to impatient. Burned the place to the ground and said fuck it, and walked away. Literally.

He only hopes this girl comes along soon before the place gets-.

"Daddy!" A high pitched voice calls, rushing towards their table, cutting him off from his thoughts.

The guards guarding the table quickly scramble to move out of the girls way.

She slows down to a skip, and prances over to her father.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were." At seeing what Sans assumed is his daughter, the human mafia king relaxed tremendously. He could see a smile trying to pull at the mans lips but refused to let a smile take form.

Thank the fucking stars we can finally meet this broad and he can finally go and enjoy the rest of the party before it's to late.

Sans knew he had no interest in starting a full on relationship with anyone and going with Asgore's 'plan'. He was just going to leave all of that work to Boss. Fuck and duck as his motto goes.

And it looks like he really lucked out with this one. Not really the diamond in the rough he's heard so much about... Guess she's cute by human stand points, but Sans has had better.

"I was around! But I saw you looking a little stressed out so i brought you some flowers to help!" Her cheerful smile came at full force to her father.

Geez what was this girl. A 10 year old trapped in a 30 year olds body? It kinda freaked him out a bit.

And just like that the tension came back full force over the Human Mafia King. He gratefully accepted the flowers from his daughter and patted her head. Sans could tell how hard he was trying to remain calm in front of his daughter.

Not a sight he ever thought he would see since well, mafia kings were suppose to be feared and all. But this moment right here made him seem a lot less intimidating.

"Is this your daughter perhaps?" Asgore held his paw out towards the girl who slightly shied away from him. Thankfully, Asgore didn't deter from the girl, noticing how nervous she seemed.

"Indeed it is. This is my daughter, Priscilla." The Human Mafia King nudged the girl into the Asgore's direction, slightly encouraging her.

Priscilla shyly placed her hand in the kings paw. "I-It's r-really nice to meet you." And just like that, all that bubbly energy was sapped out of the girl.

The King placed a platonic kiss on the back of her hand as a blush took over her face.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Priscilla. My name is Asgore and might I say, you have a very lovely name." A genuine smile took over Asgore's face as he addressed this human girl.

Her blush came on full force as they released hands. "T-Thank you so much! Yours sounds very... Kingly if I might say!" She offered Asgore a huge smile. Annnd the bubblyness was back.

Asgore let out a hardy chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment, and you are very welcome my child."

And that was when she turned her attention onto him and his bro. Well this was his time to shine.

But before he could get a word in, Boss decides to steal the spotlight. Typical.

"GREETINGS HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" He exercised those words with great emphasis. "IT IS AN HONOR TO FINALLY BE MEETING THE HUMAN MAFIA KINGS DAUGHTER AND I WILL DO MY UPMOST BEST TO EXCUSE YOU FOR YOUR TARDINESS OF NOT COMING OVER TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF SOONER! AND KEEPING US WAITING!" Boss sends the girl a half hearted glare which she immediately starts to back away from. Real smooth Boss. Real smooth.

They always said Boss would be a lady killer when he got older. He definitely kills whatever feelings a girls had for him so Sans supposes they where right. That also goes without saying that Boss hasn't killed a few women who have dared to cross him either.

"Um... H-Hello?" The girl kinda looks a little frightened if slightly seeking her fathers comfort was anything to go by. That's probably not going to bode over well with the annoyed looking daddyo sitting just right there...

Time for Sans to save the day. Even though he doesn't think he can really turn on the charm with this girl. Reminds him to much of a kid more than a women.

"names sans sweetness. 'sides from being the best lookin girl here, what do ya do for a livin'?" He sends her a playful wink which she starts to relax a bit at. Good, he's still got it even if he didn't mean a word of that.

Damn that sexy brunette from the other side of the room vanished. Opportunity lost.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that!" A giggle escapes her mouth. Crisis averted for now. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I hope you are all enjoying my daddy's party!" She claps her hands together as her shining eyes stares at each one of us.

Hell no Sans isn't enjoying this party one bit! He lost out on the chance to get some ass tonight because he was waiting for this dumb girl to show up!

Thankfully Asgore stepped in before Boss could probably say something offensive again, and agreed that they were having a wonderful time.

Sans is so glad he wont have to give this girl the time of day after tonight. Not to say that Priscilla was ugly or anything. She had some nice tits and a nice ass but just not his type. Someone he would only mess around with if he was stupid drunk.

That sounds like a damn good idea to him right about now.

Sans take a hearty gulp of the whiskey that was still placed in front of him from the start of the party, before pulling out one of his beloved cherry cigars.

Sans was so caught up on everything that was going on, that he barely noticed how his soul started crying out even more so now. It only dawned on him when out of no where, the music from the hired band cut out, and the loud chattering of the party goers stopped all together. It was like everything just froze and nothing dared to move. No one dared to speak.

The hell?

His eye lights glanced over at his brother only to see him stock still like a statue staring off into the crowd, eye lights blown wide. A glance at Asgore and he was in the same state.

Sans tried to get a glance to see what the hell everyone was looking so shocked over, but the crowd was to thick to see anything. And with Sans height difference, it didn't make it any easier either.

Then his soul hit him in the rib cage so hard it felt like it could of broken a rib or two. Like it was trying to escape his body and fly away from him.

The fuck is going on! Like hell is he going to allow his soul to just be on fucking display right here and now.

His phalanges clutch at his chest as the crowds finally begin to slightly move aside. Making a pathway for something or someone? The only thing that could be heard is the distant clapping of heels on the marble floors making their way into his direction.

The red flowing of cloth was the first thing that caught his attention as it moved through the waves of people.

For a moment it was as if time had come to a complete stand still, as the object of everyone's attention finally came into view for him.

And then he sees you.

Stars he fucking sees y o u.

The stars be damned diamond in the rough that he has heard so many whispers about.

His soul stopped screaming in agony and was just filled to the brim with this feeling not even he could fucking describe.

He is sure at some point, his cigar fell from his teeth, probably burning a hole in his suit, but that was the least of his concern.

If he wasn't wanting to bone a broad so bad before, it was nothing compared to right now.

What he wouldn't give right fucking now to take you right here in front of every fucking one, staking a claim on whats HIS-!

Holy fuck calm the FUCK down Sans! Stop thinking dirty thought of how you want to pleasure the every living fuck out of this women and make her scream your nam-!

...

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader approaches the table: "Daddy?"
> 
> Sans has a mini heart attack: ... "i fucking want to be!"
> 
> Stick around fun stuff to come. ;)


	3. Don't Know Who You're Dealing With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for such lovely comments! Geez you guys almost made me tear up by your support and letting me know how much you are looking forward to more! T^T  
> Hugs all around!  
> Your comments feed my inspiration to keep going!

You took the deepest breath you could muster without it being to noticeable. Like always, you were the center of attention the moment you entered the room. All their eyes... wandering all over your frame, drinking you in like a fine aged wine.

No. No. It's fine (Y/n). You've done a whole lot worse than walk through a crowded room full of people... staring at you... This should be nothing new to you in the slightest.

...

Please don't trip over your own feet and make a complete fool of yourself. You silently prayed to whatever gods were watching you right now.

Thankfully you made sure that your expression and composure remained relaxed, calm, and elegant, even if it doesn't portray the nervousness you're feeling on the inside. Practice makes perfect after all. And you've had plenty of practice.

You never liked being gawked at like some shiny new item being put on display for the first time. But you know it can't be helped. You knew your looks were beyond expectation in anyone's perspective. And at one point those opinions were the only ones that mattered to you. Nothing more of a boost to your once fragile ego that you had as a child growing up. You strive to become the best in everything, beauty being one of those things.

If you were the best, you could never disappoint... right?

Now though? You could care less. Having outer beauty can only get you so far in life before it eventually backfires on you. The ones who claimed to have loved you only loved the idea of being with you more than, well, you. You weren't loved for who you truly were on the inside. For who you truly were behind the false mask. Just loved for what you showed others on the outside.

Your beautiful mask that you always wore. No one would hurt you if you wore it. No one could see the broken person who hides within it. No one would care to see the ugliness that you kept deep inside.

Your beautiful lie.

But beauty on the outside wasn't everything like you believed it was... He showed you that.

You started to make your way through the waves of people.

Huh... Monsters and humans mingling together... You never thought this day would come so soon. But seeing as who your fathers lackeys are, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise.

Besides... he was one to.

Curious.

The crystal chandeliers that are hung on the high ceilings, emitting a sparkling light particle effect that reflects off of the embedded rhinestones in your dress perfectly. Always keeping your feet in check with every step you took to make sure you didn't trip over thin air or slip on the marble floors. You honestly wished someone would of laid some carpet down to cushion the clapping of your heels. Right now, the noise sounds so loud in your ears in this dead silent room.

Like you suspected, the crowd started to shift and maneuvering around everyone became easier since they got the hint and moved out of your way once you started to get to close, not looking anyone in their eyes.

Eyes forward. If you look some desperate drunkard in the eye, it will only encourage them to try something they might come to regret.

You knew immediately where your father would be at. He always had a special table at the back of the room for his events that he holds, dedicated to him, his family, and whoever he invites as a guest of honor.

The table itself was in a pretty enclosed place but with a wide view of the room. Your father preferred it that way. He always had this fear of being seated with his back open to an kind of empty space. Anyone could sneak up on you at that point and put a bullet in the back of your head. He always had to know his surroundings, and knowing a wall was the only thing that was at his back kept him at ease. Made him feel safe. And you could understand that much if you were in his position.

Never know who you can and can't trust and you're more the wiser if you don't take any chances either.

If he wasn't at the table, you just had to look for the biggest group of guards all bunch together like a pack of lions circling their prey. He's bound to be at the center of them.

Thankfully for you, he was at his table from what you could tell through the gaps in the crowd.

...

Looking pretty upset in your direction...

Great.

But he wasn't alone.

Three other monsters seem to be accompanying him at his table along with your sis-... half sister. You didn't recognize the two skeleton monsters at the table, who were all but opened mouthed gawking at you, but the big one with the well groomed white fur... Oh you think you knew him well enough.

So he's the one.

The King of all Monsters in the flesh. Er um, fur...

He's... a lot larger than what you expected him to be. His shining long horns and those brightly colored ruby and yellow eyes... His tight, drawn back jaws that look like they could easily tear through the flesh of a person like cutting through butter with a machete. His professionally fitted black suite with a dark yellow tie with a shining gold emblem, you think you've seen once or twice, embedded in the corner fold of his coat.

The television defiantly does no justice to him on how monstrous he looks in person.

But... those eyes. They look so... dead.

Not even the tiniest twinkle in them. Just glossed over and hazy.

Doesn't matter. You know what he is. He's a monster on the inside just like the outside.

They say don't judge a book by it's cover. But what happens when you already know the story, plot, and ending of the book before you even read it?

It's impossible to know. So you'll 'try' and go easy on him and give him the benefit of the doubt. But once he says something you remotely dislike... All bets are off.

You almost made it up to the table where you were expected to be, when one of your fathers guards steps in your path, blocking the way. And with that movement from the guard, it seemed like everyone finally snapped out of their enraptured states. The swinging jazz music and the loud chattering of the party goers comes back full force onto this once quiet room.

Everyone seemed to be going back to... whatever ploys of murder they were doing before you showed up, but you can feel how out of their peripherals, the eyes were still on you.

"Heya there Sugar. Whatsa pretty little peach like you doing in these parts?" This shaggy haired boy who looks no older than 17 started asking you in a playful voice. His southern accent came tumbling off his tongue as clear as day.

He's extraordinarily brave to approach someone like you boldly as if you were some kind of commoner. Well more foolish than brave. He must be a one of the new ones if by the wide fearful eyed looks he's getting from the other guards is anything to go by. You thought he would perhaps look back to his fellow lackeys to see how they are all slowly starting to back away, would click with him and see that maybe he should do the same.

The boy let out a play 'hmm?' as if waiting for an answer and your eyes immediately darted up to meet his emerald green ones.

You raise an eyebrow at him and give him your best unamused expression as if he is really serious right now.

" 'S the matter Sugar? Don't like a man that packs?" He tilts his head curiously at you.

Yeah... A long sigh escapes past your lips. Very foolish indeed.

You couldn't help the really distasteful look that fell onto your features as you stared up as the man you shall dub as Shaggy.

A seductive smile breaks out across his face as if your disgusted look you gave him didn't bother him one bit, and he shifts his weight to slightly leaning to his right. "You look tenser than a June bug on a string Sugar. Hows 'bout you and I go get a drink to loosen you up a bit?"

Typically your father would pick up the most uncivilized of people he can find off the streets. He's always on the look out for the most desperate and down on their luck ruffians he can find to be apart of his gang. Why hire a professional who is bound to turn traitor, when you can take a desperate and hungry man off the streets looking for a better life, and turn them into a band of killers, thieves, and murders.

True loyalty is won not bought.

"I'll pass." You say in your most deadpanned voice you could muster. Hoping that this poor fool will take a hint at that.

But like all men, he did not.

Instead when you tried to walk around him to spare him as much as you could, he had the AUDACITY to GRAB YOU!

Now, two things happened in that moment once his hand grabbed your forearm. A bright red light came from behind the boy that you know wasn't their before and the distinct audible clicking of a sound you are way to familiar with.

Your eyes went wide in that moment. Before your brain could catch up to what it was doing, you grabbed Shaggy by his tie and threw him towards the ground as hard as you could, successfully dodging the bullet that came zipping just past where his head was.

The loud gunshot sound that came from your table instantly stopped the music again as a few surprised screams rang out from the room. Some people hitting the deck or using the tables as a shield as quickly as possible.

Shaggy hit his back on the marble floor pretty roughly while you try your best to retain your balance in the most ungraceful manor possible.

Luckily you manage to get control of your balance instead of falling on your ass like him and definitely making a huge fool of yourself or having some kind of romantic cliché moment with this poor idiot.

You quickly stood your ground in front of Shaggy when you heard more weapons being drawn by some of the party goers and the other guards.

Everyone was glaring at each other to see who was going to try and pull a fast one on who. The tension was so high that even a to quickly blink from your eyes could be taken as a threat and might end up with a bullet in your skull.

Everything was dead silent again as someone waited for the other to make the first move.

Disgusting.

"Was that really necessary?!" Your voice rings and echos out across the room as you turn to address your father who's gun is still held firmly in his hands pointed towards Shaggy, smoke still steaming from the recently fired round. The loathing in your voice making it clear to him how revolting his recent actions were.

You were trying your best to slow down your racing heart and your slight panting from the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Apparently he didn't notice or didn't care as he got up from his spot and rushed over to you. "Are you okay baby doll? Are you hurt?" He grabs your arm and looks over it for any markings or bruising, concern clearly laced in his voice. You know full well if he did leave a mark on you... well Shaggy was going to get it so much worse than a quick death of mercy he would of received a few moments ago. "Did this fucker hurt you baby doll?" He send his most intimidating glare towards Shaggy who looks like he could soil himself at any given moment.

You quickly snatch your hand out of your fathers grip and send him one of your most intimidating glares as a challenge. "I'm fine! But you didn't answer my ques-!"

He cuts you off by pulling you behind his towering form emitting a surprised yelp by you. He grabs Shaggy by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground were his feet are barely grazing the floor.

The poor boy looks scared out of his mind as his body shakes in your fathers grasp. Pleading tears have already started to gather in the corners of his emerald eyes.

"You've got some nerve boy. Treating my daughter like some kind of common whore. Even after I welcomed your sorry ass into my family." He seethes harshly at Shaggy which he violently flinches away from, something that also makes everyone else in the room flinch at.

Shaggy opens his mouth probably to try an beg for whatever life he has left, only to be brutally tossed to the ground by your father in a show of strength. The deadly aurora that he is admitting off of him in waves has most of his other guards sweating and looking nervous that he might pop off on one of them next.

Shaggy's already spitting blood from his mouth as you watch on in horror from behind your father. The blood spits onto your fathers recently polished shoes which seems to either elate him or disgust him even further. Not knowing if intervening would help the poor boy or would it turn your fathers built up rage onto you, you opted to remain quiet.

"Then you have the balls to lay your filthy HANDS ON HER!" In one swift kick of his foot that had the blood splatter on it, his foot connects with Shaggy's abdomen and sends him rag-dolling a few feet away, which your father gladly follows only to turn his wheezing form on his back and press his heels into the boys throat.

"You disrespected me boy and my daughter. And i can't have disgusting filth like YOU in my home!"

"P-P-P-l-eas-e."

"Stop!"

Your father, who was about to stomp his brains into the floor, froze in his stance at your pleading voice.

He and Shaggy turns their gaze over to you stock still with your fathers foot hovering just above the boys face.

It must of came as a surprise to him hearing that kind of tone from you. Never once have you pleaded or begged. Never once have you ever looked so horrified and desperate at the same time. Hell it even surprised you.

"Please. Don't. I'm begging you." You could feel the tears perk in the corner of your eyes. How your eyes started to sting. You didn't want this poor fool to die. He didn't deserve that. He didn't know.

You don't want anyone to die.

Everyone in the room was looking at you with held breaths as the situation started to sink in.

You could see the first tears of Shaggy start to spring from his eyes.

"Why."

You could feel the tug of a hand trying to pull you away from the conflict but you brush it off and stood your ground. You know you can plead with him. You just have to word this right.

"He made a mistake father. We all make mistakes. No one is perfect." You took great care to make sure your stuttering from all the pent up frustration didn't start to lace your words with anything other than pleading and understanding. "Let him learn from those mistakes. You said he was family right? You don't kill family! Knock him around if you have to but please don't kill him."

He seems to think your words over. Contemplating on if it was the best move. Before he huffs out of frustration and moves his foot away from the boys face.

"You're to kind to people baby doll..." He looks over at you before a regretful expression passes over him. "I wish I was more like you at times. But you need to learn that all because you are kind to the world, does not mean that the world will be kind to you back all because you wish it to."

At the snap of his ringed finger, his personal body guard, Asher, walks over to his king. "Take this trash out back away from everyone. I'll personally deal with him later."

Asher does a quick bow of his head before grabbing Shaggy and hauling him out the room. Screams of agony ripped from him as he was tossed over Asher's shoulders like he weighed as much as a pillow case.

You knew what your father meant by those words. He was going to kill him. Just not in front of you in case you would get in the way.

The screams could still be heard from the mahogany doors as they slammed behind them.

After all of that, after making yourself look like a damn beggar in front of everyone and you couldn't even save the poor boys life.

"Come on princess lets-."

You slapped your fathers hand away from you as he tried to grab your shoulders.

To hell with him! To hell with everyone in this room!

You stormed past him and out of the room. You didn't even dare to look back at your fathers hurt expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch daddyo got no mercy.  
> Look for Sans POV and more in the chapter to come :)


	4. Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew another chapter up.
> 
> Sorry i been feeling a bit under the weather so updates might not come for a few days if it gets worse
> 
> Anyways Enjoy! ^^

This was a really fucking stupid idea.

Like tremendously dumb.

He knew how stupid it was to begin with but still did it anyways.

And where did this idea lead him?... Well fucking strung up like a damn piñata is where it lead him.

So fucking stupid Sans. Really! What the hell has gotten into him lately?!

Oh he fucking knew the answer to that one too. Didn't take a fucking scientist to figure it out. Not the answer to his stupidity, but to the answer that lead him into this situation.

It was **_you._**

His stars be damned **soulmate.**

Ever since the party, he couldn't get you out of his skull no matter how many times he beat his head into a wall-... Boss isn't going to be happy with the new hole in the wall of his room when he finds out either...

He tried his damnedest to get you out of his head. But his thoughts kept leading back to you. 

He tried the banging his head on the wall, yeah didn't work, not even the second round of beating it helped either. Focusing on work? Heh as if. Sleeping? Nope still stayed awake and thought of you. Spending time with Boss and Alphys? Negative there as well.

All he had then was a splitting headache from both the fight with the wall and Boss's screeching, along with a raging, pissed off soul and a pissed off attitude.

He even tried fucking another broad after that night only to end up sending her home because he couldn't get his dick to corporate with him. And that NEVER happened before!

He was at his wits end. The stress of it all was finally getting to him.

Until he finally gave into what his soul wanted. He was tired of fighting it.

It didn't take him long to piece the puzzle together on why he was acting like this.

Hell he didn't even know you and he felt like he wanted to take you and mark himself all over you.

Ever since he saw you at the damn party, all prettied up... Those gorgeous fucking eyes sparkling in the light... Your beautiful silky hair all pinned back... Exposing the silk like skin of your neck and chest area... How delicate and sexy you looked in that tightly fitted red dress that he just wanted to rip off of you... How your beautiful hips lightly swayed as you made your way over to him...

Stars he was fucking enchanted by you. Stuck in a never ending trance of just watching you approach him.

It irked him a little that everyone was getting the same view of you that he was. He wanted to kill everyone in that room just so no one could look at that gorgeous body the same way he was right now.

Then reality came crashing down when one of the guards stepped into his view of you, blocking the way.

Oh he was furious, he could feel a feral growl bubbling in his chest as the guard presumed to **f l i r t** with **y o u**! 

_**His**_ fucking **mate**!

He wanted to stand up, grab the fucker and wring his fucking neck dry. Then swoop you from your feet, admiring the strangled sounds coming from the guard below him, and sit you down in his lap at the table. He'd wrap his arms around you and stroke your velvety skin, nuzzling into the back of your nec-.

He came crashing back down from his thoughts when he realized he was standing up to do just that. Boss had grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back down in his seat before he could fully stand, keeping a hand on his shoulder just in case he tries to do something he'd come to regret.

Boss had shot him a curious look that he barley caught from the corner of his eye socket, probably wonder what the hell he was trying to do. He didn't care what Boss was thinking. His eyes were glued to the situation and the exchange going on between you and this scrawny dead meat.

You thankfully didn't seem interested in what he was selling, and presumed to pass the guard. His body began to relax at that and his soul started to ease up more on him. His once tense bones beginning to relax as well, turning his tight grin into a calm one at just seeing you again. Until. He. Fucking. 

**G r A b E D y O u!**

His eye blazed in that moment uncontrollably, eye lights completely vanishing from his sockets.

He touched his fucking mate!

And he was going to kill him. No more questions about it.

He could feel his magic about to lash out as it built and filled the air around him. He didn't even feel how hard Boss was gripping his shoulder painfully tight to try and ground him.

Sans came so close to lashing out and blasting the whole fucking room down before the firing of a gun by his skull brought him out of his enraged state. He looked over, eye sockets blown wide at the Human Mafia King holding a gun out in your direction.

You had grabbed the guard by his tie, throwing him down towards the floor, and dodging the bullet from the human mafia king.

Why you saved his pathetic life? Sans didn't know. Didn't matter anyways, he was going to kill the boy later. Pay him a visit at night and gorge his fucking eyes from his skull and watch him bleed out on the floor. His body would be all twisted and broken under him, barely even fucking recognizable as a human. Bleeding from every part that could ooze blood from his body. He'd flay the boy alive and listen to the sweet sounds of screams coming from his mouth as he cut his flesh from him piece by piece. Hell he'd even force him to eat it just to watch him choke on his own vomit. No one fucking touches you like that except for him!

Your voice had rung out in annoyance as you looked towards his table. Stars it sounded like sweet bells to his non-existing ears. How he'd make you scream out his name with that beautiful fucking voice!

Sans felt the rage build back up in him as he watched the Human Mafia King rush over to you, inspecting for any kinds of marks. He defiantly didn't like how everyone was touchy feely all over you.

What were you to the Mafia King anyhow? He didn't think to question it before but, why were you approaching their table in the first place? 

Fuck you're not like his wife or something?!... He surely fucking hopes not!

He was silently praying to each and every deity, star, anything he could possibly think of that you weren't in cahoots with the Human Mafia King like that.

Stars was it a huge fucking relief that he addressed you as his daughter instead.

Wait... Daughter?

Was this the snot nosed brat they were intended to meet today?!

He fucking hopes so as much as he is regretting those choice of words!

If not then well, he'd kill whoever you were with and claim you anyways. He didn't fucking care.

He watched as your father beat the shit out of the boy. Hell he was going to enjoy the show that he was putting on until he started to feel the amount of LOVE that was radiating off of him in waves.

Fuck it was suffocating how much LOVE this man had. Sans felt a bit of it before and it was intimidating even by his stand points. Now though, he was sweating bullets at how much untapped power the Human Mafia King had. Sans could sense his soul from where he was sitting and if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the Human Mafia King had more LOVE than the fucking kid did back during the geno runs. 

The Human Mafia King must of done some pretty fucked up shit to get that high of LOVE.

Check.

Name: Isaiah

HP: 278563/278563

DF: 2790

EXP: 765990324

LV: 53

Is protecting and won't be talked down from the fight.

...

He is fucking level 53!

No. No fucking way! That should be impossible!

That would be the equivalent of killing the underground and everyone in it 100x over!

Daddyo must of done some pretty fucked up shit even by Sans' standards to earn him THAT much LOVE.

Sans had watched as you tried to intervene. He was prepared to protect you if things went to hell on you. He wouldn't let ANYONE fucking hurt you. Your sister, tried to pull you away from the conflict (he's getting really fed up with people fucking touching you, family or not.) but you didn't budge.

His soul ached as you pleaded to your dad to spare the boy only for the now former guard to be dragged away from the room to be dealt with later.

You fled from the room not even bothering to look back...

And he followed.

...

He followed you down the fancy halls and around corners in this maze of a mansion. When he lost sight of you, he started to panic but remembered quickly that all he had to do was listen for the clicking of your heels. It led him right back to where you were.

Thankfully, none of the human guards that were patrolling the halls were around. Probably all drawn back to the party room where a gun was heard going off. No doubt they would all rush over to see what the hell was going on.

He followed you all the way outside to the gardens in the back yard. You had sat down on a concrete bench, most likely trying to cool off from everything that just happened while he hid behind one of the trees that was a few feet away from you. The midnight breeze was so peaceful and welcoming as some loose strands fell from your pinned back hair. The engulfing smell of flower aroma filled the air as you stared up towards the night sky.

The sight of you like that was as beautiful as a painting.

... He took his phone out and took a picture... No regrets.

You finally let the first of your tears that you had building up fall from your eyes.

His soul swelled and ached. He wanted to go over to you and embrace you in his arms. Give you his shoulder to cry on while he stroked your back comfortingly... Maybe lick those delicate tears from your face savoring the salty flavor from them...

It'd gross you out at first but you'd smile at him and tell him he acted like a dog. He'd look into those beautiful orbs of yours and admire how they shinned in the star light as you smiled up at him. He'd playfully nuzzle into your cheeks and nip at your ears making you laugh and trying to push him away. Then he'd kiss you so gently on your soft lips, wanting you to want more. He'd tease you at first but then oblige by kissing you more passionately when you pulled him in for more, giving him a cute little pout.

He'd rake his claws down each of your curves and dig his hands in your hair, having you a panting mess in his arms, begging him to take you right there in the open-!

He slapped himself in the face hard enough to snap him out of it.

What the fuck is he thinking! 

He teleported out of there before he could actually try and act on those intentions.

He just wanted to make sure you were okay anyways. You'd be fine for now.

...

Which brings him to right now at this very moment... Hanging upside down... His fur hooded parka and shorts stuck on a stars be damned branch of a fucking tree!

He was so fucking done with life. 

But he couldn't help it. He had to see you again. He had to know what you were doing. Were you okay? Were you sleeping and eating properly? Were you thinking about him?

Stars he hopes so. 

But you didn't even spare him a glance at the party, as much as he hates to admit it. What he wouldn't give just for you to look at him even for just a moment...

Could you not feel the connection you two had? Humans aren't as in-tuned to their souls as monster so maybe you couldn't? 

It's okay if you didn't. He'd help you feel it. 

Sans pulled out his binoculars from his pocket and scouted each and every window, hoping to come across your bedroom window.

It was a challenge since he lost his footing and is now hanging upside down but it's manageable.

Fuck there is so many damn windows!

Guards patrolling... not what he's looking for... 

...

Oh! There's the old man serving tea to... whats her face... your sister?

...

More guards talking...

...

Someone fucking in a dark room with the window open... 

Thankfully not you... he'd know... probably some maid getting frisky with a guard... "heh. kinky." But not what he's looking for.

...

This is taking to long.

Hmm he wonders...

He closed his eyes and sent out a signal from his soul to locate yours. He knows his soul would pin point you down in a heart beat.

And just like a holy beacon shining from the heavens, he found you.

Top floor... Looks like you got a balcony connected onto your room. Perfect.

He felt his grin stretch even wider as he shortcutted onto your balcony. The room was dark but he could feel you inside, most likely sleeping.

His red eye-lights shown off the glass doors as he peered inside, illuminating his features in a red glow. He'd probably look down right terrifying to you if you seen him, faced pressed against the windows like some kind of creeper. Honestly he should feel like one but the thought of seeing you outweighed that logical part in him.

He ported inside the room after he got a feel of it and looked around.

It was neat and tidy. Boss would of had a field day looking at this room at how clean and spotless it was. Hell even his old man would of been highly impressed. Might of even wooed both of them just by how tidy all of the books on the shelf built in to the wall are. All alphabetized and handled with amazing care as if they were just picked up from the store yesterday. Even the carpet seem to shine at how clean it was. 

It certainly makes his room look like a natural disaster went through it at full force... He might have to clean it up when he gets home... Or maybe not.

He spots your bed on the far wall with your sleeping figure in it. His soul sings with glee at just the thought of finally being able to see you again after days of not being able to!

Quietly, he maneuvers around all the extra furniture, (that he has some amazing position ideas for you in), and shuffles over to your bed, taking extra care to not bump into anything.

When he finally reached the side of your bed that you were on, the sight nearly took his breath away.

Your hair still looking recently combed sprawled out over your face and pillow. Your fluttering eyelashes that move with every deep breath you take. Your doll like features all peaceful in your deep slumber.

He's so happy to know you're getting your sleep. You look healthy and not even a flawed mark on your sweet face. He so scared to wake you... But he doesn't plan on staying to long anyways. Just to check on you and to make sure you are doing okay. To make sure his mate is healthy...

Sans breathes a soft sigh of relief at seeing you. A gentle look crossing his face as his soul swells with joy at just being this close to you.

Stars you were so gorgeous. You put all the broads he's ever been with to complete shame... Eh he doesn't wanna think about those whores anymore.

Just you.

_**Only you**._

He could watch you all night long. Watching your face cuddled deeply in the comforter, nuzzling into it. How your chest rises and falls with each gentle breath you took. 

He places a hand gently on your bed by your head.

A strand of your hair escapes with the dip in the mattress from down the pillow to the top of his phalanges, as if seeking his touch. 

His breath hitches at the feeling of if laying on top of his hand.

He couldn't help himself at that point. He's been curious of it for awhile now. He twisted his hand and cupped the strand in his phalanges as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. 

Fuck it felt like silk in his hands. So soft and fine.

He tested it by twirling it around in his claws gently, admiring how beautiful it looks wrapped around his finger. He wanted to take a piece with him when he left, that way he could just admire this look for hours... He toyed with the strand, bending it and feeding it through every crack in all the ways he could with his fingers.

He looked back to your sleeping face and was grateful that you hadn't stirred even a tiny bit from your sleep. 

He wonders if your skin felt as soft as your hair did...

He grew bold and gently raked one of his clawed fingers down the side of your cheek, admiring how it dipped into your skin.

His soul pulsed at the feeling of how smooth it was, encouraging him to become bolder when he noticed you didn't stir at that either and cupped your whole cheek in the palm of his hand.

Stars this just... felt so right. Feeling your warmth in the palm of his hands. He couldn't help it. He wanted you so bad. Every part of you. His soul stopped hurting when he was touching you and everything felt okay again in his world.

It was such an addicting high for him, like his body was being pumped with morphine.

You were so soft, warm, and inviting. He just wanted to throw back your covers and climb in bed with you. Pulling you flushed against his chest as he listens to your soft breathing. He wouldn't even sleep, just watch and listen to you all night. And then to see you slowly open your beautiful eyes with that sleepy look on your face... Fuck your like a fucking drug to him!...

It was then that you did the best thing he could of ever hoped for in his wildest dreams.

You _leaned_ into his touch and nuzzled slightly into his hand... He froze, not daring to move an inch.

He could feel the raging blush forming on his cheekbones at just that gesture... You mumbled something incoherent under your breath that he couldn't make out.

"heh, so adorable." He whispered to himself, continuing to lightly stroke your face in the palm of his hand.

**...Mine**

_**All mine...** _

He leaned his face down and inhaled deeply. 

Damn you smelt heavenly. You smelled like cherry blossoms with a hint of your scent laced with it. As much as he loved cherries, he wondered if he could one day convinced you to switch to a non scented soap instead. He'd much prefer your sweet smell over some artificial scent that other humans could be wearing right now as well. Plus when he marks you, you'd have his scent mixed with yours as well. Oh he loves that idea!

His scent all over you. It's making him hard just at the thought of it.

Calm down Sans. There'll be time for that later. For right now do what you came for and leave.

He tilts your head to the side with his hand. Your face falling away from him. He immediately regrets the loss of warmth and smoothness of your skin but he had to do this quick before luck turns against him.

With one swift motion from a sharp magic bone he summoned, he cuts a small lock of your hair off from the back of your head. Small enough to were it wouldn't be to noticeable unless you were really looking. Women are finicky about their hair after all. Eh, it'll grow back.

This should keep him and his soul satisfied for awhile without having to sneak in here every night just to check up on you. He should feel weird about all of this or guilty that he's subjecting you to this, sneaking in your room and invading your privacy... maybe even feel like a pervert for his thoughts and actions towards you. But it's okay right? You are his soulmate after all...

If you were to sneak in his room at night though and touch all over him, how would he feel about it? Pfft dumb fucking question. He wouldn't mind it one fucking bit, so you shouldn't either.

You're destined to be together. You're his... and he's yours. Your soul was **made** for him!

His... "my mate..." He likes how that sounds even as it rolls off his tongue.

You'd be his soon... he'd make sure of that... he won't have ANY competition when it comes to you. And when he marks you by sinking his teeth into your delicate neck... everyone will know who you belong to.

As much as he would love to force the markings and taking you by force, he didn't want to subject you to that kind of torture. He didn't want to hurt you. He wanted to win you fair an square. Well as fair as killing the competition is fair... 

You'd want him soon enough.

"just ya wait sweetheart. 'm comin' for ya."

He pulls away from your bed with a little force since his body wasn't wanting to move and gets ready to shortcut out... but he needs to check one last thing...

Check.

Name: (Y/n) (L/n)

HP: 25/25

DF: 15

EXP: 0

LV: 1

Is contempt.

...

_( Y / n )_

**(Y/n)**

"heh (y/n) huh... 's p e r f e c t."

Next time he comes into this room... It'll be because you invited him here.

"soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Sans... that's... kinda creepy my dude... 
> 
> *Slaps on the wrist for violating you!*
> 
> Sans: "ah! shit i can't fuckin' help it! slap my fuckin' soul for feelin' this fuckin' way not me!"
> 
> Okay pull it out then!
> 
> Sans: ...
> 
> *Sans ports away*
> 
> Whata bitch!
> 
> Sans from the next room over: "i heard that ya cunt! say it to my fuckin' face!"


	5. A Flower for Your Thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to happy with the chapter but eh it'll do until we get to Sans POV in the next chapter.
> 
> Btw I will Dub all of you that are a fan to this book??? The Soul Slappers! 
> 
> *Throws confetti* 
> 
> Yaaaay

A few weeks have passed and that dreadful party has (thankfully) came and went.

After your squabble with your father in front of everyone, and embarrassing yourself (something you were trying so hard NOT to do), you ended up fleeing to the gardens. Your face felt like a furnace and you needed to cool yourself off in the fresh air. You especially weren't going to let the party goers see you in such a pitiful state, on the verge of tears.

It didn't take Henry long to track you down and offer you his embrace, which you happily accepted. He heard about the events that took place and figured if you were anywhere, you would of been here. Your second most favorite place out of this entire mansion. You were never able to keep up your guard around Henry because he always had a way of smashing down those defensive walls you put up to block people out. So once he started cooing you on how everything was going to be okay, you instantly broke like the shattering of a pebble being thrown at a window. All the pent up anger, frustration, everything you kept bottled on a shelf over the past years, came crashing down on you in that moment.

You cried in his arms for hours that night. And he never left your side.

You haven't seen or talked to your father since that night. You took extra care in avoiding him at all cost like he was a new found plague. You had nothing to say to him anyways. Nothing nice at least. 

But right now, he was the least of your concerns.

No you have a bigger problem on your hands.

You let out a small sneeze into the bundle of flowers you held in your hands.

These stupid flowers. So many stupid flowers.

Your room was filled with them and it was starting to get on your last nerves.

You woke up one morning from an amazing nights rest, it was the best night sleep you've had in a long time, to find a hand picked bouquet of flowers on your nightstand. No card or anything attached to it, just a neatly placed bundle of flowers sitting next to you.

At first you thought it was your fathers sorry excuse of a poor apology, but hand picking flowers himself? Not something your father would ever do. He'd normally send someone out to a flower shop to find the biggest batch of blue roses, your favorite kind of flowers all neatly arranged in a ready to go vase, and he'd make sure to deliver them in person to you just so he could watch you gush over them.

But these flowers weren't the blue roses from that flower shop. They weren't even roses at all and they seemed to... glow? Blue, yellow, and pink to be precise. At first you thought it was just the trick lighting in the room that was making them appear that way but no, they are actually glowing.

They are very beautiful but their fumes are extremely potent, which you thought would make the smell of your room be that more refreshing. So you vased the flowers and set them on your nightstand to liven up your room a bit more. 

You were grateful to whoever sent them because they were extremely gorgeous and you loved the glow from them and how they illuminated the room at night. 'Were grateful' being the key words.

After that, MORE flowers came in the following days. All different kinds of flowers varying in different shapes an sizes. Some flowers you've seen before while others looked pretty exotic to you.

Your room was starting to look like you just angered mother nature so she decided to get back at you by turning your room into a flower garden.

And what came with all those flower was a shit ton of pollen. You were sure your nose was bound to fall off any day now by how much you were sneezing or you were eventually going to die of a heart attack by how much your chest was hurting with each sneeze. Wonder which one will come first...

They were all hand delivered to you by Henry everyday. When you finally got around to ask Henry about them, he just told you that they were all addressed to you and left on the doorstep. All from a person by the name of 'S'. 

That was all that was left on the neatly handwritten cards. Just your name and saying it was from this 'S' character...

After that, you wanted nothing to do with these flowers. You didn't care for some secret admirer. So 'S' had to go and all his or her stupid flowers as well.

You let Henry do whatever he wanted with them, just get rid of them. He took some of the exotic looking ones and regrew them to be planted in the gardens, the rest he either placed them throughout the house, threw them away, and when the garbage started getting to full, he resulted to burning them.

But you couldn't bring yourself to get rid of the ones you had on your nightstand. You honestly just like those the best out of all the flowers.

What was strange about this ordeal was that out of all the different kinds a flowers that were delivered to you, not a single blue rose was in the mix.

...

You handed the new batch of flowers, from your mysterious admire, off the Henry once he tries to deliver them to you. "Not fond of these either dove?" He raises a playful eyebrow at you.

Another sneeze escapes you as you scrunch up your nose at them. "This is torture Henry. Honestly, I think I'm starting to really... dislike flowers at this point." You say as another sneeze threatens to take you away from this world. 

Henry just chuckles at your antics of fighting down another sneeze while he sweeps across your room and opens up your balcony door. "Maybe we should invite some fresh air into this stuffy room. The breeze is quiet refreshing today."

You walk over to stand next to Henry as he folds his arms behind his back, and wow was he right. The gentle breeze feels amazing on your skin. You couldn't help but to close your eyes and take it all in. The warm rays of the sun on your flushed skin and the gentle breeze blowing your locks around. You took a deep breath of the slightly chilled air as a relaxing smile crossed your face at how amazing this feels. 

Then you sneezed again at your too deep of a breath. 

Henry, who was silently watching you up until now, began to try and suppress another laugh. 

"Ugh it's not funny." You say defeated as you try to hide your face in the palm of your hands. You really thought this fresh air would help but honestly, you don't think anything could help at this moment. Damn this 'S' person...

"Forgive me dove. I was only trying to help lighten the mood." He gently smiles at you before turning his gaze back to the rising sun just barely peaking over the mountain side. "I do hope this weather holds up today. Would be a lovely day to go for a walk in the gardens don't you think?"

Ugh just at the thought of being around a bunch of flowers at the moment makes your head feel fuzzy and your nose start to itch. "I'll pass on that idea."

"Not wanting to go to the gardens?! Who are you and what have you done with (Y/n)!" He asks with a fake gasp. A teasing, knowing look crossing over his wrinkly face. The atmosphere between the both of you becoming light and playful.

"She was abducted by this 'S' person and I just happen to be her look alike replacement." You lightly tease him back.

Henry gently hummed to himself as a thoughtful look crossed his face, almost instantly wiping the playful smile off his face.

You both fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence after that. You thought that maybe you said something wrong to him until you decided to break the silence. "Flower for your thoughts?" You pointed towards the bouquet of flowers that looked clutched a little to tightly in his fists.

You seemed to of broken his train of thoughts when he looked back towards you slightly surprised, slowly releasing his death grip on the flowers. 

"What are your thoughts on this whole 'S' business?" He finally turns away from the view to meet your gaze. The orange glow from the sun lightly warming his features as he gave you a concerned look. "You've been keeping oddly quiet about it."

You averted your gaze back to the view and hummed as the pleasing breeze swept between the both of you again. You knew your thoughts on this whole ordeal. You wanted nothing to do with whoever this person was. A simple sweet gesture turned into what seemed to be some crazy obsession to you. Whoever they were, you wanted to stay far away from them.

"Dove? Are you alright?" You look back towards Henry when he lightly touches your shoulder. He's giving you that look that he's prepared to break down whatever walls you are keeping up if he has to by force. He's only trying to get you to open up to him and not close yourself off. You appreciate that Henry cares that much to make sure not only is your health in check but your mental health is as well.

You lightly lay your hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course I'm alright. As far as my thoughts go, I don't want anything to do with this person. The flowers were a nice token and they have my appreciation, but overloading me with flowers and making my sinuses go haywire, not something I'm to fond of." You let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm beginning to think this is all some kind of hoax or elaborate prank against me."

Receiving flowers from random strangers wasn't anything new to you. And you were always grateful to the people that sent you flowers. But this much, within the span of weeks all addressed to you by the same person? It was becoming more and more ridiculous.

"Alright. From now on then I'll just do away with the flowers instantly instead of waiting for your approval. Out of sight, out of mind." You give him an affirmative nod as he tosses the flowers off the balcony without mercy. "Now onto other matters."

He straightens his posture and brushes down his elegant suit before looking back to you. All business and no pleasure at this moment huh. Well you already know what's coming...

"Your father is requesting your presence." Oooof course he is. You knew it was only a matter of time before he sent someone after you since you've been skipping out on your weekly schedule tea meetings with him. Who better to send then Henry as a sort of buffer?

You're grateful your father hasn't tried to track you down personally and is giving you your space to come back around when you're ready to, but as much as you hate yourself for it, you do miss your fathers company.

Your tea times with him were your bonding time with just him and you. No mafia business, no interruptions, no serious stuff, just the both of you enjoying each others company for a couple of hours. You requested it to him once you realized he was starting to drift apart from the family more and more, letting the mafia consume his time and his life up completely. 

You were relieved when he told you he thought it was a great idea, and that every Friday in the afternoon, you would both have tea together, just spend time with each other. No intimidating fathers allowed, as you use to tell him. You were both free to drop your masks for those couple of hours and just be yourselves. 

But ever since the party, you skipped out on it because you didn't want to face your father after that incident. Was he upset with you? Did you make him angry? You don't doubt that you did since not only did you embarrass yourself in front of his guest, but you also embarrassed him as well. Maybe you should of just kept your mouth shut and went along with everything.

But what kinda person would that of made you if you'd sat by and watched?

You know he wouldn't of just sat by and watched. But look at where that got him, because he choose to do something other than nothing...

No stop it (Y/n). You're just going to drag yourself down that same rabbit hole as you've-....

"Dove, you're making that face again." Henry squeezes your shoulder lightly before removing his hand from you.

You let your hands wrap around your body as if it's going to give you some kind of comfort.

"I miss him everyday you know. Everything I do or sometimes say reminds me of him." He knows who you're talking about. You never speak of him out loud to anyone. Ever since he died a couple of years ago, no-ones ever mentioned him around you and you never spoke of him. It was like they all forgot who he was or was just waiting for you to finally come around and say something, anything about him.

You just wanted his memory to be laid to rest and always remember him for who he was and the things he showed and taught you. 

Henry looks at you completely surprised. You don't blame him for that. Two years is a long time for someone to be silently grieving by themselves only to out of the blue open up about it.

"Let's go. Wouldn't want to keep my father waiting now would we." You say to Henry and offer him a fake smile. You cut Henry off of any words of comfort he might want to add to what you just said. You don't want to be told it's going to be okay or the pain will end eventually when it comes to him. You already know that one day the grieving will pass and you can just relish in his memory and move on.

One day, where talking or even thinking about him won't be so painful...

...

Henry lead you to your fathers office in comfortable silence. It wasn't the usual place you had tea but anywhere he wants to do it, you were fine with. It didn't matter to you as long as it was just the two of you. 

So it came to your complete surprise when Henry knocked on the door and quietly opened them to revile three skeletons in the room with him.

Of course everyone looked in yours and Henry's direction once the doors open and the conversation they were having before was cut off like you just walked in on something you shouldn't of. 

"Pardon the interruption Sir, but I've brought Miss (Y/n) as you requested." Henry says in his most gentlemanly voice.

And if the world didn't surprise you enough already, your father actually **smiled** so gently at you once he seen you. So he's not mad at you?

He must be in one amazing mood to be smiling at you like that, especially in front of his guest! Or someone just replaced your father and this is like his secret twin... Now you were suspicious...

You raised an eyebrow at him curiously as he gestured for you to approach the desk he was sitting at.

"There you are princess, I'm glad you've decided to come." You had your guard up the entire way across the room and over to him. This... doesn't feel right.

Him being chipper... The skeletons silently watching the two of you... You thought this was going to just be your regular old tea date with him... apparently not.

Your father quickly put away the papers that were sprawled across his desk into manila folders and shoved them into his desk draw. Probably some kind of papers involving his... work that probably doesn't need your input on it.

He got up from his desk and put a hand on your back, leading you over to the skeletons. "I have some people I want to introduce to you." So no, 'hey daughter it's been awhile, how are you?' Or 'I'm happy to see you're doing okay after you cried your eyes out on our butler and didn't even bother to check on you for-'...

Deep breaths (Y/n). Deep breaths.

"Alright." You try to keep your voice calm and relaxed. No need to cause a scene. There will be plenty of time for that later.

Your father leads you up to the first skeleton. He's... so tall. Like SO tall. And wow does he look pissed... A permanent scowl plastered onto his face... He has one intimidating scar over his eye, it almost looks as if he was attacked with a fork. His sharp like teeth turn down at you as you approach him first. His red... eye lights?... seem to shrink a little in his sockets.

He places one of his red gloved hands on his hip and straightens up his body in some form of dramatic pose. His leather black suite (very tacky style...) clings tightly to his bones as he shift his weight to lean to his side.

"GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!" Oh my stars he's loud! You slightly wince at his high volume that he clearly sees is making your ear uncomfortable, but he chooses to continue on anyways. "IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET SOMEONE OF YOUR... STANDINGS!" Papyrus says in the most disgusted and sarcastic way he could. He scoffs at you after the words leave his mouth. 

Yeah you know he didn't mean a word of that. Most likely forced to say something like that to you to 'try' and appear nice... So you'll ignore the ending part and just go with it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Papyrus. And the honor is all mine." You calmly spoke to him. 

Papyrus seemed to relax a little only to straightened back up quickly and scoff at you again... Rude. "OF COURSE IT IS! I AM THE GREATEST THAT HAS EVER LIVED AFTER ALL AND I'M GLAD AT LEAST ONE OF YOU SIMPLE HUMANS CAN RECOGNIZE THAT FACT! NYEHEHEH" Not what you said but okay... He must have a pretty big ego... You'll try and remember that.

He should watch what he says though... you really don't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. 

The skeleton next to Papyrus quickly steps in front of Papyrus cutting him off from anything he wanted to say next and gives you a warm, slightly panicked smile. "Greetings my dear. My name is W.D. Gaster. But please, call me Gaster." He gently takes your hands in his holed ones and places a kiss on the back of it. 

A barely audible rumble comes from the room when his boney mouth touches your skin. Is it about to rain outside or did your father get a dog?

You meet the gaze of this cracked skull skeleton. Two deep gashes run down both of his eyes while another reaches from one socket to the back of his skull. Geez, you don't know what this guy got attacked by but it surely it must of been by something terrible to have scars like that. They say scars are a symbol of a memory, forever etched onto your body.

These two skeletons must have one hell of a story to tell that's for sure.

"Of course. And you may call me (Y/n) or I suppose whatever makes you feel comfortable." You reassured Gaster as he releases your hand. 

Bones felt... a lot different than what you were expecting. His hands didn't even feel like human bones... but they are monsters not humans so maybe their bone structure is different? They felt warm and has some give to it. Almost like really tough skin.

"It's very sweet of you but no need to concern yourself with my comfort my dear. I hope you are doing well?" He asked curiously, his present smile never once leaving his face.

You internally loath this... All this formal greetings and stuffiness. Just get this over with so maybe you can still do the whole tea time with your father. Tea sounds relaxing about now. You'd much prefer that...

"As well as I can be. And you Mister Gaster?" Wow you really need to work and actually sounding like you care. Right now you sound like a robot rehearsing lines.

"Just Gaster my dear, and yes I'm doing well. I do hope we will come to know each other very well soon." He offers you a flirty wink which you chose to ignore for appearances sake. One more to go (Y/n). Just hold out until then.

So you finally move onto the last skeleton in the room.

Your eyes fall onto his and his red eye lights lock eyes with you...

......

Did... Did they just turn into little hearts?

No you're imagining things again. But it did knock you off guard a little.

...

Why isn't he saying anything?...

Is he mute or was he waiting on you to say something first?...

...

Well now this is just awkward...

...

You finally averted your eyes from him while Gaster nudges the skeletons arm.

You clear your throat awkwardly and outstretch your hand to the skeleton.

"In case you weren't paying attention. My name is (Y/n). It's a pleasure to-."

His hand shoots out to grab yours, making you jump out of surprise. You look back towards the odd skeleton.

His sharp grin seemed a little to tight around the corners. His one gold tooth glinting in the sunlight that was peering through the windows.

He brought one of his clawed phalanges up to his fedora slightly tipping it in your direction. "heh, i heard sweetheart, names sans doll." His Brooklyn accent was nothing but pure sinful as the words purred from his mouth. 

He brought his teeth to the back of your hand and lightly tapped them on your skin. He inhaled deeply before looking up to meet your gaze again, your hand still hovering just over his mouth.

"Right.." 

You tired to remove your hand gently from his grip, only for his grip to slightly tighten on your hand, giving it a squeeze before letting you go slowly...

That was super weird. 

You decided to slowly back away from that skeleton.

"Um... Anyways. Did you need me here for something specific or...?" Could you just leave. Yeah leaving this room with these weird skeletons in it is exactly what you want to do.

You return to your fathers side as he looks back towards the skeletons. "Are the instructions clear on the assignment?"

They all nod as your father pulls a cigar from his coat pocket. "OF COURSE. WE AREN'T SO INCOMPETENT THAT WE-."

The stocky, weird skeleton that goes by Sans cuts the other off. "we'll get the job done for ya boss. consider it done." You have a feeling that Papyrus has no filter on his mouth, so jumping in before he could say anything remotely rude is what these other two skeletons must have to do a lot.

"Then I'll leave you to it. Don't bother coming back until the jobs done. Henry!"

Henry who has been waiting outside comes back into the room at the sound of his name being called. He must have been waiting by the door, probably ease dropping again.

"Sir?"

"See these two out and have Eli and Toki go with them."

Eli and Toki huh? Weird combination to have going anywhere together.

Toki is a strong Japanese man who's real name is... to difficult to pronounce without it being offensive to him. He's very serous about honor to everything and often walks around mumbling some kind of Japanese curse on people. You honestly just think he's crazy with how he HAS to bring honor onto anything and everything he does... And Eli... He was born and raised in a Mexican ghetto but is the most naive person you have ever met. Literally more naive than Priscilla, and that's pretty bad in itself. Eli is far from innocent but you do remember that one time you were able to convince him that brown cows did in fact produce chocolate milk just because they were brown. And he instantly believed it like it was the most amazing thing anyone has ever told him. Funny how such a naive person is one of your fathers ringleaders.

Henry nodded his head and escorted Sans and Papyrus out of the room, but not before Sans turned around just to give you a wink before completely leaving the room.

Ugh... You internally rolled your eyes.

"Gaster, would you care to join us for tea." Your father more demanded than asked really.

"It would be my delight to my King." Gaster responded instantly.

Great. You were really hoping it would just be you and your father, but you suppose you can make an exception, as much as you hate the idea of this stranger imposing on you and your fathers time.

"Just Isaiah, Gaster."

"Of course. Forgive me, Isaiah."

"Hm" Your father hummed, leading the three of you into the drawing room. 

You have a feeling this is going to be a very weird tea time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is tired and needs more sleep... but tune in whenever for the next chapter... will probably be tomorrow since this chapter kinda bored me but i hope it's somewhat entertaining for you guys. If not let me know and i'll up my game more. :D


	6. Donde yace nuestro amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo! Over 100 Kudos and over 700 Hits!
> 
> Guy this is amazing! Thank you so much! ^^
> 
> Honestly didn't think we'd make it this far but geez now you guys got me tearing up T^T
> 
> You honestly don't know how much this means to me so for real... Thank you so much for liking this story and especially to the ones who keep coming back to read more and has stuck it out with me this far. :)
> 
> So without further ado, I give you... your next chapter!
> 
> It's kinda long... sorry :l

Gaster... That stars be damned bastard!

I'm going to fucking **dust** him when I get back!

No, murdering him would be to quick and easy for what someone like him deserves... He needs to be tortured first then he'll finally get death when he's begging for it.

Oh Sans was pissed!

Why should he get to stay behind and spend time with **you** while **he** is stuck out here doing actually fucking work with these three idiots!

Okay... maybe Boss wasn't an idiot but the other two had some real fucking serious issues. Like Sans was 100% certain that one of them was clearly mental or lacked any brains whatsoever. 

This stupid job... He'd much rather be relaxing back at your place with you, getting the chance to finally talk with his mate one on one. 

Stars it felt like ages since the last time he's seen you. So when you walked through the doors, his soul felt like it flew over the moon. And then when those beautiful eyes locked with his! Oh it was everything and more than what he expected it to feel like! How badly he just wanted to snatch you up and kiss those beautiful lips right then and there!

He's missed you so much ever since that night he took a shortcut into your room. 

His phalanges subconsciously went into his coat pocket to trace around the lock of hair he kept on him... for good luck measures only... Not to sometimes masturbate to the scent and feeling of your hair whatsoever... 

...

Just knowing he has a piece of you with him anywhere he goes, helps with the distance between the both of you and the aching in his soul to want to go and see you. It doesn't help tremendously but it helps some. Helps him keep his cool a lot too. 

One morning he thought he had lost it when he looked by his nightstand and went into a full on panic attack when he realized it wasn't there from his last nights... activities. He tore the place apart looking for your lock of hair, yeah Boss was pissed about that and made him clean everything up, but he was so relieved when he found it hiding in his parka jacket an hour later.

Ever since then, he's always made sure to keep it close to him at all times and always remembers the last places he's put it. 

Fuck does he feel ridiculous treasuring a small bundle of your hair but hell if it doesn't help keep him at least a little sane.

He wants to be patient and wait for you to come around to him. You know, when he actually gets a fucking opportunity to actually speak more than two sentences to you! But if he didn't think to take something of you to help a little with the distance... He would of taken you by force about now. 

Hell maybe he would of even kidnapped you by now. He'd be a liar if he says he hasn't thought of doing that on multiple occasions. But no, he can't do that.

Asgore would be pissed, Boss would be pissed, Gaster would of sent you back home and then strangled Sans, and your father would of dusted him by now. 

The other three he isn't to worried about. It's your father that has him worried. He wants to remain on good terms with his future father-in-law. That's the only reason he really agreed to go on this stupid mission without complaint was to try and get in your dads good graces.

If he can woo your father, then he'd have a one way ticket straight to you. He just has to be patient and play his cards right. If he jumps the gun on it, he's bound to fuck everything up.

That's why completing this mission EXACTLY how the mafia king wants it to be done is crucial. He won't let anyone fuck this up for him. Isaiah seems like the kind of man that likes to have all his bases covered and wants everything done by the letter. No room for errors at all. 

But a rescue and retrieve mission can be... tricky. Especially when he doesn't want just one or two of them dead, no he wants them to clean the whole place out. No one is to be left alive except for... whoever they are holding hostage. 

Whoever there holding must be important to his future father-in-law if he's sending people out to retrieve him alive.

"Remind me why we need these two esqueletos (skeletons) to come?" Eli jabs his thumb towards the back seat where Sans and Boss are sitting.

"Boss Isaiah ordered was necessary..." The man by the name of Toki explains clearly annoyed. Eli has been on Toki's case about anything and everything, ever since they got in the car together. Honestly, it was getting on Sans' nerves because he couldn't even think about you straight without this dip shit saying something stupid.

"He could of just sent me. Eli don't need no one else! Could of done it all by myself and got out before anyone even knew Eli was there! Even been back in time to make some enchiladas for mi pequeño hermano (my little brother)." 

"It's more than one man job Eli, it's not a mission that can be done quietly. Whole place must be wipe out." Toki scolds Eli and damn does his foreign voice come off strong. What is he Asian... Japanese? "It would bring dishonor on Boss Isaiah if you died and failed mission before retrieving target. I won't allow to happen."

"Man you loco homie. You know proper engrish???" Eli mocks Toki in the same tone as him. He 'tsks' under his breath. "Boss wants the place lit ooooh Eli will give him lit."

"Whatever Eli." Toki seems done with this conversation if his tone was anything to go by. Yeah you can't really argue with stupid so best to cut it off before the stupid rubs off on you.

Sans felt Boss tense next to him, apparently done with these morons as he would say. "CAN YOU PATHETIC INGRATES STOP TALKING ABOUT US AS IF WE AREN'T EVEN HERE!" 

Toki almost jumped out of his seat at Boss's loud screeching while Eli looked back at him suspiciously before looking back to Toki.

"Yo Asian man, what he mean by ingrate? That like he think I'm not legal or somthin'? Cuz I got my green card amigo. Aint no border control comin' after Eli without a fight!" Eli cocks his hand gun and holds it out sideways in front of him...

Sans snuffles out the snickers that threaten to almost escape him from the baffled look Boss gives Eli.

"I'm Japanese you idget Mexican." Toki turns to him clearly pissed off as he seethes those words to Eli who only looks highly offended at his human partner. "And you thinking about integrate not ingrate. Do you know Engrish???" He mocks towards Eli bobbing his head back and forth with each word.

Oh Eli doesn't look happy with being called out like that. This should be fun.

"The fuck you call me homie?! I'm Hispanic punta!" Oh so now we've gone to clapping syllables instead.

Toki scowls at him and turns the corner onto the next street. 

He seems to want to laugh as he mumbles the words "Mexican" under his breath.

Eli bangs his fists on the dash board before turning back and jabbing a finger in Toki's face. 

"That's it you old cabrón (fucker). Pull this vehículo (vehicle) over punta so we can toss fuckin' salads ese!"

Now that got Toki to slam on the breaks so hard everyone went heaving forward.

What...

What... The fuck did he just say!?...

Everyone was quietly looking at Eli who's sun-kissed skin was practically turning beat red at how furious he was.

"W-What?!" Was all Toki could say, mouth hanging open in clear astonishment at this boy. 

"You heard me punta! I'm gunna toss your fuckin' salad and pound your old ass into the ground so hard homie!"

"pfffft! PHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans fucking lost it there. He couldn't hold it in anymore after that. 

This fucking dumb ass!

Translucent tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

"HUMAN THAT IS UTTERLY DISGUSTING TO BE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE PRESENCE OF OTHERS!" Boss who was staring to turn red in the face, scolded Eli with clear disgust in his voice. 

Eli was just looking between everyone clearly half confused half offended. He was really that fucking oblivious.

Stars! Sans clutched his rib-cage. His ribs were dying at how much he was laughing at this fucking idiot! This was just to fucking great!

"Eli... Who the fuck taught you tossing salads meant... Tossing salads with someone means... You know what, no thank. Not interested." Toki started to take off again, this time in more of a hurry to get to their destination.

He threw his hands up furiously. "Whatever ese!" Eli folded his arms across his chest and glared out the window.

The car was silent after that, which threatened to make Sans break it with a salad pun only to be slapped in the back of the head by Boss before uttering a single word. Boss knew that glint in his eyes when he stopped laughing so hard.

"I Fucking Dare You To Even Try..." Boss whispered into Sans non-existing ears. Sans eye lights shrunk as sweat started to bead down his skull in bullets. 

Sans casually waved him off and sent him a shit eating grin. "you're right boss. lettuce not even start on telling these puns."

Boss's face contorted into pure rage as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Sans. Boss had just balled his fist and was about to swing, which Sans was prepared to duck out of the way if need be, before the car came to a screeching halt.

Saved by the bell.

"We are here."

...

**_________________**

"Sir, a black van just pulled up at the house."

...

"Um... Sir?"

"Wait them out Mikey. Let's see who it is first before we do anything drastic."

...

"Sir! It's the Skeleton Brothers with two others! We need to engage now!"

"What! NO! If it is them then I only have one shot at this and I wont waste it. Wait for the right moment."

"But... Sir! We don't even know what they are going to do!"

"You'll do as your told Mikey!... I got you this time you slippery bastards. You won't get away from me again. We'll watch and wait to see what happens and then we'll move in at the right moment."

**_________________**

The trip down the mountain felt a lot shorter than what it really was. We came all this way just to end up out in the middle of nowhere at this beat up, ratty looking house.

Literally this place looks like it could be infested with all kinds of rat filled rodents. The pale blue paint cracked and chipping at the sidings and the windows all beat and busted in. Not a single window was still in tacked and the shutters were ripped clean off the hinges. Sans is surprised the place still had a door that looked like it was kicked in a few times but still holding on the frame.

"not to question your intelligence or anythin', but you sure this is the right place?" It honestly looks more like a spooky hunted house... And it was pretty damn quiet to be the hide out of a rival gang.

"It Seems... Far To Quiet!" Boss scoured each and every window from where they were standing next to the vehicle. Not a single sign of movement or life came from the place. 

Eli slammed a blueprint paper on the car hood, making both of them jump. Dick...

Holy shit Eli was fucking short! Like a 13 year old kid short! ... Sans wanted so bad to laugh at that but that's something for later. Right now it's time to be serious Sans...

"Boss Isaiah is never wrong when sendin' Eli out on jobs esqueletos (skeletons)." Eli pulled a sucker out from his pocket and shoved it in his mouth.... paper and all.... "See these homie."

Sans and Boss went to stand next to Toki and Eli looking over the blueprints. It showed a layout of the house, all the entrances and exits. Eli pulled out a marker and started marking up the pages of the main floor.

"See this is the main floor here and the basement is down here. Doesn' look like nothin's here right?" They both nodded their head While Toki goes into the trunk of the vehicle. It just looked like a plain old house blueprint to them. "Well check it. Turns out on the basement floor where this empty space is" He circled literally a spot on the map that was just a small, closed off room on its own and marked it with an 'x'. "there is a sewer grate behind this wall that leads into a whole underground connection. 'S like a dios (god) damn maze down there."

Eli pulls out another blueprint that was folded up in his pocket that looked like it was stolen from some sort of plumbing company. And low and behold, the blueprints match up to the one on the house and the sewer connecting to the house. 

"So we swim through shit to get Miles what dumb man trying to say." Toki comes back with a giant fucking katana on his back and a rifle in his arms. 

Oh hell no.

"Who the fuck you callin' dumb old man! You wanna go?!" Eli squares up with Toki before Boss cuts in.

"CAN YOU BOTH FUCKING NOT!" They both turned to Boss who was back to yelling again. "I'VE HAD TO ENDURE YOUR PATHETIC BITCHING EVER SINCE WE ALL GOT INTO A CAR TOGETHER AND I WON'T LISTEN TO THAT SHIT HERE EITHER! SO STOP YOUR FUCKING WHINING AND LETS GET THIS FUCKING JOB DONE!"

They both looked at him in stunned silence before Eli started to laugh. "I don't know what the fuck you said homie but I like your style esqueleto. Let's get this shit done!"

Literally....

Sans is so not liking this idea.

"why do we gotta swim through shit jus' to get to miles?" Sans commented before Eli could run off.

"Oh right. Lo siento gran esqueleto (sorry big skeleton). We still need to brief." He switched his sucker to the other side of his mouth. "So one or two guards might be posted at the entrance of tha sewer. Should be easy enough to take out." He shrugged as he marked them with circles. "The sewers about... here" he marks off a wide open area in the sewers with another 'x'. "that's where the main hideout will be. From what we gathered, Miles is tied to a post a little ways away from the main area. That bodes well for us since he won't be to heavily guarded since there isn' anything but a brick wall behind him. Meanin' they only need to guard the entrance."

"We do quietly. Don't want to alert other's near by. Might panic and kill Miles before we get him. So we use stealth until we secure him." Toki says as he flings some kind of... water on his weapons while mumbling incoherent things to himself. Sounds like some foreign language than English...

Eli hums as he marks out the route they will be taking. "As much as I'd love to leave that punta in there and call it a day, Boss Isaiah needs him back alive. So we move in fast, we get in quietly, and... "He rolls up the maps and shoves them back in his pockets before tightening his green bandanna on his forehead. "we take out every last lo siento hijo de puta (sorry motherfucker) in there. No one leaves alive."

"WHAT IS THAT HUMAN DOING???" 

"Some ritual bullshit he always does before missions. Just ignore the asiático (asian) loco for now." Eli eyes the both of them suspiciously? "Do you two need weapons or something? Cuz we got plenty amigos?"

Sans shakes his head and gives Eli a wide, almost manic grin. "don't need em. we got somethin' better pal."

"Right you guys can do magic huh... Well as long as you're not pullin' rabbits out of anyone's asses, feel free to go all out homie. As long as 's quiet." Eli walks to the trunk of the car and takes some throwing knifes and hand guns with silencers. "I'm not to sure how many we are gunna face in there but be prepared for anythin'."

Boss summons his bone machete and slings it on his shoulder lightly tapping it. "DON'T CONCERN YOURSELF WITH US. WE ARE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING THINGS WITHOUT EITHER OF YOUR HELP! IF ANYTHING YOU WOULD JUST SLOW US DOWN!"

"Slow you down? Oh we'll see about that esqueleto (skeleton). Try and keep up huh?"

Eli takes off towards the door and kicks it in. So much for stealth... 

...

Eli was right about the guards in the basement guarding the entrance. Thankfully they were both asleep when they all reached the entrance so cutting their throat was pretty easy.

Toki moved the bodies out of the way while Eli opened the sewer grate.

"UGH! THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Boss covered his nose in the sleeve of his shirt once Eli got the grate off. " YOU HUMANS ARE SUCH DISGUSTING CREATURES IF YOU PRODUCE THIS KIND OF STUFF OUT YOUR BODIES!"

"Can't help that we produce this kinda stuff ese. You know. Organs and shit..." Eli said unamused and shrugged. "Taco you're up ese."

"It's Toki asshole." Toki pulls a bandanna over his face and splashes some of his... water stuff in the sewer hole before jumping down... Just jump down the dark hole without using the ladder on the side or checking to see how deep it goes. You know that's cool... Fucking dumb asses.

"Clear." Toki's voice echoes from down the hole.

Eli turns to the both of them and wave them to go next. "You're up. I'll close the grate behind us."

Boss was the next to just jump down the fucking hole... Well... fuck it. Sans follows suite next and jumps in as well.

Thank the stars it wasn't to deep and he stuck the landing. 

It was dark, wet, and smelled like fucking shit... He hopes this smell doesn't stick to his suit.

Sans covered his nose with his sleeve. It didn't help much at all but it was better than constantly smelling this full on without a buffer. This is going to be fucking torture...

Just let's get this done quickly so he can go back to see you... Shouldn't be to difficult after all.

Eli took the lead in leading them down the pathways of the sewer. The slawshing sounds of whatever the fuck was in the water next to them, were the only sounds in this dump other than the tapping of their footsteps. Boss' and Sans' eyes provided a good enough light for all of them, as the red glow reflected off of the wet surfaces of the brick walls. Eli was right about it being a fucking maze. He took so many twist and turns that Sans doesn't know how the fuck he was navigating all of them. 

He can only hope that Eli knows were he's going and doesn't get them lost in this shit hole. (heh)

It was weird to Sans how there were no guards around throughout the tunnels patrolling. Just the two slackers at the entrance.

Odd...

" 's anyone else find it weird that there are no other guards 'round?" Eli looks back at him and raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at him.

"Was thinking that to amigo but this isn' a large group. Just a bunch of payasos (clowns) thinkin' there tough shit cuz they have a gun in their hands." 

"Sounds like someone we know..."

"Hush Taco, we're getting close."

Toki looked like he wanted to take his katana and slice Eli's head clean off his shoulders. Sans thinks he was about to before distant laughter came echoing off the walls in the distance, stopping their group in there tracks.

"Shit! Two guards comin' this way. Amordazar y cortar! (Gag and cut!)" Eli hush whispered to them. They gave Eli a confused look as he was pushing them into a corner. Eli huffed out of frustration seeing the confused looks he was getting. "Take cover and take them both out when they pass, quietly."

Now that Sans understood. Instead of taking cover he teleported behind the guards and stuck two bone daggers in their throats from the back of their necks. He easily kick them in the back of the knees as they fell to the ground chocking on their own blood. They tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a gargled mess.

Boss nodded towards Sans as his way of saying good work while Eli and Toki let out low whistles. 

"Damn esqueleto (skeleton). Nice work. Didn't know you could fuckin' teleport." Eli says and kicks the bodies into the oozy green water. "Would of just had you teleport us all into this place."

"no can do pal. can only shortcut to places 've been before." 

"Well, anyways, I can't wait to see what else you can do homie." Eli pats Sans on the shoulder. He shrugs it off and keeps going in the direction of the sounds.

"sorry pal but 'm afraid i don't swing that way." He chuckles to himself and shoves his hands in his pockets. Your hair easily finding is fingers when he does. A small content sigh escapes through Sans shark like teeth as they continue forward with a confused looking Eli. He couldn't help the small blush that came over his cheekbones at the thought of you.

...

When they finally approach what was making all of the noise, they all freeze in the entrance way. Below them, just below the rafters that scale the sides of the walls, there are a shit ton of guards. All drinking... gambling... and... are those fucking slaves they have?! Did they just walk into some kind of fucking human trafficking ring!

Human females wearing nothing but collars are being yanked around on leashes by some of the guards in the rooms while they eat, gamble, and laugh at the girls. They even have a cage full of them in the back corner that are being shoved in and out of their cells at a guards choosing. When they get bored of one girl they just shove them back in the cage and choose another one to grope all over. Hell some of these guards are FUCKING these women out in the open while they plea for them to stop over and over again, there screams being drowned out in the men's laughter. The other guards either cheering them on if they aren't trying to join in on it themselves. This is fucking sick!

It makes him feel disgusted that there are humans out there that would do this kind of shit to other humans...

What if it would of been you?... What if you would of ended up in a place like this all because you where at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Sans could feel the sparks in his eye as it blazed to life at the mere thought of someone doing something like this to you. Oh, how much he wants to make an entrance and clean the whole fucking place out now.

"Taco stay here and guard the entrance. Take anyone one of these cabrones (bastards) out if they get to close to your position." Toki nods, disdain clearly on his features as he looks off into the crowd of humans. "You two" Eli point at both him and Boss. "on me. Miles should be a little further down this path."

"You Humans Are Fucking Disgusting To Do These Kinds Of Things To Your Own Kind." Boss says, anger clearly laced in his voice as he tries to keep his volume to a low.

"This is dishonorable. Boss Isaiah would never stoop this low. They should all perish for having such tings go on in his city." Toki looks like he's about to blow a fuse. We should hurry before he does.

"Guard coming at 5." Eli turns at the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"How Many?"

"One from the sound-." 

Eli was cut off by Boss sprinting past him in the direction of the footsteps. Looks like Boss is looking to take out some new pent up anger on some poor sap.

Both Eli and Sans rush off into Boss's direction only to round a corner to find him chocking the life out of one guard while the other had a machete wielded into the top of his head. He was cutting off the screams from the guard under him.

"Turns Out There Were Two." Boss says with a mocking grin pulling at his teeth as he looks back towards Eli. Boss always did love to dive head first into a fight. And fuck was he not someone to be fucked with. 

The guard below him turns all pretty shades of blue and purple before finally going lip when boss twitches his hand. A sickening crack comes from the guard as Boss snaps his neck.

Boss retrieves his machete from the fuckers skull and slings it back over his shoulders, waiting for Eli to take the lead again.

"Good one ese. Now should be just at the end up here, so lets-."

Boss takes off again in the direction Eli points, rounding the corner. Sans and Eli stare off at him in astonishment as a few muffled screams escape down the corner. 

...

"Your friend loco homie..."

"... he's my little bro... not my friend."

"We should probably go help..."

They both make it down to where Boss disappeared to around the corner, only to see him carrying a half naked, beaten up African American dude by the collar of his tattered shirt. He looks like he just picked up a dirty cat by the back of the neck and is about to hand it off to it's owner...

"This Was The Only Human I Found Tied To A Post... Is This Him?" Boss threw the man at Eli's feet. He grunted as his body hit the ground in a rough way. 

"damn boss. easy will ya?" Sans lightly scolds his brother who just 'hmps' at him like some spoiled kid who didn't get their way. 

Eli bends down and picks the struggling man, who was trying to stand up, by the collar to see his face. "Damn ese. You're one ugly fucker."

"S-Shut the fuck up Eli nd h-help me stand." Eli lifts him up by the armpits and looks behind Boss.

"Damn amigo!... You took out all them?!" Behind Boss was a literal mess of magic bones sticking out of five different (now) corpses and the walls. Boss rolls his shoulders and smirks that cocky, ego filled smirk at all of them. These guards didn't even have the time to pull out their weapons before Boss was on them.

"Impressed Little Human!"

"I would take offence to that homie but yes, Eli's very impressed." Eli nods at Boss's handy work, only for what Sans assumes is Miles, to clutch where his ribs would be and grunted in pain.

"You good dog? You look like shit... Smell like it too."

"I'm not a fucking dog Eli. Let's just get the fuck outta here."

Eli throws Miles' arm over his shoulder, since he was having trouble standing on his own, and began to walk them back towards were they left Toki.

"so what do we do about the... ya know."

Eli heaves a heavy sigh and stops to look at him and Boss... who was looking quiet mournful at this moment. They already know where this is going. "What we we're ordered to do ese. No one but us leaves alive... If Boss Isaiah knew this operation was going on then maybe it would be different, or maybe it wouldn't. I dunno amigo. 'm just following orders." Sans knew that was coming, but before he could say more, smoke started to permeate the air above them. "The hell!"

They all rushed back towards Toki at the sound of guns going off in the distance, Eli falling behind him and Boss while he tired his best to keep Miles upright while rushing towards the gunfire. Was Toki spotted?!

The smoke was growing denser the further they approached to the screams and the sounds of bullets flying.

Toki was pinned down in his position on the bottom of the rafters while fire was catching to everything around him. 

Bullets zipped past Toki's head as he tried to return fire onto what was left of the men who were in this place. Fuck what Boss did. How the hell did Toki manage to take down all of those men and set the place on fire!

"Fuck yeah you loco bitch! Let this shit burn to the fucking ground!" Eli cheered Toki on like some fucking cheerleader cheering their team on from the sidelines.

... Okay that bullet came way to close to his fucking head once the remaining guards noticed Eli's cheering and set their aim on them.

Sans summoned some bones in his hands and sent them flying across the room towards where the men were sicking their heads out. Missed a few of them, but nailed at least two of them right between the eyes.

Sans used his magic surround the tipped over tables that the guards were using as cover, and threw them away from there bodies, exposing them completely as they stood stock still like a deer stuck in headlights. He shot bones up from the floor before they could recover, impaling their bodies like a pin cushion. Now all that's left is Toki.

He teleported down to Toki and offered him his hand, seeing as the rafters that lead up were now... unusable by the fire spreading to them.

"No! We must help them!" Toki was about to take off towards the screaming females in the cages before Sans stopped him.

"sorry old timer. we have to follow what isaiah wanted us ta do... no one but us leaves alive." As much as Sans hated it... It's what had to happen. He won't fuck this up. He can't fuck his chances with you up.

Toki looked towards the screaming women pleading for him and Toki to help them. He sighed heavily as a remorseful look came across his face. Or from what Sans could see of his face from behind his mask. 

"You right. Would dishonor Boss Isaiah if we let them live... I'll make quick so they won't suffer."

Toki pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it over the flames to the cages. The cries for help became louder as it landed next to them.

Sans grabbed him and pulled Toki through a shortcut back up to Eli before the grenade went off. Toki refused to look at his work as the explosion shook the building, the screams of the women dying with the explosion. Toki looked like a fucking wreck over this turn of events... but orders are orders...

"Was that everyone?" Eli asked Toki as they began to make their way back.

"Yes." Toki replayed, short and straight to the point.

"No one escaped past you? Like no one?" 

Toki shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking towards the slick wet pavement.

"Most died in crossfire. Tried to help them but wasn't able to when they started using them as shields."

Those sick bastards...

It pisses Sans off to know that happened like that...

"And the fire?"

"Brought some molotov cocktails with me. Threw it by the kegs of alcohol they had. Place went up in flames before they could do anything about it."

"Huh... Well good work anyways ese." Eli smiled and slapped Toki on the back who grunted at the force of it.

They finally got back to the entrance. Eli stopped them before anyone could ascend up the ladder. "There shouldn't be any service down here but we don' know if they could of communicated with anyone from the outside. We need to send one person up to give us the clear before we all move out."

"i can do it. if there are, i can easily shortcut down here and get us all out in a jiffy." Sans' magic reserves look good anyways. Still pretty full up so shouldn't be to much of an issue.

Eli gives him the go ahead which he easily shortcuts up to the main floor. Sans looks out the windows, checking the coast. 

A cocking of a gun to the back of his skull makes his bones go stock still.

"Put your hands where I can see them scumbag." 

Heh... oh look who's here... "been awhile. hasn't it galey pal." Sans could feel his grin tighten in an animalistic way as he slowly raises his hands to his head.

"I'm definitely not your pal skeleton. This is the end of the line here for you Sans. Now turn around, slowly." Sans plays along, turning to face the old timer.

Damn has he seen better days. His mustache and hair have went from their auburn color to white and grey. His trench coat looks like its been put through the wringer so much that it's starting to wear down and in tatters now. 

"still playin' dress up detective gale? geez i know ya wanna be one so bad but ya could at least go out n by a new coat to look more intimidatin'." Sans snickers at how Gale's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Laughed it up all you want Sans. But I'm putting you away for a looong time bone boy. It's been a long time coming for you anyways. You won't ever see the light of day again where you're going." Yeah I don't think so old man.

At the twitch of Sans finger, Gale's gun began to glow red before he pulled it from Gale's grip and placed the gun in the palm of his outstretched hand.

"ya see pal. this is were you n me differ." Sans points his finger at Gales chest and begins applying weight to it. Slowly at first before he seen Gale was refusing to go down to his knees. Sans pushed more of his magic into his chest and Gale finally gave into the weight, knees buckling beneath him. He hits the ground with an 'oof' and looks up to Sans as he towers over him. "yer as old as yer coat pal. all worn out n dried up. heheh you'll never catch up to my level. so. **give up while yer ahead**."

Sans extinguishes his eye lights and lowers his face to Gales, glaring down at Gale which he matches with his own glare. "As long as monsters and people like you roam the streets, I'll never stop hunting you, you bastard."

Sans sighs and stands back up to his full height. He looks at the old man like a disappointed father who just caught their child doing something that makes them want to say 'that's defiantly not my son'. " 's to bad really. i have a lot of patience with ya humans but my patients is wearin' pretty thin with ya. so last chance gale. go home and give up this game of cat and mouse yer tryin' to play with me. you'll never win, n you'll never keep me tied down n one place."

"No." Gale crumbles to the floor, breathing heavy from Sans' suffocating magic. Gale grabs Sans by his pants leg in some kind of desperate attempt to try and catch him. He easily kicks his hand away and summons a bone dagger.

He twirls it through his phalanges as he stares down at the chocking human. "well then ya don't really leave me with much choice then doya." He gives Gale a menacing smile as his magic swirls around him. "consider this a mercy killin' for what's bound to happen in the future since ya won't give up n go home." 

He raises the dagger up to his face between two of his fingers and takes aim at the old man who's now shut his eyes tightly... Waiting for him to finish the job.

"SANS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Boss screeches, climbing up the stairs from the basement. 

Sans misses Gales head when he throws the knife, which he enjoys how he flinched at. The dagger embed itself in the floorboard right by his skull.

" 'm up here Boss. cost is clear by tha way."

"THEN LET'S FUCKING GO!" Sans hears everyone rushing towards the front door and leaves to follow them. He looks back towards Gale who is looking at him astonished before Sans smiles and waves to him, disappearing outside by the car. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!? YOU KNOW WE WERE WAITING ON YOUR SIGNAL!"

"sorry boss. just makin' extra sure no one was out here." Sans shrugs and dodges Boss's slap easily. 

"We'll jobs done esqueletos (skeletons). But just to be on the safe side." Eli lights up a cocktail that he got from the trunk and throws it into the broken window. "Boss Isaiah wanted lit, so he got lit!"

The house went up in flames not a moment later. All of that old wood and dry wall catching fire easily. 

Well.... The old man will find a way out. No matter how many times someone's tired to kill Gale, he always makes it out alive. Fucking lucky old bastard.

"Let's get going, I'm pretty sure Boss Isaiah is waiting for us to report in." They all jump in the car, Miles sitting between him and Boss. Toki drives them back up the mountain towards the mansion. "By the way. The names Miles. It's nice to meet you both." 

**_______________**

  
"Sir are you okay!"

"I'm fine Mikey... Hows the transmission from the bug going..."

"We have them pinned Sir. We can follow on your order... But are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. We'll monitor them for now. See where they go and what they do. We'll wait them out till the right moment... Knew that bastard didn't have the guts to kill me when he should of. Big mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles: "So... Who the fuck are you two..."
> 
> Eli: "Rude as fuck punta. Try asking nicely to the esqueletos who just saved your damisela en apuros ass."
> 
> Miles: "Shut the fuck up midget."
> 
> Eli: "Oh we gunna toss fucking salads when we get back bitch!"
> 
> Miles: .....


	7. Jack of all trades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another Chapter for my Soul Slappers!

You had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

You felt like a nervous wreck in front of your father and... Gaster? That was his name right?

No one was talking or saying anything. Gaster and your father would look in your direction, then sometimes at each other, then you would steal glances at them.

The room was so quiet, other than the occasional sipping of tea or the soft 'tinking' of a spoon hitting the rim of the porcelain cups when someone was stirring their tea.

...

This is awkward... Should you... maybe say something to lift the atmosphere a little? But what would you even say to either of them to get a conversation going?

You looked towards your father who was sitting with his leg crossed, one over the other, looking into the bottom of his almost empty tea cup with great curiosity, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room... What was so interesting about his tea... you'll probably never know. Maybe he knows how to read tea leaf futures and is just reading his own?

Nothing to fascinating about him at the moment... You know he might forgo talking all together and just keep his calm facade up since you have rules about having tea together set in place. He's not allowed to talk about mafia business and he's not allowed to be intimidating. So getting him to say something will probably be out of the question since you know he won't drop his guard around Gaster... To risky for him to act like a not so heartless person around strangers.

You internally sigh... So your father is a no go on starting a conversation.

You look towards your tea and take a sip from your steaming cup that you been neglecting ever since it was poured for you... Hm. Jasmine tea? Your father must have been planing this for awhile if he's breaking out this tea. He only uses flower based teas when he wants to try and apologize to you for something. Only because the sweet aroma it gives off relaxes you both enough to be able to talk calmly about things...

Ugh flowers...

No don't think of it as flowers... just tea... with flowers in it...

Not helping...

Your eyes fall onto Gaster who is delicately sipping his tea, hoping that maybe you can strike up a conversation with him...

Wait...

He's a skeleton... Can he even properly digest this stuff? 

He doesn't seem to be springing any leaks from his elegant black suite... Woah... Is his suit made of pure silk?!

The outer coat and pants of his suit give off this faint, shiny rainbow glow to it when it hits the lighting just right. But appears to be pitch black when in the shadows. His tie looks like its made out of the same material as the coat and pants. All matched with a pure white button up undershirt.

That must of been one really expensive suit just by the looks of it alone. Was it custom or handmade? If it was hand tailored by someone, you think you might need to give them a call just to praise them on such craftsmanship. 

Whatever the case, Gaster has some serious style. The way he holds and carries himself so composed. He looks so open and vulnerable, even really approachable, while his styled appearance screams you can't afford to touch me. 

What were you thinking about before that?... Oh right! Springing leaks.

...

Nope, no leaks. Still just a skeleton, elegantly sipping on his steaming hot tea. Gaster sure does have really stunning manors when it comes to tea etiquettes. Just by the way he holds himself...

Hm... wonder if Gaster has a tongue... can he even taste this tea?

"Is something the matter my dear?" Gaster asks, meeting your gaze. His tea cup stopped in front of his slightly open mouth. It was only now you just realized you were openly gaping at Gaster the whole time.

You feel your face slightly heat up in embarrassment as you advert your gaze off to the side of the room. You clear your throat into your fist, trying to hide how red your cheeks are turning. "Please, forgive me. I just... noticed you have amazing manors when it comes to tea. I didn't mean to openly stare at you."

Gaster gives you a soft smile. "There is no need to apologize for that my dear. I suppose it's not everyday you see a monster who knows how to hold a tea cup the 'proper' way."

Gaster takes his teacup and holds it delicately in his hands with two fingers. He sticks his bony, pinky finger up as high as it will go while taking a sip.

That got a small giggle out of you as you waved him off. The tenseness in your shoulders drained from you instantly at his kind tone. "Honestly no, it not. I honestly didn't think I would ever be having tea with a skeleton either. No offense of course." You gave Gaster a small smile which he looked slightly surprised at.

He chuckled deeply and set his tea cup on the coffee table that sits between the both of you. "None taken. It's what I am after all. I'm sure this must be a pretty bizarre experience for you?"

"Well it's one I won't be forgetting. I mean who can say that they've sat down with a skeleton and had a cup of tea with them?"

"I suppose anyone who's ever had tea with me."

And just like that, another soft laugh escapes you as he follows you up with a deep chuckle of his own.

This is nice. Gaster seems so... open and approachable. His looks my be threatening but once he speaks in that velvety smooth tone that seems so kind and gentle, it's kind of hard to keep your guard up around him. 

"I'm guessing this must be a pretty... unique experience for you as well. Having tea with a Human Mafia King and his daughter?" You kept your voice soft with a slight hint of playfulness to it so it didn't come off as boosting. Thankfully, Gaster seemed to take that hint on how you meant it. 

"It's not something I thought I would be doing when I woke up today. That's for sure." Gaster laces his fingers together and places them on his knees. "So tell me my dear. What do you think of us skeletons?"

You set your tea on the sandalwood coffee table next to Gaster's tea. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious of your anatomy. The way you can move and talk while your bones stay intact. It's fascinating."

You can feel your excitement bubble up inside of you at just the thought of how his body might work. You've always been a curious one. Over analyzing situations or objects and figuring them all out in your head.

But a living skeleton. Talking, moving, breathing, and sentient. Never in your life would you of thought you would get to bare witness to it. It was something that was impossible, until now of course. Considering that most of the monsters that came from the underground were based off of animals or objects. The skeletons were the closest beings to a human that the monsters could get.

Gaster's smile turned genuine at the sight of the small twinkle in your eye. He began explaining to you that, well since they were monsters, they weren't like ordinary human skeletons. They were made of magic. He explained that yes, they can digest regular food if they added a bit of their magic to it and it all got broken down and turned into energy. But if they didn't, it would... go right through them. Which you laughed at the joke and he laughed along with you.

"Is it safe for human consumption though?" You asked Gaster curiously as he hovered his red glowing hand over the freshly poured tea in his porcelain cup.

"Of course. Would you like to try some?" You eagerly nodded and passed your half drank cup to Gaster who looked towards your father for his approval... You rolled your eyes as he eyed the cup suspiciously before nodding that it was okay for him to do so. His holed hand glowed a beautiful red color as Gaster added a bit of his magic to it and passed the cup back to you. "Go on. Promise it's safe."

You eyed the cup in your hands curiously and inhaled the smell. It didn't smell any different or look any different than what it did before. 

You brought the rim of the cup to your lips and took a small sip. Your father watching you intently as if he was waiting for you to drop dead on the spot. Honestly you doubt Gaster would be that-...

"Oh my stars!" You said in shock as you brought the cup away from your mouth and looked down at your cup.

Your father and Gaster sat up quickly at your outburst, all alarmed as you looked into your tea cup with awe.

You quickly took another sip of the tea just to make sure you were getting this right...

"It... It really does disappear in your mouth! That's... This is amazing!" You look back towards Gaster who was looking at you as if you've grown an extra head. As soon as the tea touched your tongue, it instantly dissolved like cotton candy. Well that answers the question on why Gaster wasn't wetting his suit earlier. "So it just... dissolves and turns into energy?"

"Precisely."

"That's so fascinating! Does it pack the same nutrients and vitamins as it would without the magic? Does it break all of that down and disperse it throughout the body? Could a human live off of this stuff or would they starve from not getting the same substance in it without the magic?" 

Gaster looked at you in complete shock. He was so taken aback at all the questions you threw at him all at once that he looked like he didn't even know how to answer any of it. You honestly felt like a fan girl who just got to meet their ideal for the first time... 

Your face flushes with embarrassment again as you started to register the situation. You sound ridiculous right now... "I'm so sorry. The questions sort of just came tumbling out at how shocked I was about this..." 

Gaster, who was silently watching you, finally let out a deep laugh that was so loud, that he ended up snorting a little. You could see faint translucent tears gather up in the corner of his eye sockets as he bellied over laughing.

When his laughter finally ceased, he met your gaze with his red pinprick eye lights and gave you a sharp toothy smile. Huh, you never noticed he had tiny sharp teeth in his mouth. "Please forgive me my dear." He said trying to stuffle out his laughter. "I honestly didn't expect you to be so enthusiastic about monster food. If you don't mind me saying, your curiosity is a very beautiful characteristic that you have."

You gave Gaster a genuine smile. Your face flushing again at his compliment. "Thank you for that. I had no idea how amazing this experience would be spending it with you over tea. It's... a nice change of pace for me." 

Gaster's ivory cheek bones start to change color as he adverts his gaze from you to his tea cup. "I'm glad. This exchange with you has been very insightful to me as well. A nice change of pace as you put it."

You were going to say more before the sound of a phone ringing caught you off guard. The tea cup almost fell from your hands at how hard the noise practically jump scared you. Your father gave you an apologetic look for his phone scaring you half to death while he fished it out of his coat pocket. 

When he finally got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id, his hateful scowl came rushing across his feature. He set his tea cup down and answered the phone.

"What is it." He asked in his deep tone. He clearly looked upset at whoever just interrupted your tea time.

It reminds you of the time Henry came into the drawing room once unannounced while you both were having tea. Your father was so mad that as soon as he heard the door begin to open, he chunked the tea cup across the room at whoever was trying to enter in the middle of your bonding time. Thankfully it missed Henry's head and it shattered onto the wall next to him. Henry looked so done with life as he showed your pissed off father that he was just coming to refill the pot. It was a pretty scary but funny moment to witness your father giving in and sinking back into the love-seat, mumbling about being interrupted like a child who just got told he couldn't leave the table without finishing his vegetables first.

After that, Herny always remembered to announce his presence first before entering the room to avoid any more flying teacups. 

"So it's done then? You can brief me when you arrive." At that he hangs up the phone and looks towards you. "Sorry princess, but I'm going to have to cut our time here."

You were quick to dismiss him. Hell he didn't really even talk while you were all having tea anyways. There was always next week.

"It's alright. As long as I can borrow Gaster to pick his brains for awhile. If you don't mind of course? Or if you're not to busy?" You turn to Gaster hopeful.

"You mean my non-exisiting brain?" He flicks the side of his skull and a hollow sound reverberated through it. Another waves of giggles bubbled past your lips at the bizarre reaction. "It would be my delight to my dear. May I suggest a walk in the garden while we speak?"

You honestly wanted to refuse just at the mention of the garden, but if it's something he wants to do, you're happy to go along with it if you get to pick his 'non-existing brains' at. Even if the sight of flowers isn't the most welcoming to you at the moment. "Sure."

...

So that's what you and Gaster did as your father disappeared into his office. You both walked through the gardens as he began explaining to you how monster food worked by both human and monster standpoints. Apparently humans can't live off of monster food alone since it only turns the contents into energy and lacks the protein and vitamins a human body needs to function off of. Yes, it is still safe to eat or drink for humans, just not all the time. Our bodies still need our regular foods that we consumed before monster food was even a thing. And, of course, most of his answers to other questions you had were just 'magic'. He would even do jazz hands as he said those words to you. Which made you laugh each time.

You just think he didn't really know the answer to some of your questions or didn't know how to really explain it so magic was just a safe go to answer. Well, you didn't mind either way. He didn't seem offended or bored with your constant pestering of questions but did like to add his opinion or theories on a lot of things more than facts. Which you didn't mind. You had fun talking to him. 

You went from talking about monster food, to talking about the flowers in the garden when he would stop to look at them, to even the weather. You even managed to get on the topic of his suit, which he informed you that he actually made it himself. Something you were completely stunned by and complimented him on how amazing it looks on him. 

Gaster was someone who was really easy to talk to, and he listens even if something you say doesn't pertain to the conversation whatsoever.

You were having fun, until Henry came rushing up to the both of you.

"Forgive me for disturbing the both of you, but Sir Isaiah wishes to see you Gaster." He says as he brushes down his suit that got a little wrinkled from jogging over to the both of you. 

"I see." Gaster says sounding a little disappointed. Honestly, you felt the same as Gaster, you didn't want this time to end so soon. Not after you both were having such an amazing time...

"Would it be alright if I walked you back?" You smiled towards Gaster which his cheek bones turned a shade of red at. It's funny how his face does that sometimes when you say something to him. You noticed his face would change colors when you laughed or made a comment retaining to him...

Wait... was that his form of a blush?!

Just that thought alone made you blush and you were afraid that maybe you crossed the line a little when asking to escort him back! Ugh so dumb (Y/n)! Why did you have to say something like that-.

"If you wouldn't mind. I would be delighted if you did my dear." He spoke gently to you, giving you a kind smile. You let out a sigh of relief as he offers you his arm which you looked confused at. "But it's me who would like to escort you back. Properly of course. Since coming out to the gardens was my idea in the first place." 

Your heart fluttered a bit as you looped your arm in his and gave him a nod. You felt the fine silk of his coat brush against your heated skin as he began walking you back to the house. You sure are blushing a lot around Gaster... and this weird feeling you feel in your chest... You're not sure what to think about it. But...

It felt nice...

...

Gaster escorted you all the way to the hallway where your fathers office was at.

When you both rounded the corner, you noticed everyone was standing outside of the office, looking pretty upset at the floor. The air between Eli, Miles, Toki, and the two skeletons felt really tense as they all glared at the floor below them. Your father probably still in his office.

Gaster bent down a little to whisper to you. "Well they look like a bunch of school children who just got in trouble with the principle..." 

"Wonder who's going to receive detention?" You playfully commented back and nudge him at. 

You both broke down into laughter as you approached the office door. All heads shot up towards the both of you at the sound of your laughter.

When you both reached your fathers office door, you unhooked your arm from his. "Well my dear, this is where we must part. I thank you for such a lovely evening. It's one I surely won't be forgetting any time soon." He emphasized each of those words and pitched his tone a little louder than his normal soft tone he's been using with you all day... weird.

You just shrugged it off and offered Gaster one last smile. "I had an amazing time, so thank you for that and for putting up with me pestering you all evening." You laced your fingers in front of you as Henry knocked on the door to announce their presence. "Good luck in there." You said as he gave you one last wave before Henry closed the door behind them after entering.

You hope your father isn't to hard on him for... whatever he is going in their to talk about.

"Ey princesa (princess). 'S been a cool minute since we last seen each other." Eli spoke to you with a big grin on his face.

"Eli. Always a pleasure. How's your brother doing?" 

Eli stretched his arms as he popped a sucker in his mouth that he dug out from his pocket. You've tired telling him that he shouldn't eat the sucker with the paper still on it, but maybe he just forgets to take the paper off?...

"He's doin' fine. Still the same punta he's always been. Was suppose to make some enchiladas for him when I got back. But podría no suceder (it might not happen) since 'm stuck here." His shoulders slumped at that. 

Eli always did love his brother, Ezekiel, more than anything else in the world. Even if Ezekiel doesn't really love him back all that much for whatever reasons. But Eli still loves to show his brother how much he loves him even if Ezekiel is as closed off as a brick wall.

When working for your father, they became known as the dynamic unbeatable twins and quickly climbed the ranks into becoming ringleaders for your father. How they got roped in with your father... still remains a mystery to you. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he would of appreciated the gesture though." A lie but if it helps lifts his spirits, you're willing to tell him whatever he wants to hear. You can only hope Eli will remain naive to most of everything around him. It's what gives him his charm in your opinion.

"You know what. You're right princesa (princess). Tomorrow, I'll make him twice as many to make up for not bein' able to make them today!" He says with such enthusiasm. You internally wish him the best of luck in that endeavor. 

"You know your cooking is shit Eli. Ezekiel fucking hates it so I don't even know why you bother." Miles says from next to Eli. 

You glared at him and was about to scold him when you seen the shape he was in. His clothes were all torn up, barley clinging to his body, and he looked like he was beat to hell and back. The wall looked like the only thing that was keeping him upright without him collapsing. "Ohmystarsareyoualright?!" You gasped as you quickly approached him. 

"What happened to you?!" You looked over his beat up face. Both of his chocolate eyes were a deep shade of purple and his cheeks and lip looked swollen or what you could see of it from all the dirt and grime all over him. He had deep cuts all over his body and he looked like he broken a few ribs. "Why do you all smell like you've been swimming through a sewer?!" Miles was about to answer before you cut him off. "You know what. I don't want to know. You need to get to a hospital."

"I'll be fine princess. I've had worse than-." 

"I don't want excuses!" You quickly cut him off again. "Honestly you're barely even holding yourself up and you're getting blood all on the floor. Come on. I'll have someone drive you. Eli can you help him to the car?"

"I would princesa (princess) but Boss Isaiah-." 

"Go. I'll handle my father." You seethed at the both of them. "Toki go with them to help out." You were getting fed up with no one listening you. Of course they weren't yours to boss around, but you cared more about their health than what you did about who was in charge of who.

"But we-."

"NOW!" You pointed down the hall with your finger telling them to all get the hell out of here now. You were honestly going to flash on one of them if they didn't get out of your sight now!

They all jumped at your tone and Eli threw Miles over his shoulder. He cried out at as his ribs hit Eli's shoulders. Yeah they are defiantly broken. Eli and Toki fled down the hallways quicker than what you've ever seen them move before to escape your wrath.

You let out a frustrated sigh once they were out of sight. You held your forehead in the palm of your hands. "Honestly... what a bunch of morons." You mumbled under your breath.

"go easy on 'em kitten. they were jus' followin' orders." The stocky... what was his name again... Sandy?... skeleton say as he slides up beside you. You choose to ignore the ridiculous pet name for your own health's sake.

"My fathers idiotic orders. What was he planing on him doing? Bleeding out on the floor?!" Miles has been running with your father ever since he was 9 years old. He looked at Isaiah as if he was his father. He's been with your family for to long for him to just bleed out on the floor like this. No, you made the right call. 

"IF HE WAS GOING TO BLEED OUT ON THE FLOOR THEN THAT WAS HIS OWN DAMN PROBLEM! NOT OURS!" The taller skeleton... Papaya?... Scowls the words from his sharp mouth. He crosses his arms and turns his head away from you like some snot nosed brat. 

You glare up at the skeleton and give him your own scowl. "I don't expect someone who doesn't even posses a heart to understand that I don't just let people bleed to death and not offer my help, instead of complaining on how they dirtied my floor." 

That got Papaya to look at you and challenge you with his own glare. "Why You Little Bitc-."

Sandy cuts in and holds his sharp hands up in a silent truce. Translucent red sweat dotting his skull. "look. we've all had a long, mentally exhaustin' day ok? so can we not start n argument now n jus' let it go?"

You tsk annoyingly at Papaya and turn away from him. He was the least of your concerns at the moment anyways.

You walked over to your fathers office door and threw the doors open with all the force you could muster. 

You easily ducked the flying cup that came hurdling towards you, anticipating that was going to happen.

Once your father laid eyes on your cold hard glare you gave him, he immediately settled down back in his chair with a hand on his face. He ran his hand down his face in annoyance before quickly sitting back up straight. "Babydoll you can't just-."

"Why didn't you send Miles to the hospital immediately! He was bleeding out on the fucking floor for stars sake!" You couldn't help how you yelled towards him. You never liked yelling at your father like this but you had to get this across to him. You were just, so fed up with no one giving a damn about their lives or the lives of others around here.

"(Y/n). Language." Your father scolds you lightly. 

"I don't give a damn about my language! I care about why Miles was barely able to stand up straight but yet he was ordered to remain where he was." You could tell your father was getting annoyed with your tone. But he knows not to get into a yelling match with you. It was just a lose/lose battle at that point. You'd be sitting here yelling at each other for things that didn't even pertain to whatever subject you were originally on. It was a waste of time in both of your eyes.

"I had every intention to send him to the hospital babydoll once I was done with discussing something with Gaster." 

"He should of been sent there as soon as you saw the state he was in. Really am I the only one with common since around here that he could of died!"

Now your father just looks ashamed in himself. He should! Miles could of died or worse! His wounds could of set in an infection and he would of had to live out the rest of his days without a limb. Then what would he of done?! He wouldn't last one minute in this line of work. 

"Alright alright. Send him in and I'll get him to a hospital." Your father was done arguing with you. He never did like to admit when he was in the wrong.

"I already sent Eli and Toki to take him. I'm just here to inform you of that." You almost laughed at how he practically choked on air when you said that.

"You! Sent them!" He looked at you in complete shock. He looked like he had to double take at that.

"Yes." You said with confidence as you raised an eyebrow at him.

He stared at you... You stared back... And the room was quiet.

Your confidence was slowly starting to break until he spoke up again.

"So let me get this straight... They disobeyed _**my**_ orders and did what **you** told them to do?" 

...Okay he did not look to happy about that... They... They actually did what you told them to do and disobeyed their King...

You... didn't think that one through well enough...

You expected your father to rampage. To spiral out of control. To bash someones skull in...

You, however, didn't expect him to burst out into hysterical laughter...

You think that scared you more than the thought of him killing someone in the room right now...

You broke him... You're certain of that now.

Even Henry looked terrified at this response. Which was never a good sign.

"They.... **PHAHAHAHA**. They disobeyed **me. PHAH.** and did what **you** said!" He said in between his laughter. Your father beat his fists on his desk at how hard he was laughing. The wood cracking and chipping under the brute force of his banging.

You started to fear for everyone's life... including your own. Your father has finally lost it and is now going off the deep end. The Mafia finally broke him and you were nothing more than a trigger.

"God I am **SO** proud of you!"

This was all your fault, everyone was going to die and this was... Wait... What...

He got up from his chair with a huge smile on his face and pulled you into a bear hug which made a surprised squeak come from you. Your body went stiff as a board. Oh yeah. He has totally lost ALL of his marbles.

"You don't know how **long** I've been waiting for you to finally take charge!" He was swinging you in his muscular arms back and forth as he squeezed you. Joy clearly laced in his voice as he continued to chuckle.

"To.... tight... let... go." You got out between breaths. He quickly lets go of you as if your body had suddenly caught on fire.

You gasped for breath as you clung onto his sleeve to keep your balance. Your hand looked so tiny on his large arm...

"Sorry babydoll. But can you believe it! My men not following my orders and choosing to follow yours instead! I never thought I'd see the day!" 

"Dad this isn't what this is-."

He quickly shushed you and led you over to his desk chair. He plopped you down in it as he wanted you to stay put. "Later Princess. We will talk more of this in a moment. For now, let me finish up here."

Your father looks like how any normal father would look when you tell them your expecting a baby and their going to be a grandfather... He looks overjoyed... But why? You were just concerned for Miles' health and choose to send them away to the hospital so he could get properly treated. This was just starting to get confusing.

"So Sans, Papyrus, how long will the both of you need to get your things packed and transferred to here?"

What!

Sans... that was his name... broke out into a huge grin and rocked back and forth on his heels. "it shouldn' take to long boss. we jus' need ta, of course, run this over with king fluffybuns first."

"I'll be handling that. My sons here will only need a few days time to have everything ready to be sent over here Isaiah." Gaster speaks up calmly. 

They are going to be staying here... in your families house... WHY?!

"Great. For now, you two can feel free to roam around the place and get use to your new temporary dwellings, which Henry will be more than happy to show you everything." Henry nods his head at your fathers gesture to him. "You're all dismissed. Now, I need to have a talk with my daughter so if you would Henry. See them out. I'll have Eli and Miles brief me on everything when they get back." Your father spoke to them while giving them a small wave as Henry sees them out the office door...

You don't think you're going to like where this talk will be going... 

...

Your father locks the door behind everyone as they leave. Apparently this must be a pretty serious talk if he's wanting to lock the doors...

He turns back to you after double checking his locks on the door. His freshly polished black shoes tap gently on the carpeted floor as he walks to the front of the desk. You start to grow more nervous by the second as he stares down at you.

His eyes wander your small figure in his abnormally large leather chair, custom made to fit your fathers large figure. 

"My chair suites you well." He says with a gentle smile. "Tell me babydoll. What do you think a Mafia King does?" 

You pause to think for a moment before leaning forward. "Besides cause corruption among the citizens and murder innocent people who've done nothing wrong, I'm not completely sure of the point in it. Power... Status maybe?"

"Is that what you believe I do? Just kill people because you think we get a kick out of it?" He looks slightly hurt at your words.

You nod your head in a 'yeah pretty much' kind of way. He slightly deflates a little before pulling up a chair.

"Princess I don't kill people just because I 'feel like it'." He air quotes those words to you. "The people we... go after aren't the best of people. Yes, you're right that it's about power and status, but it's much more than that. I've never corrupted the city babydoll. This city was already corrupted before you were even brought into this world. You just never been able to see it." He leans into his chair and pulls out a cigar. He lights in and shoves the lighter back into his coat pocket.

Smoking was always a terrible habit he had when he was nervous about something or trying to keep his cool. "As a Mafia King, it's my job to keep the peace in the city and to keep corruption in but out of it. I will admit that my... influence has sparked up a lot of bad habits into the city that has transferred onto it's people." He took a long drag from his cigar and blew the smoke to his side, away from where you were sitting. 

"So you're telling me, before you even rose to power, that the police, the government, every lawful order was already corrupt?" You eyed your father suspiciously.

"It wasn't everyone that was corrupt but most of it was..." He looked through you more than at you in deep thought. "Criminals walking scott free from a court room all because not enough evidence was pinned against them or they weren't seen as to big of a threat to hold for very long. Police pulling weapons and killing civilians all because of some fucked up system that allows them to do so if they feel even a tiny bit threatened, even if the civilian is unarmed and was never any true threat. The government turning a blind eye to most of the real problems that go on as soon as a little money is thrown their way or was seen as 'not to big of an issue' when doing something about it would of made a huge impact for the city."

He takes another deep drag to calm his built up nerves.

Was this the kind of world your father lived in? Were law and order was truly just a word use to define the things that the people were doing? 

"Corruption is everywhere babydoll. I just always made sure you only saw the bare minimum of it." 

"Then why tell me all of this now?" It doesn't make since. If he was trying to shield you from these things, why drag you into it?

"Because, you're going to need to know everything sooner or later... Pass me the ashtray." You scoot the ashtray that was filled with half smoked cigars to him. He taps it out before looking you dead in the eye. "As you know baby doll, you're my only heir. My only true flesh and blood." He gestured between the both of you. "As much as I love Priscilla, she was never truly my daughter."

You already knew that. The only blood you and Priscilla share is your mothers. Sadly, your half sister was nothing more than a bastard child born from your mother not knowing how a condom works when she decided to sleep around with one of your fathers lackeys. Your father was ferrous when your mother finally decided to tell him and well, he did what anyone in his standing would do. He killed his own lackey but also accidentally killed your mother in the gunfire who thought it was smart to jump in front of a bullet to save her lover. It resulted in Priscilla's early birth and your father not having the heart to kill a child of your mothers. He adopted Priscilla into the family and treated her as if she was his own. 

But sometimes, you've seen the looks that your father gives Priscilla when she turns her back. He's trying his best to love this child but sometimes can't find it in him to do just that completely. 

Your father just loved your mother to much to send her child to the grave with her...

"I'm not going to live forever. I'm getting old (Y/n). I'm not getting any younger. Which is why I want to ensure that everything I built, all of my hard work won't go to waste."

"Wait! You're not about to ask me to take over are you!?" You say slightly panicked, jumping up from your fathers chair. You... You can't run the Mafia! You've never even killed someone in your life!

"Calm down will you." He gestures for you to take a seat again. "I'm not asking you to take over. You were never... properly taught how to do this line of work and I'm not going to subject you to it now."

You let out a small sigh of relief. Well then what is he asking of you then?

"Your husband will be taking over my line of work." He states pretty dead panned towards you.

...

"WHAT!"

"I know you heard me properly the first time."

He's... He's joking right. 

At that you started laughing at him.

"It's not a joke (Y/n). Whoever you choose as a husband, they will be taking over my position."

"No thanks. I'll pass on the husband part." You said as you waved him off. There is no way you're going to go through with an idea like that and there is no way you're going to be marrying someone just to keep your fathers business afloat.

"I'm not telling you to run off and get married to someone princess... I'm saying when the time comes-."

"That time will never come." You spit out towards him. You don't care for any of your fathers lackeys romantically. They're all a bunch of murders... 

But he was one to... No you'll never care for another like you did for him... You refuse to.

Your father takes your hand in his and looks at you with sorrowful eyes. He looks hurt, in pain. 

"I know you loved Jack (Y/n). And I know you're still hurting over him." That got him a glare from you.

How fucking dare he speak his name after all this time! You were ready to yell, to scream at him, to run from the room. "Please let me finish... This is something I should of done and told you a long time ago." He gets up from his chair before you could get up and picks you up. He embarrasses you tightly in his strong arms, refusing to let you go. Your face turning red with anger from the situation. "We all cared for Jack. We all miss him just as much as you do. And I hate that you have to go through this alone. Fighting this battle with yourself alone. But I want you to know that you're not by yourself."

You stopped fighting his embarrass and gave up, knowing he's only going to let you go when he wants to. All your struggling was pointless. 

"I know the pain you're going through babydoll and I'm here for you." You felt the first of your pent up tears start to slide down your cheeks as you grit your teeth together. You didn't want to talk about it. You just wanted to run from that problem for as long as possible. But your father isn't letting you run anymore...

He cooed you in his arms while you silently cried. Murmuring those reassuring words of comfort you never wanted anyone to tell you but deep down wanted to hear. 

"I m-miss him... so much." 

"Shhh I know babydoll. I know. He was a great man. The best I ever had the chance of meeting." He let out a sob-filled chuckle which got you to look up at him in surprise. You see the tears rolling down your fathers stubble on his cheeks as he looked down at you. "I honestly had every intention of making Jack the next Mafia King and he was even in training to do so... Until his mission went wrong and his whole team was wiped out." He hugged you tighter to him as you gently hugged him back. "It was my fault that you were suffering. My fault that he didn't make it back home that night. I would do anything to go back and to call off that mission completely, just so you didn't have to suffer."

Your heart broke at that. Your father has been silently blaming himself for so long while you've been grieving by yourself. He's been beating himself because a mission he assigned to Jack lead to his death. And his death hurt you more than anything else. Maybe if the both of you would of talked this out sooner, you both wouldn't have to be sharing each others pain now. Better late than never...

"It's not your fault. We can't always make the right calls in life. And I don't blame you."

You both stood there and cried in each others arms. This was something that's been a long time coming. And finally you're both done running from it.

"If it's okay for me to know though. What was the mission about?" You asked him after you had both settled down. You released your father and he walked over to his desk pulling out a box of tissues.

"It was suppose to be an infiltration mission. Him and his team were suppose to see about this cult that had made their influence known in our part of the city... They called themselves The Blackened Dawn." He wiped his face with a tissue. "The cult was taking innocent people and offering them as some sort of sacrifice to the sun at an alter in different areas of the woods. Well before they even got to the location I wanted them to investigate, they were intercepted by... someone and the whole team was wiped out."

That shocked you enough. A cult killing people as scarifies? And Jack was sent to investigate this?

Who could of wiped out his whole team?

"You don't think that the cult did it?"

Your father shook his head. "No it wasn't them. The cult wasn't known for taking out a whole team of trained individuals. It didn't fit their MO. They only took randoms from off the streets and branded them like fucking slaughter animals with a sun emblem and sacrificed them. Whoever did it was a trained killer and knew what they were doing. It was to clean of a kill. How Jack didn't stand a chance against whoever it was... worried me."

So it wasn't the cult then. 

"Do you think someone was hired to do it?" You say as you wipe your eyes with the tissue when he passed you the box.

"I haven't ruled out that possibility. But whoever they were, left no evidence whatsoever. It was like they came in, killed everyone, and vanished into thin fucking air." He says so defeated as he looks out the window. It's already starting to get dark out. The sun has already dipped out of sight and the sky is getting it's midnight blue color. "I wanted to bring Jack's killer to justice just so we could have some peace, but we had no possible leads on who could of done it. We had nothing to go off of. I searched and searched with no success, but how do you even begin to find someone like that..."

It would be impossible. No traces of anything, no leads, no evidence. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack, but the needle not even existing in the first place.

"Anyways baby doll, I'm sure you're tired. One day when the time calls for it, we'll pick this up again where we left off. But in the mean time, worry about getting some sleep. I think we both need it after today." You gave your father a forced smile as he lightly hugged you again. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I love you princess."

"I love you to dad. And thanks for telling me." 

You had nothing more to say to him. You left his office feeling... empty.

You had no more bottles left on your shelf anymore and that made you feel hollow.

Curling up in bed and staring at the ceiling for hours on end sounded like a good idea. Maybe give you some time to reflect on your fathers words. 

You closed his office door gently behind you as you began making your way back down the well lit halls.

Henry is probably looking for you to have dinner... You're not really that hungry.

You were just about to round the corner when a door next to you swiftly opens up and a skeletal hand reaches out. It grabs your wrist tightly and pulls you into the dark room so quickly that you lost your balance and your back crashed into whoever just yanked you into this room. 

You were about to scream before another bony hand presses itself firmly onto your mouth, successfully silencing you.

Your breath came out rigid as a cold chill ran down your spine. You tried to struggle only for the hand around you to tightened and you were pulled flush against whoever was keeping you restrained behind you.

You felt a warm breath on your neck as an all to familiar voice came purring next to your ear.

"let's talk for a minute kitten." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nooo Sans dis is not de way... Let the reader go and approach her like a normal person...
> 
> Sans: um... does it fuckin' look like 'm a normal person?! who did you think you were dealin' with??
> 
> The readers father isn't going to like this...
> 
> *Isaiah peaks his head around the corner*
> 
> Isaiah: I ship it...
> 
> *Author flips a table and leaves the room*
> 
> *Gaster slides in wearing sunglasses and throws his arm around the reader while flipping Sans off (Mister steal your girl playing in the background)*


	8. Don't Fuck Up, Don't Fuck Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR COMMENTS FEED MY INSPIRATION!!!! ^O^
> 
> And just like that! AnOtHeR cHaPtEr! Soul Slappers!
> 
> YEEEE! Author needs more sleep! But Sleep is for the Weak!!!!

Well... this plan went to hell real quick.

Here he was, enjoying how your warm, soft body was pressed up against his rib cage. How your rapid breathing came out rigid on his phalanges that was pressed firmly against your soft lips... How amazing your smell was now that he had you so close to him... How his scent was slowly interlacing with yours the longer you both stood there... How his soul thumped rapidly in his chest at being so close to yours.

It sent chills up his spine.

He couldn't help the purrs that came rumbling out of his chest in waves.

Stars... he was in his own little paradise for those sweet small moments. He could of stayed in that position with you for hours.

It wasn't until you started fighting him that he was ungracefully knocked out of his daydream with you when your elbow connected with one of his lower ribs. That honestly had to of hurt you more than what it hurt him. His bones were pretty damn sturdy after all. They don't break that easy.

You started flailing harder after that. He was silently enjoying how your body squirmed against him... How you were **fighting him**. It was **really** turning him on. But no. This isn't how he wants to take you for the first time. He's got to win you first.

What better way to do that then to make his intentions known to you?

He was slowly losing his grip on you as you were finding each and every way to move your body, just so you could escape his grasp.

"easy sweetheart. could ya jus' calm down for a sec'?" You were able to get your wrist free from his hand by turning it in an odd way. He wasn't really holding that tightly because he didn't want to bruise your beautiful skin but he can't have you running away on him now. He's already to far in to let you go... (heh, he'll be telling himself that to when he's really inside you.)

Quickly wrapping his arm around you, pinning your arms to your sides, he lifted you off the ground. Your back was still firmly pressed against his chest as you started to kick your legs in some weird way of trying to escape. Not very helpful on your part. You'd probably just tire yourself out. 

He ain't letting you get away that easy... 

You mumbled some incoherent things into his hand that he barley caught onto like 'let me go' and 'who do you think...' the rest was pretty muffled by his hand. 

" 's like i said doll, i jus' wanna talk. promise i won't hurt ya." He would never dream of hurting you. His precious mate... "but i need ya to calm down first n i'll let ya-." 

He was cut off by something wet and warm touching the inner bones of his fingers. He internally froze at that... Bones all locking up at once.

You... just fucking **licked him**! 

...

And you didn't even stop once. You kept licking his hand as some sort of way to gross him out...

He could feel his magic pooling to his pelvis at the smooth, wet feeling of your tongue on his bones. He had to try and fight it off before his instincts started to take over him.

No not now Sans. Calm the fuck down. Not NOW!

"kitten i find that more kinky than what i do intimidatin'." He chuckled at the way you went stiff as a board and immediately stopped. "but if ya wanna try bitin' next, jus' be warned that i got some bite to me too." He purred in your ear. He honestly wouldn't mind one bit... Just he doubts he'd be able to hold himself back anymore from pinning you to the wall and taking you right then and there.

You seemed to think it over while he took in all of you. Here in his dark room, in his arms, your beautiful body pressed up against him. Fuck how he wanted to bury his face into your silky hair and nip at the back of your neck... Feeling your skin in between his razor teeth.

You let out a heavy sigh before your whole body went laxed, nodding your head and being all compliant to his wishes. 

"mkay 'ma let ya go. n i wouldn't think about screamin' or we're jus' gunna be back in this position again."

He was going to get this talk with you no matter what. He doesn't know the next time he'd be able to get this chance again. Sans has a feeling Isaiah is going to work him down to the bone which means less time with you... Sans knows Isaiah's going to be a hard one to win over. Just by the way he looked at him in their earlier chat before you came strolling in with Gaster... (Who he still plans on murdering even more so now...) Isaiah kept giving him knowing looks, one would even say pretty distasteful looks. 

Well he hasn't strangled Sans yet so he takes that as a good sign. Hell he even told Sans 'Blue Roses' before he even completely walked out of Isaiah's office doors. He couldn't help the gleeful look that came across his face at that. Definitely a good sign. He just has to gain Isaiah's complete trust first.

Gently, he sets you back down on your feet and slowly releases you. Damn he misses your body already... 

You quickly turn to face him and put a good two arms length distance between the both of you. He saw the way you eyed the door out of the corner of your eyes and used a bit of his magic to lock it. Of course the lock wouldn't stop you and he knew that, but it'd give him enough time to teleport over to you before you could open it. 

Wipping your wet face with your hands, you never once breaking eye contact with him. He wanted to laugh at the adorable way you looked. Even the cute glare you sent him that made you look like a little puffed up kitten.

But he wanted to see a new expression on your face when you looked at him. Something he would definitely enjoy. 

He took the hand that had your saliva all over it and manifested his glowing red tongue in his mouth. Opening his sharp maws, reveling his tongue to you, he licked his hand, savoring the way you tasted while not breaking eye contact with you.

Your cheeks turned a shade of bight red as you looked at him with complete shock. That's the face he wanted to see. Fuck was this worth it.

Sadly, it didn't last long though, as you quickly shook it off and gave him a disgusted look. He's getting to see all the cute expressions you have to offer. Must be his lucky day.

Crossing your arms across your chest, you huffed at him. "What do you want to talk about so I can leave." Those cute eyebrows furrowed up at him as he gave you a wide grin. 

He turned his back to you and waved for you to follow him further into his room. Damn he probably should of freshened up a bit.

His red button up shirt was a mess, most of the buttons undone on it and clinging to his bones pathetically. His black tie only laying across his shoulders all wrinkled. Hell even his suspenders weren't even on his shoulders. They were just hanging from the rim of his pants. Well at least he still had his rings on... He probably looks like a hot mess to you. 

He couldn't help it though. His soul instantly sensed yours as you were walking down the hallway with his room in it while he was in the process of getting undressed for the night. At that point, it was pure instincts. He needed to talk to you face to face. One on one without anyone around.

Turning on the electric fireplace, he gets it going. It's been getting pretty cold these past few nights, not that it really bothers him since he grew up in a place that snowed 24/7, but he knew it'd probably be to cold for you in his room. He wants to make you feel as comfortable as possible.

Ploping down on the fancy chair, he pats the sofa next to him when he sees that you haven't moved from the spot you were originally at. Probably watching him suspiciously. He loved how your eyes have only been on him the entire time.

It took you a moment but you gave in, like a good girl, and walked over to the sofa, sitting as far as you can away from him. He doesn't mind though. He'll respect your boundaries for now. As long as he gets the chance to talk to you.

You looked a little tense in the fire light. The fireplace giving this dark room a small warm glow. Hell he'd consider this moment with you to be pretty damn romantic if only you didn't look so damn nervous. 

"So?"

"relax sweetheart." The both of you said at the same time. His grin turned genuine as he rested his skull into the palm of his hand that was propped against the armrest. " 's like i said. 'm not gunna hurt ya or do anythin' to ya that ya don't want me ta do." He spoke gently to you. He was drinking your figure in as he let his eyes wonder all over your body. So stars be damned gorgeous.

The tension drained out of you a little but your guard was definitely up still. So, no to sudden of movements or you might startle and bolt like a deer. He can do that.

"wanna drink dollface?" 

"No thanks, I'm not to fond of strong alcohol." Shrugging, he ignites his left eye. He gently levitates the tray of alcohol over to him that was sitting on the fireplace mantle. His favorite kind of whiskey along with two glasses on the tray, all compliments from the old man which he definitely appreciated. 

Setting the tray on the table next to him, he fixes himself a drink which you watch in awe at. He's glad he can impress you with just this tiny trick, and you didn't startle to much at. 

"not a fan of the strong stuff?" He asks you gently which you shake your head at. "lemme guess, ya like tha sweet and fruity stuff where ya can barely taste the alcohol in it?"

You sigh and cross your arms tighter across your chest, adverting your gaze from him. "I'll admit that I like what you men like to call the 'sissy drinks' over your hard liquor. I'm just not a fan of drinking stuff that taste like pure rubbing alcohol that burns your throat as it goes down." 

He chuckles at the way you look so defensive at that and holds his hand up in mild surrender. "not judgin' dollface. to each their own. ya can still get drunk off of those kinds of drinks just as much as ya can tha hard stuff." He takes a swig of his drink while you eye him suspiciously from your peripherals. "ya know my bro always told me i couldn't solve all my problems with liqueur. but i thought it was worth a shot." He shots back his glass and fixes him another drink.

He was hoping you would catch the pun in there and laugh, but you just raised an eyebrow at him... tough crowd...

"Look, Sans was it?" You asked him which he nodded his head at. Glad you remembered his name. "I'm not in the mood for small talk right now so if you can just tell me what this is all about and I can leave, it be much appreciated." 

It... hurt his soul that you wanted to leave so badly, but he supposes he should be grateful that you are even willing to hear him out on whatever he wanted to say.

Sans sighs and sets down the glass he was swirling around in his hand, back on the sliver tray. He sits up straight, which you take that as a que to finally turn your gaze away from the fireplace to meet his. His grin finally fell as he looked at you dead serious.

"listen sweetheart, i don't really like the way ya talked to my little bro earlier." Speaking gently, he tried not to let those words come out threatening to you. It failed a little which he felt a little bad about. 

You looked offended at that and was about to speak before he quickly cut in. He really didn't mean to try and upset you. "hear me out on this. i know papyrus can be a dick n has no filter for his mouth. 's gotten him inta more trouble than i care to count." You seemed to try and hear the rest before speaking which he was immensely grateful for and tried to speak more careful to you than threatening. "all 'm askin' 's for ya to ignore him or be patient with him. i jus' don't wanna start any unnecessary fights with anyone n ya sayin' shit like that to him 's jus' gunna provoke it."

"Your 'bro'" You said in a mocking tone. "should learn to hold his tongue more. The other people here are not as forgiving as me and it will get him into trouble quickly if he doesn't learn how to control it." You shook your head, probably thinking of something you didn't want to think of, and looked back to at him sternly. Damn he loves that taking charge expression of yours. He was gushing over it earlier when you got angry and told Eli and Toki to take Miles to the hospital. "I'll respect your... request if you can tell your brother to keep his thoughts to himself. Just like you, I don't want anymore unnecessary fights."

" 's a deal then." He smiles at you.

"And if you ever want to try and speak to me again. Don't do it the way you did it before. If you were trying to make a good first impression. You failed miserably at it." 

He shrugged an sent you a playful wink. "but 's one ya won't be forgettin'."

"It's one I want to forget." You spoke coldly to him. Ouch...

Beginning to get up from your spot on the sofa, probably taking that as some sort of que to leave, he quickly stops you by speaking up.

" 's not the only thing i wanted to talk to ya 'bout though."

You eye him curiously but sat back down on the edge of your seat anyways. Ready to get up and leave at any moments notice. He didn't want you to leave. He was enjoying this time with you more than he thought he would. Even though talking about his bro did sour the mood a little.

"... Okay? What else did you need?" You asked curiously. His grin could of split his skull at that. Oh he knew what he needed.

"you... i want ya to go out with me somewhere." He spoke confidently. Joy clearly laced in each of those words.

Double taking at those words, a shocked expression fell on your beautiful features.

"Excuse me?" You spoke as if disbelieving what you were hearing.

"i want ya to go out with me somewhere." He spoke more clearly to you. He knows you heard him the first time but he liked the way that sounded speaking those words to you.

"I thought you said that... no thanks." Tsking and turning your gaze away from him, you completely shot him down. Sans expected you to reject him. Hell he isn't that lucky for you to just openly accept him and jump into his arms right then and there. Even though the thought of that not happening did sting his soul a little.

"com'on kitten. promise it'd be fuuuun~." He sing song the words to you to keep it light and playful. 

"So you kidnap me into your room, hold me against my will, then tell me how I should act around your disgraceful brother, then want to go on a date with me?" You spit the words at him venomously. Okay yeah that does sound kind of bad in his view... "I don't care how fuuuun it is." 

"mkay, yeah, itz sounds pretty bad when ya put it like that. but i aint that bad of a guy sweetheart." You got up from your seat at that. And he started to panic a little. "gimme one night to show ya doll. 's all 'm askin' for."

"Not interested." You began to leave. And he panicked to much in that moment. Okay... he tired being nice... 

Before you even reached the door, he teleported in front of you and backed you into a wall. You looked completely stunned at that move. You tired to move past him but he slammed his hands into both sides of the wall, successfully pinning you. He may have dented the wall a little... And his anger of you trying to run from him and your second rejection was kind of getting to him...

You flinched violently at his hands slamming on either side of you. He felt really bad about this. How you looked so horrified at his sudden change of persona. He knows he probably looks a lot more pissed off at you than what he truly feels. Yeah he's mad as hell at himself and this new situation, but he's even more upset that his mate keeps... **rejecting him**! Why won't you just give him a chance!?...

But he cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you or scare you. But you have his patients wearing REALLY thin.

"look dollface. 'm tha kinda man who goes after what he wants. n what i want 's ya." He really did want you. So badly. And he wants you to see and know that. Placing a claw under your chin, he tilts your head to look at him in the eyes. "all of ya. gimme one night to show ya that kitten."

A new found confidence must of surfaced in you as you glared up coldly at him. You slapped his hand away from you. "All you men are the same. You just want a pretty, desperate girl on your arm all because you demand it or want to get your dick wet for one night." Now it was his turn to look shocked. "I don't know who the hell you take me for, but I'm not one of those kinds of girls. So don't try and treat me as if I'm some kind of common whore you're so use to."

He couldn't help the growl that came from his chest at that. His eye sockets void of his usual red, pinprick lights. Is that what other men have been treating you as? Some kind of whore!

His girl... The sweet, caring women in front of him... a fucking whore. No, he'd never let anyone fucking treat you like that. He'd tare their throats out if he ever heard someone talking or even treating you like that. Even if their eyes wondered to places he did approve of, he'd make the bastards suffer.

He grips your shoulders roughly and pushes you back up against the wall when you try to move. The horrified look coming back over your features as he lowers his face down to were your nose is barely grazing his nasal bone.

" **which of these assholes has been treatin' ya like a fuckin' whore**."

He spoke so coldly to you. He felt the way you shivered under his touch as the words came out low and deadly from his mouth.

...

You were frozen in place. Your voice seemed to have failed you as all the confidence you had a second ago drained from your body. Your face paling considerably...

Fuck... He's fucking up badly right now. He let all his pinned up anger to lash out a small bit on you. He needs to fix this some how and fucking quick...

" 'm sorry doll. i was never tryin' to treat ya like that. n 'm sorry if it came off to ya like that. i... i don't want anyone treatin' ya like a whore. yer to, good for that..." He spoke so genuine and sweet to you that it should of given him a cavity. "ya can leave if ya really want to. i won't stop ya."

He carefully moved away from you. You just looked to scared and he wasn't helping that situation. If you were going to run at that moment, then you should. He wasn't going to try and stop you anymore.

It's just becoming harder and harder for him each day to keep his soul in check. And with his soul fucking with his emotions, he's been wanting to lash out more and more. 

He's tired and frustrated with this. He's never had a girl reject him like this before. Not someone he has really wanted before anyways.

Running a phalanges down his face, he turns his back to you. 

It'd be just his luck wouldn't it? He finally finds his fucking soulmate after he was damn sure he never had one, and she turns out to be human. Someone who can't even fucking feel this damn connection between them.

It's the universe finally punishing Sans for his sins.

And what's even worse is that his fucking dad is doing a better job at wooing you than what he ever could. 

Oh how he dreads the day that Gaster found out about his soulmate. Gaster had seen that he had been acting strange the past few days after he came home from the party and started to dig into it. He stuck his non-existing nose into places that he should of just minded his own damn business on. Sifting through Sans' cards to you that attached to the flowers he got. 

Sans' never fucking brought flowers for any broad before, and the love-struck day dream he was always in-. It didn't take his scientist father long to piece the puzzle together and approach him about it. 

Now he's forced to watch as his father tires and steals you away from him.

... He'll fucking kill him if he does. 

Father or not. He doesn't give a shit.

You must of picked up on his emotions, surprisingly. As your beautiful voice brought him out of his turmoil of emotions. "When a girl says no Sans, try respecting that instead of trying to force it. That trick may work on some girls but it won't work on me. I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment and I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings. I'm sure you probably are a great guy and I... forgive you for your little outburst as long as it doesn't happen again... I won't be as forgiving a second time." It would be like you to forgive him so easily. You are so caring and nice to people. He wishes he could of been more like that.

His soulmate was perfect.

Did maybe you feel something for him? A spark of anything? Is that why you didn't run when you had the chance even though you were free to do so? Why you stuck around and choose to forgive him instead of calling him insane and hating him? 

... You said at the moment... So maybe eventually? He could wait and be patient for you. He could work towards you feeling something for him and now that he's got some of it out in the open... Time to let his intentions known to you as well.

"heh don't give me to much hope like that now sweetheart. n like i said, i apologize for that n it won't happen again." He says with a small chuckle and turns back around to face you with a gentle smile. The lack of sleep must be showing pretty well on his face. The red glow under his eye sockets are shining a little brighter than before, resembling bags under his eyes. "but i don't plan on givin' up so easily either. my offer still stands when yer ready for a night out on the town doll. doesn' even have ta be a date if it makes ya feel any better. but i could show ya a pretty damn good time." He gives you a playful wink.

You hum at that. Not really an answer but it wasn't really a rejection either. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt..." After thinking it over, you shake your head. "I've done more than enough with forgiving you tonight for being so handsy with me. Don't push your luck." You say as you huff out of frustration.

He deflates at that. You were right about that. Honestly, you shouldn't of forgiven him at all. "well it could be a way of makin' it up to ya?" He said really cheeky towards you. He felt like a little kid who was just given some candy and wanted seconds.

"Goodnight Sans." You said as you turned your back to him and began to leave, cutting off the conversation completely. He walked you to the door and opened it up for you. You'd come around eventually.

Once you stepped out of his room, he gave you a huge grin. "oh, hope ya liked the flowers by the way sweetheart. costed a pretty penny to get all of em to ya." You quickly turned around to face him again with a shocked expression, but he already shut the door and began walking away to the fireplace. 

He felt a blush finally take over his face as he heard your angry stomping and mumbling descend down the hall. Heh so cute.

~...~ _**A Few Days Later**_ ~...~

Sans had finally gotten done packing most of his things at the main hideout under Grillby's bar. He was right about Isaiah working him down to the bone recently. He barely got a day off just to do this much with Boss. 

Like he suspected, Asgore was thrilled that Isaiah took him and Boss and has them running with him for awhile. The more trust Asgore can build with Isaiah, the easier Asgore's plan will be for him. What better way to build trust than to have your main ringleader and the guard to the king work for the Human Mafia King for a little while. Not only does that make Asgore appear weaken and Isaiah stronger, but it opens plenty of opportunities for Asgore. Like intel on Isaiah and his inner workings of his part of the city.

Sans lifted the box he just got done packing and started heading to the elevator. The box with his clothes in it was to tall for him to see over so it came to no ones surprise when he ran smack into someone. 

"Ouch. I'm so very sorry. I wasn't-." She cuts herself off when she sees who's behind the box.

" 's fine rosie. jus' watch were yer goin' cuz i can't see a damn thing."

She scuffs at him and walks away with a distasteful look on her fuzzy face. Probably regretting ever even apologizing in the first place.

She still hasn't gotten over that... Not that he blames her. She has every right to hate his fucking guts.

He remembers the times when Rosie was once the proud rabbit owner of the cinnabunny shop in Snowdin. But once they all moved to the surface and the Mafia became a thing, her, her sister, and her brother fell right in with Asgore's crew. Her sister, Lilly, went on to help Grillby with a bar and hotel, that they combined together, which Asgore made his base below it.

Everything was good between all of them, until her damn brother decided he was going to turn traitor on them when sent to get close to the Human Mafia King. Apparently he got to close to Isaiah where he wanted nothing more to do with Asgore and his plan to 'ensure monster kinds future' anymore. 

But what was Sans suppose to do when Asgore told him that her brother had to go and he was the one who had to get rid of him? Asgore didn't want him spilling any of their secrets to Isaiah so it's not like Sans could refuse their kings orders. He wasn't going to disobey Asgore right then and there and put him and his bro at risk. It was either Sans or him in that situation... But Rosie still blames him for killing her brother...

He would do the same if he hadn't already gotten his revenge on whoever did it.... well Sans, that's a rabbit hole you don't want to go down again... heh.

Until then, Sans will have to keep a close socket on Rosie and Lilly... Never know when they might turn against Asgore to and try to kill him or his bro in some kind of revenge plot...

...

Sans took the elevator all the way up to the main floor where Grillby's bar was at. 

Like always, he was greeted with happy cheering upon the patrons seeing him with a few asking if he was leaving the Mafia so soon.

As if. The Mafia's been Sans' life ever since he got up to the surface. It's all he knows how to do. Even in the Underground it was like this. Killing just to survive another day.

Sans makes his way to the front of the bar where Grillby was cleaning some glasses.

"Leaving so soon Sans?" The indigo flame man turns to him suspiciously while nodding towards the box Sans plopped beside him. 

" jus' leaving for a while. could be a month or a few years. 's however long Asgore wants to keep me workin' under the human king." Grillby hums at his words and passes him his favorite bottle of mustard from under the counter. "aw grillbae you shouldn't of!"

He immediately begins chugging it. "You're right. I shouldn't of with that stupid nickname." Sans watched as Grillby's flames turned into a grimace on his face.

"but muffet and lilly always call ya that. tell me, how's it feel to have two babes fightin' over ya at once?" Sans lightly teased Grillby who sent him a challenging look.

"Better than having to get a women drunk first just to have them sleep with you, Sans." 

At that, everyone 'ooo'ed in the bar. 

"ouch. damn grillby. i felt the _burn_ from that one. guess that jus' means yer to _hot_ for just any old broad huh." He joked towards his old friend who huffed out in annoyance before turning away from him.

Sans finished drinking the bottle of mustard and set it down on the bar. "put it on my tab will ya."

"I would if you haven't maxed out your tab... You better pay it Sans or I will set your 'non-existing' ass on fire and use your bones as kindle starter for my fireplace." Grillby narrows his amethyst eyes at him.

"yeah yeah, i'll get on it grillbae." He sends Grillby a playful wink as he picks up his box and heads towards the front of the door. He could hear the angry crackling of Grillby's flames as he heads out the door. He's sure going to miss him.

Sans loads his things into the back of Boss's black convertible. Well, what little space there was left since most of the car is filled with Boss's things... 

"ARE YOU FINALLY DONE YET LAZY ASS?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR OVER AN HOUR NOW!" Sans looks to Boss who was sitting in the front seat, ready to take off at a moments notice like some shitty race car driver.

"ya 'm ready boss." He pats the box with his clothes in it and double checks his pocket for your lock of hair. Check and check.

"THEN GET THE FUCK IN OR I'M LEAVING YOU BEHIND!" He scoffs at him while he turns the car over.

"Leaving without saying goodbye to your father?" Gaster comes from outside Grillby's bar.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU GOODBYE! DID YOU FORGET ALREADY?!" 

"Not you Papyrus. Sans! My son! Come give your daddy a hug good-." Gaster says all cheerful like running towards Sans like some girl running to be sweeped off their feet by their prince.

He, instead, meets his father face with his fist so hard it could of left another damn crack in his stupid fucking skull. He grabs Gaster by the collar as he tries to recover his balance from the blow.

Sans leans his face so close to Gaster's and voids out his eyelights. " **don't ya ever lay yer hands on my girl again**. i know what yer tryin' ta do, n i won't have ya playin' with her emotions like that."

Gaster laughs as he brushes Sans off before patting him on the shoulder. "Next time my son. Try hitting harder. I didn't raise a bitch."

Sans was ready to swing at him again, only for Gaster to duck out of the way and make his way back to Grillby's, waving them both goodbye with that stupid fucking smile on his face.

"ARE YOU DONE BEATING ON OUR FATHER!? BECAUSE WE NEED TO GO BEFORE KING ISAIAH CALLS AND WONDERS WHERE WE'VE BEEN!" 

"yeah boss. lets go." Sans shortcuts to the front seat which Boss violently jumps at. If anything could put him in a better mood right now, it'd be scaring the hell out of Boss.

"YOU LAZY FUCKER! STOP TELEPORTING EVERYWHERE AND USE YOUR FUCKING FEET FOR ONCE IN YOUR STARS BE DAMNED PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE!" Boss screeches at him before smacking him upside the head.

"i'll try n remember that boss. don't wanna be a _lazy bones_ now would i?" He playfully nudges Boss who sends him his best glare.

"Don't You Dare Even Start."

"come on boss. ya know i don't have the _guts_ to even start with these puns." He winks at Boss who punches the gas petal hard, making the car take off. Sans hit his skull roughly on the dashboard, not putting on his seat belt yet. 

"NEHEHEHEHE!" Boss laughs at him as he holds his throbbing skull in his phalanges. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I WOULD CALL DELIVERING THE PERFECT PUNCH LINE!"

Sans pauses his rubbing and looks at Boss with literal stars in his eyes. " 'm so proud of you bro." He can feel himself tear up at that.

"DON'T LET IT GET TO YOUR HEAD SANS. IT WAS A ONE TIME THING..." 

Sans starts busting out laughing at that, which Boss looks at him curiously before he realizes the fact that he made another pun unintentionally.

"GREAT... YOUR STUPIDITY IS RUBBING OFF ON ME." Boss covers his nose with his suite jacket and pulls out a bottle of air freshener from the middle compartment of the car. He sprays Sans in the face with it as if it will help disinfect the stupidity in the air around him.

Well... at least he's going to be smelling fresh for days now...

He violently coughs at how strong the smell is. "fuck boss, ya don't need to spray that damn much!"

"Around Someone Like You. It's Necessary." He looks over to Boss, wonder why he was using his softer tone. He realized Boss fucking blushing from where he was sitting, trying his best to pay attention to the road.

Heh, he loves puns. He just don't like to admit it.

Sans pulls out his phone from his suite pocket and checks the time on his phone. Your image of the picture he took of you that night in the garden, greeting him as he stared at his lock screen. 

Wonder what you're up to right now... 

Fuck he should of gotten your number that night!

He's gunna have to think of some winner pickup lines to get your number.

... He can think of a few that would finally get you to laugh.

He'd also like more pictures of you... Hmm would hacking your phone be to weird?... Then he'd get to see everyone you talked to and all your pictures. Not only that, he'd have a location on you at all times if he installed a tracker.

Might be a good idea to do... For your safeties sake... Not to hack into your photos at all... or creep on your messages...

Who the fuck is he kidding. That's exactly what he's going to do. What you don't know won't hurt you... right?

He pulls up his messages and texts Alphys. 

**Sans: send me over a decoding chip. pronto.**

...

**Alphys:** **Sure! But what do you need it for??? (?.? )**

**Sans: got some hackin i need ta do. a phone i need to get inta.**

**Alphys: Gotcha! Make sure to attach it onto the sims card where the battery pack is on whatever device you're trying to decode! ~(^.^)~**

**Sans: thanks pal.**

Alphys: **Always happy to help!!! ^w^ Let me know if you need any assistance!**

Sans is glad he can always count on Alphys for this kind of shit. If he even tried to ask Gaster, he'd probably give him that stupid shit eatting look before tormenting him on it. And then he'd refuse to help Sans just because he could.

Stupid fucking Gaster...

Gaster doesn't think he can win you over... Just fucking watch old man. He'll have you on his arm soon enough! He'll fucking show him.

And then Sans will be the one who has the last laugh!

Fuck Gaster!

You're his soulmate. Aint no one taking you away from him if he has anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gaster my main guy! How do you feel about what your son is doing?
> 
> Gaster: "Let him do whatever he pleases. I don't care as long as it's not hurting anyone."
> 
> But what about our lovely reader?
> 
> *Gaster blushes and tries to clear his throat as a cover up.*
> 
> Gaster: "What about our lovely-.! I mean our reader?!"
> 
> *Author snickers and walks away*
> 
> Yupp he's got it bad to. Lol!


	9. Kill Em With Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAPPER SAPPER MY SOUL SLAPPERS!
> 
> BACK AT IT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> YAAAASSSSSS!
> 
> Some Fluffy stuff in this chapter! :)

What the hell were you thinking (Y/n).

Forgiving that walking... _corpse_ like that so easily!

That despicable... disgusting... selfish brute!

He practically **kidnapped** you and held you against your will and you're just like 'Oh it's okay. I forgive you.'

So stupid...

But you saw that regretful look in his eyes, the pain it seemed like he was in... and he was planing on letting you go...

... Were you a prisoner in those few moments? Or were you just someone he was just wanting to have a conversation with?... 

And what's with the whole 'don't talk to my bro like that but like hey will you go out with me'. You mocked him in a deep voice in your head.

Did he seriously think that was going to work on you?!

You've been wracking your brain about it for days now. What the hell was up with all of that??! 

It was so confusing to you... NEVER have you EVER had someone approach you like that. 

Was... Was he planing on hurting you?... Was this all some big trick or facade?

Like a wolf in disguise, and you were playing right into his claws.

What does all of this mean?!

This isn't just some run of the mill love sick scenario. Whatever is going on here between the both of you, whatever is happening TO the both of you is definitely more.

...

What the hell do you mean whatever is happening between the both of you!!?

There is nothing between you two!

He is just some brutish corpse working for your father. THAT'S IT!

Nothing more!

...

Who the hell does that guy think he is anyways-!?

"You got one loud fucking mouth you know that boy."

The voices of others brought you back from your rampaging thoughts and gave you pause.

You've been walking in circles around the garden for hours trying to figure all of this out. Trying to pin Sans' number down on what the hell that night in his room was truly about and what his intentions with you were.

You're going to ware yourself out if you aren't careful.

"You know someone should really fucking teach you how to keep your damn mouth shut."

"Try It. I Fucking Dare You." Came the response of a voice you think you've heard before...

You rounded the tall bushes, curious of who's about to start a fight in your safe space. The gardens were a peaceful place to come and relax, to try and reconnect a little with nature. So someone fighting in it between each other, you labeled as forbidden.

You came face to face with your culprits. Two human guards and one really tall skeleton all glaring at each other.

"Ooooo you hear that! So scary." One guard mocks in a fake frightening tone. "You should really watch yourself monster. We don't take to kindly to YOUR kind here."

Now that statement just pissed you off.

"You got that right. We don't give a damn who you are or how 'terrible' and 'great' you claim to be dipshit. Because honestly you just look like a walking corpse shaking in his boots to us." The guard rolls up his sleeves on his button up shirt and balls up his fists. "I think you need to be knock off of your high horse you obnoxious freak of nature."

"What the hell is going on here." The guard who was about to swing at Papyrus froze stock still in his position as they all turned to your approaching figure.

"O-Oh Princess! What are you-."

"It's rude to answer a question with another question." You stated plainly, giving all of them a glare. 

Both of the guards give you a guilty smile and rub the back of their necks while Papyrus gives you a withering look.

"You know Princess, just some sparing training with our new pal here! That's all!" You rose an eyebrow at that. Did they really not know you were listening to them this entire time?

Some guards they are if they don't even know when someone is ease dropping on a situation.

"Was a friendly one! Honest!" 

Papyrus didn't dare to comment. He just scowls at the situation and crosses his arms defensively across his chest as if this was a waste of his time. 

"In the gardens... A peaceful place that I dubbed stay that way because it was the only place I get to come and relax in?" You narrowed your eyes at them accusingly to which both the guards started to sweat more. 

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't **ever** try to 'spar' in my garden again." You turn your back to them but stop to look back over your shoulders at their dissolving forms. The tension they once had came back full force at your glare meeting them again. "Also, my father hired these skeletons for a reason so if you mess with them, you are messing with him. So if you value your lives. Don't treat them as if they are unwelcomed in our home again."

You turned around to leave, not seeing the fearful expression that flowed over the two guards at your words. 

You kept walking back to the gazebo where you were originally planing on having tea and reading a book. You were fully aware of the stomping and clacking of boots chasing after you in what you think is a fast walk to try and catch up with you.

You didn't bother to turn back. Just by the sounds of the footsteps, you already knew who was coming after you.

"I Didn't Need YOUR Fucking Help!" Papyrus' voice seethed from behind you.

"I was only insuring that my garden didn't get tainted by people fighting in it Papyrus. Think whatever you want of the situation."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO PULL! SO DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO ACT LIKE SOME KIND OF FUCKING HERO AND STICK UP FOR ME!" Now he was back to shouting again... "I DON'T NEED YOUR STARS BE DAMNED HELP PEST!"

You heaved a sigh but didn't bother to comment on that.

"I HONESTLY DON'T EVEN SEE WHAT'S SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT YOU. EVERYONE AROUND HERE ACTS AS IF YOU ARE SOOOO DAMN PERFECT! IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING TO ME!" He sounds like he wants to gag at those words.

"I don't need you to tell me whether I am special or not. Let them think whatever they like." You were done with this conversation.

You were trying your best not to come off as intimidating to Papyrus. Trying your best to uphold your word to Sans that you wouldn't try to provoke him and keep the peace. It was like trying to make yourself appear smaller in front of a damn bear. Probably a bad move since you need to make yourself appear larger and more intimidating to most bears... But with this one it's like trying to play dead.

"You Say That, But Do You Actually Believe It. You Walk Around All High And Mighty." Yeah because he's sure one to talk about thinking to highly of himself... "I've Never Met A More Two Faced Person In My Life." 

Now that got you to stop in your tracks. You didn't turn around to meet his glare that you could feel was drilling holes in your back. 

Don't provoke him. It would be a waste of time...

"I Saw How You Acted With Gaster. And Then How You Try To Act Around Everyone Else, Like Some Sorry Excuse Of An Authority Figure Hiding Behind Your Father Success. Don't Fucking Kid Yourself You Pathetic Wench. You're Not Intimidating And You're Not Fucking Special."

You spin around on your heels so quick that he flinched at the action, not expecting you to turn around to face him head on. 

Instead of a glare, he was met with your smile. Which you think actually did intimidate him a little because honestly, who the hell would be happy about being called out like that?

He glared down at you while you just, smiled. "You're right Papyrus. I am two faced and I do piggy back on my fathers success. Not like I really had a choice in this life since I was never truly given one from the get go so I just learned to accept things on how they are." You sighed but he could see the glint in your eyes. How badly you wanted to kick his knees in where he stood. "I despised all of this, and my fathers work for a long time. Even despised my own life."

But your smile never betrayed you as it stayed plastered on your lips but was unclear of it's true intentions on your face. Papyrus just... stared at you. The glare slowly falling from his eye sockets.

"It's strange huh." At that your smiled turned genuine.

"Life is like a puzzle without all of the pieces in the box. You can become a piece of the puzzle of someone else's life and you may never know where you really fit into that person's life or just remain a lost piece to the puzzle. But if you become a piece, sometimes others will fill the holes in their lives with pieces of you and you do the same in return." You turn back away from him and continue walking up the gazebo. "Sometimes it can even be hard or frustrating and sometimes you think a piece would fit into a place it doesn't truly belong in. But once you figure it all out, the results can be amazing, shocking, or even beautiful."

You sit down on the cusion bench as Papyrus eyes you curiously.

"So... You're Saying You Can Either Submit To The World And Lock Yourself Away, Or You Can Take Hold Of It And Try To Live It Out To The Fullest, Even If It's Hard. Make Yourself Apart Of Someone's Life And Try To Change Things For The Better? And Just By Trying Even If You Fail, Once You Succeed You Can Achieve Amazing Results To Your Goal?" He questions as he mulls over your words.

You honestly didn't expect him to get it... But he's really thinking about it as if it was a puzzle to piece together...

"I SEE! IT MAKES PERFECT SINCE!"

... Seriously?

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU I LIKE PUZZLE'S HUMAN BUT YOU WON'T OUT BEST ME IN THEM! I FIGURED OUT YOUR DUMB WORD PUZZLE! BUT ALL BECAUSE YOU START PLAYING PUZZLES WITH ME DOESN'T MEAN I FUCKING LIKE YOU ONE BIT!" He crosses his arms and leans against the column of the gazebo entrance, giving you a... less than harsh glare.

You didn't know what to say to that. He thinks you were playing a game with him? 

You shook your head and picked up your book from the glass side table next to you. You don't think you have the strength or the brain power to deal with this level of idioticy.

"SO TELL ME PATHETIC HUMAN. WHICH DO YOU FIND MORE DIFFICULT! NOT LIKE I FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION BUT YOUR INCITE MAY BE PROVEN... USEFUL! JUNIOR JUMBLE OR CROSSWORDS?!"

Was this a trick question or something? You're not sure about what Papyrus' game is here but you'll bite if he's willing to talk to you. And you'll just ignore the insults as if you didn't hear them.

You thought it over for a moment... "I suppose a junior jumble would be harder than a crossword puzzle." You shrugged as you opened up your book. "In a crossword, the words are all there so it's easier to just spot them and mark them off as you go. In a jumble it's a bit more difficult because the words are all scrambled and sometimes it's a bit harder to make since of what the word could be." You answered honestly as you found the spot you last left off on.

"I See..."

You silently begin reading your book as Papyrus looks out into the garden with a thoughtful expression.

The silence was... a little uncomfortable since you still had no idea why Papyrus was still even bothering to talk to you. Honestly, it surprised you he was still here in your presence.

You turned the page in your book. Papyrus seemed to startle a little from his thoughts and gave the book you were reading a deadly glare.

"What Is That Garbage You Are Reading Anyways?" He ask curiously.

"I would tell you but I didn't think you would really care to know?"

"I Don't. And It's Rude To Answer A Question With Another Question." He huffs out. Wow... now he's worried about what's rude and what's not rude.

Because you can definitely point out A LOT of things you found rude about him. 

"It's a romance novel." You state boardly to him. 

Papyrus starts to look at the book now as if it just insulted him. 

"You Actually READ That Shit?!" He looks like he wants to gag as the words left his sharp mouth.

"Yes. It... amuses me." You smile as you turn to the next page.

"How Can Such Awful Taste In Books Amuse You?!" 

"I find it funny. Like how a girl or a guy can just fall so deeply in love with each other with just one look. And just by looking at each other! Not even knowing each other! Like how does that even happen?! It's insanity but it's hilarious on how they think they are 'in love' and 'destined to be together all because I like the way you look!' " You laugh to yourself as you think about how really ridiculous some people can be.

Honestly who's dumb enough to fall in love with someone right on the spot like that?!

Papyrus hums at that as a small smile breaks across his face... You never thought you'd see the day...

He mumbles something under his breath that sounds like 'my brother' but you don't think you heard that quite right.

"I Can See How That Would Be Amusing If You Are Making Fun Of The Book More Than Reading It... Whoever Does That Kind Of Shit Is An Idiot To Think That Is Love."

Oh my stars... He's actually agreeing with you now?!

Did you break Papyrus???

You were giving him a look as if his skull just popped off his shoulders and he was about to juggle it in his hands.

Terrified but amused at the same time.

"Can I ask you something Papyrus?"

His scowl returns to his features as his red pin prick eye lights meet yours. "NO!" He puts a hand on his hip and gives you a deadly glare. "BUT IF YOU FUCKING MUST. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT."

Geez, no need to treat you as if you just interrupted him in the middle of something. After all, he is the one who is bothering you. You're just trying to keep a conversation going. 

"Did you make your suit?" You ask curiously.

"So What If I Did?!" He looks down at his crimson red suite critically and brushes down the forming wrinkles on his coat before fixing you with another icy stare.

"I was just going to compliment you on the craftsmanship on it. It looks... immaculate on you." You gave him a gentle smile and returned your gaze to the book in your lap.

You didn't see the redness that started to form on his ivory cheek bones at your compliment.

"FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NO WHERE WITH ME HUMAN! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID COMPLIMENTS... BUT OF COURSE IT WOULD LOOK STUNNING ON SOMEONE LIKE ME NEHEHEHE!"

He fixes his fedora on the top of his head and huffs before looking back towards you.

... His laugh though... It almost made you laugh... But you shoved it down in your throat.

"I'll Admit Human, You Have... A, Better Than I'd Like To Admit Taste In Certain Situations!" He looked like he was having trouble with those words.

...You'll take it as a compliment.

You hummed at his words.

"Would you care for some tea Papyrus?" You ask as you gesture to the pot next to you.

"TRYING TO POISON ME NOW! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKERY SNAKE!"

You laid the book face down on your lap, still open on the last page you left off on, and fixed you a glass of iced tea that sitting in the pitcher.

"Well if I die from poisoning in the next few seconds, you can blame Henry." You joke lightly as you brought the cup to your lips.

Papyrus snatched the glass from you and drank it himself instead after infusing his magic with it. You looked at him in shock of how he got over to you so quickly, while he pinned you with a glare.

"It Would Be A Disgrace To Me As A Captain Of The Royal Guard If It Was Poisoned And I Let You Drink It Without Me Tasting It First!" He says and this time, you see the hint of redness pulling at his cheek bones that look like they could cut through glass.

Yup it's finally confirmed, you thought to yourself, that is definitely a blush. 

You almost wanted to laugh but held back as you gestured for him to take a seat on the bench next to you. But he just sat on the bench across from you instead.

Well at least he accepted your offer... So that's a start.

You fixed yourself another glass with the spare cups as Papyrus sipped on his own, looking quite pleased with the quality of it. 

You hate to admit it but, well, Sans was right. You gave Papyrus a little more patience and well, he wasn't to bad.

Yes, his insults are awful towards people but his company wasn't all that bad if you could look pass them.

...This is progress... Small progress but still, it's better than none.

"mind if i cut in?" You almost choked on your drink at how close to you that voice came.

You looked behind you in a panic to be met with a shit eating grin of the skeleton who has been plaguing your thoughts recently. He was leaning against the outer railing with his head rested on his arms, watching you and Papyrus.

Your eyes narrowed dangerously at him as his red pin prick eye lights wandered your form.

"Yes." You and Papyrus said in unison, as you both stared at Sans.

"ouch, ya both wound me with yer words." He places his sharp phalanges over where his heart would be in a mocking gesture. The gold rings on his hand slightly blinding you on how they glint in the light.

"What The Hell Do You Want Brother?!" Papyrus grunts into his glass as he scowls at his brother.

"jus' droppin' by to tell ya that isaiah's got a job for us." He says with a shrug and an easy going smile. "he needs us to _leaf_ right away." He brushes a leaf from off the railing of the gazebo and winks at the both of you.

Was that suppose to be a pun?

You hummed and turned to face Papyrus who was standing up from his spot on the bench. "Then We Must Go Immediately!" He places the now empty glass back on the table next to the pitcher. Papyrus saunters down the wooden steps of the gazebo and disappears into the garden.

You swore you heard a 'NYEHEH' come from somewhere over the bushes...

"thanks, sweetheart." Sans whispered to you so close to your ear.

You turned around to face him again but he was already gone. You stared at the empty space bewildered for a moment before it clicked.

...

RIGHT HE CAN FUCKING TELEPORT!

**~...~**

The next morning, you got up bright and early. Today's the day...

You quickly got dressed into something comfortable and packed your small satchel bag.

Candle, Check. Plate, Check. Water, Check. Lighter, Check. Incense Stick,... Check. Phone,.... Not check.

You look on your nightstand to grab your phone but it wasn't there...

Did you leave it out on the gazebo again? 

Maybe... You'll have to check before you head out.

A low knock came from your door. 

"Dove, are you awake?" Henry's gentle voice calls from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm up. Come in."

Henry opens the door gently and peaks his head in. Once he sees you're dressed, he opens the door completely and gives you a careful smile.

"Heading out already?"

You nodded and gave him a gentle smile.

Henry reaches into his coat pocket and pulled out a few protein bars. "Well you're probably going to need these then. Just in case." 

You cross the room, slinging the satchel over your shoulders and approach him. "Thanks Henry." You take the protein bars and place them into the satchel neatly.

Henry moves aside from the doorway and lets you pass as he closes the door behind you. "Cover for me?" 

He laughs and fixes you with a sly look. "You know I always do. And dove, be careful." 

You nod, grateful to him as you make your way to the gardens.

Not many guards around this early. Perfect for you to sneak around without being noticed.

...

You made your way to the garden without being spotted by some of the guards who go on patrol. All those years of playing hide and seek with Priscilla in this mansion was finally paying off.

A smile crosses your lips at the memory as you make your way over to the gazebo... 

You looked on all the tables and under the benches but your phone wasn't here either.

Odd. You'll have to ask Henry if maybe he's seen it later. But for right now, you're on a mission. 

You hop the railing of the gazebo easily and make your way over to the tall wooden fence that lines all the way around the garden.

Little do most people know, there is a loose board that isn't nailed properly to the post. You easily maneuver them out of the way and slide through the gap that is big enough just for you to fit through. 

Your boots crunch in the yellow, brown, and red leaves below you as your scenery changes from a fresh clean garden to a dense forest of aspen trees. The sun was just beginning to rise on the mountain, giving the forest a breathtaking yellow and orange glow as the orange leaves from the aspen trees danced in the cool breeze. The speckle sunlight hitting the trees just perfectly to light the way through the forest.

Your tied back hair was tussling around in the wind as a breeze sweep past you. The weather has been getting a bit colder with winter just around the corner. But this... This was the perfect weather. The breeze was chilled while the sun provided a perfect amount of heat.

You stood there for a moment and took it all in... Time to begin your hike.

...

You walked through the thick forest of the white barked trees. The sunlight barely peaking through the orange and yellow leaves above you as the robins would sing as you passed them. 

Stars this was so relaxing. Out here, by yourself, making your way down to the stream that you only get to visit every now and then. After all, you can't really sneak out like this all the time. 

You doubt your father would let you go alone through these woods in fear that you might get lost.

But you enjoyed this. Just you surrounded by nature.

It put your mind at peace. 

But something was a little different about this time around.

Every now and then you would feel... Like a shift in the air?...

It was a little weird but you ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

...

Well that was until you started to hear footsteps behind you but when you turned around to look, no one was there.

... Maybe it was a bird? It's possible since there are so many birds in this forest... Yeah. Was probably a bird.

The sound of flowing water caught your attention as you went to turn back around. You finally made it to the stream.

Now to find your spot...

You followed the stream a bit until you came across the big dented boulder in a small clearing. 

Another genuine smile pulled at your lips as you rushed over to it. It's been a few months, but you were finally here.

Your secret get away. His special place.

...

You remember the first time Jack ever brought you here. How it took your breath away as he blindfolded you and lead you here.

You were so nervous of tripping over your own two feet or running into something, that he decided to carry you here instead. But you weren't allowed to peak.

It looks just as breathtaking as it did that day.

You sit on the dented boulder that fits your form perfectly as your fingers graze over the rough texture.

So many memories of a time that seemed... so long ago to you now.

You heaved a heavy sigh as you look down at the gently flowing stream just a few inches away from you.

It looks like a river of gold with how many of the orange leaves have fallen into it. Jack would always tell you that if you followed the steam, it would lead you straight down the mountain and into the city. Turns out this small stream doesn't run into a beautiful lake but into the water sewage of the city.

What a waste... but beautiful non the less.

You kick away some of the leaves on the ground next to you to reveal the earth below it. Hopping off of the boulder, you dig into your satchel and pull out the plate and candle. 

Once neatly placed onto the ground with the leaves out of the way, You light it and the incense stick and place them on the silver plate.

You always liked doing this for him on the day he... passed on from this life. Today just happens to be the such day.

You sit back on the boulder as the non-scented candle burns brightly next to you. You closed your eyes and took in the suns rays on your skin as you sank into the boulder... Another year passed without him. And another year continues on...

...

The sounds of the birds chirping filled your ears as you finally laid back and looked at the shimmering of the aspen tree leaves above you when you gently open your eyes again.

You don't think anything could ruin this moment right here and now...

"nice weather huh sweetheart?"

... You spoke to soon.

You shot up from your spot so quickly and chunked your boot at the sound of the voice behind you.

Sans ducks out of the way before the boot collided with his stupid grinning face.

"woah doll. easy. my face is all i really got goin' for me." He chuckles as you send him a cold glare.

"What the hell are you doing here Sans. Did you follow me?!" Now you were pissed. This was suppose to be your time alone. To try and have a day to remember.

And here he comes. Stumbling in and fucking it up.

"ya better be _leaf_ i did. _aspen_ followin' ya for awhile." He gives you a wide grin, proud of his silly little puns. You just looked at him unamused, sure the puns were clever but this isn't the time for jokes...

He must of read your expression because he sighed and looked at you seriously. "really doll. ya shouldn' be out here alone. 's dangerous." You were ready to protest before he pulls your phone out of his pocket and shakes it towards you. "especially without this."

"Where did you-?"

" 's walkin' around tha garden when i found it. been meanin' to return it to ya, but found it rude ta probably go knockin' on yer door in the middle of tha night." He shrugs as he hands it to you when you walk over to him.

Maybe it fell out of your pocket?

"Thanks." 

" 's no prob."

You walk back over to the boulder to put it in the satchel while Sans retrieves your thrown boot from the ground.

He walks over to the boulder, minding the still lit candle next to it, and looks at you.

"can i?"

You snatch your boot from him and huff out a sigh. "I know how to put my shoes on Sans. I'm not that helpless and I don't need you to do it for me."

Sans puts his hands up in mocking surrender and chuckles. 

"i didn' say that ya were sweetheart. was jus' tryin' ta help." You put your boot back on and glared up at him. 

"Well is that all?"

"yup."

"Then leave." You turned your face away from him annoyingly while crossing your arms.

...

"nope."

Oh for fucks sake.

"Please."

"sorry kitten, but no can do."

"And why not?" You turn to him and raise an eyebrow at him.

"look, i know ya probably wanna be left alone." It wasn't probably. It's what you wanted. "but 'm not jus' gunna leave ya here by yourself."

"Did you think that maybe I wanted to be left alone?" Now you were getting fed up. Having Sans' here was just tainting this spot and these memories.

"then i'll be quiet. ya won't even know 'm here. but i aint leavin' ya here by yourself." He walks behind the boulder and leans against one of the trees, tipping his fedora down over his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest loosely.

Great... Looks like there won't be any reasoning with him.

Just ignore him then (Y/n). Pretend he isn't even here.

Normally his chivalry would be flattering to you. But here, in this secret place, it's the only place you can truly be alone. Without guards and without people watching you.

Looks like with Sans, you're never going to get that break.

...

The silence between the two of you goes on for hours. He stayed true to his word and hasn't said a word to you nor has he moved from the spot he was leaned against.

It honestly started to amaze you on how he stayed in that position for so long and didn't budge an inch.

What really was surprising was when you decided to do the right thing and check on him because it was starting to... weird you out a bit.

You softly approached him only to hear soft snores coming from him when you got a few feet away from him.

...

He WAS SLEEPING! Never would you ever imagined in your life that you would witness someone leaned up against an object while standing up, sleeping!

You were impressed that he could pull off such a thing...

...

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... Not so threatening or menacing looking.

You watched as his chest and shoulders slowly rises and fall with each breath he took. How does a skeleton even breathe? They don't have lungs so do they even need to breathe?

Curious.

" 's not polite to stare doll. but i guess i don' really mind all that much, since 's ya." He says in a slightly sleepy tone while his sharp grin stretches a little on his face. 

How did he even know you were looking at him without him even seeing you do it!

You turn back around with a slight blush on your face from embarrassment. Stupid skeleton and their physic powers.

"was only messin' 'round." He jokes lightly.

"You tend to do that a lot from what I've noticed. Joke around."

" 's nothin' wrong with it. can't always take things so seriously. otherwise nothin's ever fun." You hear him shift on the tree behind you. "things jus' get borin' after awhile if ya never learn to have a lil fun every now n then."

You hummed at that. When was the last time you actually did something fun or exciting?

...

You remember that one time you egged your own house.

Hah. That was fun but a long time ago...

Your father did not take that so well. But it was funny.

...

It's sad that you don't even remember a recent memory of when you actually did something remotely fun...

"if ya don't mind me askin'. what are ya doin' all the way out here?"

You looked next to you to see the candle is almost burned out... It's about time.

"I don't like to talk about it." You state plainly.

You don't open up to people you don't even know. And talking about Jack to a random stranger isn't something you want to do.

But can you even really consider Sans a stranger?

You know his name and a little bit about him... More of an acquaintance you suppose. 

The candle next to you finally burns out as you take your water bottle out of your satchel. 

You drink about half of it and offer the rest to Sans.

He wasn't afraid to lick your saliva from his hands that day (Which totally fucking shocked you that he had a long red tongue behind those sharp teeth!) so he shouldn't be weirded out by drinking after you either. 

"You can have the rest if you want." 

He gratefully catches the water bottle when you toss it to him and adds some of his magic to it.... It's so cool how they do that.

He downs the rest of the drink while you pack everything away. 

Another year come and gone without him... And surprisingly, the pain get's a little easier as time goes on...

"Let's head back." You begin to make your way back before Sans stops you.

"~oooor... we can teleport if you wanna?" He gives you a proud grin as you turn around at that. Your interest clearly peaked at that.

"Really? You could teleport us back home?" You questioned him, not really believing him.

"darlin' i can do anythin' ya want me ta do n more." He sent you a flirty wink at which you deadpanned at.

"How's it work?"

He outstretches his hand towards you as if telling you to take his hand. 

You eyed it as if it was a knife pointed towards you... But you were curious...

Well curiosity must of killed the cat because you approached him, which his glee was plastered all over his face at that, and you placed your hand cautiously in his.

His tall figure, shadowed over you as he stepped in your personal space. 

"keep your hands placed here." He took your hand delicately in his claws and placed them on his forearm. "n do tha same with yer other hand." 

You did as instructed as he looked down at you with such adoration in his eyes. His ever grinning smile turning soft and genuine. "mkay now ya got to hold on tight ok?" You nodded up at him as he gripped your shoulders... This was stating to feel really weird to you... "last thing. close yer eyes n hold yer breath."

Now you gave him a 'are you really serious' look. 

"jus' trust me." He rolls his eye lights at you.

You heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine. Only because I'm curious. But if you try anything funny. I'm never trusting you again."

He nodded and chuckled. "promise. no funny business."

"What's it feel like?"

"well yer gunna have ta close yer eyes to find out." He raises his non-existing brow at you.

"Fine. Fine. Okay." You close your eyes and held your breath...

The air around you shifted and it felt like you were... falling.

Like there was nothing but everything around you all at once.

It made your stomach roll and your body tense up at the feeling.

Almost like going down a slope on a roller-coaster. 

"as much as 'm enjoying ya clinging to me like this sweetheart, i don't think now's tha right time to be doin' that." Sans teases you in your ear.

Which whenever you did finally get your barings, you were indeed clinging to the front of Sans' black vest.

You quickly shoved away from him and he let you go willingly.

And one look around told you that you were now in the gardens of your backyard instead of the forest.

"Oh my stars! That's amazing! If not... nauseating..." The dizzy feeling hit you so quickly at your sudden outburst that you almost fell over if it wasn't for Sans quickly grabbing you to hold you upright. "Thanks."

You giggled as you righted yourself correctly with his help.

"heh. 's no prob doll." He chuckled lightly as sweat started to bead his skull.

You smiled up at him when he released you. "You've GOT to tell me how that works! That's just-. Amazing!" You could feel yourself gushing over this. To think you just TELEPORTED!

Something you only saw in the Sifi movies!

Sans chuckles nervously as the sweat starts to roll down in waves. His ivory cheek bones dusting a strong shade of red. Even his grin looks a little tense.

"Sans are you-?"

You try to reach out for him but just like that, he was gone out of thin air.

...

"Really!" You shouted in annoyance to no one in particular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may know or not...
> 
> I've started a new... book????... (yay!) So updates will be slower on this story while I'm doing this story, and 'When The Ashes Settle'.
> 
> So I apologize in advance if it may take me longer because, well, writers block does tend to sneak up on you and shiv you in the ribs a few good times...
> 
> But I will try my upmost best to keep the updates frequently like I have been doing! :D


	10. We Wish You A Merry Giftmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☃❄❄❄❄❄⛄  
> OOOHH!  
> Dashing through the snow!  
> On a pair of broken skis!  
> Down the hills we go!  
> Slamming into trees!  
> I see the snow turning red!  
> I think I'm almost dead!  
> So why don't we end this song and call the cops instead!  
> OOOOH!  
> 911  
> 911  
> Bring an ambulance!  
> Hurry up before I  
> Fall over dead!  
> HEY!
> 
> Merry Early X-MAS! To All You Soul Slappers!  
> 🖤❤☃❄

Today was finally the day.

Sans had been waiting for this day for months now!

And now, it was finally here.

OH! Does he have special plans for tonight!

And each and every one of those plans will be seen through down to the last detail... Or someone's going to die tonight.

He looks down at the bundle of green leaves in his hands with a wider than normal smile.

Asgore... You fucking furry genius!

Sans could kiss the ugly bastard, but no. That's being saved someone extra special tonight.

He can just see it now! 

You on his arm tonight, going to Asgore's shitty Giftmas party...

Him swapping stories with you of his time in the Underground (the more... pleasant stories) and holding you closely next to the fireplace to keep you all warm and cozy. You would of both had a little bit to much to drink, so you would be falling all over him and he would hold you up right to keep you standing. But then you would want to dance and drag him onto the dance floor with that cute little pleading voice, and he'd oblige by holding you tightly while you giggled that sweet little laugh. Your face in that pretty shade of red while you smiled up at him.

Everyone in the crowd would be giving him jealous looks while he held you so tightly against him and swayed along with you to the soft music. 

And then he'd lead you under the mistletoe and kiss those beautiful soft lips of yours...

"SANS!!! YOU DISGUSTING MONGREL! WIPE THAT STUPID FUCKING LOOK OFF YOUR FACE AND GIVE ME A FUCKING HAND ALREADY!" Boss screeches from the other side of the room.

Sans nearly drops the mistletoe that hung loosely in his fingers at the loud echo of Boss' voice ringing across the room.

Great... Another amazing fantasy about his dear soulmate ruined because SOMEONE keeps breaking his train of thought.

"AND WIPE THAT DROOL FROM YOUR FACE! IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!"

Sans ran his phalanges across his face and sure enough, he was drooling... 

...

He remembers the night in his room whenever you had your saliva all over his hand... Fuck it tasted so amazing...

"SANS!!!"

" 'm comin' boss. fuck. get your panties out of a wad." He huffs and wipes the drool off his hand and face. 

He stomps over to Boss and hands him the mistletoe to hang over the doorway. 

Boss snatches it from his hand, almost crushing the mistletoe, and glares down at Sans from the top of the ladder.

"NO! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! KING ASGORE HAS PUT US IN CHARGE OF SEEING THAT ALL THE DECORATIONS FOR THE GIFTMAS PARTY TONIGHT, ARE ALL HUNG UP AND LOOKING EXTRAVAGANT! BUT HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET ALL THESE DECORATIONS HUNG UP IN TIME IF YOU KEEP FUCKING OFF WITH THAT STARS BE DAMN IDIOTIC LOOK ON YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE!!!" 

Boss throws the hammer down towards Sans skull in his little tantrum, which he easily caught.

"STOP BEING A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND HELP GET THESE DECORATIONS PUT UP!"

This time Boss throws the whole fucking tool box at him, which he had to shortcut out of the way just to miss all the flying tools.

"ok ok! i get it! now could ya stop throwin' shit 'round! sheesh drama queen."

He hates that Asgore took him away from the Human Mafia King just to set up decorations for tonight's party. Why couldn't of he just got someone else to put them up? It's not like Asgore doesn't have the men to spare for this kind of job.

Does he look like a fucking handyman?

...

But at least he will get to reap the rewards out of all this... The night with you.

He knows King Fluffybuns already send out the invitation to Isaiah and some of the other Dons that run their share of the cities around the country. Which Isaiah already accepted the invite to come to Asgore's mansion tonight!

Meaning he knows you are going to be here as well since he knows that Asgore is looking forward to meeting you one on one!

And just with that thought alone, nothing is going to sour his good mood today.

Not even Boss's ungodly screeching in his non-existing ears!

Sans uses a bit of his magic to hang up some of the icicle lights around the room. Who needs a ladder when you have telekinetic magic?

He could hear boss scoffing at him just for doing things the 'lazy' way.

But whatever get's the job done faster, the better. That way he has time to pick out a suit for tonight.

...

He wonders if you like the way a suit looks on him... You've never mentioned anything about it to him, but, he likes the way it looks. 

Eh, he suppose's it's fine since you neither complimented him on it or insulted it...

But you did say something about Boss's suit... and Gaster's from what that asshole likes to boast about!

...

No, no, Sans. Don't think about it like that... tonight he will get his compliment from you to!

He'll just have to bust out the best suit he has!

And he thinks he has a pretty good idea on the one he wants to wear.

...

After all the decorations are hung... which took fucking hours to do even with his magic helping... he teleports over to his room, back at Isaiah's place and rummages through the closet at a break neck speed.

He only has an hour to get ready before the party starts and he really needs to find this suite.

... Red suite... no not it.... Black suite... nope... Hot dog suite... Heh maybe, but defiantly not what he is looking for...

...

It's... not here...

...

Fuck.... fuckfuckfuck FUCK! He doesn't have fucking long until the party starts and his fucking suit isn't here!

He threw the closet door closed and held his skull in his hands.

No! NO! Calm the fuck down! When was the last time you wore it!?

...

At a fucking party...

He was plastered fucking drunk...

Boss might know! He doesn't have time to keep remembering fuzzy details!

He quickly ports over to Boss's room.

"boss!"

Boss screams like a women who just got caught undressing... which he was in the middle of and quickly covers his bare bones with the clothes he just took off.

"SANS WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!" Boss throws a nearby lamp at him.

"chill!" He quickly ducks out of the way as the lamp shatters onto the wall behind him. "ya aint got nothin' i haven't seen before when ya was a baby bones."

...

Paps huffs annoyingly and throws the clothes he was using to cover himself, down onto the floor.

He places a hand on his bare hip bones and glares down at him. "I'm This Close Sans, To Breaking Your Fucking Neck." Boss touches his two fingers together and holds it in front of his face for him to see.

...

"ok, we'll do that later. ya remember the suit i wore for muffet's party bout a year ago?" 

Boss raises a non-existing brow at him and taps his chin in thought.

"You Mean That Hideous Pinstriped Suit That You Spilled Mustard All Over In Your Drunken Rant On How You Were Going To Fuck Muffet That Night?" Boss huffs out a laugh at the way Sans looked like he wanted to gag at just the thought of that. He must of been REALLY fucked if he was talking about banging that eight armed broad.

But then again... Who knows how _handy_ she could be in bed...

Nah think of how handsy (Y/n) will be in bed.... Oooh that's definitely a thought for later tonight when he's alone.

"I Threw It Away! Mustard Is A Stain That Is Fucking Terrible To Try And Get Out Of Clothes!" Boss turns around and walks over to his closet. Ignoring the look of despair that crossed over Sans features. 

"I KEEP TELLING YOU THAT YOU NEED TO STOP DRINKING THAT SHIT! NYHEHEH!" He calls from the closet.

Great... Now what the fuck was he suppose to do.

He didn't want to wear his regular black and red suits he always wore. He was hoping to spice things up more and finally get a compliment from you about his style...

This is a fucking disaster. He doesn't have enough time to go get one made to fit his size or to even go shopping for one.

Fuck!...

"Oh Stop Looking Like A Shitty Housewife That Didn't Get Her Way." Boss comes back from the closet and tosses a large bag at him which hit him smack in the face since he wasn't anticipating it.

"tha fuck boss?!" He glared up at him as Boss crosses his arms with a faint blush pulling at his cheek bones.

"STOP BITCHING AND OPEN THE FUCKING BAG DUMBASS!"

Sans rubs the spot on his face and opens the black bag while grumbling to himself about how much of a dick his brother is.

What he was not expecting, was a suit to be at the bottom of the bag... and it looks exactly like his old one but was made out of some kind of... silky material?

It felt so soft under his touch and when he pulled it out, and it was exactly his size. The black and white pin striped all finely stitched with pure silk that felt so smooth and soft as he ran his phalanges down it to smooth it out. All matched with a dark blue handkerchief that fits neatly into the breast pocket.

He look back over to Boss who was silently watching him, leaning on the frame of the closet door. He held a small sassy grin on his face as he nodded towards him.

"bro... this is."

"YES YES." Paps waved him off. "PUT THE DAMN THING ON IN YOUR ROOM AND GET THE FUCK OU-... What Are You Doing?!"

Sans could feel the joyous tears perk in the corner of his eyes at this turn of events.

He loves his brother so much and how thoughtful he could be!

"give yer big bro a hug!" Sans rushed at his brother with his arms open wide which Boss started to panic at.

"STAY THE **FUCK** **AWAY** FROM ME YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" Boss slammed the closet door on Sans face and locked himself in the closet.

But he just ported into the closet with a huge grin on his face and arms still held open wide.

Boss screamed and yanked on the handle of the closet door with all his might, forgetting he locked it. " **I'M FUCKING NAKED** YOU DIP SHIT! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" 

Sans just kept slowly approaching Boss with a huge grin on his face as he grew more panicked by the second because he couldn't get the door unlocked.

Boss must of had enough and kicked the door off the hinges, running and locking himself into the bathroom before Sans could grab him.

He decided to cut Boss some slack for right now and quickly ported into his room with the suit to get dressed for tonight's Giftmas party... While silently laughing about the image of his nude brother running away from him screaming... 

Some things never change no matter how old they get...

...

Sans quickly shortcuts over to Asgore's place where he's holding the party at but not before making a small detour to his garden to... pick up something special that he thinks you will like.

Damn all this porting back and forth is draining his magic quickly since he's having to travel from one city to another... It's a long fucking distance to hop between and taking Boss in tow with him, drains his magic quicker. Probably should calm down on the hoping from place to place so often before he collapses from over exhaustion...

Heh... he remembers the day in the garden when he first teleported you from the forest. (which he still doesn't know why you where there in the first place... alone.) He'll figure it out one of these days...

But oh sweet stars! It was heaven being that close to you, and you clinging to him at the end! That was a fucking bonus! 

How happy and excited you looked at just the idea of his magic... Fuck he wanted to swoop you up and kiss you right there at how fucking adorable you looked. And that SMILE!

You fucking smiled at him!

**Like a genuine smile**!

He had to port away from you so quickly, otherwise he would of done things to you in that moment that would of majorly fucked up his chances with you.

But fuck if he didn't want to take you right then and there!

...

So here he sits at the temporary bar Grillby is tending, all decorated with this green fucking pine needle shit with colorful lights all on the inside of it... waiting for you and your sister to arrive at Asgore's... 

Isaiah arrived way earlier to discuss some bullshit with Asgore before the party and are still discussing things in the back of the room... surrounded by their chosen guards, including Boss and he who shall not be named because **fuck him**.

...

Who give's a fuck about them right now. You're the only one that matters.

His soul has been trying to pin point yours down all evening. So when you arrive.

He'll know. 

It's a shame his soul can only pin yours down from a certain amount of distance, meaning if he's to far away from you, he wont be able to locate you.

Which is why he's got something better now to track you.

Sans pulls out his phone and pulls up your GPS signal from your phone.

... Looks like you're on your way.

Heh. Better go and meet his girl at the front door. Then he can escort you to the party room... and since you'll both be going in that direction anyways, he'll get to walk you in and all eyes will be on the both of you! So it's a solid plan that can't possibly fall through!

He was about to get up from his spot at the bar before arms wrapped around his shoulders and an all to familiar voice purred next to his skull.

"Going somewhere tough guy?" She whispered seductively to him as he rolled his eye lights. 

"shar." He said in an unamused voice and removed her arms from around him. She'll get fucking fur all over his suit at this rate.

Wonderful... exactly what he needs right now. One of his old hook ups from awhile back hanging all over him like a leech.

There was a reason Sans wasn't to happy about seeing this whore... She didn't know how to give up.

"Aw what's with the cold shoulder sugar bones? Aren't you happy to see me?!" The fox like monster walks around in front of him and places one of her high heeled feet on the metal bar at the bottom of his stool.

She flutters her copper eyes at him and gives him a devilish smile as she leans forward.

...

Yeah he can see why he banged the fuck out of this broad.

She was sexy as hell and had curves all in the right places... And that voice was pure fucking sinful just like his.

And that tight fucking dress... Fuck you would look amazing in something like that.

"look toots, 'm not this kinda guy anymore." He removes her hand that she placed on his chest carefully as to not wrinkle his suit. "so find some other desperate asshole to fill ya up for the night."

"Awe but Sansy!" She chippers as she jumps onto his lap which he immediately tenses up at. "You know you missed this." She wiggles her body to get comfortable on him. "How about we ditch this dumb party and go somewhere a little bit more quieter? Just the two of us?"

She runs her furry hands up the front of his buttoned up suite jacket while while giving him those take me to bed eyes that he use to adore on a women's face.

...

Fuck he can't wait till the day you look at him like this and do exactly this to him! He'd think he would of dusted and went to some haven if you did this kind of thing to him.

At one point, Sans would of been enjoying this situation to the fullest... But now with you always on his mind, he doesn't want to experience any of this kind of shit with any other girl but you.

"no. now off." He shoves her off his lap as she catches herself on the back of the bar, just barely avoiding face planting the floor with those tall ass heels.

"Come on Sansy! No need to be so rough! Why are you playing so hard to get now?! You know I like a tease but this isn't funny anymore." She pouts at him and crosses her arms across her chest, her pointed ears going down in disappointment.

Geez this fucking women doesn't know how to take a hint!

"take a hike toots. 's like a said, 'm not interested in ya. besides, i already got a girl n she isn't you." He glares down at her and fixes his suit where her grubby hands and body have been all over.

Shar perks up again and just laughs at him, covering her muzzle with her hand. "Pfft. Please. YOU have a girl!? That's the best joke I've heard from you all night!" She brushes down her dress and slides the sleeves off her shoulders so the top is exposing the top of her large breasts.

"Stop playing around sugar skull. I'm not in the mood to role play tonight." She hums to him while twisting her body in multiple angles for him to get a full view of her in her skimpy ass dress.

Ugh he does not want to deal with this right now, but he can't port out since he's trying to save his magic reserves.

... 

And just like that, the chatter in the room stops and everything goes quiet except for the distant classical music playing in the background...

One look at his phone and the way his soul was screaming, told him all he needed to know... You where here...

Fucking stars he missed his chance because of this clingy bitch!

...

What if you saw him with this whore?... What would you think?!

Would you think he wasn't available anymore!?

Fuck! NO! He cannot fuck this up even further than what he already has!

"Ugh who is she." He saw how Shar's eyes narrowed in a direction of the room where everyone in the room was looking.

He followed her gaze and... there his beautiful angel was. 

Walking into the room with a gorgeous long sleeve red dress that exposed your neck and shoulders, all lined with a pure white fur around the top and cuffs of the dress. You had a sparkling silver snowflake necklaces on that laid just above your breast with your beautiful silky hair all pinned back, giving him a damn good view of your neck area.

Fuck you glowed in this dimly lit room.

The warm glowing icicle lights that sting around the room giving you such a beautiful background as if you were a picture frozen in time...

The long dress dragged across the floor as you walked through the waves of people...

All... staring at you... **like you were fresh for there fucking taking!**

...

Stars you were just as beautiful as the night he first saw you... Red is DEFINITELY your color. It brings out your skin and your sexy figure so well...

Sans got up from his seat and started making his way over to you, only for Shar to loop her arm in his and walked with him.

He stopped in his tracks and glared down at her while she smiled up at him.

" **let g o**." He growled towards her. His patience with her has ran so fucking thin now.

He yanked his arm away from her as she pouted at him.

"Seriously Sans... Can we stop with playing these games-."

"Sans?" Came your angelic voice from the crowd as you spotted him.

The crowd moved out of yours and your sisters way as you both approached him, what's her face... wearing the same dress as you but in a green color other than red.

He felt his smile grow at the fact that you picked him out of this large crowd so easily. Not like he was really hard to spot anyways, being a skeleton and all.

"heya doll... damn you look... so beautiful. both of ya of course." He gave you a wink and genuine smile, which you returned to him.

Fuck he has to fight so hard to keep down a blush at that! 

You laced your fingers together in front of you as... whats her face, gave him a huge smile. 

"Thank you!" What's her face said to him in a bubbly voice.

Sure, what's her face looked good he guessed but you definitely outshined any fucking one here.

You were just so stars be damned gorgeous.

You hummed at him and nodded towards him. "Indeed. Thank you for the compliment Sans... Must I say, you skeletons must really have a knack for making clothes." You say to him in your professional but graceful voice.

...

THAT WAS A FUCKING COMPLIMENT!

OH this fucking night couldn't get any fucking better!

Shar huffed from next to him... right she was still here... and tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on Sansy! How about a dance?!" It was then that you looked over to Shar and gave her a curious look.

Fuck no no NO this is bad!

He could feel how his smile turned immediately into a frown at that. He wanted so bad to toss this bitch into the void where she belonged!

"Oooh (Y/n)! Daddy's over there! Let's go!" What's her face started pulling you away from him as she pointed out where Isaiah and Asgore was standing.

"Priscilla wait a second!" You pleaded to her as you tried to stop her from pulling on your dress.

He quickly shrugged off Shar and made his way after you and whispered into your ear once he got close enough. He saw how you flinched at him suddenly being so close to you and he would be enjoying it right now if he wasn't trying to get this bitch away from him.

"doll i need yer help with somethin'!" He whispered really lowly to you.

You sent him a glare from over your shoulder... So fucking sexy... but whispered back to him. "No."

"please! i'll do anythin'!" He walked extremely close to you, knowing Shar hot on his trail behind him by the angry stomping of heels was anything to go by.

Fuck he was running out of time!

"Anything?" Now that seem to peak your interest a little... It's not like he wouldn't do anything you asked anyways.

"anythin'." He purred deeply into your ear with you pulled flush to his side... which you quickly put a bit of distance between the both of you. 

You thought it over for a split second, stopping in your tracks and nodded to him.

"Okay deal, depending on what you want..." Oh he wants a lot of things from you tonight... and for the rest of his life but they will have to wait.

"jus' for ya to play along."

"Sansy! What the hell!" Shar grabbed the sleeve of his coat roughly, slightly wrinkling it which he was not happy about. He was trying to keep this suit in immaculate condition for you. 

Sans is lucky all of the original party goers have already turned there attention elsewhere and you were no longer the object of their attention... He can see why his girl would be the center of attention when you enter a room... This will make things easier on both you and him since your group is being drowned out by the chatter of everyone else, which you seem to notice as well and looked a little relieved at.

Guess you don't like being the center of attention...

"Priscilla." You address your little sister as she pulls on your sleeve in some fruitless antic to get you to move. But at the sound of her name being called she stops and looks at you. "Go on ahead over to our father. I'll be there shortly."

She huffs out of frustration and turns her head away from you like a little kid before releasing your sleeve.

"Fine but hurry up!" She skitters off into the crowd of people and leaves just you and him alone... with this bitch.

Shar gives you a glare at which you narrow your eyes down at her in a respectable but menacing way. Probably not liking the way this slut is looking at you with such disrespect.

Sans snatches his arm away from her... AGAIN and fixes her with a glare of his own.

"can ya buzz off shar. i don't care about what tha hell ya want from me. n 'm not playin' games with ya. so if ya could fuck off. 'd be appreciated."

He was honestly so done with her shit. He just wanted to spend the evening with you. Not deal with this stupid fucking broad that can't take a fucking hint!

"Oh I see what this is!" Shar jabs a finger in your direction... oh you didn't seem to like that. "You're with this 'thinks she's so cute' girl aren't you!?"

You looked over at Sans and raised your eyebrow at him. Well at least you weren't flat out denying it so it's a start. Guess he got you to play along by not saying anything at all.

He can work with that...

He sighs in relief as your eyes meet in a silent truce. 

Sans looks back to Shar with a wide shit eating grin and loops his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his side.

Fuck he's been wanting to do this for so long and now he's getting his fucking chance!

You... don't look to happy about this exchange of events if the glare your sending both him and her is anything to go by but...

...

Heh...

**Heheheh!!!**...

You're not saying anything about it or pushing him away!

"in fact. yeah i am. now can ya just go fuckin' bother someone else now." Sans waves his other hand at her as if telling her to shoo.

"No fucking way! What does she have that I don't you fucking prick?!" Shar yells at the both of you.

Oh his angels got everything he could ever fucking need.

"Common decency." You said in a deadpanned voice to Shar while not turning your gaze away from her.

...

Fucking STARS THAT WAS SO SEXY!

He could fucking kiss you right fucking now!

Shar looked like she wanted to say more but quickly closed her muzzle at the impatient, withering look you were giving her that shut her up real quick.

She 'tsked' like a spoiled brat and turned away from the both of you. "Whatever! I didn't fucking want you anyways you stupid skeleton. You're not worth my time! Just you fucking watch! I'll get whoever I fucking want at this party that's ten times sexier than you'll ever be!"

She can keep dreaming on that part. Sans knows he's the best looking guy here.

She storms off into the crowd and once she is out of sight, you shove away from him.

"You owe me BIG time for dragging me into something like that!" You glare at him with those beautiful eyes that he loves so much.

"heh. don't ya worry sweetheart. i can give ya **anythin'** big that ya want." He send you a playful wink which your cheeks immediately start to heat up at.

He wants to lick that blush right off your face...

"Okay! You can start by us opting out of that." You pointed up towards the ceiling which he gave you a curious look at before following your finger up to where you were pointing.

...

He... Didn't fucking know you were both... STANDING UNDER FUCKING MISTLETOE!

How fucking lucky can he get tonight!

...

Wait... you said opt out of it...

FUCK!

Sans was sweating bullets as he thought it over.

He use to think this was a stupid human tradition and wanted nothing to really do with it since all he was getting was a kiss out of it.

But standing here, with the girl of his fucking dreams under a free ticket to a kiss...

Fuck this stars be damned universe and all it's worth!

He sighs heavily to himself and nods... He did agree to anything and opting out of something like this was the only way to hold up to his word.

"lemme see yer hand sweetheart." He holds out his hand to you which you gave him a skeptical look at. "promise no funny business, remember?"

You gave a defeated sigh and placed your hand in his which he savored the feeling of to the fullest extent. Your hand looked so small in his clawed phalanges... 

He brought it up to his teeth and kissed the back of your hand.

It's not what he wanted but... It will do for now and it's not breaking tradition for you.

"Not really opting out of it... but it will do. Thanks." You gave him a grateful smile as he released your hand.

"didn't want ya to break yer silly tradition with the hanging pile of leaves." He chuckled to you as you giggled that cute little laugh at.

"But this doesn't mean you're off the hook just yet Sans." 

"i know. i know doll. but hey, i gotcha somethin'. take it as my way of sayin' thanks." He reaches inside of his jacket an pulls out the thing he went to Asgore's garden for.

Your eyes lit up beautifully at the luminescent glow of the blue flower as you stared at it in awe.

"Sans... It's beautiful." Not as beautiful as you are... You took the flower in your hands and he gently touched one of the petals on the flower.

**"Sans it's beautiful."** The flower repeated back to you as you looked extremely taken aback by it, almost dropping the flower in your shock.

You quickly looked between him and the flower as he chuckled at how cute you looked.

He's... so glad he can make you this happy.

" 's called an echo flower. it'll repeat the last thing it hears over and over again to ya." He can feel the blush heating up his cheek bones as he stares at you with such adoration.

"That's... so fascinating!" You quickly cleared your throat and quickly, correcting your composure while giving him a small smile. "If you would... do you think you could tell me more about this flower? Like how does it glow? And how does it repeat what I say??" 

Honestly... the scientist ass hat who's giving him a thumbs up from over the waves of people in the distance would be the best at explaining this to you than what he would...

Maybe he could turn this in his favor...

"hmm... how about a dance n while we dance i'll tell ya all about it? sound fair?" He gave you a curious look while keeping his tone playful with you. If he came on to strong, he knows you will immediately reject him on anything he suggest.

You looked into the crowd of people with a slight fearful look on your beautiful face.

"or we can go over ta tha bar n sit for a bit ta talk. if ya wanna of course." He shrugs and flips Gaster off when you turn to look at the bar with Grillby behind it. You seemed to like that idea a whole lot better as you nodded to him.

"Yeah I'm just not up to dancing at the moment." You said lowly to him as your gaze falls to the floor. 

Right, you don't like being the center of attention. He needs to remember that. And with you dancing with him, no doubt everyone will be gawking at the both of you.

"mkay. my pal over there that looks like a purple candle, fixes tha best monster drinks around if ya wanna try some?" He walks you over to the bar as you follow him gratefully and he thinks he scenes a bit of excitement in you at the mention of monster alcohol.

"Really? Does it disappear in your mouth like it does when you add your magic to it?" You asked curiously.

Now that gave him pause as you sat at a table closest to the brightly decorated bar.

"my magic? sorry doll, but i don't remember givin' ya anythin' with my magic in it..." He thinks he would defiantly remember that.

"Oh no! Not your magic in specific. Gaster mixed his magic in with a cup of my tea before. It was a really... amazing experience at how it just... dissolved in your mouth before you even swallowed it." You explained to him with a small smile on your face.

...

He thinks he felt his eye socket twitch at that...

Gaster's magic... in your mouth... and it **dissolved**... as you **swallowed it**!!!

...

He slowly turned his head to where Gaster would be in the crowd with a rageful look on his face. Eye lights blinking out of his sockets.

No more fucking around... Later he is **SOOOO...** **fucking...** **d e a d**!

You gave him a concerned look as he fought so fucking hard to contain his raging magic threatening to mix into the air around him.

No, he will deal with Gaster after the party. You are his main concern right now.

He's finally got you at this table, sitting and talking to him. He'll be damned if he's going to let his rage scare you off now. Just cool it.

She's here with you and not over there with him so it's fine.

"so ya wanted to know about tha flower?" That got you to brighten up a bit as he turned and smiled so gently at you.

Baby steps Sans... Baby steps... Don't mess this up.

...

He talked to you for as long as he could about the echo flower and told you all he knew. Grillby eventually brought over themed Giftmas drinks for the both of you as you talked. He even had to run Grillby off whenever he saw the look Grillby was giving you which wasn't the best move on Grillby's part since he was ready to release nine kinds of hell on whoever did anything to irk his nerves even further than what they already were!

Which thankfully by the death stare he got from Sans he immediately backed off from you and went back to the bar.

You were thrilled about how Grillby made the candy-cane drink and complimented him so much on it... He wish he would of gotten that many compliments from you... but he'll take what he can get.

After awhile, you both joined your father and Asgore who formally introduced himself to you... 

If any of his many exchanges with you has thought him anything... you were NOT happy about being in the presence of Asgore... You kept giving him looks that you wished he would of dusted on the floor at your feet.

It was odd to him but he choose not to say anything about it. Isaiah ordered him to take you home for the night after a while of them chatting with you opting to stay silent since you seemed a bit tired.

You were happy about the idea of teleporting again but he had to quickly shut you down from it since his magic was running really low... He doesn't think he'd be able to manage a trip that far again without collapsing on the spot.

It hurt his soul at how disappointed you seemed but complied anyways to the car ride back. As long as you were getting the hell out of here.

He walked you out, happy to be spending more time with you and opened the car door for you.

You gave him a grateful smile as he gently closed the car door for you and got into the driver seat.

"had fun?" He looks over to you in the passenger seat as you huffed.

"It was alright I suppose. It was terrible but was... okay." He turned the engine over and began driving you both back home.

"What about you?" You asked him curiously.

"yeah i had fun. wasn't to bad." He smiled at you. He had more than just 'fun'. He was fucking thrilled he got to spend the whole evening by your side. Even if you both didn't do anything remotely romantic together, it was fucking amazing that you actually stayed by his side and somewhat enjoyed his company. But this isn't the proper date he wanted to take you on...

But... This felt nice. 

The both of you here. Just having a conversation as he drives through the snow sprinkled sky...

He turns on the heat for you since it's probably cold as fuck for you in this car. Which you seemed immediately appreciative of.

So here you both where... Alone... in the car together... driving back to your place...

... Why the fuck does he feel so... nervous.

...

"So when do you plan on telling me more about your-... Sans are you alright?" You're voice held so much concern as you looked over at his tense form.

...

"Sans?"

"put yer set belt on sweetheart and hold on." He spoke lowly to you while continuously glancing back in the review mirror. He's glad you did as he said as he made a sharp turn away from there original destination. 

"Sans what's going on!?" You asked him a little bit more panicked. He was debating on telling you but it wouldn't be long before you figured it out.

"we're bein' followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooaaah... 
> 
> Wonder if things are going to go to hell soon in the next chapter... 
> 
> Where's that bunker when I need it for this story!!


	11. The Murder Behind The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGH Fighting a cold is a bitch!  
> Especially right after Christmas....  
> But here we go another chapter.  
> yay.

You were so confused as to what was going on.

One moment the atmosphere between you and Sans seemed calming and relaxing, but it shifted in an instant to tense at the sight of his bones locking up as he stole glances behind him from his spot in the driver seat, towards the review mirror.

Small red, translucent sweat dotted his skull as his he gritted his sharp teeth together. He had a death grip on that poor steering wheel that seemed to tighten more and more as he took a turn on a deserted road.

You honestly started to internally panic, thinking that Sans was trying to kidnap you and take you elsewhere. But it just didn't seem like him to do that kind of thing.

But you wouldn't put it pass him either.

So when he told you that you were both being followed, of course you looked behind you to see what the hell he was talking about.

And low and behold, the headlights of three other vehicles were right on your tail.

Your father didn't leave the party just yet and he didn't send for any escorts...

Sans grabs your shoulder and pushes you back down in your seat facing forward as a bullet comes crashing in from the back window.

The broken glass from window, littering the back seat and the front seat as if someone just spilled a container of marbles.

You let out a tiny yelp as another bullet zip pasted the both of you and hit the front windshield.

Sans took that as his cue to punch the gas as hard as he could and speed down the long deserted road. Thick forest tress lined both sides of the road and with it being so dark out, you had no idea where you were going.

"stay low sweetheart. n don't look back like that again." He growls out towards you, frustration clear in his tone.

You don't know what angered him more. The fact that the both of you were now in a chase with someone or that the last bullet that was fired could of went right into your skull, killing you instantly.

That's honestly to scary of a thought for you...

You did as Sans said and stayed low. You could feel yourself inwardly start to panic more as the bright headlights that are behind the both of you, start to become brighter and brighter from the side-view mirrors.

Shit your heart was going ninety to nothing, praying that Sans would out run them!

The nausea was starting to kick in at what was to come if whoever was chasing you, caught up to the both of you. 

They'd kill you!

You felt the car jerk forward as your car was roughly rear-ended. 

Now you were starting to openly panic as you covered your mouth and shut your eyes tight.

You were trying so hard to not scream or cause any kind of distraction for Sans while he was trying to outrun them.

It would only make things more complicated for him to deal with a panicking girl in the front seat while worrying about a bullet being lodged into both of your heads!

Your body was starting to tremble from the pent up adrenaline and fear as you tired to control your rigid breathing. 

It's going to be fine!

No one is-...

It's going to be fine!

Sans will protect you-!

...

Fuck you're really screwed! You're putting your faith into someone you barely even know!

What if the both of you get caught and he just sells you out to save his own skin!

They would most likely hold you for ransom but there is no telling what they would do to you in between waiting for their money!

It's not like it hasn't happened before.

It was bound to happen to you eventually, being a valued treasure to one of the Mafia Kings.

And with the Mafia King having endless amount of money, the only valuable solution to any thief is to take the most precious thing they could for the most amount of money.

That being you.

They almost... did things to you. If it wasn't for him coming in at the right moment to stop it all.

You cried tears of joy as he and your fathers men tore the damn place apart and saved you before they had the chance to really even touch you.

Of course, your father had every intention of paying the ransom but Jack had other plans.

He didn't want something like this happening again to anyone. Ever.

Especially you.

Which he got bitched at by you after it was all done since not only was he putting your life in danger by such a stunt, he was also jeopardizing himself in more ways than one.

But you were so thankful he was around.

And it was then... that day that you both realized that your... rivalry ran a lot deeper than just hating each other, but looking out for one another and caring about each other.

You loved him and finally decided to stop dodging your true feelings for him.

But...

He's no longer here.

Who's going to save you this time if they try to hold you and do something to yo-!

"sweetheart relax. 's gunna be alright." You open your eyes to his soft tone to see Sans eyeing you with concern from the corner of his sockets while keeping an eye on the road.

...

When did you start crying?

" 'm not gunna let anythin' happen to ya okay? promise." He speaks so gently to you in his best effort to comfort you. "jus' trust me." He brushes some of your hair that was starting to stick to your face, out of the way gently with his clawed phalanges before turning back towards the road.

Can you even trust Sans?

What has he ever done to earn your trust in him?

...

It's not like you really have a choice in the matter anymore. 

You'd rather put some kind of faith in him than none.

There would be no point in not putting any trust in him in this situation. 

You know Sans has some kind of 'crush' on you. You're not oblivious to the looks he gives you or how he acts near you.

But how much is he willing to sacrifice for that crush?

You uncover your hands from your mouth as you wipe your wet eyes.

"Okay. I-... I'll trust you... Just this once."

He sends you a small smile before it immediately got wiped from his face by you both jerking forward as the car behind you rams into the back of you again. 

"shit!" You give off a surprised yelp as Sans digs in his coat pocket, in fetch of his phone. 

He quickly unlocks the screen before dread starts to fall over his features. "fuck. this isn't good."

"You know with comments like that, you're starting to worry me more and more!" You say to him in a panic.

"shit! sorry doll." He throws his phone in the back seat after realizing it won't be any help to him. "our signal is bein' jammed. probably by one of those assholes thas ridin' our ass."

"So we are out in the middle of fucking no where! Being chased and targeted by those people! And we can't get a hold of anyone for fucking help!"

This wasn't good!

You both were so screwed!

And whoever was chasing the both of you, wasn't letting up at all.

Sans, no matter how hard he was trying, he couldn't outrun them.

Before he could even get another word in to you to try and console you, the car FUCKING DIED!

"what tha fuck?" All the lights went out on the car and it was starting to slow more and more as Sans started panicking, trying to turn over the car again.

But it would only give out pathetic wheezes before refusing to make any sounds all together.

"fuck!" He shouted as he jiggled the keys back in fourth, hoping for some miracle to happen and the car would start up again.

The car came to a slow stop in the middle of the road as the cars behind the both of you came to a stop as well.

"listen to me sweetheart!" Sans grabbed your trembling form by the shoulders and looked you in the eyes seriously. "no matter what fuckin' happens. no matter what you fuckin' hear. ya **stay** in the fuckin' car." 

His red eye lights were tiny pinpricks in his sockets as he searched your face for confirmation. 

"Can't you just teleport us-."

"i can't." He cuts you off quickly as the doors from the cars behind you both start to open up. "i don't gotta enough magic for that."

He gives you a regretful look which dread starts fall over you more and more at the situation...

Sans doesn't carry weapons... It was something you noticed upon first meeting him. He relied on his magic to aid him instead.

If he doesn't have the magic for the both of you to escape or to fight and with no way to contact your father!

You're both going to die here aren't you?...

"listen kitten. keep quiet n don't make any noise." He releases you and opens the car door.

The cold winter wind making it's presence known by seeping into the car, making you shutter gently. " n **stay put**." He gestures with his finger for you to stay in your seat.

You give him a small hesitant nod as you go to cover your mouth again with both trembling hands when he steps fully out of the car. 

"i'll be back soon." He shuts the door and makes his way over to the cars behind you as their car doors start to slam shut as well.

You should of both just ran. You're starting to regret more and more of not doing just that as you listen to the soft tapping of his shoes on the pavement, descending further away from you.

But then again, you could both end up with a bullet in your backs if you even tried that.

Why they haven't already opened fire on Sans?... You don't really know.

They seemed like they wanted to kill the both of you. So why haven't they?

You slightly peak into the side view mirror as Sans stocky silhouette comes into view of the bright headlights from the other cars, along with the silhouettes of multiple others.

A low hanging fog dances across the street from the forest, giving the deserted road an almost ghostly appearance.

You watch as they all train their guns on him, but he makes no move on them just yet, just pulls out a cigar from his coat pocket and sticks it between his sharp maws.

The smoke giving off a red mincing glow as it permeates through the cold air when he goes to light it.

"ya boys got a lot of nerve damagin' the car like that. funny thing is, 's not even mine." You hear Sans deep voice as he gives them a small chuckle.

Yeah, sure, lets **joke** around with the people who are trying to MURDER US!

...

Why did you leave your life in the hands of this idiot...

You're really starting to question your own sanity.

Another, more taller and fatter, silhouette comes into view as they approach Sans.

"You must have no fucking brain in that skull of yours to be worrying about a car right now boy." The voice croaks to him in a deep voice as they light a cigar as well.

Whoever that voice belongs to, you can tell they must of been one really heavy smoker.

" 'm worried about it when 's goin' to be comin' outta my paycheck." He states matter of factually to them. You can just hear the stupid shit eating grin that's on his stupid face right now.

"I wouldn't be to worried about that. Not where you're going at least."

Before Sans could probably even open his mouth to say something remotely stupid to them, a shot was fired, and he falls to his knees in agony.

You watch in horror as he collapses to his knees holding his chest as he rips a painful grunt from him. The cigar he was puffing on, falling inches away from him.

You were ready to get out right there and to go aid him. Do something!

But his words to stay put keeps replaying in your head over and over again.

He's eventually tackled to the ground and pinned, his face hitting the asphalt roughly as the croaky voiced man approaches Sans slowly.

You're guessing he's probably the boss of this group.

"Pathetic, can't even take being tased without acting as if someone just shot you. You monsters really are a stain on the universe."

Fuck should you do something!?

How can you even help him in a situation like this?!

"I expected more of a fight from you Sans the skeleton." 

Sans shakily lifts his skull to look this guy in the eyes. 

"who tha fuck are ya. **n how do fuckin' know me**." Sans low, dangerous, deep voice echoes through the quiet forest that surrounds them on either side.

"I know of you. And of your brother and your father." The croaky voice waves to one of his men and they walk past him...

And towards the car! "The famous skeleton family that's the right hand man to the false king. Honestly, I believed someone as famous as yourself would of easily been able to out run my men." He stomps his foot onto San's skull, planting it back into the asphalt.

"Since you so EASILY took out my ring not to long ago. Fuck! You and your brother made sure not to leave anyone alive didn't you? And burnt my place to the fucking ground!" That earned him a kick across the face.

"I've been tracking you and your brother for awhile just waiting for the moment you two separated!" He dug his heels into the back of Sans skull. "And now my patience is so fucking paying off." 

You were starting to panic as the unfamiliar figure was approaching the car. Your breaths coming out rigid and uneven.

Well that was until red glowing bones shot up from the ground below the guy, impaling him like a pincushion. His body was lifted off the ground from the brute force of the bones, as chocked screams of agony reverberated from him.

You watched in the mirror in shock as the last bit of life left the guys body as it slowly slid down the sharp bones, the body going limp in the bones grasp.

"s-so that was yer place huh?" Sans lifts his head again as everyone else flinched away from him at watching one of their guys getting impaled like a shish kabob.

"it wasn' a very nice place anyways. since ya lived in a literal shit hole." He chuckled as another foot from croaky, connected with his skull. 

Croaky pulls the cigar from his mouth and leans down to blow smoke in Sans face.

"You must got something pretty valuable in that car of yours if you're willing to out right kill one of my men like that instead of saving yourself." 

You heard how Sans chocked on his next words as he stared up at croaky.

"But it doesn't matter. You're fucking dust you disgusting parasite." 

Dammit! It didn't matter how quiet you were being!

If you didn't do something quick, they were going to find you eventually.

...

Fuck they were going to find you anyways if they killed Sans or if Sans' magic depletes completely.

He can't keep protecting you like this forever.

But they haven't killed him yet and he seems to still have just a little bit of magic left...

Maybe you can save this situation.

Maybe... at least save his life and offer yours instead? ...

You... lived a pretty good life anyways.

Your father might be upset that he doesn't have an heir anymore but, he can always make another one and your sister just might be the heir he's been looking for...

Or maybe not...

...

You've got to meet the only love of your life and know what it felt like to be loved by someone like that.

Hell maybe you'll get to see him again one day if they decide not to kill you first.

And... if they do then, at least you can say you died along side a friend and did something to help him other than nothing.

You heaved a heavy sigh and slowly opened the car door.

Croaky was to busy beating the hell out of Sans while he was pinned down to even notice you yet.

"Sans." you said gently as you rounded the back side of the car. Croaky froze to look at you.

All guns instantly trained on you as Sans head shot up to meet your gaze.

He looks a fucking mess. Croaky must of really beat the hell out of him for him to be spewing that much, what you believe is blood and marrow, from his mouth and nose hole.

Looks like he's even got a new fracture line crack in his skull to...

"what tha fuck are ya doin'!" His eye lights blink out as he looks at you in shock.

"They were going to find me anyways. So it didn't matter." You advert your gaze from him as your heart plummets in your chest at the state he was in. "I want to offer myself to them and they release you." You kept your voice calm and even.

Sans was looking at you as if you'd grown an extra head.

That you were willing to sacrifice yourself for him.

"are ya outta yer fuckin' mind-!"

"Well well. Look at the little mouse we have here." Croaky huffs happily and moves his hovering foot away from Sans' face as he begins to approach you. He's got some nerve to address you as a disgusting rodent...

His... chubby, greasy form, reeking of weeks old cigarettes approaches you so closely as his blackish colored eyes undress you by the seconds. His suit, all wrinkled and you can even spot a few grease stains on it. 

You felt so... disgusted and exposed by how he was raking his eyes over your exposed neck and chest area. The cold wind nipping at your exposed skin that made you want to shutter.

He hums to you and grabs the bottom of your chin with his filthy hands, tilting your head gently this way and that to get a good look at you.

" **don't fuckin' touch her**." You hear Sans growl darkly at him in a deep tone from behind him.

But croaky ignored him.

"You're quiet a fucking beauty aren't you little mouse?" He smiles at you, exposing his lemon yellow teeth to you.

"More than what you could ever be." You deadpanned at him. "Now release him and take me instead. I'm way more valuable to you than what he could ever be."

You wanted to gag just by hearing that disgusting voice.

You wanted so badly to punch this asshole across the face just for touching and looking at you like this. But with gun trained on you and Sans... It wouldn't be the smartest move on your part.

"Hmmm... She's got a mouth on her to. I like that in a women..." He scratches the stubble on his chin as the corners of his mouth curl up devilishly. "I think you'll do just nicely!" He grips your wrist and pulls you roughly over to were his men are.

He throws you to one of his lackeys which a surprised scream escapes from you as his men catches you in their arms. One wiff and your nose feels like it wants to run off your face at just how his men smell even worse than he does.

"I think I'll add you to my personal favorites little mouse! You should feel honored. You'll get grouped in with the women for my personal use." He chuckles deeply as the arms of... whoever, pins your arms behind your back when you start to struggle.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Well you see little mouse, I ran a pretty tight business that your boyfriend here decided to bring down." He jabs a finger towards Sans. "Unfortunately, I can't release him. He'll dust at my feet."

Little did you both see the raging magic that was radiating off of him in waves as he glared at the road below him.

"So now I got to restart my business somewhere and I think you'll fit right in. But not before you're broken in first." 

You let out a squeak at how one of these men... cupped one of your breast in their hands and chuckled behind you.

"She's really cute boss! And this body!" You felt the hand rake down your form slowly while adding a bit of pressure. "I could fuck her right now."

You grimaced at how a wet tongue suddently licked the back of your neck.

They said Sans took out his ring... Why are you just piecing this together now?!

Croaky ran a fucking sex ring if how the way they are talking to you makes any since.

"You're fucking disgusting! Treating women like... sex toys for your own pleasure!" You spit venomously towards Croaky as he watches you with lidded eyes. You could of had a heart attack by how much the crushing helplessness was starting to wash over you. Not just by the groping that mister handsy was doing behind you as he explored your curves, but what was to come if you didn't find a way out of this mess, and quickly. 

They weren't going to hold you for ransom. They were going to enslave you as a fuck toy. Not only that, they were probably going to torture Sans since they haven't just out right killed him yet.

You should of just ran when no one was paying attention.

But that would mean abandoning Sans...

"Do you have ANY idea on who I am!" You could feel the tears threatening to slip down your face again. 

"I don't really care who you are little mouse. I only care about what I'm going to do to you once we get home." He chuckles deeply towards you.

Fuck this was a mistake. 

And you were scared.

"Take her to the car." The handsy guy behind you starts to drag you away to the cars as Croaky waves him off.

"No! Let me go!" You fought against him but to no avail. He was a lot stronger than you, and all the self defense lessons you took with Asher and Eli, went out the window in those moments.

"Please." You begged to him as the tears finally fell from your eyes. 

All the bravery you had in you in those moments were slipping away from you like sand falling through your fingers.

You wanted to stay strong but you had no hope left. They were going to take you away to who knows where, and no one would be able to find you.

No one would be able to help you this time.

It won't be like last time when Jack came to save you.

You wanted to yell for Jack, hoping that maybe a ghost of him will come and save you..., but the only name that came from your mouth in that moment was...

"Sans!" You yelled for him as handsy began opening the car door.

"He can't help you now girly. But don't worry. We'll take reeeeeally good care of you.~" He began to shove you in before a strong shift in the air came from behind the both of you.

" **ya wish pal.** " You heard Sans deep, menacing voice from behind the both of you.

You didn't get a chance to look before blood was spewing all down your shoulder and dress as choking screams from mister hands came vibrating through your ears.

He was unceremoniously thrown away from you as bony arms quickly wrapped around your body from behind.

You wanted to cry tears of joy at this feeling of his arms around you, as dumb as it sounded coming from your head.

But to you it was such a welcoming relief to mister handsy. 

Croaky was staring at you and what you assume is Sans behind you with wide eyes, cigar hanging loosely from his teeth.

"i hope you're ready cause you're all bout to have a **really."**

**"b a d t i m e**."

In an instant, red bones shot out on all sides of you, boxing you in to shield the both of you from the wild fire of guns going off from all directions.

You could feel the feral rumble that was coming from Sans chest from him being pressed flush against you from behind.

" **stay put.** " Was the last thing you heard before Sans presence vanished from inside the box with you.

It didn't take long for the screams of the other men to come echoing into your security box. You could feel the crushing blasts from Sans' magic from where you were, knowing that he was on some kind of rampage. 

The charging of large amounts of magic and a devastating blast would vibrate the pavement below your feet as you hear the constant bloody murder screams of the men, as if they were being torn to shreds by a pack of lions.

The bones that were caging you in, fell from around you and the chaotic scene in front of you was nothing but...shocking.

Bones as thick as tree trunks were imbeded into the road as it cracked the asphalt by the pure force of it. Bodies of some of the men lay bloody and mangled as their blood stained the frostbitten road.

Your eyes immediately found Sans as he stopped some of the bullets mid air just inches away from his body. His eye was blazing a bright crimson red color as his other eye light was extinguished from his socket.

He looked like a feral monster at how he snarled, exposing all of his shark like teeth as his magic danced around him in circles.

The men that was left were using the cars in the area as cover from Sans' attacks, but once they realized the bone wall was no longer protecting you, some of them started aiming their guns at you. Your heart rate spiked in your chest as you stared down the dark barrel of the guns.

Sans noticed this and instantly teleported in front of you to stop the waves of bullets that came spraying your way.

"stay behind me n don't move." You did just that as he over turned cars onto the men, crushing them instantly. " 'm goin' to protect ya no matter the fuckin' cost."

You were so terrified of this outcome. You never liked seeing people die..., so you quickly shut your eyes and covered your ears. Not that it would really help much from the sound of gunfire and yells that echoed around you...

You tried thinking of anything that would take you away from this situation.

You didn't want to die just yet as much as you were ready to die moments ago.

It scared you.

Even seeing Sans die was a scary thought.

You didn't want anyone to get hurt.

As much as you tried to drown out what was going on around you, you could still hear the sickening cracks of bones breaking and flesh being tore open when Sans takes off after the remaining lackeys when they go to change out their mags.

Your body wanted so badly to sink to it's knees at the rolling nauseating feeling that was coursing through the pit of your stomach.

Once everything got quiet, you opened your eyes again to see Sans looming over Croaky who was knocked onto the ground and was slowly trying to back away from Sans.

"Wait Wait Wait! Listen! You're a man of deals right!?" He pleaded to Sans. "Maybe we can strike up a deal! You let me go and I'll-."

" **n o**." Sans cut him off and cracked his knuckles while giving Croaky a VERY wide smile. "ya see. ya laid yer fuckin' hands on my lady. me ya can kick 'round all ya want." Sans grabs him by the collar of his shirt and punches Croaky right in his jaw, knocking out one of his teeth. "but once ya lay hands on her."

**"yer. fuckin'. d e a d**."

He chuckles deeply at the way Croaky flinched at his dark tone."but for ya and yer pal that's already half dead over there, who thought it was a smart idea to grope her, i think we're gunna take this nice, n slow." He delivers another sickening crack across Croaky's jaw, his golden rings catching his flesh and ripping small pieces from his face with every punch he delivers.

Croaky was a bloody mess as his face was delivered blow after blow from Sans.

And Sans showed no sign of letting up on his blows either.

Parts of Sans' skulls was starting to be painted red with Croaky's blood and his fist was dripping blood and marrow from both of them.

You uncontiously walked over to him and grabbed Sans' sleeve to stop him after realizing he was going to kill him at this rate.

As much as Croaky deserved it, you witnessed enough blood shed today.

"Enough Sans... Please." You sobbed out to him as he froze with his fist in mid air. You could feel how tense his bones were under his now dirtied suit at the sound of you pleading with him. "Please stop."

He hesitates but huffs out of frustration and throws Croaky to the ground, knocking him out cold when the back of his head hits the road in a rough way. You were a little... surprised he listen to you at all...

Sans turns around to face you and quickly checks you over, concern plastered onto his features. "are ya alright? are ya hurt anywhere?"

You quickly shake your head back and forth as he sighs in relief.

The tears still haven't stopped flowing down your face as he pulls you to his chest in a comforting embrace. 

" 's okay sweetheart. breathe." He holds your trembling form... And you allow it.

If only to shield you away from all of the bodies that lay dead at both of your feet, and he catches onto that hint quickly when you refuse to meet his gaze again.

You bury your face into his suite as holds you tightly.

When you feel your body about to finally collapse from not only relief but exhaustion as the adrenaline leaves your body, he scopes you up bridal style and carries you back to the car, while shielding you away from all the damage he caused.

You didn't fight it. You knew with Sans you were safe.

You knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt you. And he gained your trust with how desperate he was to protect you.Even though it confused you on why he was so desperate to in the first place...

When he was going to set you down on the hood of the car, you didn't let go of him. You clung to him for comfort which he chuckled at.

You both almost died... You almost got sold into sex slavery!

It's only logical you would seek comfort in someone who was protecting you right?... That being Sans.

"Don't go." You chocked out as you held onto him. "Please."

" 'm not goin' anywhere doll. 'm still here." He held you tightly as he turned with you in his arms and sat on the hood of the car with you in his lap.

He shuffled out of his coat and wrapped it around you when the winter wind blew onto your skin and you trembled beneath it.

You heard a phone go off from inside the car as Sans uses a bit of his magic to levitate it to him.

"looks like we finally got service again." He tapped the phone... your phone on your shoulders to get your attention as he gestured for you to unlock it for him.

"7267." You croaked out to him as you held his jacket tighter to you to shield your reddening face from the cold.

He punched it in and sent out a text to your father, who you had over ten missed calls from.

Probably explaining a bit of what happened.

After that, he set your phone on the hood of the car next to the both of you and wrapped his arms around you again.

You sat in comfortable silence for a little while. The quiet night time air sounding you both seemed so... uncomfortable to you.

How just moments ago this place was filled with gun fire and... whatever that loud weird sound... it's hard for you to describe... like a really large lazer beam charging and firing off?

Was that the sound that Sans' magic makes?

You feel him shutter a small bit under you as you try to shift to get more comfortable.

"Are you cold?" 

"nah. skeleton's don't get cold dollface. don't have the nerves for it." He chuckles lightly. "don't worry tho. nothin' gets under our skin."

"Is the punch line suppose to be 'well if i had any?'" You question him with a small watery chuckle of your own.

"now now darlin'. ya can't go round stealin' my jokes or my punchlines. 'm nothin' without them." He teases you lightly.

You know he's trying to keep the atmosphere between the both of you light. And it's helping a little.

But knowing the deviation that went on behind the both of you, it's kind of hard for you to keep up the playful facade.

"Can we leave?"

"i wish we could kitten. but the gas line to the cars been cut n tha batteries been shot. n... well the other cars have all been... ya know."

Overturned onto dead bodies...

...

"sorry bout the flower sweetheart, but it didn't make it either."

You know the car that your both sitting on is full of bullet holes from the fight. You'd honestly be surprised if it did survive the fight.

"It's fine. The only thing that matters to me is that we are both alive."

"yeah."

... 

You didn't have anything more to say after that. So you both sat in silence with only each other for company.

Any time you would start to think bad thoughts of everything that just happened or the anxiety in you started to spike, you would snuggle closer into Sans chest and his arms would rub your shoulders through the jacket comfortingly, or he'd hold you tighter to him.

So when you heard more cars coming your way and coming to a screeching halt in front of both of you, your body immediately tensed up as you clung tighter to Sans. 

He tensed up as well but you felt how his bones relaxed as whoever was in the cars got out and rushed over to the both of you.

"Babydoll!" Your head shot towards your fathers as he came rushing over to you with his lackeys hot on his heels.

Sans loosened his protective grip from around you as you hopped off of his lap and rushed over to him. You don't think you've ever been so happy to hear your fathers voice before in your life, or just to see him here.

Your father hugged you tightly to him before quickly looking you over. 

"Are you hurt?!" You quickly shook your head as more tears threatened to slip from your eyes from the pure relief of just knowing how safe you are in these moments.

"I'm okay. Sans... protected me." 

"The blood." His face held so much concern as he looked over your shoulder that was covered in blood. It was slightly obscured by Sans jacket that was draped over your shoulders.

"It's not mine." You started to tremble again as Sans came to stand next to you in silent support. 

Your father pulled you into another embrace before slightly letting you go to look at the carnage behind the both of you.

Your father narrowed his eyes before they fell onto Sans.

"one's still left alive if ya wanna question 'em. he claims to be the boss of that ring we took out awhile back-."

He cuts Sans off by your father placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a nod.

"You did good." A grateful look passes over your father as some sort of silent words passes between the both of them that you probably wouldn't understand. "We'll talk more later. Both of you go to the car and get warm. I'll take care of the rest."

He nudges you and Sans towards the car as his other men who have their guns drawn and at the ready for anything, move out of both of your way when you approach.

Sans opens the back seat door to one of the cars as you both slide in.

You can't bring yourself to watch your father as he scopes through the bodies. Even having some of his men double tap them to make sure that they are dead.

But once they get to Croaky, he's immediately tied up and thrown into the back of a car.

Your father hops into the back of a van with Croaky and you begin your track home with Asher driving the car with you and Sans in it.

Surprisingly he got Asher to do it since he is suppose to be your fathers guard, not yours.

You shrug off Sans' jacket and hand it back to him.

He gratefully takes it and hands you the handkerchief from the breast pocket.

You give him a small smile as you dab your eyes dry with the deep blue fabric.

When you try to hand it back to him he just shakes his head at you.

"keep it sweetheart. never know when ya might need it again." He sends a small wink to you as he sinks into the seat looking really worn out.

"Thank you... For everything." You say softly to him as his head flops back and he closes his eye sockets.

"ya don't ever have to thank me for protectin' ya." He says with a small yawn.

"Well... if you say so." You sink into your seat as you turn to look out the window.

"I was going to do that outing with you as my way of saying thanks." He immediately shot back up at that which almost got a giggle out of you by how wide eyed and unbelieving he was looking at you.

"But since I don't have to-."

"wait wait wait! i take it back!" That did get a small laugh out of you as he groaned defeatedly before sinking back into his seat disappointed. "me n my big mouth."

It didn't take Sans long to pass out in his seat. Asher silently stealing glances at the both of you and you swore you could see a small smile pulling on his face.

Which would be a surprise to you since ever since you've met him, he never smiled... Or talked really.

But you've seen stranger things.

You clutched the handkerchief that he gave you in your hands as you stare down at the embroider of the letter 'S' that's stitched onto the corner in white.

You may not look at Sans romantically in any kind of way. But he is a good guy under all of that murder...

...

He would... make a good friend though. 

Which is kind of what you are hoping with him.

A friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author is sick and needs more rest but THE SHOW MUST GO ON!
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is... meh...
> 
> But I tired in what state I was in... 
> 
> *curses the cold weather for all it's worth under breath*
> 
> But for the next chapter i kinda have something in mind of what i wanna do.
> 
> Maybe some sinful stuff "wink wink!"


	12. Accepted At A Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING!!!!  
> READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER FOR MORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION EVERYONE!  
> This is your captain speaking here from the S.S.S to give you an important announcement!:
> 
> YES MY LOVELY SOUL SLAPPING SHIPPERS, IT'S FINALLY TIME!
> 
> THE KINKY SHIT IS HAPPENING!
> 
> SO THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> YOU DON'T LIKE!? THEN YOU FEEL FREE TO YEET OUT WHENEVER YOU WANT OR WALK THE FUCKING PLANK! ^0^
> 
> Underfell Sans is a kinky, perverted bastard so this was bound to happen eventually and, to be honest, I always like that quality in him... So I don't plan on changing it!
> 
> Don't worry though! If you are one of those virgin readers and you are enjoying this cruise so far, you can always skip it!
> 
> YAY!
> 
> I'll leave this mark " (~) " that now kinda looks like someone cut a nipple off a titty, to signify where the smut-ish stuff begins and ends so you non sinners out there don't have to read this shit!
> 
> (Even though I don't see why you would want to skip it because lets face it, we are all dirty sinners or going to be one someday... And reading shit with the Underfell Sans in it is kinda asking for this kinda trouble that we all love and drool over so much...) 
> 
> ...
> 
> But be also warned that this will not be the only time this will happen throughout this... book?... so there is that to look forward to as well!
> 
> AS ALWAYS! ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER!
> 
> CREEEESH OVER AND OUT!

Sans blearily opens his eye sockets as the car comes to screeching stop in the roundabout driveway.

...

When did he pass out? 

...

What time is it?

He reaches up a hand to rub his eye sockets from their sleepy haze, only to grip the side of his skull as a crushing pain permeates through it.

Fuck his head is killing him. Feels like someone just bashed his skull in pretty roughly...

Well... He did kind of get kick the shit out of moments ago...

And his magic is completely gone from what he can tell... Great... But that would explain him passing out without him knowing... Not like this is the first time it's ever happened either though...

He's going to need A LOT of fucking sleep to recover most of his magic again. And his small nap did help a bit.

But definitely not enough to how much fucking magic power he has. It was only merely a small drop in the bucket...

Damn that fight took a lot out of him.

He rubs his temples to drive away some of the throbbing as Asher opens his car door from the driver seat to step out of the vehicle.

That was the most stars uncomfortable car ride he's ever had,... but the best damn sleep he's had in weeks.

And he knows exactly why that is, when he goes to stretch out his aching vertebrates, only for a small weight on his right shoulder to weigh him down a bit, immediately making him freeze halfway through trying to raise his arms.

He looks over confused, only to be greeted by the sight of the top of your head mere inches away from his skull. Soft snores escaping past your slightly parted lips as your shoulders gently rise and fall with each gentle breath you took...

...

A genuine smile breaks out across his skull as he stares down at your peacefully sleeping form resting against him. Looks like that fight didn't just take a lot out of him but you as well.

He exhales a small sigh of relief, causing a bit of your stray hair to sway a bit as he does so, and gently tries to nudge you with his shoulder to wake you up.

... Well it didn't work... Instead you snuggled deeper into his shoulder and gripped the sleeve of his shirt...

Fuck you were so stars be damned adorable!

This night honestly couldn't get any better for him.

Ever since you arrived at the party and up to this very moment, you've been stuck by his side, and he honestly couldn't get enough of that fact.

Even you clinging to him after all that happened, was just so soul shuttering for him, and if he was honest with himself, he doesn't want this moment to end.

He hates how tonight turned out with you almost being... Yeah let's not think about that right now.

It's just going to piss him off and exhaust him even more, since he doesn't have barely a scrap of magic left in him.

Just... think about how you're here... leaning on his shoulder... seeking a bit of his warmth and comfort...

...

Fuck your body feels **SO AMAZING** on his!

What he wouldn't give to take you to his room right now and fuck the hell out of you until you were both seeing stars. Or in the shower since you both kinda need one with all the blood of both of your enemies all over you-... Oh no... that's kind of a sexy thought to fuck like this.

Hell he should of done it beside all of their dead bodies! Just to show who you fucking belong to!

He wishes you were into that kind of stuff...

But knowing you... Yeah... he would of definitely lost a lot of his brownie points with you if he even attempted that.

Hell he can dream though can't he?

He gently brushes some of your hair from your face, admiring the way the silky texture slips through his fingers easily, a bit of blood clinging to parts of your hair. 

Small pieces of your hair is sticking to your exposed neck line where some of the dried blood from the... fight, had started to crack and turn a brownish color.

It's pissing him off slightly that a good bit of that assholes blood even dared touch your beautiful skin!

If Sans could, he'd kill the bastard all over again... and again... and again... **and again!**

He watches as Asher goes to open your door to probably either wake you up or carry you inside, but he quickly waves him off.

"i got her pal." He whispers to him lowly as to not wake you up when he ducks his head into the backseat of the car.

Asher quickly nods and closes the door again as Sans starts to adjust you in a way he could easily pick you up.

You were so small compared to him (in some areas but damn if you didn't have some nice fucking tits and ass!).

He was so gentle and careful as he maneuvered your head to where it lolled onto his sternum... Fuck he was fighting so hard to keep the blush off his face at just the sight of you like this in his arms again.

The first time was a bit easier because comforting you, so you felt safe again, was the only thing that was going through his skull at the time. Yeah, he was a blushing mess the entire time when you clung to him, and he was so grateful you didn't see it, but all thoughts of boning you were out the window at just the sight of seeing you cry.

And he was so fucking glad you allowed him to comfort you, even seeking his embrace, which he was over the fucking moon about. 

It made his soul soar at just having you in this position again. The felling of your soul so close to his, even the way your body fit so perfect on him...

Even the feeling of your ass on his lap... Or your breast pressed so flushed against his ribs that the top of your cleavage was being exposed from your dress...

...

He could feel his last bit of magic trying to pool to his pelvis.

No! NO! Fight the boner! You did it once, you can do it again!

Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts!

NOT YET!

He quickly swoops you up again... bridal style... once he has you place comfortably in his lap and swings open the car door.

He was trying so hard to ignore the fact of how your soft, fragile body was pressed against him... or how your grip tightened on the front of his shirt ever so softly as you clung to him... or _definitely_ ignore how you unconsciously let out a small **moan of protest in your sleep!**

...

_Fuck this is so hard in SOOO many fucking ways_!

He quickly rushes up the... (fuck these are a lot of fucking stairs!) stone steps to the mansion as Henry throws open the stained glass doors at his and Asher's approach.

Henry looks ready to greet them before he looks into Sans' arms at your sleeping figure. He watches the horror in the old mans amber eyes as they start to blow open wide at the sight of blood on the both of you.

"What happened!?" He asks them both in a panic as he rushes up to them. 

Sans holds you a little tighter against him defensively as Henry looks you over in his arms. 

He could feel the growl wanting to emit from his rib cage at how close Henry was to the both of you. **Especially you**. 

He knows Henry is your caretaker or whatever, and he has nothing against the old man. He just doesn't like the fact of people always wanting to **touch.** **all. over. you!**

...

"She's fine Henry. Probably just tired out." He hears from behind him as Isaiah approaches up the stairs, his lackey's hot on his heels... with... **that fucking bastard** being tugged behind them.

Oh, how much fun Sans is going to have with that asshole later for even laying his fucking hands on you. He doesn't think beating the shit out of him was enough to cool the rage that's still boiling over inside of him at that.

...

But he needs sleep first before anything...

"Fine?! Just look at her! She's covered in-!"

"Quiet Henry. Or you'll wake her up." Isaiah seethes in a low voice at Henry as he stands next to Sans to look down at you.

He could see the worry in Isaiah's eyes as he stares down at your sleeping form, your face slightly buried in his dirtied button up shirt.

Sans was feeling just as concerned... How would you feel about the devastation he caused earlier in front of you?...

He wanted to shield you from it as much as possible while he broke every last one of their fucking necks! But he couldn't hold up the bone wall long enough for him to finish the job with... the weird boost in magic he received?...

That he did have questions about. It puzzled him tremendously... He knew he was running on empty towards the beginning of the fight, while he was getting kick the shit out of. And he was so fucking worried on how the fuck he was suppose to protect you like this...

It was a mistake teleporting all those times from one city to another, draining his magic almost completely. If he wouldn't of done that, then he could of easily been able to kill them off and been on his merry way again with you.

But it didn't work out like that. He was already having so much trouble even summoning his magic to kill that first guy that tried to approach the car that you were sitting in.

He was ready to pass out after that but was to damn determined to protect you to fall asleep right then and there.

But seeing the way those men were looking at you... **grabbing on you... talking about fucking you and enslaving you for their sick pleasure!**

...

Then when you screamed out his name before you were shoved in the backseat of a car, something just fucking snapped in him with that small action.

His soul and his magic was on a fucking war path at that point that not even he could control. He was so pissed at the fact of his fucking mate being taken away from him. His soul and magic were both raging inside of him at even the thought of what was going to happen to you if you were.

Oh stars, did he enjoy tearing their guts and intestines from their bodies. Mangling them down to nothing but a pile of bloody broken bones and all the nice juices you humans have inside of you. Hell he even enjoyed the way they twitched in the pools of blood as the last bit of life left from their eyes. 

And the oh so sweet screams they sung into the cold air as his blasters hummed to life next to him. Oh, how he enjoyed himself so fucking much as they all ran from him in fear, only to be blasted to bits once they turned their backs to him.

"Lets... get her inside." Henry says miserably as he quickly leads them inside, knocking Sans completely from his thoughts of his recent murder spree.

Right. He needs to worry about you right now.

You humans are so fragile when it comes to certain things and he hopes you don't get sick from being exposed to the cold weather for this long.

He quickly rushes past Henry when Sans' see that he tries to reach for you and brings you inside to the main entrance.

But he is stopped abruptly by Boss as he quickly descends the main stair case at their arrival and quickly approaches him with his long strides.

... "You Look Like Shit." Boss raises an eyebrow at him.

"thank's 's a new look 'm tryin' out..." He says as he narrows his sockets at him.

Boss eye lights fall down onto your sleeping form cradled in his arms.

And his face... fucking falls out of his regular scowl to one of fucking concern?!

"Is... She Alright?" He looks over you and says in almost a whisper...

...

Sans couldn't help the shit eating grin that grew at just him saying that.

Here you both were hating each other not to long ago and now look at the both of you!

Guess you must of rubbed off a bit on Boss that day in the garden.

"aw boss, i didn't know you cared about her-." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT-!"

"Papyrus. Enough." Isaiah growls out lowly towards him at the use of his loud voice. "Inside voice."

Boss huffs annoyed as he looks at Isaiah but nods to him. Probably wouldn't be the best to piss off Isaiah right now. They've all had a long night...

His gaze quickly turns to you when you shift a little in his arms. You eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"Can you guys keep it down... mmm trying to sleep." You slurred lowly to all of them, not quite awake yet. 

Stars your sleepy voice is so fucking cute!

"Sorry babydoll. Go back to sleep." Isaiah coos down to you as he walks in front of Sans. "Let me see her." 

Sans... didn't want to give you up. He wanted you to stay in his arms like this and his expression was really starting to fall into a disappointed one at handing you over to anyone.

But it's not like he could refuse Isaiah either.

As much as he didn't like it, you were still his daughter and he had the say so over him.

...

Sans internally sighed to himself as he handed you over carefully to Isaiah's waiting arms, making sure not to jostle you to much.

He regretted it the moment he let you go completely. His soul was aching to be closer to yours again, screaming at him to take you back. His body was longing for the warmth of yours and it felt cold without you in his arms.

...

Why does he have to be a good guy to you?... Why can't he just force all of this and have you eventually learn to like him over time?...

...

Because his soul can't stand the fact to see you look at him as if he were a monster to do those things to you against your will. To see you hurt... Or to see you cry...

It... Hurts him.

Isaiah cradles you tightly in his arms as if you were a baby and starts to head towards the stairs, up to your room.

"Papyrus" He turns to address him. "Take our guest here with the others down to the basement and wait for me to return. Henry with me, and Sans" He shoots him directly with a stern look. "Go get some rest for tonight. We'll talk in the morning."

With that Isaiah leaves with Henry following closely behind him.

Boss waits till they are out of sight to look towards the rest of the men and that fucker whose tied up.

"YOU HEARD HIM YOU PATHETIC FUCKERS! GET THIS TRASH DOWN TO THE BASEMENT PRONTO!" He address all of them which they all flinch at his loud screeching voice.

When they don't move, he fixes them with a pissed off scowl. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! GET MOVING! **NOW**!"

They all race passed him with scared expressions out of the main entrance when Boss's magic started to permeate the air around them. A bit of a scare tactic Boss likes to use on people who don't know how to follow orders right then and there.

"And You!" Boss jabs a gloved finger down into Sans' face. "BED! **NOW**!" Boss quickly turns away from him to follow after the lackeys that look like they want to piss themselves at how Boss' towering figure is stomping after them like some shitty chase scene from a movie.

Well... he isn't about to turn away an order like that to go and get some sleep.

He'll play with their new toy later after he's gotten some proper rest in.

...

Once he's back in his room, he plops down onto the bed after throwing his pinstriped coat onto the floor next to it. Fuck his dirty clothes.

He doesn't care to take them off right now.

He just wants to go to sleep.

It's not like he has the energy to do all of that anyways. He'd probably just pass out in the shower standing up anyways if he even tried to do that either.

He exhales a looong sigh as he get comfortable and sinks into the pillows.

...

What a fucking night.

And what a fucking mess of things too.

...

But it wasn't all that bad, as much as every bone on him fucking aches and hurts from getting beat the shit out of...

And from not having you here with him, in his room or in his bed.

...

But the things he would do to you if you where here. Heh.

Neither of you would be getting any sleep.

He would of carried you into the room and gently set down on the bed, putting you in his lap again. He would of been so set on having you just sleep on his chest and call it a night, but you would wake up in his arms, giving him that cute sleepy look as you opened your eyes to look up at him being cradled in his lap.

Then that beautiful smile would grace your soft lips at seeing him still here with you, like he told you he would be.

He probably wouldn't of been able to help himself at that moment. He would of leaned down to kiss you so gently. And you would of accepted it, probably think what the hell and kissed him back.

Stars he can just imagine how sweet your kiss would taste as he would kiss you over and over again, each time getting a little rougher and deeper. He'd cradle your soft, warm body so closely to his as he placed small pecks all onto your face, digging his claws into the back of your hair.

You would let out that sweet, **fucking sexy moan** against his mouth as he dove his tongue into your mouth.

...

No Sans! Stop! You're going to get a fucking boner if you keep thinking about this!

He turns over, frustrated in his bed as he lets out a small groan, burying his face into his pillow.

Sleep is what he needs. Not some fuck.

...

But fuck if he doesn't want to bone the ever living fuck out of you!

**(~)**

He turns over again, even more frustrated, trying to block out the thoughts of you with his pillow over his head (as if that would even help).

How many times has he jacked off to the thought of you already?...

...

He's lost fucking count, but his dick certainly isn't letting him rest tonight either... Not until he can get off to this new feeling that he has of you now.

He's wandered for awhile what you felt like... Tasted like... sounded like in bed....

_And fucking stars did your fucking ass feel so fucking amazing on him_. 

It was so soft and squishy, like he could grab handfuls of it! And your tits!

Oh fuck your tits! Would easily be able to fill up his hands at how big and beautiful they were pressed into his rib cage!

He could feel how uncomfortable the erection in his pants was growing as it rubbed against the cloth at just thinking about you pressed against him like that.

And if he takes a good whiff,... he can still smell your sent lingering on him from when he was holding you.

...

Your scent... mixed with his...

...

His dick throbbed in his pants painfully.

Well... nothing he can do about this now other than to get himself off...

He sighed and turned onto his back, unzipping his pants fly to free his throbbing dick.

The red glow of it giving off a soft light to the dark room.

He huffed and closed his eye sockets to let his mind wonder to the thought of you.

He gripped his pulsing dick in his hands as he started imagining you, in his bed with him.

Relief already starting to wash over him as he started pumping it slowly.

He could just imagine slowly climbing on top of you as he set you down fully on his bed. He'd press himself hard against you, as he racked his clawed phalanges down your clothed body, digging them roughly into the fabric of your dress.

You would pull up your dress a little to be able to wrap one of your legs around his back, pulling him flush into you.

Your body would start to gently grind on his, as if begging him to fuck you, and he'd pull away from you slightly, just to see the flushed, panting mess you would be under him.

He'd rut his dick roughly against you repeatedly just to show how fucking hard you make him.

He would rip the dress off of your body and you would want to complain about it right then and there but he growl into your mouth as he pressed himself back against you. Kissing you roughly and he nipped slightly at your bottom lip.

He'd slowly make his way down to your neck, nipping at your skin gently as he grinned his dick onto you. He would be able to feel how fucking wet you were for him through his clothes as you roughly gripped the back of his shirt to ground yourself a bit.

Sans gripped his dick in his hand a little bit harder as he pumped a bit faster.

He could feel the grunts wanting to escape from his mouth as imagined gripping handfuls of your breast with both of his hands.

You'd moan that soft, sweet little moan as he gently rubbed your nipples, making you grind on his dick harder.

He'd gently lick it and peak his teeth all over your breast as you gripped the back of his skull.

You'd be begging him at that point to just stop messing around and fuck you already.

Which he would quickly rip your underwear from your body and place his fingers in between your folds.

"mmm sweetheart. fuck ya feel so fuckin' wet." He'd grunt into your neck as he slid one of his fingers inside of you.

Your back would arch into his touch as his name would fall from your sweet lips.

He quickly reaches off of the bed and picks up his coat from the floor, shoving it into is face. Your scent filling up his non-existing lungs as he grinds his dick into his hands.

"ya like that don't ya baby." He'd pump his fingers in and out of you quickly, feeling the way you tighten around his fingers as he slips another one into you easily.

You'd throw your head back and nod to him as he curled his fingers slightly inside of you.

Just hearing you moan loudly would throw him off the edge and he'd quickly pull his fingers out. He'd want you cumming on his dick instead, not like this.

You would groan impatiently as he licked his fingers, savoring the way you tasted on him.

"don't worry doll. 'm givin' ya somethin' so much fuckin' better." He'd free his dick from his pants and rub it against you, getting it all nice and wet.

He clutched the coat in his fingers, some of the fabric tearing and he pumped his dick harder into his hand.

"fuck 'm goin' to cum all fuckin' inside of ya sweetheart. fill ya all up ta where it fuckin' drippin' out from ya." He'd shove his dick roughly into your silken walls, savoring the way it would tighten around him as he started fucking you.

You would slip your hands under his shirt and grip his bottom ribs that would nearly send him over the edge. And he'd tighten his grip onto your hips, digging his claws into your flesh a bit as he pushed his dick deeply inside of you.

He would admire how a bit of your blood would trickle onto the tip of his phalanges as he started pounding into you harder and harder as your moans would echo around the room.

"that's it baby. moan for me."

He could feel the heat rising in him as he whined into his jacket. He pressed the fabric with your sent on it onto his dick as he began fucking into it in his hands.

The feeling of your fucking tits pressed into his rib cage as he reached back and grabs your ass roughly as he shoved deeply into you. Your scent all fucking over him and invading his nasal bone. The soft feeling of the fabric almost perfectly simulating how you would feel on his fucking dick.

He moan as he rutted into his jacket repeatedly, imagining your body on top of him.

_Grabbing handfuls of yourassandtits_!

"fuck! **(y/n)**!" He grunted as he came **hard** into his jacket and hands. 

He was a panting and drooling mess as his dick emptied itself into the coat that had your scent all in it...

...

Well shit...

Paps isn't going to be happy about this.

He chuckled to himself at how pissed Paps is going to be about trying to clean this later.

He looks down at the red glowing stain that's on the inside of the coat and dripping a bit from his hand.

...

Yeah... he needs a fucking shower now...

...

Wait... Something really weird just came to flourishion in his thoughts...

Are... You a virgin still?!...

...

He fucking hope so!

He'd have to kill whoever took it from you before him!

Oh what fun with you he'd have if you were still one! He was never one to want to sleep with a girl if they were a virgin, but you, oh he didn't give a fuck. You being pure, untainted by anyone else, it just made the thought of fucking you that more desirable!

Your virginity is something only he could claim of you that no one else would ever get to take away! Oh how fun it would be to corrupt you!

But if you weren't one... He guesses that's not such a bad thing either. You'd be somewhat experienced and it would be less that he has to show you and teach you about what he likes. And he'd never let anyone fuck you besides him. He'd be the last guy you ever fucked in your life. He'd make damn sure of that.

**(~)**

...

The next morning, he was getting dressed for the day when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

He shrugs on his fur hooded parka over his red sweater. 

"come in." He calls from behind him as the door opens.

"Sorry to disturb you Mister Sans."

"jus' sans." He says slightly annoyed as Henry enters the room.

He doesn't care for formality type shit.

"Of course." Sans turns slightly around to meet the old mans gaze as he grabs his socks from the drawer. "Sir Isaiah wishes to speak with you."

Of course he does...

Sans is praying to the stars right now that it's not a job or a mission he has to do.

His magic still hasn't fully recovered and he was hoping to go and do some other things today.

"alright... jus' let me finish gettin' dressed n i'll go see him. he's n his office?" Sans quickly puts on his socks and shoes from the sofa.

Today is just not a suit and tie day for him. Yeah he likes his suites but with his magic still recovering and him just wanting to relax today, his favorite parka and sweaters are the most comfortable thing he could wear in this situation. Perfect for lounging around in.

"Of course,... and... yes, he is." Henry says lowly to him as Sans looks up from his spot on the sofa to meet his sunken in face.

Now that he gets a good look at him, Henry don't look to good. Looks like he didn't get a wink of sleep last night if the dark-ish circles around his eyes are anything to go by.

The old man gives him sad eyes as he looks into his eye lights.

"Thank you... Sans. For what you did last night."

He knows what the old man is talking about and quickly waves him off as he goes trying to thank him to the moon and back.

He's not in the mood for that kind of shit today. Being looked at as if he was some shitty excuse of a hero.

"ya don't gotta thank me for that." He gets up and walks towards the door where Henry is waiting for him. He shoves his hands into his parka's pockets, your lock of hair greeting his finger tips as he welcomes it into his hands. 

He gave the old man a smile as he walks out into the hallway. "let's go see our boss before he tears the walls down wonderin' what tha hell took so long."

Henry gives him a small nod, not looking to happy that Sans unceremoniously cut off the conversation from Henry trying to sing his fucking praises.

Boss likes that kind of shit, not him. He never liked being looked at with gratitude... unless he just got done giving some broad the best boning of her life. Now that's gratitude he'd take happily.

They go to turn the corner down the hall, walking in silence, when someone runs smack into his rib cage, almost knocking him on his ass.

He grips his chest painfully at the force of the hit and goes to glare down at who the fuck just ran into him but freezes when he locks his gaze with you.

"Oh! Forgive me Sans! I wasn't watching where I was going." You said while smiling gently up at him.

...

Shit!

He wasn't expecting to see you today at all!

...

And he's not in his fucking suit or anything remotely suitable for standing in your presence!!!

Maybe he should of wore a suit until he left today!

Shitshit shit!

He probably looks sloppy as fuck compared to what you are use to being around! Fuck even Henry looks like fucking shit and he's dressed immaculate compared to him!

"n-no 's fine sweetheart. i should of been more careful turnin' the corners like that." He scratches the back of his neck vertebrates nervously as you eye him. He could feel the small sweat droplets dotting his skull as he adverted his gaze from you.

You go to reach down to pick up the book you dropped when you ran into him, but he quickly levitates it up to you to grab. You hesitate for a moment before you grab it carefully from it's hovering position.

He watches the smile on your face grow at his small display of magic.

"Thanks."

" 's no problem doll." 

"Sorry dove but we have to get going. Your father is expecting us. But I'm... glad to see you are doing alright this morning." Henry quickly cuts in, saving the both of you from any awkward silence you might have after that.

You step out of their path and fix them with a smile while hugging your book to your chest. He quickly walks past you, not really wanting you to notice him very much or his clothes.

"Well good luck I suppose and thanks Henry. And Sans!" You say to him, making him stop in his tracks at you calling out to him. 

He turns his head to look over his shoulder at you as you eye him up and down...

...

Are... you checking him out!?

"You look... different... In a good way though! I like the clothes. They... suit you a lot better than the stuffy suits."

He could feel how his eye sockets widened a little at that as you turned and made your way around the corner, out of sight from him.

...

You...

Just gave him a compliment...

A genuine. fucking. compliment.

**Addressed to him**!

And his fucking style!

_Andhewasn'teveninhissuit_! 

...

"I... didn't know your eye lights could do that!"

Huh?

He looks at the old man who's looking at him in shock as he tilts his head curiously at him.

"do what?"

"Turn into different shapes like hearts!? And are you feeling okay? Your face looks really red? Are you ill?"

...

Well shit.

**~...~**

Once they get to Isaiah's office door, Henry knocks on the polished wood to announce their presence.

Don't want anymore flying objects to go hurdling at them if they were to just walk in unannounced...

"Enter." Comes Isaiah's deep voice from the other side.

Henry opens the double doors swiftly and ushers Sans into the room, over to where Isaiah is sitting at his desk.

He looks up from his papers at Sans' approach. "Ah Sans, come in and have a seat." He waves Henry off to leave the room as Sans goes to sit in one of the fancy chairs across from his desk.

He hears the doors click shut behind him again, leaving them both alone in the room.

Isaiah opens a small box on his desk and looks over at him.

"Cigar?" He asks him, only for Sans too shake his head in refusal as he crosses one leg over the other.

"heh. nah i got my own." He pull's a cherry cigar from his shorts as Isaiah pulls one from the box. "ya got a light?"

He tosses Sans a gold plated lighter that was inside the box that he quickly lights his cigar with before tossing it back to him. "thanks."

The red smoke from the cigar twirls through the air before disappearing towards the end as the smoke rises towards the ceiling.

"Whiskey?" Isaiah offers pointing towards the fancy bottled scotch that sits in a crystal bottle.

...

What's Isaiah's game here...

He's never so generous like this and this certainly doesn't feel like a social call... And the way his facial expression is never changing from that deadpanned look...

It's kind of starting to freak him out a bit how he's trying to create this calm environment between the both of them. As if they were old friends just getting together for a drink and to talk about the old days...

But he'll bite. 

"sure. why not. 'm never one to turn down a free drink." He shrugs to him as Isaiah pours them both a glass.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for awhile now. Who you are." He sets a glass down in front of Sans as he fixes him with this dead look in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowing at him. "What exactly your end goal is here."

Isaiah lights his cigar that hangs loosely from his mouth as he leans back in his chair.

A threatening aurora is fuming around Isaiah in waves as he looks down onto Sans. 

... 

" 'm not sure i follow big guy?" Sans' was confused.

End goal? What the hell was he talking about?

Isaiah huffs and tosses back the whiskey in his glass with one go.

"Anyone else who would of told me that would of ended up with a bullet in their skull." He leans up in his chair as Sans' smile drops from his face. 

Fuck Isaiah is going to fucking kill him isn't he?!

And he doesn't think he'd be able to defend himself properly just yet if Isaiah was to just up and fucking attack him!

"But I like you Sans. It's why you're still alive." 

That's great and fucking terrifying all in one!

Going against a Mafia King would be fucking suicide for Sans, and being hunted by one would be even worse since they have influence everywhere!

He'd be dust in an instant!

But Isaiah likes him, even if this whole ordeal is confusing the fuck out of him.

He wants to squirm under Isaiah's strong cold gaze, but refuses to let himself appear weak in front of him, so he meets his gaze head on. 

Showing fear would only mean weakness, but doing this could also get him killed...

...

Fuck it, he's not going to appear fucking weak in front of anyone! Mafia King or not.

The tension from Isaiah's shoulders relaxed as he leans back again in his chair again, looking up at the ceiling above him with this... weird look on his face that he's never fucking seen before.

Almost... a defeated or remorseful look.

He puffs on his cigar, inhaling the sweet cherry flavor mixed with smoke, knowing that he won some kind of stare off with him...

But for how long that victory will last... He has no fucking idea.

"Tell me son, what do you think of my daughter (Y/n)?"

...

That was a very unexpected question.

But he's got a feeling that Isaiah will know if Sans is lying to him, so it would be the smartest decision to try and answer honestly to avoid any 'bullets in his skull'.

He huffs out a small chuckle, a smile forms on his face again as he removes the cigar from his sharp maws.

He's never really talked about you openly to anyone. But he supposes being honest with his future father in law wouldn't be such a bad thing.

As long as he's careful on how he words shit.

"she's quite the gal. beautiful, smart, brave." He twirls the cigar in his fingers as he watches the smoke dance around in the air. "she's quite the curious one to. heh." 

He couldn't help the way his soul throbbed a bit at just recalling how your beautiful face would light up with curiosity at any display of magic.

You looked so stars be damned adorable at how wide your gorgeous eyes would get. Or that heart stopping smile that would grace your beautiful face.

"That she is." He hears Isaiah say softly in front of him as he takes a deep drag from his cigar.

"she's... really carin' 'bout other people. 's... admirable how she tries ta put other's before herself. n all my time on the surface, 've never met a women like her."

"That quality in my daughter is one I should of squashed out a long time ago, but could never bring myself to do it again... so I just let her be and believe whatever the hell she wanted to."

Again?...

"why try to?"

"I thought that much would be obvious." He looks back to Sans as he taps out the half smoked cigar only to light a fresh one again. "(Y/n) is my eldest, and my only heir to take over my position when I'm long gone."

You! Taking over Isaiah's position?!

"no offense boss man, but i don't believe she's cut out ta run this kinda job." He kept his tone light as to not offend Isaiah.

This kind of work would corrupt you if not eat you alive.

Sure you can be scary to some people when you're pissed off but, that's not enough. Especially to run the title of Mafia King.

"I'm not an idiot Sans. I know she's not... She can't cut this line of work because I was to soft on her as a child and didn't want to taint her innocence with what men like us do." He scowls at him which Sans immediately starts to regret questioning Isaiah's sanity. "I loved her to much to even try to put her through the proper training required to run my position. I tried to shield her from all the murder and shit for as long as I could. But, it didn't happen like that for very long. Not in the world we live in now. She was bound to see it happen eventually."

And you were. The streets are filled with nothing but people robbing, rapping, or even killing others for an extra buck or to fill some kind of pleasure for the night.

And with Isaiah always having to keep people in line (the best way doing that by killing another) you were bound to see that shit happen even as a kid.

... Kind of like how he wanted to shield Paps from all the shit he was doing in the underground as a kid, just so they could survive another day...

"that's great n all... but, why tell me all this?"

Isaiah is a really tough, closed off kind of guy. Never spoke to ANYONE like this about you, or him, or anyone really...

A... small smile graces his face that looked a bit more sinister than what it did friendly as he looked at Sans devilishly...

Holy fucking shit this is not happening.

He's a dusted skeleton and he fucking knows it now if Isaiah is looking at him like that.

"Come now Sans. How blind do you think I am?" Isaiah takes another deep drag as Sans finally gulps down the whiskey that was placed in front of him after adding a bit of magic to it.

He needs something to calm the rising nerves in him down.

What was he suppose to do if Isaiah was to try and kill him?

It's not like he could try to kill Isaiah... That would definitely lose you for good and any affection you might have for him. But if he wanted Sans dead... Then he's fucking dust.

He's not liking this... Right now, Isaiah is holding all of Sans' fucking cards... and the most Sans would be able to do is fucking run and hope to make it another day.

A small silence fills the air between them and the tension rises back full force over the room.

"I see the way you look at my daughter... The way you talk to her... The way you act around her." He pours himself another glass of whiskey from the crystal bottle as he narrows his eyes dangerously at him.

"Even everything that happened with her in your room that night after our little talk." He slams the crystal bottle down on the tray, making the tray tremble back an forth under the force and cracking the bottle.

Sans eye lights immediately extinguish from his sockets as he stares at Isaiah.

...

He knows...

There is no fucking way.

He can't fucking know... It's impossible...

That was months ago?!

"What? You don't believe I don't know what goes on in my own home?" He says at seeing Sans' disbelieving face.

Isaiah reaches over to his computer monitor and turns the screen to face him... showing a full camera system of each hallway in the mansion and most of the rooms...

Not only that... auto device recordings in the rooms that don't have camera's in them... being the occupied bedrooms at the moment.

...

He's so fucking boned.

And Isaiah has been listening to him fucking boning to!

"I got eyes and ears everywhere."

"listen i can explain that-." He starts to panic as Isaiah cuts him off.

"Why bother? I already know." He turns the monitor back to face him again while giving Sans a stern look. "I didn't like the way you approached my daughter like that. And the only reason you're not dust where you sit is because of the fact that (Y/n) likes you. Probably not in the ways you're hoping though." He crosses his arms loosely across his broad chest.

"I've been watching you both very fucking closely ever since that night."

"it jus' doesn't make since. why even trust me alone with her at all or even last night? clearly ya should of dusted me despite (y/n)'s protest?" 

He's seen Isaiah kill a man just for fucking touching you or treating you like a commoner. And what Sans did to you that night would of defiantly earned him a good dusting by your dear dad if not torture.

...

But why go through the trouble of sparing him and only watching him and how he interacts with you...

Unless...

"last night... when ya wanted me to take her home..." He mumbled to himself as the gears in his head started turning.

No he couldn't be.

"That was a test." Isaiah watches as this new information starts to sink into him, confirming his suspicions. "I wanted to see if I could trust you alone with my daughter... Granted, things weren't suppose to go the way they did last night..."

Thank the fucking stars Isaiah didn't plan that whole kidnapping thing with you and just made it seem convincing...

Because he kill everyone of those bastards...

But now seeing Isaiah in this new light... The mans a lot fucking smarter than he fucking looks.

He's got major brains behind all that muscle.

"I had the car bugged and everything, but, the signal was cut out once you mentioned you were both being followed. And the tracking on the car was jammed."

"yeah, our phone signal was blocked to. 'm guessin' when i trashed their cars, i mighta got the jammer with it."

"You did surprisingly... But... You earned more than just my daughters trust that night. You earned a little bit of mine as well, along with my gratitude that she was returned home without a single scratch." An appreactive look passes over Isaiah as he looks at Sans.

"i wasn't goin' to let her get hurt or taken. not while i was 'round anyways."

Isaiah hums at that but quickly shakes the conversation off, seeing as how they derailed from the original point.

"But back to the matter of (Y/n)." Isaiah shots back his second glass of whiskey while offering Sans another one which he refuses to.

Not really in a drinking mood anymore...

"(Y/n) is all that's left of my bloodline. And she will inherit everything of mine along with the title of Mafia King. But since she can't uphold that title, it's only logical of me to give it to her future husband. Then their kids will inherit that title and so on and so forth. So my work and all I built will continue to live on."

"makes since."

Okay... He thinks he knows where this conversation is going now.

Isaiah would have no fucking reason to be telling him all this shit without a purpose, if anything he's learned about Isaiah in these past few minutes was anything to go by.

There is a reason to everything he does.

Which a knowing look passes through the both of them as they stare each other down.

"So tell me son... How much are you willing to sacrifice for my daughter?" He challenges Sans, which his smile could of been skull splitting as he challenges him back.

"i think we both know the answer to that." He chuckles as Isaiah smiles at Sans knowingly.

"Do you want my daughter? And before you answer that, I would advise you to think carefully on it, because your decision will be LONG term. I'll make sure of that personally."

That made his smile falter from his face in an instant as he gives Isaiah a serious look.

"i don't jus' want (y/n)... if this was about jus' me wantin' her, i would of taken her the moment i met her n called it a day." Sans shakes his head as a soft sigh escapes past his teeth.

"no, i want her to want me to... as crazy as it fuckin' sounds, i care deeply 'bout her. n i never wanna see her hurt or even dare try to take her by force. she's way to good for that kinda treatment n hell, even way to good for someone like me or anyone for that matter." He taps out his cigar in the ashtray across from him.

"even if i did have her, 'd still be tellin' myself that shit everyday, that she deserved better than what i could probably ever give her. but that wouldn't stop me from tryin' to be someone she does deserve more than anyone else."

...

He looks up at Isaiah... and his world just fucking stopped.

...

He was giving Sans the most genuine fucking look he's ever seen on an intimidating fucker like him.

"You're just full of surprises huh?"

Sans... didn't know what the fuck to even say at his soft tone that he's only seen him use in front of you or Priscilla.

His soul was practically spinning all that mushy sweet shit about you and he was just relaying what it's been feeling out loud.

... But everything he said was the honest fucking truth.

"I'm glad you said it though. Any other response and I probably would of killed you in your seat just for toying with my daughters emotions or saying you wanted her just because you wanted her." Isaiah let out a deep laugh as he tapped out his cigar as well. 

So... either way he could of been a dead man if he lied, said he wanted you, or even refused Isaiah... nice information to know that HE FUCKING LUCKED OUT ON THAT!

"As a father, no man will ever be good enough for your daughter. Only because you believe no man will ever be able to provide the love, affection, or protection that only a father can." He laces his fingers together in front of him as he leans into his elbows that are placed onto his desk.

"But... I think I'm willing to place my bets on you. But don't get your hopes up. You'll come to soon find out that (Y/n) isn't going to be an easy person to pursue."

Is... this Isaiah's way of giving Sans his blessing to pursue you?!

FUCKING YES!

"i don't expect it to be." He smiles widely at Isaiah as he fixes Sans with a serious look.

"No listen to me on this. She's... been through a lot..." He trails off towards the end of that as he looks down at his desk.

Well you being subjected to this kind of bullshit with the Mafia King's shit, and all the dirty dealings that go on around you, he's not all that surprised that you've probably been through a lot.

But there has been something that's been bugging Sans about you for awhile...

You've been so... closed off to ANYONE'S attempts at wooing you.

Yeah it's mostly because you got more dignity than to throw yourself at anyone who's willing to fuck... but your ties seem to run deeper than just being to dignified or to self-conscious about yourself... (Which he wouldn't see why you would be with the body of a fucking goddess!)

But it's... odd.

"I'm only telling you this because... well no matter how hard you may try, you'll never be able to push her for answers. She's kept quiet about this for years and only recently opened up to me about it..."

Now that peaked Sans' interest.

Sure he would rather hear the story from you but something that you've been keeping secert and wouldn't open up about to anyone?

Yeah he'd probably never be able to push you for answers.

And any help or information he can get in pursing you easier so he fucks up less with you, would be helpful to him in the long run.

"She... loved another years ago who... didn't make it back home doing a job for me." Isaiah looks regrettable as those words leave his mouth.

Another man in your life? That you loved?

...

He doesn't know how he's suppose to feel about that and from the way Isaiah puts it, he's not around anymore.

But if he's being honest with himself, he's kind of glad about that. One less person he doesn't have to drag into an alleyway to slit his throat. His soul wouldn't be able to handle the fact of you having a boyfriend or another mate in your life.

... Yeah he'd definitely have to kill them if he couldn't convince them to fuck off far away from his girl.

"She's been suffering in silence for years about it and she has her heart set on not wanting to find another lover. So you'll come to find that pursing my daughter won't be easy."

"i get that. but 'm confident i can get her to warm up to me more."

"You can try but try not to get your hopes down when she flat out rejects you to. But... if you force anything onto her that she doesn't approve of." And there is the glare he's been looking for through this whole conversation with him. "I'll fucking kill you myself."

"ya got my word that it won't ever happen or i'll jus' let ya dust me on the spot."

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that... Now onto other matters."

He slides a folder to him on his desk, his handful of rings glistening in the morning light that shines through the windows. He flips open the folder on his desk as he looks at Sans.

"I hope you're ready. Because you may have earned a bit of my trust last night. But you haven't earned it completely." 

... Shit...

He's planing on working him down to dust just by that look he's giving him and he fucking knows it.

He internally groans to himself at just the thought of fucking work...

"You got the next two days off. But come after that, you're going to be doing... special jobs for me."

"special jobs?"

Isaiah hums and flips through the folder.

"We'll talk more on that in a couple of days. For now, do whatever you want and take it easy so you can recover quicker. Henry!"

Henry comes back into the room as soon as his name was called.

...

Was... he ease dropping this whole time?

And Isaiah doesn't seem to be fazed by that fact in the slightest...

"See Sans out. And bring me Papyrus... Someone's going to have to pick up this extra slack soon and I got just the jobs for him that could use his... expertise..."

Well Boss isn't going to be to happy picking up Sans' slack but hell he's glad he's getting that break.

He's got something else to attend to down at Alphys' lab...

Something that's been bugging him for awhile.

Sans unlocks his phone as he goes to leave Isaiah's office.

An locked file greeting his screen as he pulls up the pictures that he downloaded from your phone.

As much as he tried, he couldn't break into it.

Why you had this file locked onto your phone with such high security... puzzled him.

What's his sweetheart got to hide?

He's soon going to find out.

And what's with just this letter to mark the file name?...

"J"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans jerks off to the thought of you in his dark room, only to be knock out of those thought by something crunching next to him*
> 
> Sans: "what tha fuck?!"
> 
> *He quickly turns on his nightstand light to see the author eating popcorn next to his bed*
> 
> Sans: "tha fuck are you doin' in here?!"
> 
> I like to watch sometimes.
> 
> Sans: "... you kinky fuckin' bastard."
> 
> Coming from the guy who's jacking off the thoughts of another girl...
> 
> *Gaster throws open the bedroom window and climbs in*
> 
> Gaster: "Your doing great son! Keep it up! This is what the readers came here for!"
> 
> Sans: "thas it! get tha fuck out! all of you!"
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> Yes! next chapter will be a part 2 with Sans POV!  
> This chapter was getting to long and there is still more to come!  
> So stick around!!!  
> Captain over and out!  
> ~~~~~~~


	13. Souls For My Mate. My SOULmate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV again.
> 
> Just so you guys know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has lost a bit of motivation...
> 
> But hopefully this chapter isn't to bad, but it was mainly an explanatory chapter anyways.
> 
> As always.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"alphys?! ya in here?" Sans calls out into the dark laboratory once the metal doors slide open.

Why is it dark in here? Was Gaster or Alphys not awake yet?

A small shriek, followed by a loud thud comes from behind the massive computer screen as he rounds the other side of it.

"What is this garbage?! Did they kiss?! Was that a hug?! Why did they just cut away from it like that and only show their feet!? Please tell me they kissed!" Alphys shouts at the computer screen. Probably at some damn anime she's watching...

"alphys." He calls out to her, placing a hand on top of the corner of the screen to get her attention.

She quickly shushes him while staring with literal stars in her eyes at the screen.

...

He doesn't have time for this. She can watch this shit later. Right now they got other business to attend to and he isn't waiting on anyone when it comes to you.

Sans reaches behind the screen and pulls the plug on it from the back of the computer.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She shouts with a horrified expression on her scaly face as he sneers down at her.

"ya can watch this shit later alph. i need yer help with somethin'. now." He walks over to the main computer that's pushed up against the wall and turns it on.

Alphys looks from her personal computer to the main computer with conflict before giving a defeated sigh and walking over to him.

"Y-You know y-you can't just b-barge in here demanding h-h-help like t-this and expect to r-receive it when you're p-pulling the plugs o-on my c-c-computer and being i-insincere about how I-I m-might feel a-about this!" She stutters out to him, trying to appear intimidating but failing miserably at it.

He narrows his eyes at her impatiently as she shrinks beneath his gaze intimidated.

"can we argue about this later. ya can watch yer little anime when i leave." Which he's hoping will be soon.

As much as he enjoys being back at the hideout and being surrounded by familiar faces, he'd much prefer being closer to where you are so his fucking soul would stop screaming at him to go back every stars be damned time he leaves for five fucking minutes!

...

Alphys nods to him, even though her expression clearly disapproves of having to abandon her anime to help him out. "A-Alright. What d-do you n-need h-help with?"

He pulls out his phone and unlocks it. "i got this file 'm tryna get into. problem is, 's got some serious security on it. think ya can get inta it?"

Her face lights up at that as she takes his phone from his outstretched hand and plugs it into the computer.

"There i-isn't anything I-I c-can't get into!" All the files on his phone pop up as she skims through each of them. "So w-what file i-is it?"

" 's gunna be the one in the images, marked as 'j'." What the hell the 'J' stands for, he's got no fucking clue.

But it was on your phone so, might be something he needs to look into since clearly you don't want anyone into this file with all this security on it.

He should feel bad about breaking into your phone and reading each and every one of your text messages (not that you had very many...) and downloading all the contents you had on it.

But he did get some pretty nice pictures of you though so his efforts were sort of worth it. Sadly none of them contained any nudes of you... so he'll have to live with his imagination for now, but he did get some damn gorgeous ones of you. 

He wonders if that's what's maybe in this file...

...

He sure fucking hopes so! Then he'd have something ten times better to get his rocks off to!

Hell he even wants to drool just by thinking about it.

Alphys types away like a mad man with her claws on her computer key board once she found the file.

"Huh... this is odd..." She mutters to herself more than to him.

"whas odd?"

"This algorithm... You weren't lying when you said this file contained a pretty high security..." Her stutter completely vanished as she stares intently at all the different coded numbers that popped up across the screen. "Shouldn't be to difficult to crack into... but it's going to take a bit for it all to auto decode since it's in a completely different language."

He sighs to himself as Alphys turns to face him.

"W-Where d-did you even c-come across t-this file?" She questions him suspiciously.

" 's complicated to explain..." More like he doesn't want to explain this to Alphys.

No one but Gaster knows about who you really are to him. He thinks Paps might have suspicions as well but hasn't confronted Sans about it yet...

"Well w-w-we have s-some t-time if y-you want t-to talk?" She walks over to her desk and pulls over her rolling chair in front of the main computer.

She sits down in it, her clawed feet hanging just above the floor as she looks at him expectantly...

As long as him and Alphys have been friends and even past co-workers together, he's not sure he can really tell people about you.

But what's stopping him really?

It's not like it would hurt to tell Alphys about it. Maybe she might even be able to provide some insight about all of this...

He has no intention of telling you anything... yet. You'd probably think he's fucking lost his marbles if he just goes up to you and is like 'so hey, i know it sounds crazy but you're my soulmate and we are destined to be together whether you like it or not. it's the universes will or some shit...'

Yeah... that would not bode over well with you in the slightest... And he thinks he's starting to get somewhere slowly with you.

He really doesn't want to mess that up.

"W-Was it s-something to do w-w-with that d-decoding chip I-I s-sent over t-to you?"

"somethin' like that..." He sighs heavily and leans on the desk of the computer, looking out into the dark room that surrounds the both of them. "it was a file that was on my girls phone."

He can see from his peripherals how Alphys gave him a confused look.

"U-Um... I-I think I-I h-heard that wrong... d-did you j-just s-say your g-g-girls phone?!" She gasps a little as the words sink in once he doesn't say anything back to her, just loosely crosses his arms over his chest while fighting down a blush at just calling you his girl...

But hell if he doesn't love the way that sounds coming from him.

"NO WAY! Y-YOU!" She points at him disbelieving with her clawed fingers as he huffs out another sigh. "S-Someone like y-you has a g-g-g-girlfriend!"

Now he felt a little pissed off by that as he turns his head to glare down at her.

"tha fuck ya mean someone like me?!" 

Her eyes widen a little bit as she quickly shakes her head. "N-No No! T-That's not h-how I meant i-it!" She straighten backs up and fixes him with a wobbly, nervous smile. "C-Come on S-Sans. W-We both know y-you d-don't do the whole b-b-boyfriend or g-girlfriend title stuff! Y-You never l-liked being t-t-tied down."

And she was right about that.

He had a girlfriend once years ago... but well, she didn't make it out of the hell that was the Underground. Not that he really cared to much since after she was dusted, he found out she was nothing more than a cheating whore. But he'd be lying if he didn't say he didn't love her at least a little... Enough to kill the bastard that killed her anyways, as a small petty revenge for her cheating on him with the fucker...

Having mates in the Underground was risky as hell... It made you appear to vulnerable or weak since you're constantly worried about your mates life over your own, or if you're a real dick, you use them as a shield just so you can live long enough to counter, not giving a damn about your mate... Which in that hell was a huge consequence sometimes...

It's why Sans doesn't care to be tied down to one girl anymore. He was better off with him by himself, protecting his little bro.

All you women were the same in the Underground or on the surface anyways.

You all flocked to the one with the most power, the most money, or the best looking. Then you'd leave when it was the most convenient to.

It's what made one night stands so easy for him over having any girl he wanted and starting some kind of bullshit relationship that wouldn't fucking last more than a week.

...

But not you.

You flat out rejected him and didn't give a damn about his money, his power, or his looks. You were the first to ever reject him and hell if that isn't still such a fucking shocker for him that out of every girl he ever wanted, the girl he was destined to be with didn't fucking want him.

The only girl he truly did want to start something real with, doesn't care for him or for that kind of commitment. Yet anyways.

He can make you want him... Just a little more time.

"you're not wrong 'bout that." He turns away from Alphys again. "but this ones different."

Now that peaked her interest as she places her hands in her lap impatiently, beckoning for him to continue. "OOOO! D-Do tell! Monster or H-Human?"

He huffs out a small laugh that escapes from his rib cage. "human." He states proudly. "n she's so special in her own kinda ways." He can just feel how his features soften at just... thinking about you.

"shes tha only one i want. thas for damn sure."

Alphys hums and gives him that dreamy look as she places both of her elbows on her knees and cups her face in between her hands.

"J-Just from how you l-look b-by describing her. I can tell she means a lot to you?" She softly says to him.

"ya got no idea."

He would live for you. He would easily die for you if it came down to it.

But he'd much prefer staying alive with you.

"Seems k-kind o-of wrong to g-go breaking i-into h-her personal s-s-stuff d-don't you think?" Alphys looks over to her computer screen, the decoding still automatically trying to decipher itself.

"maybe... but i gotta know why she's got this on her phone." 

He really does sort of regret breaking into your personal stuff.

But not much between the both of you will be kept secret forever. Anything you wanted to know about him, he'd be an open book to you.

But you're just so closed off. He barely knows a damn thing about you and he wants to know more. The good and the bad.

And it's really killing his fucking soul at just the thought of what that file holds.

"W-Why n-not just a-ask her a-about it? I-If s-shes your g-g-girlfriend I'm sure she'll j-just t-tell you i-if you ask n-nice e-enough." Her voice sort of trails off towards the end.

"well... she's not technically my girlfriend... yet anyways."

Now Alphys gives him an even more confused look.

"Then why are we-?"

"because she's my soulmate alright. can we just... not go inta tha gritty details of everythin'..."

...

Alphys face fucking LIGHTS up at that as she lets out an even louder gasp than before.

"W-WHAT!!!!" She stands up from her chair from the shock as she covers her muzzle with her hands. "YOU HAVE A SOULMATE!?"

He covers his face slightly with his hand as he sends her a half-hearted glare from behind his blush that he can feel heating up his face.

"fuck alph jus' scream it to tha fuckin' world why don't ya?! i was tryin' to not tell anyone this for a fuckin' reason."

Honestly, he doesn't want people to know about you and him like that just yet.

It's not that he's ashamed of you in the fucking slightest but... he doesn't want to make you into a bigger target than what you already are.

Being involved with him at this early of a stage without the both of you dating yet or even soul bonded could be dangerous for you.

He's... got more enemies than what he does friends...

"S-Sorry! Sorry! B-But d-do you n-not understand how r-rare that is?!" She fans the air around her as she gushes at just the thought of it.

"rare? whatcha mean rare? don't everyone get a soulmate?" He questions her as she skitters off towards her computer only to look up at him excitedly.

"W-Well yes and no! And if they even do, a human paired with a monster SOULmate is the most rare of them all!" She spits out quickly as she searches her desk frantically.

" 'm not sure i follow?..." He gives her a confused look.

Why would it be rare? He knows of monsters that have monster soulmates so being on the surface some humans were bound to be soulmates with monsters to...

Right???

"OH! Right!" She gasps out after thinking it over for a moment.

"We worked and studied on souls in the Underground but we never really touched bases on SOULmates because... well they weren't really that common and didn't affect our research with the barrier."

She tsks annoyingly under her breath when she couldn't find what she was looking for in the dark and flips on the light switch next to her, lighting up the pristine looking lab and all the equipment in it.

The only messy thing amongst all the equipment are the endless stacks of papers along with old ramen cups. 

"But after you left the lab after the um... a-accident" She shrinks a little under his glare at that as he shoves his hands into his parka.

That wasn't a fucking accident and she knows it. He did it to Gaster on fucking purpose and he'd gladly do it again to that piece of shit.

Treating those kids like fucking lab rats for his sick experiments, poking, probing, and even draining their souls and life force. It wasn't just human kids he was testing on, he was testing on monster kids as well and subjecting them to all kinds of sick fucking torture.

He deserved every fucking thing he got when he threw him into the fucking core. 

"and I started conducting research solo, I studied up on what Dr. Gaster had left in his notes about SOULmates, in hopes that maybe it could be an unknown solution to our problem."

"and?..." He questions her to get to the point as she shies away from him, twiddling her claws together nervously.

"W-Well... there wasn't really much t-to g-go off of... B-But-!"

"SOULmates are somewhat rare because not every soul was completely compatible with one another, a perfect match, or most just didn't live long enough to find their SOULmate." Gaster walks into the lab carrying an empty coffee mug in his hands lazily as he dozily walks over to the coffee machine in the corner of the lab.

Must of been pulling another few all nighters by the looks of the dark red circles under his eye sockets and how his lab coat is barely clinging to his body like he just got mauled by a bear...

"ya know, i don't think i asked for yer fuckin' opinion old man." Sans growls out towards him as Gaster tiredly waves him off with a yawn and continues on anyways. Probably not in the mood for an argument.

"Since the Underground was so vast and heavily populated, it's not like the universe just went around spitting out SOULmates for everyone. Some never found their's while others did or the universe just hasn't gotten around to creating a perfect matching soul." Gaster looks down at his empty mug accusingly as if it was the mug fault for being empty before brewing another fresh pot.

"But you having a human SOULmate is... interesting." Gaster stares longingly at the slow brewing pot as he addresses Sans.

That peaked Sans' interest a bit. Might as well get as much information as he can from Gaster indirectly while he can.

"but me an (y/n) act nothin' alike, so i don't see how we could even be a perfect match, since our souls are suppose to be the coronation of our whole being or whatever. not that 'm complainin' of course."

Wouldn't that mean that the both of you had something in common at least? Since the soul makes up the being and with the both of you being perfect matches...

...

He's confused...

It's just not making much since.

"Your souls are a perfect match because they resignat with one another on the same frequency level and try to establish some sort of communication with one another against your will. That doesn't mean you act like twins or something." He states boardly.

"that explains what they do. not why they are a perfect match." Sans narrows his eyes at Gaster.

He doesn't even think Gaster knows what the hell is really going on.

Gaster sighs and turns to look at Sans with lidded eyes, his red eye lights looking fuzzy in his sockets. "I'm only explaining what I know son. The 'why you are a perfect match' is what I don't understand fully." He removes the pot from under the still dripping coffee and places his mug under it instead.

The smell of freshly brewing coffee filling the air around them.

"It's like trying to explain why our souls carry magic in them in the first place. We don't know why they do, only just that they do. It's what we are and what we are made up of. But why magic specifically? Why not peanuts or something..."

He can tell Gaster must of been giving this a lot of thought recently if he's questioning why monsters are made of magic instead of... peanuts...

"It's the same for SOULmates. What is the true purpose of them? Why even have them at all?" He shrugs as he removes his mug from under the brewer and takes a large gulp from the mug while it's still piping hot.

...

Gaster is looking way to far into stuff... Is he going to start question the universe again and fall down that same rabbit hole or finally just leave it alone.

Alphys chimes in after she finally finds the clipboard she was looking for in her desk. "You're actually the first we've heard of to actually have a human SOULmate believe it or not. But I would like to conduct some test on both of your souls to see just how compatible they are."

She clicks her pin and starts to jot down some notes on her clipboard.

Oh fuck no!

"you're fuckin' insane if ya think 'm letting anyone near her soul!" He growls at the both of them accusingly.

Hell he wouldn't EVER let them near it let alone see it!

Alphys isn't so innocent either when it came to testing on humans in the fucking past and he'll be damned if he's going to have you subjected to the same fucking thing as those other humans went through.

He'd NEVER let you go through something like that.

At the time, he didn't give a shit what happened to the humans, but you, he'd never let anything bad like that ever happen.

Not while he's around.

Granted they both changed since Alphys met Frisk and Gaster spent, from what he claims, 'an eternity' in the void, but he'd still never trust either of them alone in a room with you.

Gaster sighs as he flops down at the rolling chair in front of the main computer, sinking into the seat.

"Alphys is right Sans. Whether you like it or not, we do eventually have to conduct some test on both you and (Y/n). Nothing harmful I assure you." He quickly adds at seeing the look on Sans' face and how it immediately twisted at that. "You having a human SOULmate can be... dangerous."

"how tha fuck can it be dangerous?! it hasn't caused any harm so far? n 's not like it involves anyone but me n (y/n) anyways."

Gaster takes another long gulp from his coffee before sitting up straight with a small amount of new found energy.

"For starters, monsters instantly know when they've found their SOULmates correct?" Sans raises a non-existing brow at him and nods. "I bet you felt the weird feelings your soul gets at just being near (Y/n) or thinking about her doesn't it?"

Yeah he instantly felt... something in his soul when he first saw you that night. Hell his soul was aching and burning ever since he got to your place until he laid eyes on you. 

It took him a few days or so but he eventually gave in and figured out why the fuck his soul was acting so fucking off.

He nodded again as Gaster gave him a tired smile.

...

He felt fucking disgusted just by looking at it... acting all innocent and shit.

"Like you also want to act out on certain desires or do certain things you normally wouldn't do or feel?" He questions him knowingly.

Well... yeah in a way...

He's never wanted to fuck a girl so badly just by one fucking look. He's never did things like think about one fucking girl 24/7 or care about her way more than he does himself...

Or do creepy shit like stealing a piece of your hair just to have a piece of you on him, or buy a girl so many flowers that she'd smell like roses for the rest of her life.

Hell he barely even knows much about you... But he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Not only that but he constantly finds himself wanting to kill everyone who just... looks at you in a way he doesn't approve of. Or when they fucking DARE to touch you...

He drops his gaze to the checkered black and white floor below him.

"Being rejected by your SOULmate can have... disastrous outcomes..."

That kind of already happened but he'll hear him out.

"meanin'?"

"He means that you might... act out unintentionally... Your soul being rejected by it's 'destined mate' can upset it tremendously. Y-You could accidentally hurt (Y/n) without meaning to or even kill her since we monsters are a lot stronger with our magical capabilities. Especially with you being a Boss Monster."

He turns to Alphys as she continues to quickly jot down notes about their conversation.

"i'd **never** fuckin' hurt (y/n)."

"You feel that. But you can never truly know for certain. Since our souls are mostly instinct driven and sometimes do things against our will." Gaster knocks back the rest of his coffee and gets up to fix another cup.

"Losing a SOULmate for a monster is just as devastating as well, especially since you only have 1 HP." He continues on, more of the tiredness draining from his features as he hums contently into the mug of coffee, another small smile gracing his damaged face. "It would dust you instantly and with (Y/n) being human, she already doesn't have a long enough life span to even outlive you or put a dent in yours." He states pretty plainly while enjoying the mug of coffee that's inches away from his nasal bones.

Of course Gaster wouldn't be fucking concerned with him dusting at all. Hell he's sure the old man would be happy if he did.

But... He was right. Monsters live way longer than what you humans do... And you'd die way before him... That is if the Mafia shit doesn't dust him first...

"what do i do then..." He mumbles to himself.

He... can't lose you... He never wants to lose you.

Not like that. Not ever.

"There is a plus side!" Alphys chimes in happily while her tail swishes back and forth.

"how tha fuck is there a plus side ta me not being able to live if my girl dies! literally n physically?!" 

The only plus side he can think of Gaster screaming 'freedom' over Sans ashes when he dusts.

Fucking prick.

"This is why we wanted to conduct further test... eeeeventually of course." Gaster says so-so ish. "After the both of you have soulbonded. You remember what happens when a monster soulbonds with another don't you?"

"yeah they have a direct connection to each other's souls and they... share a life force." He trails off towards the end as that information starts to slowly surface in his skull.

"E-Exactly! And with the both of you being SOULmates and if you were to bond, both of your life forces would be connected along with your feelings and emotions! Or at least that's what we are theorizing. Your life force wouldn't start to deplete until the both of you had kids... and we still don't even know if that's even possible between a monster and a human yet!"

Alphys gushes to herself at the endless possibilities.

Gaster cuts in quickly before more thoughts could start brewing in his head about the endless possibilities and probably getting his hopes up, sitting back into the rolling chair.

"We haven't conducted enough test to see if the bonding between a monster and a human works the same as a monster with a monster. Especially since Asgore forbid us monsters to do soulbondings with a human or for us to conduct research on it as well to see if soulbonding would even work at all on a human to begin with..."

His cracked face twist a bit at the mention of Asgore.

...

Right... Gaster would never admit it to anyone, but he resents Asgore for putting them through the hell that they all had to endure without a choice.

Even on the surface, Asgore is still subjecting them to the same hell as kill or be killed.

...

It's why Tori, Undyne, and the kid aren't around anymore... Not even they could stand what Asgore was becoming and they vanished without a trace once Asgore became the Mafia King, and talking him out of it wasn't working. But the other monsters didn't get so lucky.

We don't have a choice but to follow our king... or die a traitor.

"But with you and (Y/n) being SOULmates, it's a different story. Maybe it will work the same as it would with another monster, maybe it won't. And since the both of you are SOULmates, it kind of rules out Asgores law doesn't it?" Gaster gives him a sly smile as he taps the porcelain mug in his hands with his phalanges. 

"so ya want me ta go behind asgores back and soulbond with her?"

Gaster shrugs. "More or less... But don't force it Sans. (Y/n)'s a tough girl and smart to. She's not gullible." Like he needs Gaster to tell him that. "You force it on her, then her hate and rejection towards you could cause you to do something you would most likely come to regret."

"Has she rejected you before?" Alphys questions him curiously.

"uh... yeah." He rubs the back of his skull. "when i asked her out on a date..." He mumbles to himself.

Gaster snickers in the rolling chair next to him as Sans sends him a glare.

"shut tha fuck up! no one asked yer fuckin' opinion!"

"And how did you take that rejection? Answer honestly." She scribbles out on her clipboard.

Looks like she already wants to start interrogating him on the soulmate shit...

He sighs frustrated from his nasal bone as he turns his attention to the lock of hair in his pocket while staring blankly out into the lab.

"it... hurt... probably a lot more than it should of... n i did sort of act out on it."

Now that got Gaster to eye him curiously if not cautiously from his mug hovering just about his slightly parted mouth.

"Like?" Alphys asks him concerned as small droplets of seat beaded on his skull at recalling the night in his room.

"like... pushin' her against a wall and tryin' to force it..."

Gaster spits out his coffee onto the floor and doubles over laughing.

A growl rumbled from his chest at looking at Gasters heaving form as he wheezes out the words. "Y-You have no fucking skills with women! HAHAHA!"

He wants so badly to punch Gasters lights out. Then maybe the old man would fucking fall asleep for a few good weeks!

"please." He tsks at him. "i could fuckin' walk inta room and panties would drop instantly."

"Apparently not with (Y/n) huh son?!" Gaster clears the translucent red tears from his eyes as he gives Sans a sharp smile that he wants to knock right off his face.

"what?! ya think ya can do better at wooing someone as stubborn as she is?!" He sneers at Gaster who just gives him a challenging look.

"Definitely." He says proudly before pulling his phone out from his lab coat.

"ya fuckin' right. keep on dreamin' ya old sack of shit." He sighs as he sinks into his parka. "but i don't understand why tha fuck nothin' is workin' on her to were she doesn't want to fuck me like i want to bone tha hell outta her."

Alphys blushes deeply at that and clears her throat bashfully, as if trying to brush off his comment.

"M-Maybe you're just a-approaching her wrong?"

"trust me alphys, i've tried different approaches. being forceful? yeah she didn't like that one bit. being nice? it's kind of gettin' somewhere but not really..." As much as he hates to admit it, being a good guy to you is getting him a little progress... but it won't be enough if he can't land a fucking date with you...

All he wants is one fucking chance to prove himself to you. He's proved he can protect you. But he hasn't proven that he could be the best damn mate to you that you've ever had.

Or ever will have.

Yeah sorry, but you don't have a choice there.

You're either having him or no one.

Alphys looked like she wanted to comment before the main computer dinged next to them.

"Oh! Looks like it's done deciphering the algorithm!" She squeezes past Gaster as he rolls out of her way to take a look at the monitor as well.

"You're both decoding something?" He questions while rising an eyebrow curiously at the screen as Alphys quickly types away.

"ya. somethin' odd i found on (y/n)'s phone." Sans says while looking over the description.

"Honestly son, did you really need to invade (Y/n)'s privacy like th-."

...

A red error flashed on the monitor before a message popped up across the screen.

_**I know who you are. And I don't appreciate you breaking into a file that specifically secured for a reason.**_

"tha fuck?!"

"Alphys block it out! It's a virus!" Gaster shouts as he shoots up from his seat.

_**No I'm not a virus. But I am a warning. You are trespassing on (Y/n)'s privacy... But I will allow it. Just this once.**_

"I-It c-can hear us?!"

_**Yes.**_

Gaster pushes the shocked Alphys out of the way quickly and begins typing madly on the key board.

"who tha fuck are ya?!" He growls at the computer as another message pops up.

_**A watcher. I watch everything. I know everything. I work for Boss Isaiah. I'm his intel.** _

"how tha fuck did ya get on this computer!"

_**I noticed my secured file that I made for (Y/n) was being hacked into. My plugin follows wherever the file is downloaded to so I can always keep tabs on it and her phone. Like a backdoor in a way. I noticed the instant you decoded her phone, and now I'm inside of your phone as well since you unwillingly downloaded me... as well as this computer to.** _

_**Let this be a warning. Next time I might have to report this to Isaiah if you keep snooping in places you don't belong in.** _

And just like that, the error message was gone, and the file opened up onto the main computer monitor.

He wanted to comment more about what the fuck those error messages were about but found himself frozen in place.

...

And he didn't have fucking words for what came up on the screen.

Alphys let out a horrified gasp, Gaster's eye sockets went wide, and he was stock still in his spot, just... staring at the array of pictures in front of him.

...

"Holy stars..."

"J-Jack!"

...

Jack...

...

The fucking rabbit monster...

With you...

...

**HIS FUCKING MATE**!

...

He... thinks he felt his soul crack a little at just... looking at these.

Jack holding you... kissing you... being so fucking close to you.

And you... look so fucking happy in all of these!

...

It... hurts.

Hurts to see or even look at this.

His soul screaming in agony in his chest as he grits his teeth to the point of one chipping.

That stars be fucking damned rodent. He fucking wishes he could kill the bastard all fucking over again just for **touching you**!

**His. fucking.**

**MATE!**

"What?! This is-...! Son... Do you not realized how much you fucked up?!"

Huh... he must of said that out loud.

"fucked up?! i would torture the fuckin' bastard all over again if i fuckin' could!" He points to the fucking screen while glaring at Gaster.

"Sans..." Gaster sighed before falling back into the rolling chair with his head in his hands. "If (Y/n) finds out. You won't ever have a fucking chance with her you stupid, idiotic boy."

...

Wait... anger aside... Was this who Isaiah was talking about?

The guy you loved? Who didn't make it back home from a job he was doing...

The one you've been suffering over?...

...

Kind of ironic how Sans was the one to fucking kill him... and everyone who was with him that day.

He remembers when Asgore issued the order for Sans to do it because he turned traitor and wouldn't provide Asgore with anymore details on Isaiah as an inside job.

He was orginally sent there to get in Isaiah's good graces and provide all the intel on the Human Mafia King that he could, and for awhile, Jack provided all of that.

Until Jack told Asgore he wasn't going to do that anymore, and go working with Isaiah full time, leaving Asgore's personal crew completely... Asgore didn't like that one fucking bit.

Instead of starting a war with Isaiah over one monster, he wanted this job to be done under the table, something Sans was good at for getting shit done quietly and within a snap.

He killed Jack quickly, he was once friends with Jack and both of his sisters but and order was an order.

He couldn't refuse Asgore's demands... And now he wishes he would of killed the bastard a lot fucking slower.

...

But you loved Jack... He could see it clear as day in these pictures of you together.

What would you do if you found out?

...

You won't.

He can't risk that.

You can't find out no matter what. He'll make sure of that.

"she's not gunna find out."

"A-Are you s-seriously g-g-going to keep t-this f-from her?!" Alphys asked shocked as she quickly minimizes the file.

"what other choice do i got? i tell her now n i'll lose her forever."

If you found out he killed the guy you loved (something he would of done regardless), then he'd have zero chances with you.

But it's fine. He's been lucky with his endeavor with you so far, so surely this will go in his favor to?...

Hopefully...

But there's nothing he can do about it now.

What's done is done, and he can only try to move forward from this without you finding out.

"You better hope she doesn't find out Sans. We're to close to even consider how she will react to this kind of news." Gaster sighs heavily, looking like he wants to throw the clipboard across the room.

Of course this is all Gaster cares about. He doesn't care to how you will take this kind of news. Just that if you find out and Sans has no chances with you at all, all the research they started conducting on human/monster soulmates will go down the drain.

Typical.

"(y/n)'s not yer fucking lab rat gaster. ya don't give a damn about how she would feel about this, just about losing yer test subject." Sans scowls down at Gasters defeated form.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that son. Believe it or not, I care about your happiness to." 

He fixes Sans with a serious look. "Yes this research is important to not just me, but to the world as a whole if monster and human SOULmates descends further than just to you. So stop fucking thinking about it as if it was just you, and start thinking that maybe they're others out there that this might be affecting as well!"

Gaster does throw the clipboard this time.

...

He hasn't seen Gaster this serious or this upset about something in a long time.

"Monsters are out there that may have or get human SOULmates and might not know what the hell is going on with them Sans or why their destined mates aren't loving them back or feeling the same emotions. It's our job as scientist to provide those answers, and the only way we get answers is if we have tests, trial and error to see how stuff like this even works."

He sighs heavily before rubbing his hand down his cracked face. "I don't mean to make (Y/n) sound like a test subject but we need these answers not just for our own selfish gain, but for everyone as a whole."

Sans... didn't think about it like that. The world is huge and filled with tons of people.

He might not be the only one with a human soulmate... He's just the only confirmed one that Gaster and Alphys has heard of so far.

Not even he understands fully how the both of you being mates even works.

It's not like he cared how it worked either, just that he cares about you so much and would do anything for you.

But he knows if the kid was here... they'd be telling him to do the right thing...

"alright... yer gunna get the answers ya want but only on my terms. (y/n) doesn't need to know yet, one day i'll tell her..." Maybe... "but it won't be after till we are bonded n i'll give ya my permission to run some tests, only if she's okay with that. n no fuckin' harm is to come to her whatsoever. if it hurts her even the slightest, then ya can fuckin' fuggedabout it."

He's only hoping that when your souls are bonded and you can feel what he feels... that maybe you won't be to heart broken about it.

If the both of you can bond.

Gaster nods. "Don't fuck this up anymore than what it already has been."

" 'm not."

He can't afford to anymore.

He can only hope that this stays between the three of them...

For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster: "... You fucked up big time."
> 
> Sans: "fucked up? i call this a stars damned miracle! hey i think i got a first date idea in mind with (y/n) to."
> 
> *Sans smiles widely as he rubs his chin*
> 
> Sans: "imma take her n fuck her on tha spot i dusted him at!"
> 
> *Gaster sprays Sans with holy water from a water bottle*
> 
> Gaster: "I need to make another smarter son, because this one is clearly defaulted in the head and in the pants..."


	14. All's Fair In Love And War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tad late update.
> 
> I just got some cute little doggos that thought it would be funny to unplug the Authors computer before the chapter could be saved and had to retype the whole thing again from memory!!! Only for my laptop to die and it all to be erased again since my dumb ass didn't save it those two times!!!
> 
> ... 
> 
> ANYWAYS 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Deep breath in...

...

Slow breath out...

...

You quickly ready your stance, planting your feet firmly into the floor below you and holding your arms out at the ready. Calming your mind and slowing your heart rate, you carefully open your eyes to meet his copper ones.

...

He eyes you from top to bottom, raking his eyes across your form. But you don't let that distract you in the slightest. You carefully watch his every move, from the way his eyes flicker across your body, to the small flex in his muscle tone from each slow composed breath he takes.

The tension is thick and the stakes are high. All it takes is one false move... and you're dead.

...

You know you have to be patient... Wait for his first move. You don't want to get to greedy when it comes to making the first strike and leaving yourself vulnerable for those split seconds. It would be the perfect time for him to counter.

But no... That's your intentions this time. And he knows that's exactly what you are waiting for... The perfect opening. 

He knows sometimes you got to impatient in the past, and try to attack first when he takes to long to make the first move... He always made himself appear open and vulnerable, but you know it's just a facade. He has his guard up with you, even though his hands are placed by his side, not protecting himself in the slightest.

But you're being persistent this time around. You won't let him take you down this time so easily again.

And he sees that the moment his gaze locks back with yours, the sucker in his mouth switching to the other side. He sees how determined you were to hold your ground and wait.

...

Seconds tick by... and no one makes a move.

...

... He's testing your resolve. But you won't cave to the intense pressure of his dead stare on you. Just mocking you to try and make the first move.

...

And then a smile pulls at his sun kissed lips. They curl up at you devilishly... before-...

He immediately charges at you full force.

And you dig your heels into the ground, ready to meet his fist that's already cocked back, about to swing at you as hard as he could. You bring your arms up to slightly cover your face when you take note that it's where he's aiming for, hoping to knock you out with one swing.

But not this time. 

His fist connects roughly with your forearm, and he swings his other fist at you right after, connecting with the other forearm when you go to take a step back to keep your footing from the force of his blow.

But you know you have to wait... And watch for the right moment to present itself.

Three times he takes a swing at you... and three times you block each attack expertly. 

And it's there that you see it, your small window of opportunity for when he goes to change tactics, seeing that going full force at you isn't going to break your defense. But it's not the one you're looking for.

He goes to take a step back and you know what he's trying to do by the way his eyes fall onto your legs. But that's not going to work like it did last time.

He swings his leg out to try to kick you in your legs to knock you off balance, but you quickly dodge him by jumping backwards.

Knocking you off balance was always a hard thing for anyone to accomplish. Those years of doing gymnastics and dance as a kid helped you with always knowing how to plant your footing to keep you from falling over so easily.

You suppose if you look at it in a certain way, fighting is almost like dancing. Just... more of a violent version...

He looks at you surprised when you immediately go to charge at him this time but quickly shakes it off and balls up his fist again at the ready, you balling your fist as well to make it seem like you were going in for a strike. Once you're in range, he quickly goes to swing at you again, trying to catch you first but misses when you duck out of the way.

He brings his knee up, hoping to connect it with your chin, but you place your hands over it to protect it. His knee connecting with the palm of your hands.

... And there is your opening you've been waiting for.

Eli never did have good balance when he was standing on one leg, and now you've got him right where you wanted him.

You push his knee out of the way of your face and go to sweep his feet out from under him.

He didn't have enough time to try to retain his balance when your leg swept his out from under him and his back roughly hits the floor once he losses his footing.

You quickly move to pin him down by straddling him but once you go to pin his arms, he easily gets one free and knocks you in the face, disorienting you for a split second. He flips you like you weighed nothing to him to were he's pinning you instead.

"Gotta keep your arms up princesa. Even when you go to pin someone if they aren't cansada (tired out) first... You make your face an easy target if you don't block right." He slams your hands roughly into the floor, successfully pinning you down as you stare at him with wide eyes. "But NEVER try to pin the enemy. You always go for the kill or you'll end up muerto (dead)." He scolds you as he lets you go and gets off of you.

"I'm not trying to kill you Eli." You sigh to him as you rub your jaw where he stuck you at.

It was a lot more gentle this time than last... You don't know how many times you have to tell him not to go so easy on you.

"Act like it. De nueva (Again)." He gestures for you to come at him once you're back on your feet.

Once again, you ready yourself as Eli does another once over of your stance.

He sighs and shakes his head approaching you. "You're still to open princesa." You lower your guard a bit when he takes your forearms and places them covering your face more. "Always protect the face and the stomach area. It's where you are more than likely to be struck at."

He shows you by placing his arms out in front of him, mirroring your stance. "Buena (Good), just like that. Now duck!" He shouts at you as he quickly goes to swing at you.

You barely had time to react to his swift movement before he swings his other fist at you, catching you off guard when it connects to your cheek before you were able to block it. He sweeps across the floor just like you did before, catching you in the back of your ankles and successfully knocking you on your ass.

Your back roughly hits the training mat as he looms over you.

"What the hell Eli?!" You ask him as you go to sit up from your spot.

"Always be prepared for the unexpected princesa. Never let your guard down when fightin' the enemy." He scolds you again, furrowing his perfectly shaped eyebrows at you for failing to protect yourself once again... "You'll end up dead like that."

"Go easier Eli." Your father sends a glare towards Eli from his spot across the room. Eli stiffens at being called out by him but quickly nods his head in understatement.

"No." You send a small glare to your father. "I need to learn this. I won't learn anything if he keeps treating me like I'm fragile." Besides, you can take a hit. You're not that weak even though you can feel how light Eli's punches are on you... Probably afraid to leave a mark on you...

Ever since that night you and Sans were both followed,... You've been more determined than ever to learn more on how to better defend yourself, and not freeze up like you did last time.

That way no one has to save you again when you get in a bind. You'll just be able to save yourself. You... don't like playing the damsel... It makes you feel to... weak and helpless. Relying on others never was your strong suite no matter how much stronger they were compared to you...

And you never want Sans to have to protect you like that again... What you did was careless and stupid. It could of gotten the both of you killed... Or you kidnapped.

Granted you're so thankful Sans saved you that night and protected you to his fullest extent. But all you did to help him was get in his way... and made things harder on him by trying to take out what was left of those guys while trying to protect you so you didn't get hurt.

You wish you knew why Sans was so damn determined to protect you that night. Sure it could be by the fact that he likes you in some silly romantical way, that's not really all that new to you, or it could be that if you had gotten killed, then your father would of most likely grounded him into to dust for failing to protect you...

... Probably the latter if you had to guess.

"You won't learn anything at all if you're stuck in a cast either babydoll." Your father lectures towards you. Leaving no more room for discussing the matter by the way he goes to pull a cigar from his coat. "Go easier." He says not wanting to repeat himself a third time by the death glare he was sending over to Eli.

And that irked your nerves a bit. You didn't want him trying to get in the way of your training session with Eli. You knew he would try to intervene the moment him and Henry opted to observe this training session with you to see how much you've progressed over these pass months. 

Your father always treated you as if you were made of glass and would shatter the moment you got a small fracture. But you know that the human body can withstand more than a broken bone or two, a risk you were willing to take in order to progress more. His small... sessions he has with some of his guardsmen prove enough that the human body can take a lot of damage before you can die from bleeding out...

"Father-."

Henry cuts in from next to your father, giving you a slightly nervous look at trying to argue with the matter. "Maybe we should all take a break for awhile yes?" He questions hesitantly to everyone.

Of course you wanted to refuse right then and there, knowing you could go a lot longer than this, but your father perks up a bit at that suggestion and cuts in.

"That sounds like a good idea." He gets up from his chair while Henry starts gathering all the half smoked cigars your father smoked while watching the both of you.

"But-."

"Come Eli. We have other matters to attend to. You're done for today." He goes to leave the room while Eli gives you an apologetic smile.

"Sorry princesa. We'll entrenar más pronto (train more soon) okay?" He says to you while picking up his shirt from off the ground that he quickly discarded at the beginning of your session together.

You gave out a sigh, not liking your training was cut so short but couldn't really fight it, and nodded to him. "Alright." You say to him as he rushes to catch up with your father who's waiting for him at the door.

Once you hear the door click shut to the training room, you fall on your back frustrated, it hitting the cushion training mat below you, and you stare at the ceiling above you.

It... wasn't enough. You're barely making any progress like this.

Eli is an idiot... but when it comes to fighting, he's one of the best their is for someone of his... size. You've never been able to land a blow on him because he uses his size to his advantage... He's just to quick for anyone to be able to hit him.

If you can't build the muscle, might as well build up your speed and dexterity... You train according to how much your body can take and fit it to your body type... But how should you train?

You're father thinks you only need to learn the basics, self defense and that's it, since his guards are all around you to take care of protecting you. It's why they are there in the first place. But sometimes it's not enough.

That night Sans took you home was enough to prove that.

Sure basic self defense is handy for when you get attacked and need to learn how to break someones hold on you without severely harming them so you can get away... But you want to know more than the basics. Like being able to take someone out without killing them...

But Eli keeps trying to drill it in your head that the world doesn't work like that anymore. It's a fight for survival. And sometimes, you're going to have to kill in order to get away. But you don't want to learn how to kill someone without a weapon like he tries to teach you. Just learn how to take someone down without killing.

It's what you've been trying to prove to Eli for the past couple of days that you can take someone down without killing them... Only for Eli to flip the script on you and show you that it's not always going to work like that.

You're starting to think that maybe this is hopeless... Trying to prove to a band of murders that you don't have to solve every problem or every fight with taking the life of another person. Even though you know deep down that they won't listen to you because most enjoy this sick line of work. Killing was second nature to them in this sorry excuse of a world you all lived in.

You had to do what you had to, to survive...

You're just not so use to failing so much at one small task.

Failure is still something that's... still new to you.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LAY THERE MOPING? OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP!" Papyrus comes into your view and looms over you with a pissed off look on his sharp toothy face.

Huh... You didn't notice him come into the training room...

"I'm not moping Papyrus." You say with a slightly annoyed sigh but trying to keep your tone light with him.

Okay sure, you are moping a little, but how can you not in a situation like this?...

"CLEARLY." He rolls his red eye lights at you in disbelief of what you just said, brushing down his immaculate suite. "HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!" He seethes down at you.

"I didn't say you were Papyrus-." Your words get caught in your throat when you go to sit up only for you to be greeted by the sight of Papyrus outstretched gloved hand towards you.

...

And you froze inside, looking at it as if it were a weapon pointed directly at you.

Papyrus face twist to an even more pissed off look and taps his foot impatiently when you make no move to grab his hand, only staring at it in shock.

...

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He yells down at you and grabs your wrist, pulling you straight to your feet with one small yank of your arm.

Papyrus was REALLY fucking strong for a skeleton to be able to accomplish doing that as if you weighed about as much as a feather to him...

"Uh-. Thanks?" You say to him once he releases you.

He brushes off your gratitude towards him with a small huff at you. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON THE FLOOR ANYWAYS?!" He raises a non-existing brow at you.

"I was relaxing." You say as you go to stretch out your back. A small satisfying popping sound come from your aching joints that Papyrus slightly flinches at upon hearing. "I just finished with some training for today." You state to him pretty boardly.

Your eyes fall onto him as a small red hue creeps across his cheek bones only for it to quickly disappear when your words start to register to him.

"I... DIDN'T KNOW YOU TRAINED?" He questions you disbelieving, while doing a once over of your body. "I COULD SEE WHY YOU WOULD NEED TO SINCE YOU LOOK SO PATHETICALLY WIMPY..." Papyrus states to you unamused.

And that comment did irk you a bit...

Sure you weren't the most intimidating person in the world and you had no real physical strength other than a few self defense tricks... But you still didn't like being called or looked at as 'wimpy'...

But you bit your tongue and gave him a slightly forced smile. "Thanks for the assessment..." You say through girted teeth. "Even though I didn't ask for your opinion..." You mumble to yourself.

Either Papyrus didn't hear you or didn't care to comment on what you mumbled as he continued to look over your body with a scowl on his skull. "YOU MUST OF DONE ONE PITIFUL JOB IF YOU CALL THIS EVEN REMOTELY CLOSE TO TRAINING!" He gestures to your body. "THERE ISN'T EVEN A SINGLE SCRATCH ON YOU!"

Your eyes narrowed at him. "So you're saying I have to injure myself in order for it to even be considered as training?"

"HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU? YOU DON'T INJURE YOURSELF PURPOSELY!" He scuffs at you before continuing. "YOU DON'T LEARN ANYTHING FROM DOING IT ON PURPOSE! BUT INJURIES ARE NECESSARY IN PROPER TRAINING IN ORDER FOR YOU TO LEARN FROM THEM."

At your slightly confused but intrigued look you give him, he sighs and recollects himself to explain it in a more simpler fashion.

"TAKE IT LIKE THIS PITIFUL HUMAN. WHEN YOU INJURE YOURSELF, YOU USE THE KNOWLEDGE FROM THE PAIN THAT IT INFLICTS ONTO YOU TO NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE PAIN OF THE CONSEQUENCES. ALMOST LIKE BURNING YOUR HAND ON A STOVE. YOU LEARN NOT TO TOUCH IT WHILE IT'S HOT OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE PAIN FROM ANOTHER BURN." He lectures to you.

"INJURIES ARE A NECESSARY LEARNING TOOL WHEN IT COMES TO TRAINING THE BODY TO REACT TO CERTAIN SITUATIONS. WHETHER IT BE PHYSICAL OR MENTAL SITUATIONS."

You sort of get what he is trying to explain.

The only problem is, while training with Eli or even Asher sometimes, you never get injured with them. You tried pushing them to be a bit more rougher with you, knowing you can take the pain, but they never truly give it their all when they are in a fight with you. You know the human body can withstand a pretty brutal beating before it can kill you. Your fathers... antics towards some of his guards sometimes has proven to you that much... And a broken bone or two would be nothing you couldn't handle...

But your father refuses to let someone as tough as Eli to inflict any kind of pain onto you... And when you train with Eli, you can tell by the way he fights you that he doesn't want to hurt you.

As idiotic as Eli is sometimes, he is the best and the most quickest fighter that works for your father. But he uses his size difference to his advantage. He worked on his speed and dexterity since his body wasn't really getting any larger when it came to muscles...

You tried finding ways on how to build your body, and what to try to work on so you may have a better chance in a fight... But you didn't even know where to begin..

But no one can really best Eli on a head to head fight. It's why you wanted him to train you so you could maybe learn a thing or two from him and maybe he could teach you on what you needed to work on.

He has no brains... but he sure as hell knows how to kick someones ass when they step out of line and mess with him to much...

But your father instructed him to only teach you the basic self defense techniques, just to give you enough time to get away. Seeing as you are always guarded when you go out somewhere or even around the house, someone will always be around to protect you if you were ever in danger. It's why your father has these guards in the first place.

You want to learn how to use your body to your advantage if you were ever attacked in any circumstance.

... How are you suppose to be able to learn anything if everyone is to afraid to harm you?... If they are afraid to hurt you or to endure your fathers wrath by hurting you... you had no idea what worried them the most...

"Thank you Papyrus. That was really... insightful." You gave him a more genuine smile as his fangs slide up in a prideful smile.

"NEYEHEHEH! OF COURSE IT WAS! I WASN'T NAMED THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD FOR NO REASON HUMAN! I'VE TRAINED MONSTER'S EVEN MORE PATHETIC THAN YOU!" He boast to you, proud of himself while you try your best to ignore his slightly offensive comment.

You fix him with a curious look as he places a hand on his hip. "That's right. I believe you mentioned that before... Being Captain of the royal guard."

Back in the gardens while you were having tea, Papyrus mentioned to you that he was, what he claimed, 'The Captain of the royal guard' after taste testing your drink to see if it was poisoned after you making a small joke about it... You never got around to asking him what that even meant?

Sure you know what a royal guard is. Clearly the title spells that out to you. But it puzzled you on what it meant by monster stand points...

Papyrus looks at you suspiciously. "AND?"

"Well... What exactly does that mean?" You question lightly, being sure not to offend him in any kind of way.

You know some people can be real... touchy about their titles that they carry and you really don't want to get into a pointless argument with Papyrus about that.

He gives you a baffled look, his eye sockets widening at you a tad bit while he searched your face to see if you were joking about such a question or not.

When he saw no hint to you joking about your question he sighs and crosses his arms loosely across his chest area. 

"BEING CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD MEANS THAT IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY! AND! THE... CITIZENS OF THE UNDERGROUND..." His begins to state to you proudly before his voice slightly trails off towards the end of his sentence. A small frown falling onto his face as he continues. "IT WAS MY JOB AS CAPTAIN TO UPHOLD ORDER IN THE UNDERGROUND..."

A remorseful look falls onto his features at probably recalling some past events in his life if you had to guess, and he looks away from you to the padded, empty training room around the both of you.

You've... heard stories on the Underground back before the barrier was broken and how... difficult it was to live there.

But Papyrus looks a little... conflicted about his title as you can see how deep of a thought process he is in, standing next to you.

"Do you still hold that title on the surface?"

He sighs again through his nasal bone as his tone drops drastically from his regular loud voice. "Yes... I Do." He tightens the black leather gloves on his long fingers. "But My Only Duty Now Is To Protect My King And My Family." He says to you regrettably.

In this world, it was always a fight for survival... There was always something to gain at a small price.

Papyrus probably did uphold order in the Underground, and sometimes upholding order meant you had to hurt or kill someone to set an example to the people around you.

Sometimes words aren't as powerful as actions are. So you have no doubt that Papyrus had to kill a few people in order to maintain the chaos of the hell that was the Underground. 

Just look at the line of work he is in still... There is no way Papyrus hasn't probably murdered dozens of times having a status to, what you assume is second to his Kings, and walked away without having to put a few people in their places.

You despised people who could do such a thing to someone else without remorse. Since most did it for money or for power.

But you've learned a small bit to not judge a book by it's cover...

And there is something you want to ask Papyrus since he has that look on his skull that you never thought you would see on him.

"Papyrus..." His red eye lights look over to you at his name being called. "Do you... enjoy killing?..."

He looks a little conflicted with himself as he hesitates to answer to you. But once you show you'll patently wait for his response to your question, a... sad look falls onto his skull as his fangs turn down at you.

"If I'm Being Honest With You... No. I Take No Pleasure In Killing." Your face falls a bit at seeing the small guilty look in his eye lights. "But I Do What I Must To Protect My Family And My King. Even If I Don't Always Agree To What My King Demands Of Me."

And your heart broke a little for this poor skeleton.

He didn't enjoy killing like you caught onto in the slightest... He only did what he had to do to protect the people he cared dearly about.

And that you could fully understand. It was seldom... but there were some people who only did what they must to protect someone the cared deeply for and not for their own selfish purposes.

It how you learned not to judge people to harshly for what they do before knowing all the facts first. And it's why you even befriended some of these murders that your father keeps close to him.

It was rare, but you learned to understand that need to protect, and killing sometimes being the only solution in a certain situation. Even though you didn't fully agree with it.

But why Papyrus still continued to protect someone like Asgore... You didn't completely understand...

...

Fucking Asgore... You don't think you have ever despised a monster so much in your entire life before.

All the pain he inflicted onto his own people, having them all endure the hell that was going on in the Underground and subjecting them to this kind of pain on the surface as well. It disgusted you.

He brutally killed his own people, giving them no choice but to follow him or die, while taking away their livelihood and their money, just so he could remain in power once they started to upraise against him. You don't blame the monsters for trying to upraise against him to take back what he took from them forcefully. But so many casualties died at his hands, and everyone suffered the pain of loss...

Granted, your father is no better... But he is a much better man when being compared to Asgore. He at least gives his men, that he carefully selects as his guards, a choice to join his family or not with the promise of a good financial situation. But before they decide, he makes it perfectly clear to them that if they accept, they will follow his orders or they won't survive the moment they decided to step out of line.

It's why he only picked orphans or the people who were the most down on their luck and had no place left to turn to. Offering them a place by his side and a slightly 'better' life if all they need do is follow simple orders instructed to them. But he at least offers them a choice from the start and doesn't force them to or take back the money he distributes between them.

That doesn't excuse the horrible things he does sometimes... but he's a much better man than Asgore will ever be.

You get why Asgore had to take the gold away from his people since it was causing to much chaos among the humans... but to leave them with nothing but scraps of the gold instead of properly distributing it over time to his people. It just didn't sit right with you.

He selfishly took all of their money for himself, gaining the power and title of a Mafia King through the endless amounts of gold and through killing his own subjects to keep them in line when they saw what Asgore was doing wasn't fair to them. And your father used a bit of that influence to become a Mafia King as well...

...

If they would of just found a better solution... then maybe the Mafia Kings would of never been created... And maybe so many people didn't have to be corrupt and fight for money, power, or just to protect the ones they hold dear.

...

And maybe... Jack would still be here with you... And wouldn't of died a meaningless death...

The only person... no... the only monster you loved dearly, was taken from you far to soon. And you have a hunch that Asgore had something to do with it.

You're not entirely sure you have all the facts on it, hell you have no evidence to accuse Asgore of such a thing... but who else could of killed Jack if your father was so certain that it wasn't the cult that he sent him chasing after that did it?...

Why was Jack the only monster that was in your fathers ranks, seeing as your father took in any stray and didn't discriminate on anyone... only for Jack to be the only one to end up mysteriously... the way he is now...

...

It... hurts to much to think about it... But you have such a gut feeling that maybe Asgore might know something about it. You're not sure what he might know... but deep down, you want to find Jack's killer, even though you know you should put it behind you and let him lay to rest... But you just can't rest until you find out what really happened that day. And what happened to him...

...

But even though the world around you has inspired so much hate... so much violence... you're determined to not let that deter you from doing what was right.

You never want to have to kill someone... And suffer the consequences of what is to come after you do such a terrible thing to someone else.

"I don't like killing either..." You say so gently to Papyrus while averting your gaze from him. You can see the way he is eyeing you still from your peripherals. "It's why I'm training so that if it comes down to it, and the situation presents itself to me, that I won't have to take the life of another person." You internally sigh to yourself. "But I just don't feel like I'm getting anywhere with my current training..."

You've learned somethings with training with Eli and Asher... but not as much as you would like...

You want to have the strength to easily take down a person without fatally harming them...

What you would do after you did that... you have no idea. But it felt like the better option to you.

...

A small silence fills the air between the both of you as you gaze out into the quiet training room. 

...

Well... until Papyrus quickly turns to face you fully, the sudden action by him making you flinch a bit as you look over to him to meet his serious, angry expression.

"Fight Me." He says as he narrows his eye sockets at you.

...

You give him a bewildered and slightly shocked look as your eyes go wide, your brain not quite registering what he just said to you.

"Fight you-?" You go to question him, disbelieving of what your ears just heard, only for him to cut you off and readying his stance by separating his feet apart from each other, clutching his long slender fingers roughly into his hands.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! I SAID FIGHT ME!" He screeches at you loudly while fixing you with a scowl.

You didn't have time to question, or object to how fighting a skeleton is really even... possible?... when Papyrus lunges at you instantly, catching you slightly off guard.

The most you had time to do was to cover your face with your arms as his fist connects roughly with your forearm, making you want to hiss in pain at how hard his fist dug into your skin, connecting with your radius underneath it. Papyrus didn't hold back in the slightest when he took his first swing at you.

And he sure as hell didn't hold back when he swung at you a second time, only for you to cry out a small bit in pain from the feeling of how hard he hit your other forearm, trying to protect yourself from getting hit in the face... That is definitely going to leave a nasty bruise...

"THAT WAS A FUCKING PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT A BLOCK!" He yells at you at he takes another swing at you. Him hitting you in the exact same spot as last time, you trying your best to bite down another cry of pain.

You're positive that if you didn't protect your face when you did, he would of defiantly knocked you out instantly...

He grabs both of your forearms roughly in his hands, a small yelp of surprise leaving you as he throws you towards the ground beside him, you hitting the padded ground in a very ungraceful manor at how easily he yanked you from your standing position.

"The Most You're Going To Accomplish With Blocking Like That, Is A Broken Arm." He scolds down at you harshly as you pick yourself off the ground. This is becoming a new habit for you, being knocked on your ass constantly. You could feel the way your arms are throbbing painfully at the new found bruises forming there. "Try Dodging Instead Of Blocking."

You send him a glare that he easily challenges back once you have your footing again. "But that would leave me wide open to attacks."

"That's Not Always True. Not Paying Attention To Your Opponents Movements Is What Leaves You Wide Open. You Need To Learn To Predict Someones Movements And Dodge At The Right Moment. Then You Will Have A Better Opportunity To Counter."

He bends down to your eye level and stares directly into your eyes. "Look Into My Eyes And Nothing Else." He instructs you to do so as he balls up his left fist and cocks it back. "Out Of Your Peripherals, You Should Be Able To See My Actions From Both My Hands And Legs."

You nod to him and go to look at his fist, only for him to grip your chin with his other hand to forceably meet his gaze. "Don't Take Your Eyes Off Mine. You'll Easily Be Able To Tell Where I Am Aiming Just By Where I Look." At your nod again he releases your chin. "All You Have To Do Is Watch From Your Peripherals And Dodge Before It Makes Contact."

You quickly ready yourself, keeping your arms by your sides as you stare intently into his red pin prick lights. He lets a few small seconds pass between the both of you, before swiftly switching fists to his right one instead, and takes a swing at you.

You quickly duck out of the way as his eye lights fall onto your chest area. He goes to punch you in the center of your chest, only for you to jump backwards, slightly out of his range of you.

He stares at you for a moment before giving you a cynical smile. "You Have Pretty Good Balance Human." Papyrus compliments towards you, but you don't let it tear down your guard so easily.

Which he does seem slightly impressed as he readies himself once again. "Don't Take Your Eyes Off Mine And No Blocking!" He yells at you as he lunges at you once again.

Papyrus takes swing after swing on you, trying his best to land a hit on you, and you dodged each one of his attempts. You knew he was barely holding back much from his punches by the loud whipping sound that would come from each swing he took at you when you slightly moved out of the way of his hand. It wasn't at all to what Eli was doing with you. You felt how soft Eli's punches were on you.

But Papyrus was brutal. He didn't hold back on his swings at you, but that made you that more determined to make sure you dodged each of his attacks, just so you don't get knocked flat on your ass, or end you with a new mark on you...

It was difficult, since Papyrus was really fast for someone his size. And you know he was probably a lot quicker than what he was demonstrating to you by just how quick he was still coming at you or sometimes with changing tactics, not letting up on you in the slightest. But no matter how quick he was, he always gave you a split second to dodge his attempt at landing a hit on you before it made contact.

He even tried using his long legs on you that were a bit more difficult to dodge, but you managed by giving him a wide berth to stay out of his range when you saw his leg shift from your peripherals.

He was a lot better to train with than Eli and completely different as well... He actually showed you something you can use in a fight, and not treating you as if you were so damn fragile, while patiently showing you how it's done instead of outright kicking your ass and telling you 'if you don't do it like this than your dead.' You silently mock Eli in your head.

At one point, one of his knuckles managed to graze your cheek when you didn't calculate the dodging time correctly. But you made sure not to make that mistake again since you could feel the stinging pain on your cheek from how hard that punch would of been to your face...

You were a sweating mess by the time Papyrus finally stopped his attacks on you and let you have time to breathe.

One look at Papyrus told you all you needed to know on how much he was really holding back on you... He wasn't even breaking a sweat from that work out... And he was the one pulling all the punches!

"I Will Say Human. You've... Impressed Me On How Quickly You Caught On." He praises you, probably unintentionally as he looks down at you. "Your Balance Is Very Impeccable."

"I've... had a lot of practice." You pant out to him as you fold your arms above your head to allow better oxygen flow to your lungs. Hunching over was a sign of defeat... "You're an amazing teacher Papyrus." You give him a genuine smile as he approaches you closely. You were about to start getting ready for him to try and take another swing at you but he doesn't stop approaching you until you are both only inches apart from on another.

He holds out his hand towards you after carefully removing his black glove off one of his hands, revealing his pure white, sharp phalanges, gesturing for you to give him your hand.

You eye it hesitantly, before cautiously hovering your hand a few inches above his, not wanting to really place your hand in his since from the day you first met him, he didn't really seem like a touchy feely kind of person... So you waited for him to take yours to show that it was okay...

Instead of taking your hand, he gently cups your arm in his long fingers, easily wrapping them around your wrist and slightly up your forearm. A soft red hue permeates off of his hand, as a weird... tingling sensation races up your arm, numbing the painful throbbing of the bruises starting to form there.

You watched in awe, as the darkening bruise slowly starts to vanish from your arm, and the painful throbbing starts to dissipate more and more.

"That's... SO AMAZING!" You cry out in excitement to him. "What did you do!?" You ask him feeling a little giddy as he releases your arms and takes hold of the other one.

Papyrus scuffs at you as a small red tint starts to form on his cheek bones when he glares down at you. "IT'S HEALING MAGIC YOU PATHE-... SIMPLE HUMAN!"

You watch in amazement as he displays the same magic again to your other arm and the bruise starts to disappear from there as well. Not noticing how Papyrus was intently staring down at you with a deeper shade of his crimson red blush.

You never seen Papyrus' magic before. Sans'... you've seen plenty off. But you were always curious if since Papyrus and Sans were brothers, if their magic was the same or different.

"Can Sans and Gaster use healing magic as well?" You question Papyrus as you look up at his towering form.

He shakes his head at you and his face falls into his regular scowl as he stares at your arm, focusing on his magic. "NO. OUT OF MY FAMILY ONLY MYSELF AND GASTER CAN USE HEALING MAGIC. ALONG WITH A FEW OTHERS." He lets you go before looking you directly in the eyes. "SANS WAS NEVER GOOD WITH USING ANY OTHER KIND OF MAGIC, BESIDES SPACIAL MAGIC. SOMETHING ONLY HE WAS GIFTED WITH."

So you're guessing only Sans can do things like teleport and use telekinesis.

"So do you all have the same attacks?" He raises a bone brow at you as you go to elaborate a bit further. "Like do you all use bones as weapons?"

"YES WE DO! BUT WE USE DIFFERENT WEAPONS AND TACTICS AS WELL. LIKE SANS AND GASTER HAVE THEIR OWN UNIQUE ATTACKS WHILE I HAVE MINE. WE MAY ALL BE RELATED, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN OUR MAGIC IS COMPLETELY THE SAME." He eyes your cheek and your eyes, darting between the both of them almost as if asking a silent question to you.

You did feel a bit of pain there from when Papyrus did manage to graze you, so maybe he wants to heal you there as well? Well if you have mark there to begin with...

You give him a gentle nod as he reaches up carefully to cups your cheek in his large slender hand. His warm bones radiating a soft warmth on your skin as he stares down at you with this... strange look in his eye lights.

A small, encouraging smile graces your lips as you stare up at this towering skeleton that looms over you. A gentle smile pulls at his fangs as he stares down at you before a small red light starts to come from Papyrus' hand, followed by the same numbing sensation.

"IF YOU WANT MY OPINION. SANS RELAYS ON HIS MAGIC TO MUCH WHEN HE LEAST NEEDS IT... HE GETS FAR TO CARELESS SOMETIMES..." Papyrus huffs out a small chuckle before red glow from his magic disappears from your peripherals, but he doesn't let go of your cheek just yet as he stares down at you. 

"BUT THAT'S WHY I CONSIDER MYSELF TO BE FAR SUPERIOR IN STRENGTH WHEN IT COMES TO MY LAZY, SORRY EXCUSE OF A BROTHER." He boast as a small 'neyheheh' comes from his chest area.

... Only for it to slightly get drowned out by a low rumble coming from the room.

" **ya wish pal**."

Both of your heads shoot towards the deep voice to see Sans standing in the doorway of the training room, with a highly pissed off look on his face as he leans on the door frame, arms crossed across his broad chest defensively.

He eyes the both of you with voided out eyes and your breath slightly catches at just how... slightly terrifying he looks with a... wider than normal smile on his skull. Almost animalistic...

Papyrus quickly lets you go and sends Sans a small glare. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BROTHER. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING!?"

Sans' face twisted more at that, as his magic started seeping through the air threateningly around him.

"what tha **fuck** kinda training involves ya bein'-." 

He cuts himself off when you turn your attention away from him and back to Papyrus. Choosing to ignore his deathly stare he's sending Papyrus' way.

You're honestly pretty tired out right now... Getting your ass kicked by Eli and then doing some intense dodging of the fist with Papyrus really wore you out. "Mind if we call it here?"

Papyrus turns his attention down to you and give you a small nod while slightly keeping his gaze trained on Sans.

"Thanks for all your help with showing me a few pointers. It was really helpful."

He tsk's at you but you could see the egotistic smile wanting to pull at his face by you singing his praises again. 

Sans teleports closely next to you while sending spiteful glares at Papyrus...

What's gotten into him?

"DON'T KID YOURSELF SIMPLE HUMAN. I ONLY SHOWED YOU THE BASICS THAT ANY IDIOT CAN LEARN." He crosses his arms and huffs at you. "YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAYS TO GO BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN THINK TO TRY AND BEST ME! SO I'VE OPTED TO TAKE YOU ON AS MY STUDENT! NEYEHEHEH!"

He laughs at you and you look at him as if he's just grown an extra head.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED HUMAN!"

...

Is he serious???

"Really?!" You ask him in a slightly higher pitched voice than you would of liked.

"YOU ARE TO MET ME HERE EVERYDAY AT 5 AM SHARP FOR TRAINING! DO NOT BE LATE!" He seethes every word down to you to let you know how serious he is as you give him a wide smile, beaming at him at how giddy you feel about finally getting some proper training.

"It's a date then!" You say to him playfully as you go happily walking towards the doorway to exit the room. Not noticing the way they both stiffened behind you at that, as you made your way out of the room to go take a well deserved shower.

You think... you understand Papyrus a bit more than you use to. Underneath all that grouchiness and crushing ego is a caring person who just doesn't know how to properly express what he's feeling. 

And... you're honestly slightly surprised he even opened up to you at all earlier and told you the things he did about how he truly feels on certain situations involving himself.

...

A smile breaks out across your face as you come to a silent decision in your head.

You're going to try and befriend Papyrus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I need some suggestions on what you guys want to see happen.
> 
> Sorry this isn't the regularly scheduled funny skit you normally see at the end but I'm pretty stumped about what to write in these upcoming chapters and the Author needs your help!
> 
> It can be anything! Like a lasagna date with Paps! To the Reader getting a pet! Ect.!
> 
> You drop a suggestion and I'll build the story around it!
> 
> It would be a major help to me and give me an idea of what you guys want to see! 
> 
> I have a bigger plot ready to go at a moments notice buuuut that's after I pad the story down a bit with some fun stuff before we get into the really serious stuff ;)
> 
> I shall see you Soul Slappers in the comments or in the next chapter!  
> !(^0^)!


	15. Fight! Fight! Run For Your Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR BEAUTIFUL SUGGESTIONS HAVE BEEN HEARD!
> 
> I thank everyone in the last chapter that left suggestions of what they wanna see in these upcoming chapters! 
> 
> If you were one of those soul slappers! Do not fret! Your time to shine to see your suggestion come to light is on it's way!
> 
> If you are not one of those soul slappers and would like to make a suggestion...
> 
> You are still free to do so at any point in time!!!
> 
> YAY!

........

.......

What.....

the.....

"SANS?!"

....

...

"Sans?"

..

**FUCK!**

.

"Brother?"

You just...

YOU JUST-!....

...

His non-existing brain was having a _really_ hard fucking time processing the words that just came from your mouth.

...

You...

**date**...

...

_**P a p y r u s!** _

...

He turned his skull slowly to the hand that was placed on his shoulder. He knew in that moment he should of seen the worry and concern on Boss's face as he stared at Sans... The small fear that slowly starting to rise inside of his brother at just... looking at him.

But he wasn't really seeing or really hearing Papyrus. He could only think about the fact that someone was trying to take you away from HIM! To date you... AND TAKE YOU!

All he was seeing was red in that moment, and all other sounds were drowned out by the hard thumping of his soul in his skull.

His soul was burning... in agony... in fear... and in rage at just those small words that came from you as you left out of the room... They were just harmless words compared to anyone else looking at this situation. And he knows he should of caught the joke behind it...

But his soul wasn't hearing the joke... His soul took full control of his thoughts... his feelings in those small moments they started to register...

To his soul... those small, playful, words cut deeper than any knife that has ever grazed him before.

He just... He just....

"Brother You Not Responding To What I Am Saying Is-." 

Papyrus was unceremoniously cut of by Sans' fist smashing roughly into the side of his jaw, unable to catch himself doing it in the slightest. A sickening crack reverberating through the empty training room, as Sans grinds his sharp teeth together, almost chipping his bottom one on how hard his gold tooth was digging into the other as he glared dangerously at his brother.

Boss stumbles away from him at how disorienting that blow must of felt... Sans' breathes were coming out rigid and uneven as his soul was _screaming_ at him in his chest... filling him to the brim with nothing but anger and hate. He could feel just how harshly his sharp claws were digging into his bones as his fists shook from all the pint up rage he was unconsciously trying to hold back.

Every other conscious thought and feeling was focused entirely on how enraged he was at this situation...

His soul was telling him to go to you... To take you away... Leave with you... _**Claim you**_ **... NOW!**

You were his.

H i s.

**NO** one elses...

No one else would be better for you! No one else could care for you like he does!

You fucking belonged to **him**!

**o n l y h i m!**

...

Then the only words he could hear from his soul was kill... Kill whoever was trying to take you from him... Whoever thought they were better for you over him... Kill whoever could think you didn't belong to him.

It repeated in his head like a broken record playing on repeat... singing sweetly to him to just kill...

kill...

killkillkill. KILL!

**K I L L** **!**

"SHIT!"

He was thrown to the ground and pinned by Boss in an instant as a low feral growl pulsated through his rib cage. Something cold and hard placed on his wrist as he thrashed violently around to escape Papyrus' grasp to fucking wring his neck! But Boss held onto him, not letting him gain an inch of trying to escape his grasp.

"Fuck! Gaster! It's Happening! What The Fuck Do I Do?!" He can hear Boss's panicked voice from behind him... but it sounded so muffled... more like they were both underwater... Was that Boss trying to talk to him?...

He hears Paps yell some more muffled stuff. He doesn't really know if it was directed towards him or whoever else he was trying to talk to, but he couldn't really hear him...

It didn't fucking matter... He was going to fucking kill whoever the fuck **dared** to think they can take you away from him!

He could since his magic wanting to tear into Papyrus... To just tear him into nothing but a pile of bones and dust. But his magic wasn't responding to him, no matter how hard he was trying to make it flourish and to get away... To **kill** whoever the hell was pinning him down...

Then go to you... Be with you...

Be with his mate... And reassure himself and you that **no one will dare try and take his fucking mate away from him!**

"No One Is Trying To Take (Y/n) Away From You Dipshit! Now Calm The Fuck Down!"

...

He... had to get to you...

He has to find you and be with you so badly right fucking now!

To hear your sweet voice. To feel your soft skin on his bones.

To just be close to you again. For his soul and yours to be close to each other again.

His soul was crying out for yours...

Sweetheart, Dollface, Kitten,...

**(Y/n).**

Please sweetheart! Please come to me!

Please... I...

...

I need you.

**Please**.

...

But no response came...

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SANS! Listen To Me!"

...

Something was keeping you from him. Someone was taking you away from him.

**He won't let that happen. Not again!**

"It's Not Working! I Can't Fucking Hold Him Down Much Longer And The Cuffs Are Starting To Crack!"

He won't fucking lose you... **to anyone**!

"Forgive Me Brother..."

And he's going to make sure **no one tries to take you from him aga-!**

Something hard wracked him across the back of the skull...

...

(Y/n)...

...

He blacked out...

**~...~**

Sans slowly opens his eyelids, a small nauseating feeling coursing through his non-existing gut.

The white pristine ceiling with the small crystal chandelier meeting his eyes as he blinks the haziness away to see the room around him more clearly.

...

He was back in his room at Isaiah's mansion...

...

What the fuck happened?...

He... doesn't remember passing out so soon in his bed...

"Oh good. You're finally awake. How are you feeling son?" Gaster says from somewhere next to him.

He slowly turns his head, being careful of trying to not move to quickly with how... disoriented he feels, to see Gaster sitting in a chair pulled up by his bedside, glasses taped onto his skull as he looks down at a clipboard.

"like shit." He groans out as he goes to try and sit up, only to be shoved back down on the bed by Gaster before he can manage to get his hands in a push up position. His body instantly collapsing from the small amount of pressure Gaster pushed on him, the back of his skull hitting the way to comfortable feather pillow.

He feels like he could pass out again... But something just... doesn't feel right...

...

What the hell?!

Why is his magic fucking depleted!

"Don't try to get up just yet."

"what tha fuck did ya do?! what the hell are ya doin' here?!" He accuses Gaster who ignores him and continues scribbling down shit on his clipboard.

Did... Did Gaster fucking do this to him?!

Oh fuck no! He's not going down this fucking rabbit hole with him again!

He's not his fucking test subject!

"What do you remember?" He states boardly as his red eye lights flicker to his face, finally meeting his slightly panicked gaze.

"tha fuck are ya talkin' bout?!" He glares dangerously at Gaster as he tries to get up again to get away from this fucking sick psychopath.

Gaster easily shoves him down again with his magical holed hands he formed using a bit of his magic, his body pathetically giving out on him at the small shove, and keeps one of the hands placed firmly onto his clavicle to make sure he stays down on the bed this time.

"Interesting..." He says and jots some more notes down before placing his clipboard on the nightstand. "To answer your question so you will stop looking at me as if I had just violated you, I'm here because you nearly took Papyrus' head off thinking he was trying to take (Y/n) away from you." Gaster lets him go when he sees that he was no longer trying to make any attempt at getting up again and staring at him with wide sockets at what he just said.

He... did what to Boss?!

...

Why is he's not remembering shit!? He's piecing together scattered memories of seeing you and Boss in the training room...

Boss saying something like he's the better brother out of both of them... Him volunteering to train you... You...

Claiming... it was a date...

...

He grits his teeth slightly at that thought but pushes it down to try and remember how the hell he got from that situation... to here...

...

After that, he just... doesn't remember shit...

It's all black... a blank slate.

Did he really try to hurt Boss?

If he drained all of his magic doing so... did he-?!

Fuck!

His soul sank a bit at that as he started to panic.

"where is paps?! is he-!" He starts to spur out rapidly to Gaster only for him to wave off his concern before he could have a soul attack at just the thought of hurting Boss.

"Papyrus is fine Sans. You only tapped him but it wasn't nothing he couldn't handle. You should honestly be more concerned about yourself." He lightly scolds down to him as he crosses one leg over the other, his magical floating hands disappearing from around him.

He sighs in relief at that. The tension in his bones slowly draining away from him as fatigue starts to set in again.

"fuck." He mumbles to himself as his gaze falls away from Gaster and onto the ceiling above him. "gaster i jus'... can't keep doin' this anymore. i nearly killed my own fuckin' brother for stars sake." He places his phalanges over his eye sockets as he heaves a heavy sigh, digging them into his skull slightly out of frustration.

He rakes his hands down his skull and places them on either side of him on the bed.

This is just getting far to complicated for him. Keeping his soul in check while trying to suppress all these stars be damned shit he's feeling for you. You... not feeling a damn thing back for him.

It's just... slowly eating away at him on the inside. All of it building up just to eventually crash down on him once his soul can't take anymore of him bottling this shit up.

And seeing you like that with Boss, something just snapped in him. All his built up frustration and rage came out at that moment... And he blacked out and nearly killed his own brother over it. He thinks he felt his soul crack a little in that moment... Just seeing you like that with his brother...

And it hurt SO fucking much just to see you so happy with Paps... Something ugly started forming inside of him at just the way you were looking at Paps... expectantly... hopeful... And the way Boss was looking down at you with you so fucking close to him...

...

He's trying his damnedest to keep this shit down... to win you the right way. But he just can't keep doing it like this anymore. It's killing him.

And he's afraid...

He's so afraid to hurt you or anyone he cares about because his soul is just telling him to take out the competition for your affection and ask questions later.

He nearly took his own brothers head off just for you joking with him about it being a date. Which he knows you didn't mean it like that in the slightest, that it really was just a joke, not that it makes it hurt any less...

But he's killed people for less...

What if next time... it would be you instead of his brother?

Boss was able to defend himself against Sans easily, which he honestly doesn't see how since his magical capabilities are much more superior to Paps, and that fight drained him dry... But what Alphys told him is right... you wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him since he's a lot more stronger than you are. He could accidentally hurt you and not even remember shit after it's all said and done if this experience is anything to go off of.

"I wish there was more I could do son but I-.' Gaster says to him regrettably only to be cut off by Sans looking over to him again.

"please gaster. there's gotta be somethin'." He says to Gaster so gently as his claws dig into the bed sheet below him.

Gaster looks so taken aback just by the way Sans was looking at him, pleading for his help.

He would of never of stooped so low as to ask a damn thing of Gaster. He believed he didn't need Gaster's help. But he's desperate.

He doesn't want to risk hurting you... hurting his brother. His soul making him feel and do this crazy shit out of just wanting you only for himself, it's driving him crazy just trying to keep all of this down.

He want's to just be... open with you. As fucking crazy as it sounds to him.

Why can't you just... want him like he wants you? Why can't he just have you already without all this complicated shit like working so hard for a girl who doesn't want anything to do with love?

Would that even make things better if he had you? Or would it just make his possessive side for you stronger than it is right now?...

As much as he doesn't like to admit that either... he is way to possessive over you. Only wanting you to himself, only want you to care about him and no one else.

As wrong as he knows that is and isn't a healthy relationship in the slightest, it's the honest truth of what he wants from you. And he'd take care of the rest.

You didn't even have to love him or care for him at this point as much as he would prefer you did... just for you to want him, need him like he needs you.

"I'm not even sure there is much I can do to help in this case Sans... I knew it would only be a matter of time before you ended up trying to act out on your souls instincts." He holds up a pair of damaged handcuffs in front of him carefully so Sans could see them. "But I never expect it to be so soon... I had these made specifically for when you would try to act out and gave them to Papyrus for safe keeping while I made plans to work on something else to help just in case. I was hoping it would be enough to stop you if needed but-..."

At one small tap of his finger tips on the metal, the cuffs crumble like sand in his fingers. "apparently it wasn't... They were designed to cancel out your magic so one of us would have a fighting chance against you if you turned feral." He sighs and brushes some of the dust off his lab coat. "It worked to an extent, long enough for Papyrus to knock you out before you got them off, but it wasn't strong enough to hold up against your magic. That does... concern me."

"ya think yer concerned." He huffs out a sarcastic laugh at that. If anything, he's more worried about what if this happens again... 

If Gaster's little invention couldn't stop him or his magic, what's to say it will a second time? Would it even be long enough for someone to be able to stop him or try to reason with him if he nearly broke out of the first pair?

"I know you are to. But you shouldn't of been able to break them. Crack them, sure, your magic power is strong enough to do that much. Completely turn them to ash, no." Gaster narrows his cracked sockets at him and gives him an accusing look. "Have you been experiencing any... odd boost in your magic lately?"

He mulls it over in his head as Gaster patiently waits for his response.

...

Not that he can really remember? His magic has been pretty normal to him lately... except...

"there was this one time... when i was protectin' (y/n) n my magic was completely gone. but outta no where, it spiked up again. like some weird fuckin' boost at jus' the thought of someone tryin' to take her away... from me." His words trail off towards the end as it starts to sink in...

Did he lose control there to?

But he clearly remembers that night that he mangled everyone of those bastards... But why can't he remember attacking Paps?

Gaster grabs his clipboard again, while Sans is talking to him, and starts jotting down more notes while nodding along.

"Interesting... This might need further research to see more about how this odd boost in your magic works. But later of course."

He snaps the pin onto the clipboard and places it in his lap when he's done writing... whatever the hell he's taking notes on. "The most I can do for you is try to create something that could help if you were to act out again... Something more sturdier this time." He looks over sadly to the ashes of his last invention on the floor before turning his gaze to meet Sans'. "You winning (Y/n) is something only you can do on your own. No one can do that for you."

"there's jus' gotta be a way to make this easier tho." He pleads again to Gaster who looks like he's thinking over something in his head as he stares into Sans' eye lights. "i jus' don't want to accidentally hurt her. or hurt paps. 'm so tired of my soul tryin' to take over my actions... it already takes over my feelin's enough."

Gaster hums at his words lowly, his gaze cast to the floor below him as he contemplates a decision in his head.

"There... might be something I can do about that... But it's not something I recommend doing." Gaster says defeated, coming to a decision. "It's something I was hoping not to resort to doing. But I might be left with no other option."

Sans perks up a bit at that and slightly sits up. "look i don't give a shit. 'm willin' to try anythin' at this moment." He says to him hopeful that maybe something can be done to speed this process up a bit more.

Gaster shakes his skull back and forth before crossing his arms across his chest, leaning back into his chair.

"I can... concoct something to make the connection on your's and (Y/n)'s soul a bit more stronger than what it is right now, so maybe she starts to feel some of the things you have been feeling towards her. Granted this is only something used for monsters to strengthen their bonds together but I can make a few... alterations to it."

"like a love potion or some shit?" He chuckles to himself as Gaster scuffs at him, not taking to kindly of it being referenced to that.

"No you imbecile. This isn't some fucking fairy tale." Gaster scolds down to him, not liking how his creations are being laughed or poked fun at. "It will only slightly strengthen her connection towards you. The rest of the work, you're going to have to do on your own."

"but will that even help on makin' it to were i don't try to lash out more?" He questions Gaster who shakes his skull.

"After you bond, your soul will start to calm down more, since it will have the full connection to (Y/n)'s soul that it desires. My guess is, is that you will be more stable than what you are now. Right now you're still a ticking time bomb. Which is why I need to hurry back to the lab to make further preparations for when you decided to go off again."

Gaster digs in his pocket and hands him a monster candy. "It's going to take me a while to prepare the concoction since I'm going to also have to find a way to make something more sturdier than handcuffs for you... In the mean time, why not actually take the time of day to get to know your mate on a more personal level and not try for the easy way out on everything?" Gaster hums to him playfully as he gets up from his chair.

"it honestly still seems like more work even with your love potion assistin'." He states plainly as he pops the candy in his mouth, ignoring the glare he got from Gaster. "but i'll take all the help i can get."

He can slowly feel his magic returning to him. That small nap and the candy combined, giving him at least half of his magic power back now. 

"Well, I'm headed back to the lab at the hideout." Gaster says as he begins walking towards the door while giving him a small wave. "Try and get some rest. And if you need anything, you know how to reach me. It's still pretty early in the morning so try and take it easy for right now."

Morning?...

...

Morning!

His skull shoots towards the clock overhead on the fireplace mantel. It reading 6 AM on the antique clock.

He... slept the whole fucking day?! Shit!

Sans quickly jumps out of bed, slightly startling Gaster as he opens the door. "Sans, go back to bed-."

"can't! gotta be somewhere!" He says in a hurry as he quickly throws open his closet door to dig out a suit.

"What's so important that you need to leave right away? I know King Isaiah doesn't have you working this early does he?" Gaster raises a non-existing eyebrow at him curiously.

He quickly throws off his wrinkled clothes from yesterday, not giving a damn that Gaster is right in front of him, who doesn't seem fazed by this at all.

He's gotta get to the training room!

You're suppose to be there with Paps today about an hour ago!

Papyrus told you to be there by 5 AM, and he had plans to observe the both of you before his little... freak out...

He quickly gets dressed and shortcuts over to the hallway with the training room doors, cutting off Gaster's protest about his antics.

...

He heaved a heavy sigh, calming down his nerves so he doesn't look to much like a panicked mess at being late to observe you and his bro..., and gave the slightly ajar door a small push, revealing the padded room with you in the center of it, stretching out your arms with your back turned to him.

A small, genuine smile broke out over his skull as his eyes roamed all over your body, his soul singing sweetly to him at just... seeing you. You wearing a tight dark blue tang-top with black shorts that clung to you so fucking perfectly, exposing your amazing skin to him.

Another look around the room told him his brother wasn't here with you?... And he hates himself for feeling so... relieved at that fact?

He walks into the room, closing the door behind him sort of loudly to announce his presence to you, as you turn your head towards him slightly shocked by the loud noise over your shoulder.

... Well he was trying not to scare you but failed a bit miserably at it...

You seemed to relax a bit and gave him a warm smile that just sent his soul fluttering as he approached you.

"heya doll." He smiles back at you ten fold that it could of been skull splitting at just how... stars damned happy he was to be here with you... Alone with you...

"Good morning Sans." You turn to face him fully, letting your arms fall back down to your sides. "I'm... relieved to see you are doing well. How are you feeling today after... what happened yesterday?" You asked him slightly concerned.

...

He gives you a bewildered look as he stops in front of you, his smile slowly falling from his face.

...

How did you-?...

There's no way you could of known about that... unless...

Fuck you didn't see him in that state did you?!

Fuck he fucking hopes not!

At his distressed look he was giving you, you quickly go to explain yourself. "I-I uh! I had came back to the training room after I had left and seen that you had collapsed! Papyrus assured me that you were just working to hard and the small sparing match you both had together after I left, tired you out further."

...

You... came back to the training room after you left?

...

Did you-?... No you couldn't of...

...

But Paps... lied to you about what really happened?...

He stands there stock still, his eye lights shrinking in his skull as he stares down at you. You advert your gaze from him and wring your wrist in your hands.

"Sorry. I know that's probably none of my concern... But I'm glad to see you are doing better today." You give him another small encouraging smile as you look into his eyes.

You were worried about him...

He could feel his grin turning up more and more at just that thought of you worrying for him. As much as he doesn't really take much pleasure in worrying you.

But you thought about him... And if that didn't make him start singing for joy, he doesn't think nothing else would. 

"nah, 's fine sweetheart." He waves you off casually, actually happy that your concerned about him. "ya got every right to worry if ya wanna. but 'm doin' fine. so ya don't gotta worry."

But please keep worrying about him...

You hum at that as you place your hands on those sexy hips of yours and give him a playful scolding look. "Well in that case, you should take better care of yourself you know. Rest whenever you need to and try not to push yourself to much Sans. It's bad for your health." 

His soul thumped in his chest at how fucking adorable you look trying to playfully scold him. He could just scoop you up and kiss you at how damn fucking cute you can be sometimes behind all that sexiness.

"oh really now." He purrs out lowly to you as you cross your arms across your chest.

"Yes really." Your face falls into a more serious one at that comment, your beautiful smile falling from your lips. "Seeing you collapsed like that was..." Your gaze falls to the floor as a sad expression falls onto your face. But you quickly shake it off, trying to brush aside whatever bad thought you were just having, and fix him with a stern look.

"Just please be more careful." 

Fuck... if only you knew the shit that you do to him... Even though he tells you not to worry you still do!

"i didn't know someone like me could worry ya so much kitten." He chuckles out to you as a tiny blush dust across your cheeks.

You puff your chest out confidently and advert your gaze. "Well I consider you a friend of mine. So like you said, it's only right of me to worry about you a small bit." You huff out to him like a spoiled kid as those cute eyebrows furrow in embarrassment and frustration.

He wanted to laugh at that... but one of those words from you he was not expecting to hear...

Friend?...

You considered him a friend?

...

He feels both destroyed by that and happy about it at the same damn time. Happy he's making progress with you... Destroyed at the fact that you only see him as a friend...

...

But he can work towards more with you.

"really? a friend?" He questions you as you turn back to him with a half-hearted glare.

"It's what I consider you to be. But I could care less about what you think of me. So take it or leave it." You huffed out at him again coldly before turning your back to him.

So cold hearted. He thinks he just found a new quality in you that he finds fucking sexy, even though he can tell you didn't mean for it to come out so rudely to him... But he can play along for now since you wanna play so hard to get.

Just until Gaster can make that concoction.

"~awe sweetheart! 'm speechless!" He teases you lightly, trying to keep the atmosphere between the both of you playful as you roll your eyes at his mocking tone.

"Why are you here anyways Sans?" You ask him as the thought seem to just occur to you. "Not that I am soooo enjoying your overly pleasant company." You say sarcastically as you go to stretch out your arms again, separating your feet apart.

...

This would be one damn good position to take you from behind in...

He starts to think of all the positions he can take you in as he stares down at your ass when you shift your beautiful hips to the other side to stretch out your other arm.

...

"Sans?" You question him over your shoulder when he didn't respond back to you.

"hm? ya say somethin' doll?" He ask as you turn around to face him again.

You narrow your eyes at him dangerously as he gives you a shit eating grin.

"Are you done gawking?" You accuse him harshly as small sweat droplets form on his skull at being caught staring, but his grin never one leaving his face as he chuckles out to you nervously. "I asked what you're doing here in the first place?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"uh right... heh. where's paps at?" He ask's you awkwardly before you shake your head at him.

"My father needed him to go somewhere with him. So he isn't here if you're looking for him." You say slightly bumbed out. "Our training was cut really short by him having to leave. So now I'm out of a sparing partner and having to train myself for today."

"if ya don't mind me askin' doll. why are ya training anyways?" He asks you as you go to sit down on the floor in front of him to stretch out your legs next.

You looked... conflicted on telling him anything as you stopped your stretches, and look down at the mat below you with a sad look in those beautiful eyes of yours.

Just seeing you look like that... hurt. And he wanted so badly to just pull you into his arms and nuzzle all over you to make you feel better-.

No! Shut the fuck up soul!

"Before I answer that. Can I ask you something?" 

He shrugs and grins down at you when you look up to him. "anythin'."

You paused for a minute and searched his eye lights, a small hopeful look crossed you as you asked him four small words that he... didn't know how to answer right away.

"Do you like killing?"

...

Does he like killing?...

...

At one point in his life... He _enjoyed_ it. 

The thrill of the hunt and taking the life of someone else. To hear the oh so sweet screams of his victims as he tore them into dust all because they thought he was just this weak little monster with only 1 HP, an easy kill to anyone who was looking at just that stat alone.

But oh did he prove them wrong. He proved them all wrong on just how 'weak' he was.

His very first kill was more of self defense as a kid... but it was that thrill, that enjoyment of killing someone, to make him do it again if someone dared to even look at him wrong.

He trained himself day in and day out to become stronger and better than anyone else. And as a kid... he will say he was a bit of a tyrant... Everyone feared him, and that's exactly how he wanted it to be.

But then when Paps came along, it wasn't a power trip to him anymore. It was about protecting his little bro from the harsh, unforgiving world that was the Underground at just seeing how small and innocent he was wrapped in that blanket.

He knew with every bone in his body that he would protect Paps no matter the cost. And even the day he threw Gaster into the core, he would care for Paps and keep him safe. Even if he had to break a few necks to do so.

He no longer killed if he didn't have to after that. It just got boring to him after awhile...

But does he still enjoy killing now?...

A small part of him does.

You humans were so fun to kill after all, since your bodies could bend and break in so many different ways without you even turning to dust or disappearing. But he will admit that it is messy...

But it was worth the mess to just get that kind of enjoyment out of it that he use to.

" 'm not gunna lie to ya sweetheart." He says after a heavy sigh. "when i was a baby bones, i did enjoy it back n tha underground. killin' was jus' second nature to us monsters, since it was tha world we grew up n. kill or be killed."

He takes his gaze off of yours, feeling guilty at the way your face slightly twisted at the possible thought of him enjoying something like that.

He knows you don't like killing, and him talking about taking pleasure in killing someone else was not the way to go about this conversation with you.

But he wants to be honest with you... if only slightly.

"but it went from me enjoyin' it, to me jus' needing to protect paps as he was grownin' up, jus' to make sure he was kept safe. the underground was a very unforgivin' place. especially if ya appeared weaker n smaller than anyone else. it made ya n easy target. if everyone feared ya, no one messed with ya." He states sadly to you as you hum at him softly, making him meet your gaze again even though he was slightly afraid to see your reaction to all of that.

He was... surprised to see you looking up at him remorsefully, instead of with hate or anger.

"Does that still mean you enjoy it now?"

...

He sighs again through his nasal bone and shakes his head. "no... but i do what i gotta to keep the people i care 'bout safe." It was the half truth, half lie.

As much as he doesn't like it, a small side of him still enjoys killing. But the other side of him resents that he can take such pleasure in doing such a thing to someone else and not feel even the slightest bit of guilt about it. Especially after meeting the kid and having to deal with the bullshit of killing them over a hundred times... That should of got it out of his system but... he still enjoyed every bit of watching them suffer and bleed out at his feet with every reset...

Maybe in another life... one where the Underground wasn't so cruel... Things might of been different... He might of been different...

"I can respect that." You say up to him with a soft smile that stunned him. "To answer your question now, I'm training because I want to be able to defend myself better." You continue your stretches, altering between both legs.

"That night when I was almost... you know..." You say to him sadly before continuing on. "It showed me that I can't always rely on someone else to help me out whenever I'm in trouble. And I want to learn how to take someone down without needing to kill them."

... But he helped you... saved you... You don't need to learn any of this. He can protect you.

"sweetheart i don't think that-."

You cut him off by quickly standing up and sending him a glare.

"Look. I don't care about your opinion on whether or not I should do something. I get that enough from everyone else." You scuff at him, reading his thoughts before he can voice them to you, before continuing as he gives you a slightly hurt look that he offended you with that. "It's why I wanted to train with Papyrus. He's the _only_ one this far who hasn't treated me as if I'm this... _fragile_ person who needs to be pampered and has everything done for them." You state plainly, annoyance laced in every one of those words.

"I don't want to always be protected. I'm grateful. _Immensely grateful_ of your help that night Sans. But I just can't stand to appear weak anymore. I'm not fragile!" Your voice echoes off the walls as you yell not directly at him, but to some unknown person that's plaguing your thoughts. Your fist clenched tightly beside you as your gaze falls onto the floor.

"alright kitten, i got it." He says to you with a really heavy sigh that makes a small whistling sound as it passes through his clenched teeth.

Maybe he can save this situation...

As much as he doesn't like the idea of doing it or for you to be doing this as well. But if his mate is determined to want to learn on how to fight, that's something he can show you.

"care if i sub n for paps then?" He asks you as your gaze shoots up to his, your eyes widen a bit at what he just asked you, not really believing what you just heard.

"You?... Take Papyrus' place?" You ask him as he nods to you.

"unless yer to afraid that 'm not gunna be able to teach ya as well as my bro?" He challenged you as a challenging smile fell across your face at that.

"Alright then. But don't go easy on me." You more of demanded of him than asked.

...

He still plans on going easy... He wouldn't dare to try and hurt you in any way.

"tell me what paps has taught ya so far?" 

"We were working on dodging. He said it would suite me better than trying to block since I don't really have the body strength for something like that."

Well... he wasn't wrong.

You were certainly big when it came to ass and tits... everywhere else... no muscle at all.

You looked away ashamed as he openly looked you up and down, evaluating you but mostly getting a freebie on looking at all your... amazing body parts that he can't wait to just devour one day soon.

"well yer in luck then doll. yer lookin' at the master of dodgin'." He holds his arms out in a ta-da motion that got a small smile to pull at your lips.

"Really?" You raised an eyebrow at him, unbelieving of him. "Well then show me what you got 'master'."

...

He choked on air at the way you playfully said that...

You just... called him master...

...

And he so badly wanted you to say it again!

Fuck that was... So stars be damned hot!

He had to fight a blush down as he chuckled out nervously to you as you looked at him excitingly for him to show you something you probably haven't already learned from his brother.

"r-right." 

...

Get your head back on straight Sans!

What's the best way he can show you on how to dodge without hurting you...

...

Heheheh.... He thinks he has a pretty damn good idea.

"finish up your stretches. i'll be back in a sec." He says to you before quickly porting away to his bedroom and throwing open his closet door.

He was saving this to prank Boss with it one day... but this is how he's going to score a date with you.

And it will prove to you that he can show you a damn good time with him as well.

...

It takes about an hour to prepare all of these but once he's finished, he swiftly ports back to the training room, you patently waiting for him while playing on your phone on the floor, which he didn't think much of at first. Well, until he hears what sounds like... sobbing coming from you that nearly makes him drop the bags in his hands as he rushes up to you.

"dollface! what's-?" He goes to approach you worried as hell as to what's got his girl upset. He didn't leave you for that long... Did someone text you something? Did someone hurt your feelings?!

He'll **fucking strangle the life out of whoever dared fucking make his mate upset-.**

You turn to look at him with a huge smile on your beautiful face, tears of, not sadness, but joy in your eyes as you point to the screen of your phone.

"You gotta watch this video! It's hilarious!" You tap on the screen as he looms over your shoulder to watch some... guy who's singing some human... Christmas song?... while his face changes back an forth from fat to skinny with every change of tone in his voice, trying to mimic both a feminine and male voice at the same time while singing 'baby it's cold outside'.

...

"thas... great n all sweetheart but we should really get back to yer trainin'." He tries to make his voice sound less annoyed than what he's really feeling...

He... didn't see the appeal in you watching another guy on your phone... that's making you laugh like that... He also doesn't like the way it's taking the attention away from him in the slightest... If he could, he'd fucking smash the phone to pieces so your attention would only be on him. He can fucking make you laugh to... Way more than that fucker ever could. 

You look up to him with curiosity, as huffs out annoyed and moves to the opposite side of the room. He carefully levitates a bag over to you while placing his own bag on the floor next to him as you put your phone in the corner of the room, away from the both of you.

Good... now he can have your eyes on nothing but him... He... tries his best not to send a death glare at your phone just hoping it shatters at one look...

...

Don't sour this mood between the both of you... Just try and be grateful she's in a good mood and is acting a bit more open towards you Sans...

She's at least not trying to talk to you as if you were her acquaintance anymore... and showing you this whole new, playful side to her. Something he's just fucking adoring about you...

Baby steps Sans... Just wait a bit longer... Gaster will get the concoction done... you'll have an easier time with getting the girl of your dreams on your arm...

And everything will be alright between the both of you. But first try and enjoy this moment here... with (Y/n)...

... 

You open the bag and look confused, offend, and surprised all in one go as you look from him to the bag in your hands.

"Water balloons? Seriously?"

He goes to pull one of the colorful water balloons out from his bag on the floor, tossing it up and down in his hand as he stares at you with a wide smile.

"yup. yer goal is ta dodge as many as ya can while tryin' ta hit me as well. but don't ya worry. i won't be goin' easy on ya like ya asked."

You knit your brows together as you pick one of them up. "I'm not opposed to this idea... but don't you think we should go outside to-."

He cuts you off by tossing the balloon at you, it hitting you in your center chest, splashing water all over your breast when it pops on you.

Heh... nice.

You give out a small shrill as the cold water dowses you and fix him with a glare. "Sans! What the hell! I wasn't-."

He cuts you off again by throwing another that you quickly duck out of the way from before it could hit your chest again.

Damn... the first one didn't really get you as wet as he wanted you to be... in more way then one of course... 

"Sans! Will you-."

Another water balloon gets thrown at you as you start to turn beet red in the face at the frustration starting to become to much to you that he wasn't listening to your protest.

Again you move out of the way as it pops at your feet.

"come on sweetheart. yer not gunna win at this rate! ya gotta be quick on yer feet if yer gunna get anywhere-." He chippers towards you as you finally chuck the water balloon in your hands at him.

He stands still and stops the water balloon mid air with his magic before it could hit him in the face... You had some pretty good aim...

He levitates it down into his waiting hand and looks over to your shocked expression.

"What?! That's cheating and you know it!" You pout to him and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled past his teeth at how fucking cute you looked.

"we never made any such rules bout not usin' magic kitten." He says to you innocently as he throws your water balloon back at you, you ducking out of the way again as it splashes behind you.

"No rules then? Fine I can play by that."

"jus' so ya know darlin'. i play to win." He says to you cocky as you tilt your head cutely at him.

Then you give him this... sexy, devilish smile that made him freeze on the spot as you bend down to pull out another balloon. This time... you made sure to do it slower while not taking your eyes off of him, the top of your wet breast giving him this amazing fucking view.

"As do I." You say gently to him as you go to slowly stand up straight again while you eye the pink water balloon in your hands with this... look he's only dreamed about you giving him in his dreams instead of the fucking balloon.

"You see Sans... I don't like to lose just as much as you probably don't. Failure was something I despised." You toss the balloon from one hand to the other while walking over to him, making sure you popped your gorgeous hips just right with every step you took.

... 

He... should of realized the trap you were setting up for him, it would of been obvious to anyone... but he was way to vexed by just the way you were fucking approaching him to realize anything else...

His eyes became lidded as they wandered all over your body, just wanting to undress you as that sexy smile turned up to him.

...

If you keep doing this shit to him... he's so going to fucking bone the hell out of you without any regrets and completely ignoring if you fight him on it or not...

But you didn't stop your approach as much as he was trying so fucking hard to contain himself and the boner trying to form at just fucking looking at you... and he was stock still frozen just watching the way you approached him... so open... so... venerable...

So stars be damned sexy-.

His thoughts were interrupted by a water balloon slamming into his face, dousing him completely as the water balloon in his hands popped by his claws digging to deeply into it from the shock of what the hell just happened.

"I thought you said you were the 'master' at dodging Sans?" You laugh at him as he shakes off the wetness of his hands.

He honestly needed that... the room was starting to get way to fucking hot for him with looking at your wet... hot body...

"now that was jus' plain dirty." He narrows his eyes at you as his smile betrayed his soft scolding he was giving to you. His smile turning more devilish by the second.

You just hum innocently and place your hands behind your back... You damn sexy minx...

"So was you stopping my balloon with your magic. But like you said, we didn't make any rules." You say matter of factually as you turn around, feeling accomplished in yourself as you go back to the bag to pick up another water balloon. The mistake you made there was leaving yourself wide open for him to throw another water balloon at your ass, that makes a high pitched squeak come from you that he enjoyed hearing from you. He had to knock you off your high horse somehow.

He bust out laughing at how you turned around angry at that and tried to throw another water balloon at him only for him to easily dodge it.

"consider the one you managed to get me with a pay back shot for usin' my magic. but i can tell ya this now, that ya won't be gettin' another hit on me."

As much as he fucking enjoyed that little stunt you just pulled, he's here to train you and to show off a bit of his skills to you.

"We'll see about that."

...

You both tossed water balloons back and forth at each other until you both ran out. You were frustrated at first because, true to his word, he didn't let you get a single shot on him again, dodging each balloon you threw at him. He managed to pelt you with a few of them when you failed to dodge correctly but you were a laughing, giggling mess over this small training session, which he couldn't help the laughs that came from him as well at seeing you so happy and excited over this. Which it sent his soul soaring at how much fun you looked like you were having, even though you were failing miserably at dodging his balloons.

He's not sure when it stopped becoming a training session and more of a competition between the both of you where you both just playfully trashed talked one another while you both chased each other around the room, but you were both soaked to the bone in water by the time you were both out of balloons to throw at one another... And the training room was a fucking mess of colorful water balloon pieces and water... He doesn't envy whoever has to clean this up...

"That was... so much fun!" You say in between your tired pants as you collapse onto the mat below you, not really caring about the puddle of water under you.

" 'm glad ya enjoyed yourself." He chuckles out as you groan to yourself happily.

"My arms are going to be so sore in the morning. Even though this wasn't really a training session... It was one hell of a work out." You say with a smile as you stare at the ceiling above you. Your chest rising and falling rapidly as you try to catch your breath.

This is nothing compared to the shit he plans on doing with you in the near future... both romantically and sexually!

"i would say we should keep goin'... but ya look pretty tired out doll." You pat the spot next to you on the floor as you look over to him and he giddily accepts your invitation and sits next to you on the floor. 

Well his suit is soaked anyways... a bit more water wont hurt it. 

"And if I said I'm fine to keep going. What would you say then?" He looks down at you as his smile slowly starts to fall from his face.

His eye lights were immediately drawn to your slightly parted lips that had a small smile on them. Your breathing coming out uneven and heavy that just... did something to him in that moment that just made him want you even more than ever. Just the way you were looking up at him with lidded, tired eyes...

...

His claws pierced into the mat below him as he tried to ground himself as he forced himself to look away from you.

No Sans... Don't attempt it... not yet... Not when she considers you to be her friend... You'd only fuck that up and then she would want nothing to do with you.

Give it more time... Just not yet...

"i would still say you should get some rest for the day sweetheart. i don't want ya over workin' yourself either." He says to you softly while returning his gaze to you to give you a small smile.

A small red blush takes on your cheeks as you sit up to probably say something to him before you were both interrupted by Henry throwing open the training room doors... A very pissed off, unamused look pulling across his face as his amber eyes dart around the destroyed room.

He didn't notice it until the last second that you were pointing your thumb at him accusingly while trying to play it off as you had no part in this, that it was all his idea.

...

When he sends you a playful accusing glare, you both dissolve into giggles when your eyes meet one another, both of you ignoring the scolding Henry was starting to lecture to the both of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: gaster i need you're fuckin' help with wooing my girl.
> 
> *Gaster having a small glint in his glasses as he slowly meets Sans gaze*
> 
> Gaster: My time to shine! Don't worry son! You daddy here can give you all the dating advice a growing skeleton like you needs!~
> 
> Sans: uh... never mind... i think i change my min-.
> 
> *Gaster clears his throat*
> 
> Gaster: It all starts with the birds and the bees-.
> 
> Sans: fuck this shit! 'm not listenin' to any sexual advice you gotta offer!
> 
> *Sans jumps through the window to escape the talk as Gaster keeps pushing on about how to properly caress a women*
> 
> 🖤Special Thanks to!🖤:
> 
> 💀Desolateskeleton37: For the suggestion of training with Sans to teach reader to dodge!
> 
> 🎼ProfessionalXylophone: For the suggestion of the video of the Reader and Sansy getting all protective mate about her 'sobbing'!
> 
> ❤Tracy: For the suggestion of being quick on the Readers feet with the dodging and a bit of bonding as to why the Reader is training with Paps! (Which the rest of your suggestion that you made shall be coming in the next chapter!) ;)
> 
> As for the rest of you soul slappers who dropped suggestions!
> 
> Don't you worry your pretty little heads! They shall appear in the chapters to come! ;)
> 
> And if you would still like to drop a suggestion to see it appear in the story. Feel free to do so at any point and time!


	16. The Cat Mouse and The Mouse Pippins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!
> 
> I was reading through the bookmarks not to long ago and one particulair recent bookmark caught my attention...
> 
> Painful Grammar???
> 
> ...
> 
> Like the good kinda painful that make you have the feels? Or the bad kind that makes you cringe every time you read it but the story is still pretty good so why the hell not???
> 
> I'm confused but I'll accept either answer lol. My grammar is pretty fucking terrible at times xD
> 
> ANYWAYS!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Staring into his dark, slitted pupils, you freeze, keeping your movements slow and even as you go to approach him, never once breaking eye contact with him.

One of his ears flickers slightly to the side, listening for any other sound around him as he crouches his body lower and lower to the floor below him, watching your movements like a hawk.

You carefully hold your arms out beside you, showing that you have nothing in your hands to him and something of a silent mercy to him, just hoping he doesn't try to bolt again.

His fluffy tail swishes back and forth violently, slightly thumping the thin carpet below him as you go to slowly lower your body to his level when you're only a few feet away from him.

You've been chasing him all morning ever since he got back from his small walk through the gardens and now you _finally_ have him cornered after hours of chasing him around.

He clutches the champagne colored fur ball a tad bit tighter in his mouth, his pupils dilating to big round orbs as you kneel on the floor in front of him.

His shoulder blades hunch a bit when you finally lower yourself low enough to were you could grab him, and you get the idea of what he's already planning just by the way his eyes dart around the room, planning his immediate escape rout when you even attempt to make a move for him.

...

In one quick motion, you go to grab the fluffy white cat, but once you lunge at him, he quickly jumps over you, using your back as like a spring board, and launches his body out the doorway behind you down the hall.

"Mouse!" You yell after him as you go to chase after him once again, trying your best to keep the white fur ball in your line of sight as he quickly skids around the corner. "Mouse, come back!"

But Mouse doesn't listen. He just keeps running down the halls with you hot on his tail, jumping on top of the small decorated tables that held potted flowers on them before they were knocked off in his mad dash in order to escape being caught by you. The pots smashing on the marble floors as you try to think of an apology to give Henry later on for Mouse's ungodly behavior.

...

You know what, you're not the one who should be apologizing for this anyways!

This was all your fathers idea in the first place!

You didn't want a pet let alone a cat when he called you and Priscilla into his office yesterday.

You thought that maybe he was going try to give the both of you money again or some crap, not a damn cat!

Sure Mouse was really adorable and you had nothing against animals in the slightest, but you didn't want a pet. Hell you didn't even know how to take care of a cat or what they even needed since you never owned a pet before.

Priscilla was all for the idea of a pet cat, and loved Mouse from the moment she laid eyes on him, so you had EVERY intention of just letting her keep Mouse as her pet and save yourself the trouble.

Well... Mouse didn't like that idea. Hell he didn't even like Priscilla one bit and nearly clawed her face when she tried to pet him.

It was honestly pretty funny to you how disappointed she looked about that, and how Mouse was just a hissing puffed up ball on your fathers desk. When anyone tried to approach him to get him out of the room, they ended up either getting bit or having bloody claw marks embedded into their skin. It was actually pretty amusing how your fathers guards kept getting beat up by this small cat and it got a few laughs out of you at their fruitless antics on deciding who was going to go next to try and reason with this fluff ball.

You felt bad for the poor cat. It didn't look like it wanted to hurt anyone, it just looked scared and confused. The cat was surrounded and frightened, so of course in that state it would fight like a cornered animal.

So you just opted to leave the room and not think to much on it, since your father probably had plans to dispose of the cat anyways when someone finally got a hold of him without getting attacked by it. You only hoped that maybe your father would bring it to an animal shelter to were it could maybe be adopted out to a normal family and not a family that looks like a bunch of roughed up brutes.

Low and behold to everyone's surprise, once the cat laid eyes on your retreating form, he perked up and jumped off your fathers desk, following after you. Something you only noticed when your father called out for you in a panic that made you turn around and meet the gaze of this cat sitting on the floor at your feet behind you, looking up at you expectantly.

You just shook your head and tried to leave out of the office again when Mouse just kept following after you, looking as calm as ever, which shocked everyone since he was an aggressive hissing demon just a second ago but looks like a perfect little angel trailing after you. 

You didn't think to much of it and decided to ignore the cat, thinking that the cat would lose interest in you eventually if you paid no attention to it and run off elsewhere, something that won't be your problem in the slightest since they brought the cat into your home in the first place.

But Mouse never lost interest in you, and continued to follow you everywhere you went throughout the mansion. Every time you looked over your shoulder behind you, Mouse would be silently following after you or laying at your feet when you went to sit down somewhere.

At one point, Mouse even decided to invite himself to sit in your lap when you were reading one of your favorite novels while having tea in the drawing room. You unconsciously started petting his silky fur when he made himself comfortable enough in your lap to lay down while you read. Loud purrs that felt oddly soothing to you, emitted from his body, slightly vibrating your legs with every gentle stroke. 

Your father approached you about him and he decided that maybe you should keep him since Mouse seems to of for some damn reason taken a liking to you. When you were confused as to why Mouse would even like you over... well anyone else, your father just assured you that an owner never really chooses a cat. It's the cat that chooses it's owner and maybe he sensed something in you that he felt attracted to.

It sounded pretty ominous to you on the way he worded it but you just brushed it off and didn't try thinking to much about it. 

It was your dear father that gave him the name Mouse..., something you thought was silly to name a cat in the first place, but the name stuck anyways, and he's been at your side 24/7 since.

Well that was until today when he decided to try and eat... something... he found in the garden today and you tried taking it away from him when you saw it in his mouth.

He wasn't running from you because he was scared of the scolding he would receive from you or from you taking the... thing away from him. No, Mouse just thinks you are just trying to play with him and threw you both into this game of playing cat and mouse when he saw you trying to make a grab for whatever he has clutched in his mouth.

...

You're pretty sure Sans would of loved that one...

...

Once again you find yourself cornering Mouse while apologizing to some of your fathers lackeys that decided to get in Mouse's way, only to nearly be knocked on their ass by Mouse zipping past them at such a high speed...

Damn this cat is to fucking fast to keep up with!

"Okay Mouse. I'm tired so can we _please_ stop with this game of chase and drop whatever you have in your mouth?" You plead out to the cat, trying your best to calm your heavy breathing and pounding heart.

He starts to lower himself to the ground again, backing into the wall behind him while hunching his shoulder blades up. 

You make another grab for him and just like the last few tries, he manages to dodge around you and your pathetic attempt with ease, zipping down the hallway again and out of your line of sight.

...

"Fucking dammit!" You yell to yourself and collapse onto the floor below you, giving up on trying to chase down this cat down that seems to have never ending amounts of energy. "You know what, keep the damn thing. I don't- I don't give a shit." You pant out trying your best to catch your breath.

You're so tired and out of breath that keeping up with Mouse is nearly fucking impossible at this rate.

Maybe if he sees that you lost interest in his little game, he'll just come back to you on his own.

Which surely happens once your back hits the cool wall behind you and you lean your cheek onto it stealing the coldness to cool down your heated skin. Mouse must of saw that you've given up and prances up to you victorious that he won his stupid little game with you. Not like you were playing to win against a cat anyways...

"Are you finally done?" You ask Mouse when he sits in front of you, looking smug as ever for a damn cat...

Well you got your answer to that question when as his way as some sort of pity gift to you, he spits out the fur ball that he held in his mouth into your lap.

And to your surprise, a still living, saliva covered mouse is what greets you when it uncurls itself from it's small defense ball that it morphed into as some sort of way to protect itself inside of Mouse's mouth...

...

You just sat there, as still as a board when the mouse perks up a bit and starts cleaning itself of Mouse's saliva on your thigh, Mouse crouching down on the floor in front of you watching this mouse intensely...

...

You honestly don't know how to feel about this... big eared, champagne colored mouse in your lap...

It stops cleaning itself and looks up at you when it finally decided to take a break from giving itself a bath to take in it's surroundings... You flinched slightly when you both made eye contact with each other and expected the mouse to bolt off of your leg at just the sight of you.

But well... to your _'lucky surprise'_ , it didn't... Instead just went right back to cleaning itself behind it's large ears with it's small paws, not really paying you any mind.

...

It's... actually kind of... cute? But don't wild rodents carry all kinds of diseases???

You looked towards Mouse again just hoping that maybe he'll take back his... trophy from off your lap, but he just keeps watching the mouse with dilated pupils, his tail lazily swishing back and forth behind him as he goes to lick his fur as well every now and then.

...

Once this mouse is done trying to clean itself, it sniffs your leg below it curiously and slowly but hesitantly, approaches your abdomen area. You had every small fear crawling inside of you that this mouse was going to try and attack or bite you. But instead it crawls over to your shirt sleeve and climbs up it to your shoulder, you tilting your head as far away from it as you can, to afraid to make a move towards it in fear that maybe it will bite you and give you like the plague or something.

But it just sniffs your cheek when you can no longer move your head far enough away from it and curls up in a ball in the crook of your neck after it was done sniffing you.

...

You cautiously go to hold your finger up to it after a minute of it not making another move and it slightly uncurls itself to sniff that curiously to. You were ready to pull away at any moment in case it snapped at you, but the mouse didn't do what you expected it to do either. Instead it licked your finger and nuzzled it's small head under your finger tip as some sort of invitation that it was okay to pet it.

To which you took full advantage of and pet the small mouse that laid against your neck when it kept trying to get you to pet it further when you tried to stop. You laughed and held your hand out flat to the mouse against your shoulder, it crawling into your hand carefully as you brought it over to your face to get a better look at the mouse.

It rolled it's small body around in your hands all cute like, seeking attention and warmth from you as you gently pet it with your finger. You smile gently down at the mouse as it bops it's head against each of your fingers.

Animals must really like you or something, because you never saw yourself owning a pet like a cat or a mouse... but in those small few moments with that mouse in your hands and Mouse laying calmly in front of you, you grew a bit of an attachment to the bundles of fur. And they grew an attachment to you as well.

**~...~**

After finally catching your breath from on the floor and the wall behind you not feeling all that cold anymore, you decided to go to your fathers office to give him the news of this small new addition to the family that you've decided to keep since well... it was staying glued to you and wouldn't scurry off when you tried to return the mouse to the gardens where it came from. And for some reason, Mouse wasn't trying to eat the mouse anymore and was just watching it, making small purts every time the mouse would try to climb back up to you or bop it on the head gently when it was on the ground next to him.

Since this mouse was being like... Mouse and wouldn't leave you alone, might as well keep it since it was probably just going to follow you back inside anyways, and you really don't want one of the guards trying to hurt the poor thing out of fear of it.

You knocked on your fathers office door gently and his pissed off voice came from the other side. "Who the hell is it." He more demanded than asked.

"Your daughter." You stated plainly to the door as brisk footsteps started approaching the door.

His voice lightened up tremendously from his pissed off one at the sound of your voice and he threw open his office doors after unlocking them. "Ah babydoll. Come in." He waved you inside as he turned around to go back over to his desk.

One look around the room, told you he was in some sort of meeting with Eli, Ezekiel, and Miles that you interrupted...

"Apologies for interrupting." You say calmly as you follow after your father, shutting the doors behind you when Mouse comes prancing in before the doors could close.

"No need for apologies princesa. We were jus' bout wrappin' things uuuuAHHH!" He squeals towards the end and jumps behind his brother for protection once his eyes fall onto your shoulder. "¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?! (What the hell is that thing?!)" He points his finger at you in horror as Ezekiel gives his brother a pissed off look at Eli trying to climb onto his back. Ezekiel just knocks his brother on his ass and sends him a harsh glare but that doesn't deter Eli from continuing to try to get his body off of the floor.

Your father and Miles looks at what Eli is pointing at and gives you a highly disapproving look when you take the mouse off of your shoulder and present it to them in the palm of your hands. Something that made Eli violently flinch at when it started sniffing the air around it, getting a since of the room it was in. "It's a mouse. Mouse found it in the gardens earlier today and well-." You state fondly about it only for Miles to cut you off.

"Um... princess... I honestly don't think you handling wild rodents like that so carelessly is a very good idea..." Miles comments cautiously to you as he backs away from the mouse in your hands. "They could carry all kinds of diseases and you could get infected if it bites you..."

"Pippins hasn't tried biting me yet." You give Miles a slightly hurt look when he shakes his head at you. "I think it's-."

"So you've given it a name?" Your father asks you and raises an eyebrow at you curiously. You smile at him and shake your head in a nod as he hums to himself. "Ezekiel. Take... Pippins and put it in this box." Your father slides a small empty cardboard box across his desk with a pen as Ezekiel kicks his twin brother away from him to escape his frantic grasp to do as he is asked.

He approaches you with a pissed off look like he really has to deal with this shit right now, as you furrow your eyebrows at everyone in the room, protecting the small bundle of fur with both of your hands.

"Don't make this more difficult than what it has to be." Ezekiel scolds you lightly as he holds out the box in front of you, gesturing for you to put Pippins in the box. You back away from him with a scowl pulling at your face that he easily challenges back.

Mouse gives out a low disapproving growl from behind you when he sees that Ezekiel isn't stopping his approach from you when you go to back away again, something that does make Ezekiel finally stop when he sees that Mouse's white fur is already starting to bristle at his tail and neck.

"What do you plan on doing with Pippins?" You address your father from over Ezekiel's shoulder.

"Just put the mouse into the box babydoll. I promise it will be returned to you after it's been properly checked out to make sure it's not carrying any diseases or anything that could cause harm to you." He waves off your concerns as you slowly uncup your hands to look down at Pippins who is eyeing you with his round brown eyes.

...

Your father is right as much as you hate to admit it. Pippins does need to be checked out before you can officially call him a pet of yours... Even if it does break your heart a bit to have to put Pippins in a box to be carried off to stars only knows where.

...

With a heavy sigh, you carefully place Pippins into the box that's in Ezekiel's waiting hands. "You'll come back soon. You just need to be checked out first." You say gently down to the mouse as he stands on his back legs with his tiny paws on the outer edge of the box, looking up at you to pick him/her back up again... You honestly don't know if Pippins is a boy or a girl.

"Eli take the mous-... Pippins... to a nearby vet and if it comes back with a clean bill of health, then buy some supplies for it." Your father instructs Eli before going back to whatever paperwork he was in the middle of as Ezekiel goes to hand the box over to his brother who just squeals and jumps away from his brother when he gets to close to Pippins.

"Boss Isaiah! Yo CANNOT be serious bout... that thing!" Eli says in a panic as Ezekiel goes to shove Pippins towards Eli who just dodges his brothers antics frantically.

"Dead serious." He sends a harsh glare towards Eli that makes him stiffen on the spot at.

"What's the matter hermano? (brother) Afraid of a wee tiny mouse?" Ezekiel teases his brother with devious smile pulling at his tan lips.

"Can you not treat Pippins as if he was a toy?!" You growl out to the both of them after seeing the way Pippins was being jostled around in the box at Ezekiel trying to shove the box into Eli's face.

It was pissing you off and if Pippins ends up getting dropped, one of them is getting punched in the mouth. 

"King Isaiah." Miles addresses him cautiously. "I'm willing to take it in Eli's place if that's alright with you." He volunteers at seeing how absolutely in horror Eli was about taking the box from his brother who now looked like he was getting a kick out of seeing his twin brother in such distress over a tiny mouse.

Guess Eli's afraid of mice... or maybe rodents in general. Something you know Ezekiel took note of to probably torture his brother with more later.

Miles takes the box from Ezekiel at your father nod to do just that, probably getting agitated that this demand of his isn't being taken seriously in the slightest.

"Please be careful with Pippins." You say as Miles goes to cover the box slightly so Pippins doesn't try to jump out.

"I will be princess. We will be back shortly if it comes back clean that is. But if not, then I'm sorry to say that I do plan to get rid of it." He gives you small smile and goes to leave out the room only to stop and look back at you when you go to say more to him.

"Just... release Pippins back into a nearby forest or something please..." Miles nods to you, agreeing to do just that. "By the way,... welcome back. I'm glad to see your injuries have healed." You return his small smile as he hums at you, grateful of your welcoming before exiting your fathers office.

Miles has been out of commission for a few months now due to his broken legs and ribs from... whatever dangerous mission he and the others came back from awhile back. You're glad that trip to the hospital got him the help he needed to recover back to full health. For how long it will stay like that... you don't know since Miles is apart of your fathers intel unit and goes on different kinds of dangerous missions all the time undercover. 

Eli looks relieved at Pippins being out of sight while Ezekiel looks... slightly disappointed about that fact since he can't torture his brother anymore...

Those two look... so much alike, something kind of dumb to think since they were twins after all. They always wore the same clothing, have the same hairstyle, and are the exact same height. The only way you could ever tell them apart from one another is Ezekiel walks around with a pissed off look on his face all the time and Eli always has this dumb struck look on his face... like he just walked into a room and forgot why the hell he was in there in the first place.

"So you plan on keeping both... Pippins and Mouse?" Your father comments as you shake your head.

"Well neither of them will unstick themselves from me so might as well." You sigh out as you look down to Mouse who's taken to rubbing his face on the back of your ankle to get your attention.

You pick Mouse up in your arms and he complies with no complaint as your father goes to light a cigar that he pulled from a cigar box on his desk. Ezekiel moves to open his office window when he lights it up so the smoke isn't tainting the clean air around all of you.

"Alright. As long as you look after them since Henry has taking on the responsibility of tending to Mouse's needs already. No doubt he will start tending to Pippins needs as well."

You're honestly really grateful of Henry doing that much for you. You didn't know what the hell you were doing when you went to feed Mouse for the first time and got lectured by Henry not to feed him so much cat food, otherwise he might get sick from gorging himself off of it. You felt a little bad about Henry taking care of your pets so you're going to try to help him out wherever you can with it.

A mouse can't be to difficult to take care of.

"Eli, see to it that you inform everyone of our new guest. Wouldn't want any mishaps of someone killing my daughters pet now would we?"

Eli shivers with a grossed out look pulling at his face while he mumbles some incoherent words under his breath that sounds a lot like him speaking Spanish to himself. 

Your father sees you and Mouse out of his office after you agreed to try your best to take care of both of them, something he seemed pleased about and gave you a small secretive smile and wink. He closed his doors behind you, going back to whatever meeting he was in before while you quickly made your way back up to your room to clear a space for Pippins things for when they return.

You're confident that Pippins will come back clean.

...

Thankfully it only took a few hours to take care of, getting Pippins his check up, which he luckily came back clean like you suspected he would, and buying supplies like food, a cage, and a ball for him to run around in. (Miles ended up confirming that yes, Pippins is in fact a male.) Pippins was ecstatic to see you again as he ran all across your shoulders and your room, then back to you again at just being by you again.

Turns out Miles was able to make Pippins a small little collar out of some elastic bands and had a small jingle bell attached to it that looked like it came off of one of the old Christmas decorations. So every time Pippins would make any kind of movement, he would give of a small little jingle. Something that will come in handy in case he ever escapes your room and you have to go on a hunt for him.

You decided to put Pippins in his colorful ball, so he doesn't try to get into small corners that you might have to fish him out of, but that didn't slow him down in the slightest as he raced around the room in his small ball. 

Mouse, of course, joined in on the fun when he saw how quickly Pippins was running around and would playfully chase Pippins around the room and bat him around when he was able to corner him. You had to scold Mouse a few times when the he would bat to roughly and the ball would go flying across the room, making poor Pippins spin out of control inside of his ball.

But it made you smile as they decided to play together while you picked up the novel you were reading previously, prior to Miles's small interruption to help you set things up in the space you cleared off on your dresser. 

Things were finally calming down between Mouse and Pippins as Mouse laid curled up asleep at your feet with Pippins balls in between his arms, when three soft taps came from your bedroom door.

You carefully got up from your spot on the couch, placing the novel face down on the end table beside it, being quiet to not disturb the sleeping cat and mouse. You cross the room and carefully open the door, checking behind you to make sure that they were both sleeping still, something you were grateful that they were still doing, and meet the gaze of Sans' red eye lights. He was smiling widely at you with his hands behind his back.

"heya doll. got a second to talk?" He says to you as you return his smile.

"Sure. Come in. And close the door behind you?" You wave him inside your room as you go back to take your seat at the couch again, not noticing how skull splitting Sans was smiling behind you as he does as he's told.

It's relieving to see Sans up and about and not looking as tired today... Your water balloon fight was a welcoming relief to see that Sans was in fact fine but he still seemed a bit... tired to you during your fight together. You think that it may have something to do with him passing out during his small training session with Papyrus and him not getting enough proper rest...

You were on your way to go and take a shower after your training session with Papyrus when out of no where you got this... odd feeling? Like your chest started hurting a bit and you started feeling a bit dizzy... Subconsciously, your body turned itself around and went back towards the training room... You have no idea why your body decided to do a complete turn around on you without you noticing, but all those thoughts were quickly snuffed out when you saw Sans passed out on the floor of the training room and Papyrus looking a bit panicked standing over him.

Of course you went to help out with carrying Sans to his bed and constantly went to check on him until Gaster arrived to tend to Sans. Him and Papyrus reassured you multiple times that Sans was fine and just tired out from a long day and probably hasn't been taking proper care of his magic levels. Something you made sure to scold him about when he decided to 'train' you. He was your friend after all and you didn't want him to get sick by not taking proper care of himself.

...

Can skeletons even get sick?

...

But today he's not looking so tired out and tense like he normally looks. He actually looks well rested and spiffy, somewhat on alert but relaxed at the same time.

He stood beside the couch opposite of you, taking in the room around him since he's seeing your personal space for the first time. You've already been in his room here and seen a bit of his personal belongings, which wasn't much other than his clothing... so you suppose it's not to big of a deal if he sees a bit of yours as well.

He goes to say something to you but freezes a bit when he sees Mouse eyeing him intensely from the floor, waking up from his slumber at the new intruder in his space.

"ya... got a cat?" He says as his magic blips... something out that was behind his back as he goes to take a seat on the sofa across from you when you gesture for him to do so.

You reach down and stroke Mouse's fur, something he slightly leans into but never once breaking eye contact with Sans. "Yeah, this is Mouse." You introduce the cat when he lets go of the ball to stand up, waking Pippins up in the process. "And this is Pippins."

Picking up the ball carefully, you open it up and Pippins happily crawls out of the ball and into your lap. He looked a bit shocked to see a mouse sitting on your lap and you not even being fazed by it in the slightest.

"huh... cat named mouse and a mouse named a normal name..." He says while raising an non-existing eyebrow at you. "heh. didn't know ya were inta rodents tho?" He eyes Pippins curiously from your lap as you stroke a finger across Pippins back.

"He's a mouse to me. Not a rodent." You send him a small glare at him calling your pet that. Sans shies away from you and tries to sink a bit into his suite coat at your slightly harsh stare, small red translucent sweat dotting his porcelain white skull.

"meant no offence by it." He chuckles out nervously as Pippins tries to climb up your sleeve but you stop him by grabbing him and placing him back in your lap.

"So you wanted to talk?" You ask him, trying to deter this conversation away from your pets and not trying to feel to offended by him calling Pippins a rodent...

"yea 'bout a few things if ya got some time?" At your nod he continues on. "i was actually wonderin' if ya co-." He sucks in a sharp breath and his body goes stiff, his eye sockets going wide when he looks down to see Mouse rubbing his body against his pants leg.

You look down in shock at what you are witnessing your cat doing to Sans, small content purrs rumbling from Mouse every time he switches which side of his body that he wants to rub against Sans.

"uh... whaz it doin'?" Sans asks you, not really knowing how to respond to this kind of affection Mouse is showing towards him.

"He... likes you?" Sans looks up at the confusion laced in your voice as he reaches down to let the cat sniff his claws, which Mouse does before slamming his head into Sans' hand, desperate for the attention.

Sans rakes one of his clawed phalanges behind his ear that makes a small, happy purt come from Mouse. 

" 'm flattered i guess?" He asks confused before a small smile breaks across your face.

"That's... actually pretty amazing. So far, Mouse doesn't like anyone besides me... I'm shocked to see that he's taken a bit of a liking towards you at all."

" 'm a pretty likable guy when ya get ta know me." He sends you a playful wink as Mouse prances over to you once he's done receiving attention from Sans and looks like he wants to jump up in your lap to receive pets from you as well, only to stop and crouch down at your feet when he sees Pippins sniffing the air from your lap as if remembering he was there.

"anyways, what i wanna ask ya is how well do ya know the other mafia members around here?" He asks you curiously as you give him a slightly suspicious look.

Kind of an odd question to ask since most of them live with you so it's only logical that you would know your fathers lap dogs. As far as the others go, they aren't worth your time if only from the fact that those regular guards who hold no status yet are to terrified to even look at you the wrong way in fear of angering you. If they anger you, they anger your father, which won't bode over well for them in the slightest... 

"Pretty well I suppose. Only from face value though since most of them aren't comfortable enough to share their back story and other are to terrified to even finish a whole sentence to me." You say slightly annoyed as Sans hums to himself, leaning back into the sofa.

"so ya know about your father's units then? like who is placed were?" You give him a so-so nod since the only reason you know this information is back when you were curious about your fathers... dealings and would ease drop on most of his meetings and conversations.

"i know 's weird of me askin' this but 'm just tryna get a feel for how everythin' works around here... like who belongs were?"

"Why not just ask my father about this?" You ask him curiously as he rubs the back of his neck, adverting his gaze from you.

"he's... kinda a busy guy n tha others are always assigned different shit than me so i never really get tha chance to ask them..." You... suppose that makes since in a way? But shouldn't your father of explained this to Sans or did some sort of introduction of everyone?

... Well, if Sans is asking you then you suppose not.

You sigh heavily, not liking the fact that you have to explain this, while trying to stop Pippins from climbing up your shirt again.

"I'll make this simple then. Eli and Ezekiel are the ringleaders, their job is to keep the other lackeys that go out on missions in line and do training for field work if necessary. They're pretty easy to pick out since they're the only twins around here." You slightly shake your head at that before pushing on. You really wish you knew why these twins decided to sign up with your father in the first place but they never tell you every time you asked... Just have guilty looks when you bring it up so you stopped asking.

"Asher is my father's head guard, he sees that my father always has the proper protection he needs when going out and keeps the guards who patrol around the house in check. No one get's through Asher's tight security without him knowing about it." Many have tried... and all have failed and ended up dead in a gutter because of someone thinking it was a smart idea to break into one of the Mafia Kings houses.

"Toki is the weapons and arms dealer... word of advice, don't get on Toki's bad side when he's in the middle of a ritual." Some members have nearly lost their heads by making that mistake with Toki...

"does he have an intel unit?" Sans asks you curiously cutting in, something you barely caught since Pippins distracted you by climbing up the front of your shirt, clinging onto the top of your breast and making himself comfortable to curl up in a ball at. 

You sigh happily to yourself and run a finger across his small body that makes a tiny squeak come out of him at, finally just letting Pippins have what he wanted. It made a small giggle escape you as Pippins continues to rub his small face on your chest as some sort of show of nuzzling you. Sans clears his non-existing throat to get your attention again, you remembering that the both of you were still in a conversation together.

"Sorry what were we talking about?" He narrows his eye sockets, looking at Pippins cuddle on top of your breast but brushes it off to continue.

"i asked if isaiah has n intel unit." He crosses his arms loosely across his broad chest and fixes you with a serious look.

"Oh right. He does. Miles is the runner for the intel. He does all the infiltration to gather information on whatever place my father sends him to." Pippins snuggles his small head under your chin to get your attention again when he feels that you've stopped petting him. Which you oblige by continuing to pet him.

"what about a hacker?" He states pretty plainly when he sees that Pippins is trying to distract the conversation again. Mouse takes that as his cue to jump into your lap, since Pippins was no longer in the way and stretch his body out across your lap.

Sans' face starts to twist a bit as he eyes over each of the pets on you... Something you chose to just ignore while giving your pets the desperate attention that they were now craving and continue on. "Hacker?... Well the only person who really comes to mind is Sirius."

Now that got Sans to sit up a bit straighter and eye you curiously. Odd.

"sirius?"

You nod to him and continue. "Yeah Sirius. It's what we call him anyways since he's never really gave us his real name. No ones ever really seen or spoken to him directly ever since my father first recruited him into the... Mafia. He's always kept his real identity a secret. My father is the only one who knows how to contact him directly." You explain to Sans as he hums. "You'll probably never meet him or have to deal with him face to face."

"sounds ominous..."

"It does, but Sirius means well... Well he didn't at first when he hacked my fathers whole security system and bank information more out of boardem from what he claimed than from ill intent." 

You still remember that day when the alarms went haywire and all the lights kept flickering on and off in the mansion. It scared the hell out of most of the guards and you, thinking that there was a ghost in the house. But then the TV cut on and an Error message displayed across it, stating who this person was that was causing all this mayhem and what they wanted from your father. Which wasn't anything but to troll him and get a few laughs at how he could make a Mafia King look scared from the new power that this person now had over your father.

But to the Error messages surprise, your father wasn't scared or even took this as a laughing matter at all... Instead your father made it a top priority to track this person down to put an end to all of this. Which the Error message got cocky and thought that your father would never find him and he was the new 'god' of the internet...

Well to Sirius' surprise, your father did end up finding him not even a few hours later thanks to some of your father connections and instead of killing him, he commended him for being able to pull such a stunt over on his present security unit and opted to recruit him instead. Saying it would of been a waste of good talent to just out right kill him for it.

"My father commended him for having the balls to pull such a stunt on him and had him recruited that same day that he tracked him down. Sirius is now the head of the intel unit and is loyal to only my father."

"how do ya know 's a he if ya never seen em?" He tilts his skull at you confused.

"I didn't at first. It was just a guess. Until my father came back to clear things up with everyone on what happened and revealed a little bit about Sirius, clamming he was going to be the new head of the intel unit." You shrug and move Pippins carefully over to Mouse so he can lay down with him in your lap to sleep since your back was starting to hurt a bit at the odd position you were having to sit in so Pippins felt comfortable on you.

"have ya ever been in contact with him?"

...

He sure is curious about Sirius if he's asking you all these questions about him... Well you suppose anyone would be. Sirius is an interesting topic to discuss since most discussions between your fathers lackeys is just speculation since no ones ever been in direct contact with him... They believe that Sirius is just a myth your father made up in order to scare them to keep them in line from trying to pull something over on your father... But Sirius watches and knows everything that goes on in this mansion through the cameras. So no one has ever been able to pull the wool over your fathers eyes and gotten away with it.

"A few times, only when I needed his assistance with something technical, which wasn't very often." Sans eye lights shrink a bit in his sockets as his sharp grin starts to look... a little to tight around the edges... "Sirius watches and knows everything that goes on. He's the one who monitors all of the security footage and audio recordings planted around the house 24/7. So if I ever wanted to get into contact with him, I just went up to one of the cameras and told him what I needed help with."

You're grateful to Sirius that he's followed through every time with your wishes. He's the one who's helped with a few security details on your phone with certain... things... And the only way Sirius ever directly contacts you is through Error messages on your phone... You don't really understand why it's only through Error messages though...

But you never really asked much of Sirius in the first place so you suppose it's why he's always willing to lend you a hand where it's needed.

Sans looked at you highly confused. "i thought isaiah did all the monitorin'?"

You shake your head and lazily continue to pet Mouse, who's purrs are a tad bit louder than before at your touch. His tail happily swishing back and forth as Pippins snuggles into Mouse's fur so they can both take a nap together. Mouse leaning over every now and then to lick Pippins fur before resuming his personal pampering by you.

You smile down at their cuteness when Mouse gives out a yawn and nuzzles into your abdomen. "No, my father's to busy to stare at a computer screen watching security footage all day. It's Sirius who does all the monitoring and reports to my father if he sees or hears anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. And then my father takes a look into it to deal with it properly."

It's... gotten you into more trouble than you care to count, Sirius snitching on you from time to time... You always wondered how your father first knew about your... relations with Jack when you both opted to keep your relationship a secret for the time being since a monster being with a human wasn't something that was looked at as... normal to a lot of people... And you didn't want Jack to get into trouble by being with you by both your father and other Mafia members since to them it was like an unspoken taboo around here for such a thing to be committed. A lackey sleeping with the Mafia Kings daughter... wasn't something that was look at as to be rewarded...

Both of your late nights of sneaking out or you inviting him into your room for more... personal reasons..., your father knew about everything you both did together and eventually confronted you about it when he saw it was going to far between the both of you for comfort.

He was mostly hurt that you would even kept a secret like that from him instead of just telling him from the get go. It... wasn't how you wanted your father to find out about you and Jack in the first place... But your father learned to accept it, as did everyone else, after he saw how serious you were about Jack... and... how serious he was about you...

"sweetheart?" Sans says to you gently when you go quiet and started looking... sort of down about your thoughts getting to you...

Right... no need to think of these... thoughts right now. Not with someone present right now.

You give Sans a forced smile and crush those feelings back down inside of you. "Anyways. There are other members that are currently in other parts of the country at the moment, helping out other Dons. I'm not sure when they will be back so you might want to ask my father about them when you get the chance to if you don't meet them first."

"ya seem to know a good bit 'bout all of this." He states suspiciously while gesturing to the room around him, not specifically talking about the room or the house, but just about what goes on here.

"I... use to ease drop a lot. And my father never really hid who he truly was from me once I found out. So he answered a few of my questions I had and I learned everyone's roles." You shrug to yourself. You're glad your father never tired making up pitiful excuses about what he really does. It's something you admire about him... He always played the mysterious card with everyone else but was always straightforward with you.

"well... thanks. that information does help." He gives you a genuine smile that you return.

"It's no big deal. Anyways, was that all you came here for?"

"no... do you know why isaiah hires jus' 'bout anyone?" 

You shake your head. "He doesn't hire just anyone. He only hires those who are the most desperate and down on their luck." People he can easily turn into cold blooded killers... No righteous paladins here... "The people who would be loyal and grateful for the 'better life'." You put air quotes around that as your face twist into a grimace.

Nothing is 'better' about this life style choice... To you, it was just an easy way out of doing normal jobs like the rest of the hard working common people, with tons of cash promised at popping off the right person...

" 'm actually surprised to see so many different kinda humans here... i know lotta of racism goes round between ya humans sometimes all cuz ya look a little different." He shrugs and closes his left eye socket at you.

"My father doesn't care about those things. Human, Monster, Black, White, Asian, Mexican; we're all just people... sentient beings trying to make it through life. He doesn't discriminate about those kinds of details. As long as you're loyal to him and do as you're told, he doesn't give a shit about anything else." You defend your father as Sans smile grows into a relaxed one. His red eye lights searching your face to some unknown answer.

"do ya believe in that as well?" 

"That we are all just people? Yes I do."

He chuckles lowly and crosses one of his legs over the other. "yer dad 's one hell of a guy i'll give 'em that. never meet a guy like 'em before."

You smile at the small compliment he gave your father. "He really is. And so is Gaster as well." Sans rolls his eye lights at that. "My father can be tough on the outside but inside, he's really does have a bit of a soft spot for... certain things."

You carefully move Mouse and Pippins off your lap when you see that they are both fast asleep, probably tired out from all the running around they did earlier, while being carefully not to jostle them to much as you put them on the cushion next to you.

"Tell me Sans... what are your thoughts to all of this... Mafia stuff?" You cross your arms across your chest and lean back into the sofa.

He heaves a small sigh and stuffs his hands into his black suite coat. " 's honestly not much difference than what it was in tha underground... except now 'm followin' orders for two bosses insteada one." He chuckles out playfully as you shake your head with a scuff.

"I honestly don't see how you could even work for someone like Asgore. After all he's done to the monsters and to some of the humans, it's just absolutely disgusting to me."

"i noticed ya weren't to fond of asgore when ya first met 'em..." He closes both his eye sockets this time and leans his head on the back of the cushion with a defeated sigh. "we don't... agree to half the shit asgore does but he's got his reasons."

"I'd certainly like to know them for someone to do such a thing to his own subjects with no remorse."

"well ya gotta think sweetheart." He rocks his head forward again and looks at you sadly. "he's carrying both the weight of monster kind n human kind on his shoulders. asgore mostly does want peace between all of us but 's not how this world works most of tha time. conflict is bound to happen n asgore jus'... got the bad end of the stick with it." He defends slightly pathetically.

...

You honestly don't believe that. Things could of been resolved peacefully instead of him killing his own subjects and giving them no choice but to fight the war of power for him.

He leans forward slightly and takes his hands out of his pockets to hold them up in mild surrender to you. "look, right now thas jus' a touchy subject to get inta... 's complicated..." Was all he says about the subject, seeing as how offended it was making you that he was trying to defend Asgore's actions, and you take that as a que to maybe drop the subject all together.

You really don't even want to talk about Asgore, it's really starting to sour your good mood.

You can only hope Asgore gets what's coming to him one day. Maybe at one point, Asgore wanted peace, but that's not how it is anymore.

Otherwise the Mafia wouldn't even _exist_ in the first place to this extent. The Mafia would still be in the shadows and the world would be less corrupt than what it is now...

"Alright... I don't think I even want to discuss something like this right now anyways... So was this all or?..." You question Sans, thinking that maybe he has something better to do than to talk with you all evening. 

He shakes his head and gives you a smug look, resting his skull in his hand as he leans on the armrest of the couch.

"nope. jus' one last thing." He says to you cheerfully, grateful that the previous conversation has been doused out like water on a fire. "tell me. do ya know what tomorrow is?"

...

Tomorrow?

You look down to Mouse and Pippins, who have both been peacefully sleeping throughout your conversation with Sans, and think to yourself.

...

"No I don't... Is it some sort of special occasion I'm unaware of?" You say highly puzzled as he gives out a soft, deep laugh.

"heh. well to ya humans it is. 's not a real big deal to us monsters but i thought i'd be tha first to tell ya this anyways since 'm not sure if i'll be here tomorrow. isaiah's got me workin' like crazy lately." His smile falls a bit at that before he perks up again quickly and summons a bit of his magic.

And at the snap of his fingers, a small bouquet of glowing blue flowers that looks just like the echo flowers he gave you at the Giftmas party, appears in his hands, all wrapped up in a clear wrapping with a big pink bow holding it all together. 

He hands them off to you from across the table that separates you as a huge smile crosses your face when you gratefully accept them.

"happy early valentines day dollface." He gives you a wide, slightly adoring smile at seeing how happy you were about his gift to you.

You gently touch one of the petals of the flower and his baritone voice plays back to you saying 'happy early valentines day dollface'.

...

You could feel a small blush pulling at your face as you look back over to him to see his face turning a small shade of red around his cheekbones.

...

You quickly stomp it out as you give him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Sans. This is really sweet of you." You whisper over to him, careful that the flowers don't pick up on your voice.

"anytime." He send you a playful wink as you carefully get up to place them on your nightstand across the room, next to the dark blue handkerchief that Sans gave you... that night..., far enough away that they shouldn't pick up both of your voices.

You think you want to keep these objects as a sort of memento of your time with Sans in case... something bad happens to him in this line of work... A thought that for some reason is... really depressing to you.

He's been such a good friend to you and protected you, even went as far as to get you more echo flowers for Valentines Day that he tried to give you for Giftmas that got... damaged, as more of a friendly gesture than of a romantical one... Or at least that's what you are hoping.

Maybe you can do something for him for a change?... To show your appreciation towards him and all he's done for you up until this point... What harm could it possibly do anyways?

You walk back over to him, his eye lights following you as you sit next to him this time instead of across from him in your original spot, something you know he took note of.

"So... um..." You wring your wrist nervously, adverting your gaze from him as he gives you a curious look to why you look a tad bit nervous now, his smile falling a bit from his skull in worry...

"yea?" He ushers you on to continue as you finally meet his gaze again.

You honestly can't believe you're about to say this... or even go through with this... idea of yours...

With a heavy sigh, working up a bit of courage, you lock eyes with him to let you know you're serious about this. "Does that offer of yours still stand?" You ask sheepishly as he tries processing what you just asked, looking confused at first before it clicks.

His eye sockets going wide as he looks down at you in disbelief of what the hell you just asked him.

...

Then a smile crosses his face that you've only seen once on him... one that was nothing but pure lustful as he throws his arm over the back of the couch cushion where you were sitting.

"heheh. my offers always stand if i say they do kitten." He purrs out to you as you furrow your eyebrows at him.

"Only as friends though. Nothing more than that." You say harshly to him when you see that maybe he's getting the wrong idea about this, as a chuckle rumbles from his chest at how defensive you look over it.

"sure, sure." He says over joyed and stands up quickly from his spot on the couch next to you, probably trying to make a retreat before you change your mind. "give me a few days to plan somethin' out n to get some time off from yer dad workin' me down to tha bone." He sends you a playful wink and bends down to tap the tip of your nose with his sharp phalanges, making you flinch and blink your eyes rapidly at what the hell he just did... But it doesn't discourage him one bit. "i'll get back to ya soon sweetheart. ok?"

Well he doesn't give you time to confirm or deny that before he disappears right on the spot from your room.

...

You shake your head disapprovingly and send the small spot he was at a tiny glare. A small, uncontrollable blush rising on your cheeks as you place a hand over your nose.

Rude... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans glares down at Mouse accusingly while looking over to Pippins*
> 
> Sans: "yer doin' yer job soooo fuckin' well aren't ya?"
> 
> *Mouse gently paws the side of Sans' skull, completely ignoring what he is saying*
> 
> ...
> 
> Sans: "don't ya get fuckin' cute with me now ya hair ball."
> 
> *Mouse meows up to him and rubs his face under Sans' chin*
> 
> *Sans sighs and pets the cat while sending glares towards Pippins*
> 
> Sans: "damn rodent climbing all over my girls boobs... wish that could of been me ya lucky fucker..."
> 
> Heh... Careful what you wish for Sansy. I might just make a chapter were I turn you into a rat.
> 
> Sans: "honestly... fucking do it. maybe i'll get ta be able to climb all over her breast to! n be able to receive that same kinda attention form her! fuckin' do it!"
> 
> ...
> 
> Of course you would be okay being the Reader's pet...
> 
> *Author walks away while feeling highly disappointed in him*
> 
> As some of you may know! Author plans to take a break for awhile to spend time with the hubby before he leaves for his grand adventure for a few months! So this story is going to be on hold for a few weeks!
> 
> I may do scattered chapters here and there when i get to board but once he leaves the chapters are going to start coming out like they normally do or more frequently!
> 
> Yay!
> 
> So I'll see you guys in the next chapter or in the comments!!!
> 
> Special Thanks To!:
> 
> 🧚Pixiipuff: For the suggestion of Pippins!
> 
> ❤Tracy: For the suggestion of what Sans thinks of the Mafia and how he likes being by the Mafia Kings side! (Finally finished up your suggestion in this chapter) ;)


	17. Wrong or Right. But Who's Ever Right? And Where is Left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent SO long just going back through this story to fix the painful grammar!
> 
> Boy was there a lot :l
> 
> I don't know how you guys survived through all of it if I'm being honest...
> 
> Meh, it's pretty much all fixed unless I skipped over some by accident...
> 
> And if so please don't be afraid to let me know!!! ^^
> 
> BUT AS ALWAYS! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

This moment... the one that was happening right here and now, has been the moment he has been waiting for.

For so long, he's been keeping his patience with you and _finally,_ after months, he's seeing progress!

Never would he of thought that **you** would be the one asking **him** about the two of you going out somewhere! It's still so fucking unbelievable to him that this is really happening.

At first, he had no idea what the hell you were talking about when you asked him if his offer still stood with you, or why the hell you were looking so nervous about asking that. Until, his non-existing brain started to catch up to him as he mulled it over as to what offer you were talking about, when it finally clicked.

A date with you...

...

A date with his girl.

He's only been dreaming about that moment until now. It's finally becoming a reality! Even though you don't really see it as a date in your eyes, but that doesn't mean he can't at least try to make it as close to a date as possible right? Well, as long as he doesn't come on to strong to you or you don't catch onto his intentions.

Only problem now is... what the hell is he going to do with you? Where is he going to take you?

...

He's definitely not doing it here at your place. You both already spend enough time here as it is and he would prefer it just being the two of you, not having anyone else around to interrupt your evening together. Or have the both of you being so highly monitored the whole time either...

Not like he doesn't expect Isaiah to be watching the both of you the entire time even if he was to take you out anywhere... Well, once he tells Isaiah about this anyways so he can get time off to do something with you.

Which he's in the middle of doing now as he waits outside of his office doors where the Boss man almost always is, while he finishes up a meeting inside with the old man and someone he's on the phone with. He was planning on just barging in while giving Isaiah that smile that just screamed 'I just practically got a date with your daughter', but decided not to once he got to the door and heard the Boss man yelling at... someone beyond the doors.

When no response came back to Isaiah's question, he assumed he was on the phone and since Henry isn't out here ease dropping like he normally is, he also assumed the old man was in there with him.

...

He thinks he's getting way to comfortable here if he's already knowing everyone's routines...

Not like he would ever mind working full time on with Isaiah. Sure he's a scary as hell fucker when you get on his bad side or he's in a bad mood, and you might be at risk of getting shot at by him... but he's pretty easy to work with.

One thing about Isaiah that Sans has noticed, is that he gives credit where credit is due. Something Asgore lacks at.

If he were to save Asgore's kid or wife, he probably would just get a pat on the back for it, then be told to get back to work...

With saving you, hell, he's gotten _a lot_ of benefits out of it.

A higher pay grade, **a shit ton** of leniency with Isaiah and the other Mafia members, a few days off to recover, and a bit of trust from both you and him. Not only that, but Isaiah has already started putting him through some training to eventually take over his role once he woos you completely. Not that he really cares for the title of Mafia King or anything, but if it gets him closer to you, he's willing to do just about anything.

...

A Mafia King though... Is he even qualified to run that kind of title?

Isaiah is known as the Human Mafia King for a reason... One thing Sans lacks is the human part of this equation...

The doors to the office open up next to him, and the old man emerges from the room first. Henry flinches violently when he lays his amber eyes on Sans as if he wasn't expecting him to be right there in the hallway.

Isaiah's menacing form comes next and gives Henry a highly confused look as to why he looks like he almost had the grey scared right off of his head... Sans pushes himself off the wall when Isaiah's eyes land on him before he looks away again, continuing down the hallway. "Sans, I was just about to have you tracked down."

"what for?"

Isaiah lights a cigar he had hanging loosely from his mouth and waves for him to follow. "We have somewhere we need to go and I need you along for the ride." He states plainly while inhaling deeply, flipping open the manila folder he had clutched in his hand.

... Great... He already knows where this is going just by the look the Boss man is giving that file. Looks like he might not get that day off tonight or tomorrow after all...

A heavy sigh escapes past his teeth before he could catch it. "what's tha job."

Either Isaiah did catch the disappointment in his tone or didn't care as they continued towards the entrance of the house, not really sparing any of his hundreds of guards a glance when they slightly bow to him out of respect at their approach. "I'll explain once we get to the warehouse. But would you care to explain why you were outside of my office?"

Closing the folder, it giving a soft slap that cuts Sans off from his words as Isaiah looks back to him with a knowing, unamused look on his face. "Or let me guess, you want a day off?"

... He knows Sans to well...

A few of the guards that guard the inside to the front door scramble to get it open, Isaiah facing away from him again as he chuckles nervously from behind him. "well-."

"Save your explanations for later. Right now I have a ton of work that I need to catch up on during our ride to the city, so your silence would be the most welcoming at the moment." Isaiah cuts him off, descending down the massive stone staircase outside and towards the waiting car when the front doors open.

...

Fine... Guess he'll wait until later after this 'secret job' is done in order to get his day off. Meaning he's going to have to do a damn good job at... whatever he is assigned just to put Isaiah in a generous mood.

Asher holding the door open to the black van, they both climb inside as Henry waves the three of them off from the front door, and they begin their track down the dense forest of the mountain side.

...

The entire trip was agonizing... Not only was he trying his best to stay quiet while Isaiah looked over the folder he had in his lap across from where Sans was sitting, but his patience with this whole situation was wearing him thin.

Him having to do this damn job that Isaiah isn't just telling him about already, his soul yelling at him from being to far away from yours (something he should be use to by now but it's still never any easier any time he leaves), and him having nothing to do other than to either look out the window of the tinted van or play some dumb game on his phone to pass the time while they make their way to the warehouse that's located somewhere in the slums of the city... It was just annoying him.

Thankfully, he just took it upon himself to just think of date ideas for you while they made the long ass trip trough the city.

The drive took a few hours, but the van eventually came to a slow down in a deserted part of the city in front of a large concrete building with twice the amount of security Isaiah has normally patrolling around his house. All the run down stores that line the streets across from it and how quiet this part of the city is, really gives this place a ghost town feeling to it. The only signs of life being all the heavily armed guards patrolling the barbwire electric fence that lines this sturdy, plain looking building with no damn windows from what he can tell, and even along the flat rooftop of the building.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Sir, but we must follow security protocols." Asher's unnaturally deep voice says back to Isaiah as he pulls up to the gate that has four guards in military grade combat suits waving for them to stop.

What the hell kind of warehouse are they going to in order to have this much heavily armored shit! A fucking military base?!

Isaiah waves him off with a grunt without looking up from his paperwork, completely unfazed when three of the guards walk around the car to inspect it as Asher rolls down the driver window to talk to one of them when they tap on the window.

"We've been expecting your arrival." The guard clicks the microphone on the chest part of his suit to radio them in. "King has arrived. Prepare for his arrival."

With that, the guards step away from the vehicle and signal them in as Asher drives them through the gate, towards a large metal parking garage that completely opens before the van can even come to a slow down.

And what does he see when they exit out of the van after Asher parks it?... Even more damn guards, all waiting patiently to escort their group to who the fuck knows where.

Why the hell Isaiah needed him is really starting to weigh on his mind... He's pretty sure whatever it is, Isaiah has it covered with all these fucking people that look like they are ready for the next damn war to start.

They all looked ready to greet their King when he approaches them, but sort of froze when they laid eyes on Sans. Guess they weren't really expecting a monster to be apart of Isaiah's private group he arrived with.

"Open the fucking door if you're all done gawking." Asher spits out harshly to the guards as they rush to open the highly secured metal door in the parking garage.

He's honestly never heard so many words come from Asher in one day. Sure this bald headed man had a fucking voice on him when he wanted to be heard, but he normally stayed quiet and only spoke when he needed to. And even then it was only a couple of words. Straight and to the point.

The loud buzzing of the door being opened by someone monitoring the door, finally opened and the few guards, that looked a bit less heavily armored than the ones outside, lead them down the sketchy, concrete corridor that seemed to stretch to fucking far in his opinion, before another metal secured door buzzed them in once they reached the end.

Once the metal door closed behind them, the guards took point on guarding the door while he followed Isaiah and Asher up to a metal fence that was inside of the building like some stars be damned prison. More guards awaiting their arrival to do even more damn security checks before buzzing them into the fenced in section after checking the over.

What the hell is up with all of this fucking security?!

...

Well he sure as hell got his answer when they rounded the corner that sounded like a shit ton of type writers going off at the same damn time, and saw over thirty tables of women in bikini tops and shorts, counting stacks upon stacks of cash at each metal table. All of the tables being in perfect rows with only a small metal fan keeping the girls from dying of a heat stroke of all the body heat being passed around, while guards patrol up and down each row, monitoring everything they do.

It fucking astounded him at how much fucking cash is being _handed counted_ in this one fucking place.

All the women look up from what they were doing practically simultaneously when Isaiah took the lead, passing through one of the rows. Some of the girls giggling and whisper over to each other as they walk past them.

"He's so much more handsome in person." One of them whispers over to a girl at the table next to her.

"This is the first time I'm seeing him and he looks so damn good for someone his age!"

They must be talking about Isaiah by the love sick looks he's getting from half of these women. But he just seems dismissive of their looks and doesn't even bother to spare them a glance as they make there way towards the back of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One of the guards says with clear frustration to the girls when he notices them whispering over to one another. "You're not being paid to fucking talk and you will not disrespect the King with your words! Get back to wo-."

"Enough." Isaiah speaks up calmly before stopping in the middle of the room, cutting the guard off from his words.

"Um-. Sir?" The guard says meekly when Isaiah sends him a small glare from over his shoulder.

"They are just words. Let them speak to one another if they wish to. As long as they are doing their jobs, I don't give a shit what they do amongst themselves in the mean time." He continues walking, not even caring to wait for the guards confirmation of his order and ignoring the even more open love stuck looks he's getting from some of the women that look old enough to be his daughter.

Heh... How generous of him. Even though half of these women look like they only want to get Isaiah in bed because of the status he holds more than probably to start some kind of romantic bullshit with him. With a man of power like Isaiah, he's pretty sure he's got women out the ass trying to bark up his tree. But he doesn't seem interested in them one bit. That's honestly just going to make Isaiah that much more desirable. Sans sure as hell knows it's worked on him when you kept closing yourself up. It just made his intentions of bedding you that much more sweeter.

They lead them into another damn secured room, Asher waiting outside of it this time after being told to do a few security sweeps of the area with some of these other guards while Isaiah and Sans head into a pretty fucking plain office area. Everything about this warehouse is nothing but thick concrete walls and flooring with metal objects... It's actually quite... dreary. They could at least put a damn plant in the corner to liven up the rooms a bit more.

Isaiah throws the folder onto the, of course, metal desk and sits at the chair behind it.

"so what's tha job tough guy. or 'r ya jus' plannin' on makin' me guess eveythin'?" Pulling out one of his cigars, he puts it in between his teeth as Isaiah huffs at him annoyed. "if i had ta guess tho, 'm guessin' ya want me in a bikini countin' some cash as well for ya? cuz ya clearly got enough guards 'round here."

"Don't give me the cocky fucking attitude today Sans. I'm really not in the mood for it." He states while rubbing his temples with his fingers to probably chase away a headache trying to form. "As much as I would looove to humiliate you in that manor" Isaiah rolls his eyes at Sans' skull splitting grin. "I got something else that I need you to do."

"such as?"

"An elimination job, about a few miles away from where we are at now." Isaiah opens up one of the desk drawers and pulls out a .357 magnum revolver and places it on the desk in front of him. "The man you are after is a deserter from one of my patrol units from this warehouse. Left his post in the middle of the night and hasn't been seen since. Well, until he got careless and decided to shack up in a bar not to far from here... He's been hiding under our noses for a couple of weeks now."

Opening the revolver, he checks the amount of bullets in it before closing it back up. "I don't take to kindly to people who just abandon their jobs after they just revive a paycheck from me... Take this gun, meet my field agent at the hotel across from the Moonlight Candle Bar, and take out the target with this gun specifically."

He pockets the revolver after Isaiah slides it over to him and raises a non-exsiting brow at him. "how 'm i suppose ta find this agent?"

"Go to the third floor, room 214, and knock on the door five times in a row. My agent will fill you in on the rest of the details when you arrive. You're dismissed."

The Moonlight Bar huh?... He thinks he's seen that bar a few times when driving in the city but can't really remember what it looks like... He might be able to shortcut to it if he looks up some images of it...

Pulling out his phone, he searches for the bar and thankfully, they actually have some pictures of the outside of this small two story bar, sandwiched between two larger buildings.

"Oh and Sans." Isaiah stops him before he's able to shortcut out. "He is to be eliminated at all cost. Do not let him escape alive." His cold stare bores into him at his dead serious tone.

It's not like he planed on not killing the guy if the Boss man wanted him dead. He honestly doesn't have to tell him twice. "i got it boss. consider it done."

With that, he shortcuts to the front of the bar and looks for the hotel that Isaiah mentioned that was directly across the street from the bar.

Going into this falling apart hotel, he makes his way up the stairs, since the elevator was out of service, not much of a surprise there, and comes to the third floor.

Only a mad person with a death wish would stay in a shitty hotel like this, one with moldy ceilings and he's pretty sure he can hear a few mice in the rotting wood of the walls... Or he's just been living in luxury for to long to ever consider downgrading this damn much...

After finding the room number on the rusted plate that clung pathetically to the thin wooden door, he gives it five knocks and not even a beat later, the door swings open and he's quickly dragged inside by the front of his suit coat.

...

He honestly wanted to glare down at the person who really just dared to grab him like that and probably wrinkle his suit, but found himself unable to when he lays his eye light on this damn good looking brunette woman with tits that were barely being clothed in the leather jacket she was wearing. He's honestly surprised that the jacket was able to hold her fucking tits in the jacket without the zipper breaking off...

"Sans right?" She questions him curiously and he nods down to her. "Name's Jules. King Isaiah told me you would be coming. Glad to meet you."

"yer tha agent 'm suppose ta meet?"

"Got a problem with that?" Her eyebrows furrow at him offended as he shakes his head at her. Of course, he was expecting this field agent to be a guy since not many women run with Isaiah, but right now, it doesn't make a difference whether it's a he or a she. Just that he can get this job done as soon as possible.

"nah, so tell me what we're workin' with." Sans walks over to the window seal across from this dirty ass hotel room that had endless amounts of garbage and old food packs on the floor, peaking through the curtain at the bar from across the street. He made sure to try and ignore how surprised Jules was looking from behind him.

"Uh... Our target in the bar is a man in his mid forties. Goes by the name of Riley Morgan." She places a photo of the scrawny man, who looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks, on the window seal in front of him. "After he abandoned his post and ran off with his first paycheck, he moved around a lot from place to place and used this bar to hide at temporarily that is apparently owned by his cousin. I've seen him enter and exit the bar a couple of times within the past few days, but he's never out in the open for to long."

"probably paranoid he'll be recognized."

Jules hums at that and continues. "Well, that's where he made his mistake, because it's how we were able to find him in the first place after two weeks of searching. He was outside at the wrong time and the CCTV that's on the streets, caught him just in time. I've been held up in this shitty hotel room for days to watch his routines. It's only a matter of time before he packs up again and tries to disappear."

"sounds like we gotta do this soon then. what's tha plan?" Turning to her, he stuffs the cigar back in his pocket that's been hanging from his teeth the whole time, not really feeling up to smoking at the moment, while she mulls it over in her head.

...

Jules looks... really fucking familiar now that he's getting a good look at her... Like he's seen her somewhere before but can't quiet put his finger on it...

Probably not important anyways.

"I... honestly don't have a plan." Jules shrugs before stuffing her phone in the pocket of her tight ass jeans. "But if you want, I can take point around the building while you go in and ask the bar keep about him. We might be able to flush him out that way and he'll try and make a bolt for it once he hears that one of King Isaiah's men came by looking for him?"

It's not a solid plan, but he really doesn't want to have to wait him out to see if he makes a move or not anytime soon or to try and come up with a better plan...

"worth a shot i guess." He shrugs as he pockets the photo of Riley. "let's get this over with."

Jules voice cuts him off from opening the room door to exit this hotel room as she looks up at him with a smile. " Thanks for... not treating me as if I don't know anything all because I'm a girl trying to run with the guys. You don't understand how many guys treat me as if I'm just some dumb girl not knowing what the hell she's doing."

That kind of confused Sans a bit. It doesn't make a difference to him whether it's a guy or a girl giving him information pretaining to a job. Hell, Asgore has a shit ton of women pulling just as much weight as the men in the Mafia.

"it honestly doesn't make a fuckin' difference ta me. as long as tha job gets done, thas all i care 'bout." He turns away from her, not seeing the faint blush trying to pull on Jules face as they both exit the room and down the sketchy staircase.

"how long have ya been workin' with isaiah?" Opening the door to exit into the run down lobby, he asks Jules curiously as he holds the door open for her.

"About half a year now. I've been working under Miles as my supervisor for a spot as his field agent in the Intel unit. I've been working in the neighbouring city for a couple of months now on my own with one of the other Dons as part of some kind of training and just recently got back." This must of been one of the people you mentioned to him recently. One of the other members that has been out of town working for some of the other Mafia Bosses.

"huh..." Was all he said, only mildly interested in keeping the conversation going if only to fill the silence.

"Yeah it's been tough but nothing I can't handle." Jules states confidently, puffing out her chest at him. Sans just chuckles lowly at that and makes his way towards the entrance of the lobby. "How long have you been working with the Mafia?" They both exit onto the street and make their way over towards the bar.

"long enough in my opinion. but i don't plan on doin' anythin' else with my life so, 's all i really care about." Well, other than you that is. If you ever wanted out of this life style, to run away from it all, he'd be more than happy to drop all of this shit and run away with you. As long as Isaiah doesn't try to come back and dust him for it...

Once they approach the bar, Sans cuts off any more conversation between the both of them by going inside while Jules heads for the tight alleyway on the side. He's kind of glad that the bar at least looks pretty decent on the inside more than it does on the outside. Not a lot of patrons in here either other than a few shady guys gambling at the back of the dimly lit bar.

"What will you be having." The scruffy bartender asks him at his approach.

" 'm actually lookin' fer someone." He pulls out the photo of Riley from his pocket and sets it on the worn out counter. Geez, Grillby keeps his bar looking way more immaculate than this whiskey and beer stained bar. Not a place he would ever consider coming to get a drink at just by how disgusting this bar looks.

"Who's asking?" The bartenders hazel eyes narrow at him dangerously as he meets it head on with a menacing grin pulling at his sharp teeth.

Guys got some balls to be looking at him like that and think he won't gorges his fucking eyes from his skull. But it's not why he's here.

"my boss 's. isaiah." And as the Boss man's name leaves his mouth, a door towards the back of the bar slams open as the sound of footsteps races out the door. Heh... That was easy.

He ports over towards the noise of the door before the bartender could say more to him, and chases after the scrawny man that thinks he has a chance of getting away from him.

It only took him summoning a bone wall in his path that Riley slammed harshly into it unexpectedly, falling flat on his ass in this back alley parking lot to stop him in his tracks. Porting in front of him, he stops Riley from trying to get off the ground as Jules rushes over to them at the sound of all the noise going on.

"Wow that was fast! I didn't even have time to completely make my way through the side alleyway before I heard all of the noise." She whistles lowly, impressed at Riley shaking in his shoes at Sans' feet.

"i don't like ta waste time. 'm jus' glad yer plan worked."

"Please don't kill me! I-I didn't have a choice!" He stutters out while trying to shield himself as best as he could with his hands away from them.

"ya always have a choice pally. ya jus' made a very poor one." Pulling out the revolver, he double checks the amount of bullets in it before clicking it back shut again when he sees he has a full barrel to unload into him if need be.

"No! You don't understand! I didn't have a choice!" Riley cries out to him quickly when he clicks the hammer back on the gun. Sans doesn't really care to kill anyone with a gun or for the guys pathetic whining. It was fucking annoying when they tried to plead for their lives before he even done anything to them yet. And a gun was always to quick for his taste, but what Boss man wants is what Boss man gets.

"Please listen! My wife was pregnant and I only signed on with Isaiah for the extra cash to get us by!" Now if anything gave him pause in killing a man before, it was that statement right there. And Riley noticed that hesitation on pulling the trigger as he pushed on. "I saw how generous he paid me for doing a simple drug running job for him and it was more than enough to pay for me and my wife a decent place to live to raise our kid! I never meant for it to go this far and didn't want to be involved in the Mafia! But by the time I realized what I just signed up for, it was to late."

Jules was so quiet next to him as she gave this poor fool a sympathetic look. "Please. I just want to go back home to my wife. I'm so tired of all this running around and hiding. I just want to be there for her."

...

A heavy sigh escapes Sans as he mulls this information over, continuing to take aim at the guy in case he tries to pull a fast one on him....

So the only reason he signed up with Isaiah is because he needed money for his wife and soon to be kid... Killing him would probably bring nothing but misfortune on the poor kid that would have to grow up without a father in his life. And he doesn't really take pleasure in having to take a kids father away from them before they are even born into this world yet...

But orders are orders. He just can't risk disobeying Isaiah's orders even if it feels... wrong in so many ways to kill this desperate guy. But Sans has already did a lot of wrong things before that he knew was wrong to begin with, but just couldn't risk having his own ass grilled because of it. Or his brothers ass...

"thas really tragic. it really 's... but i jus' can't let ya live." Sighing out remorsefully to the guy, he resteadys his aim on him.

"Please don't do this! I'm begging you! I want to be able to see my kid and be there for my wife for when she has our baby! Please just let me go!"

"can't. sorry pal." Aiming the gun at Riley, his cries become more and more historical. But before he can pull the trigger, Jules jumps out in front of him, shielding Riley from him and making him quickly point the gun away from her before he can fully squeeze down on the trigger.

"Go! Get the hell out of here!" Jules shouts at Riley from over her shoulder while glaring daggers at Sans.

"Thank you!" Riley scrambles to get up as Jules' look withers by the second by Sans' unwavering look.

"Are you really that fucking soulless that you couldn't see that this man was just desperate to provide a better life for his family!" She shouts at him as he quickly grabs ahold of Riley's soul fron behind her before he could get away and slams pressure down into it, Riley's body smacking harshly into the pavement below him, pinning him.

"Let him go!" She tries lunging at him but Sans side steps her attempt.

What the hell is this crazy bitch thinking?! " 'm fuckin' followin' tha orders isaiah gave ta me! this guy made a bad choice, but it isn't my call if he lives r dies."

"It is your call! We could take him back to King Isaiah and try to explain this situation and work it out! No one has to-!" He cuts her off by teleporting past her when she tries lunging at him again, over to Riley's struggling body.

Isaiah didn't say to bring him back alive. He specifically said for him to be eliminated. And that's exactly what he plans on doing.

Pointing the gun at the back of Riley's head, he unloads two bullets simultaneously into the back of his skull quickly before Jules could stop him. The gun fire echoing in the distance as Jules collapses to her knees in shock at what just happened. He... doesn't feel to great about doing this... but he really just couldn't risk disobeying Isaiah.

"How could you..." Sans kicks the body to make sure he is indeed dead before grabbing Jules by her forearm roughly and porting back to the gloomy office room in the warehouse before she could even protest.

Isaiah looked highly surprised at the way Sans tossed Jules away from him when the popped into existence in front of him and slammed the revolver on the desk. "jobs done."

"You piece of shit! How could you do such a thing?!"

Yeah, okay, Sans felt like shit for doing it but fuck if he didn't have a choice either! What the hell would he gain by angering the fucking Mafia King?! Oh that's right! A bullet in _his_ fucking skull!

Racking his hand down his skull, he groan frustrated before leveling her with a scowl. "followin' direct orders. somethin' ya clearly weren't doin'!"

Jules looks like she wants to say more to him but Isaiah quickly cuts her off. "Enough. Sans good work." Checking the rounds in the revolver, seeing the two rounds he recently fired not there, Isaiah clicks it shut and gives Jules a withering look that she actually dares to challenge him back on.

"Explain. Now." Isaiah states plainly towards Sans while not taking his eyes off of Jules.

"met up with jules at tha hotel. got a bit of intel on riley n went over ta tha bar in order to maybe flush em out. chased riley inta tha back alleyway parkin' lot of tha bar when he gave us some sob story 'bout his wife n soon ta be kid that he needed ta get back ta." Jules shot her withering look over to him that he just brushed off and continued on. "bitch got in my way n riley almost got away. but not before i put two bullets n tha back of his head. could of killed em without tha gun tho." He gives Isaiah the run down briefing of everything that just happened that he seemed to understand fully at.

"You talk about it as if it doesn't faze you that you just took some kids father away from them!"

"Quiet Jules. This is your final warning from me. You speak when you are spoken to. Understood?!" Isaiah slams his fist down on the table, it vibrating violently at the force of it that got Jules attention quick, the frustration and lack of patience was laced in each of his words towards her. At her nod but clearly just as pissed off as him, Isaiah continues.

"I'm fully aware you could of done it without the gun. But it was necessary, since it was the same gun he killed his pregnant wife with." Isaiah tosses the gun in the trash while Jules' look completely turned to a shocked one laced with a tad bit of anger in it.

"What?..." She muttered out lowly to him as Isaiah looks like he's about to pick up the gun he just tossed in the trash and put a bullet in her skull.

"Riley signed on with the Mafia after he was released from prison. He only served two years for the murder of his wife only because he was a master con-man and the system didn't have enough evidence to convict him of the charges." Isaiah's eyebrow twitched a little at that before he brushed his temper that was starting to rise up, if only to keep up a cool facade. "I took him up to give him a bit of redemption in his life, until he betrayed me by running off at the first paycheck he got."

"But why would he-."

"Asher." Isaiah calls and Asher immediately comes into the room. "Take Jules to a holding cell for the time being. I'll have Miles give her proper disciplining for failing to follow orders once we return back home. Be grateful that I don't just fucking kill you where you stand Jules for getting in the way of an elimination contract and the fucker almost getting away again." She looks fucking terrified at that outcome as Asher drags her out of the room to he doesn't even want to know where. Yeah, he thinks he's perfectly fine staying in the dark about this one.

Pulling open the same drawer as he did last time, Isaiah pulls out a wad of cash and tosses it in his direction that he easily catches. Sans is grateful for the money, but he would prefer something else instead.

"was all that really true?" Slamming the drawer back shut, Isaiah leans back in his chair at his conflicted look.

"You've been trusting of me thus far. Having doubts now?"

Well not entirely. He's more of hoping to clear up his conscience more than anything that he killed a piece of shit scum over an innocent person just looking to get by...

"mostly curious of how ya even got tha gun that killed his wife in tha first place."

Isaiah has a slightly guilty look on his face before he sighs heavily to him, closing his eyes momentarily to reminisce. "It's a long story." Was all he says before his gaze falls back onto Sans.

"So you wanted a day off?" Isaiah questions him suspiciously, cutting off this conversation before it escalates out of proportion. Something he's kind of grateful for.

His grin widens even further on his face as he pockets the cash. "yup, i gotta date soon."

"Oh? And with who?" He could tell Isaiah was trying to keep the distaste out of his voice at just the thought of what Sans' answer was gunna be.

"heh. yer daughter." He says cheeky towards him as Isaiah's eyes start to narrow dangerously at him.

...

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a fucking second. Really, what's the real reason?"

...

A beat of silence passes between them as he looks at Isaiah earnestly.

" 'm actually bein' serious..."

...

When Isaiah sees that he is in fact telling the truth, his eyes start to widen before a happy fucking smile breaks out across his face. That... literally scares and shocks him all at once that Isaiah can actually do that at times.

"Hahaha!" He belly overs laughing loudly before raising an eyebrow at him curiously. "I would _love_ to hear how you managed to accomplish that!"

Sans just shrugs cooly and winks at him. "skills."

Isaiah just rolls his eyes at him and waves him off. "Now I definitely don't believe you. The only skill I've seen from you is how much you've been having your head stuck in the fucking clouds or your late night activites involving you and the thing in your pants."

Now that got him to chock on air from how sharp of a breath he took in at that as Isaiah just bellies over laughing again at his reaction. Fuck this old bastard...

... Well he can't help it some times. Just the thought of your gorgeous body is always on his damn mind. And that sexy smile... Those beautiful hips of yours and that ass! He honestly can't wait to ravish every fucking inch of you.

Sans pretty much spends the rest of the day guarding Isaiah in his office and enduring Isaiah's teasing over actually scoring a date with you, or just talking about you in general, or the new assignments he's going to be placed on soon with Isaiah this time. Something he's kind of looking forward to but not as much as he is with this date he has planed with you soon. He honestly thinks that's what put Isaiah in a good mood more than the fact of killing some bastard off today and completing the mission...

**~...~**

Once they get back to the mansion hidden in the mountains, Jules approaches him at the main entrance right after they go inside, Miles standing in the corner not looking to happy with the fact that Jules just rushed away from him to come over to talk with Sans.

Giving her a curious look, she adverts her brown eyes before looking back up at him after gaining a bit of confidence. "I wanted to... apologize to you for getting in the way. I should of never doubted King Isaiah's orders in the first place."

" 's not a big deal. this 'sn't tha first time someone's gotten in tha way fer tryin' ta disobey n order. jus' be thankful we 'r both still alive." And it probably won't be the last either... He shrugs her off and goes to walk away from her, only for Jules to stop him by pulling on his coat sleeve.

"Wait. Um-... sorry." Letting him go once she realizes what she's doing, Jules crossed her arms across her chest while giving him a small smile. A small tint of a blush pulling at her cheeks as he looks down at her, waiting for her to finish whatever the hell else she has to say.

"Can I make it up to you some time? Maybe get coffee or something?" Jules asks him hopeful as Miles yells her name impatiently from across the room.

Sans just shrugs and continues on his way to one of the drawing rooms, hoping the old man can get some whiskey prepared for him. He's had a long fucking day and could _really_ use a drink to take the edge off... Or some fuck... "maybe sometime." Was all he says back to her as he disappears into the room next door, closing the door behind him.

...

It honestly took him sitting down on the sofa to finally relax in something comfortable to realize what the hell Jules was asking of him....

Wait... Did she just ask me on a date!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking dammit Sans! You're not blind to the Readers indirect flirting but when other women do it, you're that damn oblivious?! 
> 
> Sans: "tha fuck if i know! ya women 'r to complicated with yer sensitive shit half tha time! n yer so damn indirect 's difficult ta understand yer feelin's half tha time! so fuck cut me some slack."
> 
> ... 
> 
> Just for that, you're getting a cringey date with Jules ya pompous asshole. 
> 
> Sans:"but what 'bout my date with (y/n)?!"
> 
> It can wait. Now sit in the corner and think about what you said! 
> 
> Sans:"but i didn't say shit-."
> 
> Don't care, go! 
> 
> ~~~~~~~  
> Thanks for all your kudos and support this far! Honestly don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that the comments have outweighed the kudos...
> 
> But oh well. I love hearing your feed back more than the kudos. xD
> 
> Yes the author is back so expect your regular updates to be coming at cha! 
> 
> And I still plan on doing the other suggestions soon. Just gotta find where I'm gunna put them in the story at....


	18. Spaghetti Cake Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author has been feeling awful lately. Not because of this virus stuff but because of something else. Involves an alien growing inside of me that is fucking with me in all the worse ways... 
> 
> But hey! Another chapter! Sorry if this was kinda slow getting out. Author is trying in the sorry state the author is in. 
> 
> But AS ALWAYS! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Why did you even agree to such a thing? What the hell was going through your head (Y/n)?

Some kind of sickness must be coming over you to even consider such a thing... You've **never** done something like this for one of your father's lackies before. And you never would of gave thought to doing something like this with any of them either.

Well... other than Jack, but that's completely different compared to this.

... As much as you don't like to admit it, you felt indebted to him. For all he's done for you up until the point he's arrived here. Sure, his first impression to you was nothing more than brutish and selfish on the way he presented himself. But he's more than made up for that with being not only your protector when you needed him most, but also by treating you so kindly. Going out of his way even a small bit to put a smile on your face or just to try to make you laugh with his stupid jokes.

Even going as far as to give you simple gifts like flowers or even his handkerchief, and not bombard you with gifts that are over the top pricey or expensive. It's something you highly appreciate, because you have all the materialistic things like diamonds or gold. But it's the simple gifts that have a small sentimental value that really has an impact on you.

You don't understand why but, Sans has more to him that meets the eye. Behind all the dumb jokes, that ridiculous smile, and the flirty attitude, you can tell there is something else.

It's what's you believe is making you want to get to know him more. Figure out exactly who he is and what's his game.

Sans just acts so... different from everyone else here. Everyone here always acts so much like sheep that follow their Shepard. Granted Sans probably does the same thing since he's not been tortured or ended up with a knife in his skull, but he just has this different energy about him when he's around you.

Everyone else is so formal and uptight with you, giving you the same dull title of 'princess' and half the time trying to treat you as if you were some form of royalty.

In a way, you suppose you are royalty, even if you don't feel like it half the time since you're not really being forced to do things that other actual princess do to one day govern and rule over their people. You're mostly just left to your own devices to do whatever you wanted.

But the thing about Sans is, he doesn't treat you like some dolled up princess that has to be treated so highly. You don't even think he's called you princess once out of his... many nicknames he's given you.

What's up with all those different nicknames anyways???

...

You've never really questioned that before if only because you are so use to all the different nicknames like babydoll, dove, or princess.

But his nicknames for you are far more... improper? Like dollface, sweetheart, darlin', or...

What was that other one?... Kitten?

...

Do you look like a kitten to him or something?!

Shaking your head back and forth with a scuff, you cross your arms across your chest offensively while making your way towards the main dinning area for your afternoon lunch. It's a couple hours early for lunch to be served just yet, but you know Stephano would be upset with you again if you tried to skip out on his meals he puts his whole heart into cooking, or show up late again.

You had plans to finish your book that you've been reading and checking social media on a fake account you created, just to see what was going on in the world recently... Since you're practically kept in isolation in the damn mountains...

All the troubles of the city below the mountain seem so distant from here. The only times you really get to see new faces is during one of your fathers ghastly parties, or the rare occasions you actually get to venture into the city with a ton of guards always surrounding you... Does the media really eat that up...

You never really get to go to the city for that reason alone. Everyone knows who you are and you're constantly being swarmed like some celebrity that's going to make headlines (which it normally does) for the local city news companies, and you're constantly being followed around by the common people just trying to either catch a glimpse of you, or to take your picture to try and sell to any news companies to show you mingling with the lesser people. Or to try and find a reason to paint you as a horrible person so they can smear your name through the dirt to boost ratings and views.

It's a major violation to Asher's security protocols to have you so vulnerable even with all of his guards assisting in keeping you safe, so he almost always goes against you going out to the city anywhere for your own safety.

But for your father, it's completely different. The streets are always empty when he goes anywhere in public. Not because he wished it to be that way but almost everyone is to terrified of him, thinking they will be his next victim and end up dead in a gutter somewhere just by looking at him wrong. Which... they probably aren't really wrong for believing that either... So once the people see him, they scramble like drug addicts when they see flashing blue and red lights outside their windows.

The only reason you're not treated the same is because you've forbid the guards to even dare to draw their weapons on someone unless they are an immediate threat to you. And because of the kindness you've shown to some of the homeless who looked like they haven't eaten in weeks by offering to buy them a meal at one of the best restaurants in the area. Word of course got around of your kindness and generosity to the people and slowly, they didn't fear you anymore.

But their attempts with approaching you did get bolder and bolder when they realized that you weren't as big of a threat as your father was. Even some attempts at your life because some people just couldn't put aside their hate in their hearts for your father and decided it was smart to try and come after you instead. Of course, you're guards took care of the problem subtly as to not cause a panic on your orders, but you were nearly forbidden to go back to the city after that.

So if you're not at some stuffy, over the top party, you were always at home.

You're kind of curious about what Sans plans to do to even get you out of this place unsupervised. Would kind of be a disappointment to have to go anywhere with a ton of bodyguards breathing down your necks the whole time, and it would be nice to actually travel the city a bit without such high protection.

But you wish him luck in trying to convince your father of that. Like hell would he allow you to go anywhere outside with only one person to protect you. Not like Sans is incapable of protecting you alone, he's definitely proven he can be a one man army, and it's not like you have no experience with being able to protect yourself either.

Maybe you should probably talk to your father with Sans if he and Asher disagrees? It may soften the blow at least a little and maybe you could all come to a compromise?

...

What does Sans even plan on doing with you anyways? He said to give him a few days to come up with something, so you just assumed he was just going to try and impress you on something.

You can only hope it's not something that's way over the top or extravagant...

"(Y/n)!" A high pitched, bubbly voice calls your name from behind you before you could enter into the dinning room.

Turning around, your greeted by the overly wide smile of your younger sister as she looks up at you. "Evening Priscilla. Have you come here early as well to wait for lunch?"

She shakes her head and pouts slightly at your formal tone of greeting her. It always did agitate Priscilla when you were so proper with her instead of being open and... just like her bubbly attitude from when you were both kids.

But you matured way quicker than Priscilla and you're just not that younger girl anymore that would cause trouble and looked at the world as bright and colorful as she did. Everything is more of black and white for you now.

"NO! Gross. Who actually shows up two hours early for something as boring as lunch?" You arch an eyebrow down at her as she sticks her tongue out with a small playful gag at just the thought of that. "I came to see if maybe you would like to come with me to do a little... guard checking on some of the guards!"

"Meaning?"

A devilish smile pulls at her lips as she pulls out a jar full of black beetles, all crawling around on top of one another and making soft tapping noises against the glass of the jar with their large pinchers.

Grimacing away from the outstretched jar, you look at her disapproving, already knowing where this is going. "I have a spot picked out on one of the balconies where the guards walk past regularly! Maaaaybe we could wait above them and give them a few good surprises as they pass by??"

A sigh of frustration leaves you as she looks up at you expecingly, shaking the jar gently as if it was going to entice you any. Honestly, when is Priscilla ever going to grow up. These are childish antics and very improper for a daughter of the Mafia King to be pulling on her own protectors.

"Priscilla, you should know that this-."

"HUMAN!" Papyrus' loud screeching comes from down the hall as he storms towards you, cutting you off from your scolding to your younger sister.

You look over Priscilla's shoulder at the normal scowl pulled on his face as he stomps over in your direction, making Priscilla turn around in the process to hide the beatles behind her back. Papyrus looks like he wanted to say something to you, but stops just a few feet in front of you when his red eye lights land on Priscilla.

It actually kind of surprised you how much his features relaxed a little when looking at Priscilla, his face not really looking as pissed off as it normally does. "Papyrus. Did you need something?" You question him once a few small moments of silence passes.

"I-. NO-. I Mean YES! I-." He back tracks multiple times as he tries to fight with himself to look away from Priscilla to address you, but for some unknown reason finding it hard to.

Looking at him suspiciously, he finally forces himself to look at you completely as Priscilla backs up to stand shoulder to shoulder with you, looking somewhat flushed on her cheeks and slightly seeking your comfort.

What's up with that reaction?

Papyrus straightens his posture again as his scowl comes back full force on his skull. "I REQUEST THAT YOU COME WITH ME IMMEDIATELY FOR A SPECIAL MEAL THAT SHALL BE PREPARED BY YOURS TRULY!" He more of demand of you than asks.

Well you had plans to eat whatever Stephano was going to cook, but maybe you could forfeit his cooking just one more time, curious of what Papyrus can even cook. Looking at Papyrus, you never would of guessed that he could even cook in the first place.

You look from him to Priscilla whose gaze is now on a far wall, trying to not notice the conversation in front of her. "Sounds intriguing. How about it Priscilla? Would you care to join us?" She flinches slightly when you nudge her shoulder with yours, extending the indentation to her in hopes that maybe she will drop the whole jar of beetles idea to join you instead.

"Oh! Uh-. M-Maybe another time? I-I uh-- got somewhere I'm suppose to be a-at!" She giggles nervously as she backs away slowly as she makes that comment, right before taking off in a jog down the hallways and out of sight.

Looking back to Papyrus, his cheek bones have flushed as soft shade of red as he stares after where your sister had retreated off to, the normal scowl that's on his face almost non-existing.

Weird...

Shacking off... whatever the hell just happened, he grabs your wrist and leads you past the dinning room and towards the kitchen... Like the main kitchen where all the meals are normally prepared!

Your body stiffens, and a bit of panic starts to rise in you as he begins dragging you into the doors.

You thought that maybe you were going to wait in the dinning room while Papyrus made... whatever he was planing on making for you, but you had no idea that he would be taking you into the kitchen with him!

Shit! You're definitely NOT suppose to be in here! Not after the... incident you caused last time by being in Stephano's kitchen. He'll have your head if he knows you've been in here!

Papyrus slams the door shut behind the both of you and leads you over to one of the many marble granted counters in the pristine looking kitchen, while he goes to dig in the fridge once he has you in the spot he wants you in.

"Um... Papyrus? I thought you said you were going to be preparing the meal?" He stops what he's doing to look at you suspiciously from behind the stainless steel fridge door at your nervous tone.

"DID I SAY THAT? WELL BY ME, I MEANT **WE** ARE GOING TO BE PREPARING A MEAL!" Going back to digging in the fridge, he ignores how pale your face went at that. Or maybe he just didn't see.

You... can't cook.

Like you literally cannot cook... for multiple reasons.

You are good at a number of things. Ballet, singing, dancing, gymnastics, literature, poetry, speaking ten different languages, drawing, hell even video games and shooting a gun or bow. But cooking? A big no.

It's not like you haven't tried to cook because oh boy have you tried. But with you burning half of the house down just by trying to learn how to cook--... It's why Stephano absolutely forbids you to go even ten feet near his kitchen doors after that incident. Stephano was cleaning the grime off the floor for months after that...

Even you being in here is breaking that rule and you're sure to have an angry Italian man bitching at you in two different languages...

Papyrus comes back with some uncooked pasta shells, a few tomatoes, onions, and a package of uncooked meat, slamming all the ingredients down on the counter in front of you. From the looks of the ingredients alone, you're guessing he is maybe trying to make a lasagna?

"Uhhh Papyrus?" He hums from next to you as he washes his phalanges in the sink after taking his black gloves off carefully. "I uh... can't cook." You say slightly ashamed as he stop what he's doing to look down at you mildly surprised.

As much as you never liked to admit things that you were terrible at doing, you don't have much of a choice but to kind of give Papyrus that small warning before he even tries cooking anything with you.

"YOU'RE JOKING." Sadly, you wish you were joking on that, but you were being honest. And he took your silence as a confirmation of that, sighing to himself while drying his hands.

"HONESTLY HUMAN, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO TEACH YOU?!" Well now you felt offended as you purse your lips together and narrow your eyes up at him. But you didn't get to voice that complaint before he drags you over to the sink and places your hands under the running water.

"FIRST THINGS FIRST HUMAN! WE MUST WASH THE DISGUSTING FILTH FROM YOUR HANDS BEFORE WE BEGIN!"

"I'm not incapable of washing my own hands you know!" You pull your hands out of his grasp when you realize he was literally about to wash your hands for you. As _crazy_ as it seems, you are completely capable of doing this much.

"WELL AT LEAST YOU KNOW GOOD HYGIENE THEN!" He rolls his eye lights at you when you start to try to not look offended by that, but failing miserably at it. One thing you hate more than anything else, is being told what you're not good at. You always tried to be the best at everything so you would never disappoint anyone, and more importantly, try to not disappoint yourself.

In a way, it was always your insecurities that you were never good enough, so being the best was how you tried to make up for that. But you never did take failure very well. A part of growing is being able to learn from your failures, no matter how much it frustrated you. But you were just the type of person who likes to get it right on the first try or you never felt good enough.

"NEXT STEP IS KNOWING WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE PREPARING AHEAD OF TIME. BUT LUCKILY FOR YOU THAT I'M AROUND, I'VE ALREADY MADE THAT DECISION FOR YOU!" Papyrus reaches into one of the cabinets that's way to tall for you to even attempt to try and reach without having to climb on the counter top, and pulls out a couple of pots, mixing bowls, and an oven pan. "WE, SMALL HUMAN, ARE PREPARING THE WORLD'S FAMOUS PAPYRUS LASAGNA!"

Great... You're so excited to be scolded multiple times by messing up so terribly in his eyes...

"Sounds amazing. So what do we start with?"

He places the tomatoes in front of you and crosses his arms across his chest. "SMASH THEM INTO A PASTE."

Picking up one of the tomatoes, you look at him puzzled. "Don't I need like a mallet or a spoon or something to smash these with?"

He narrows his sockets at you while snatching the tomato from your hand, smashing it completely against the counter top as a demonstration. "THOSE ARE FOR THE WEAK AND INCOMPETENT! ARE YOU WEAK AND INCOMPETENT!!?"

"No I'm-."

"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU! ARE YOU _WEAK_ AND _INCOMPETENT_!!"

"NO!" You yell at him, getting agitated that he keeps trying to assume that you were either of those things. You're NOT weak!

"THEN SHOW ME!!!" His fist smashes another tomato brutality, tomato juice squirting all over the counter and wall behind it, trying to hype you up to follow his lead. Which he succeeded at doing as you both began aggressively smashing the tomatoes in front of you, both of you taking out a bit of frustration of these poor fruits.

"GOOD! NOW FOR THE VEGETABLES!" Placing the onions on top of the smashed tomatoes, you both begin to brutality punch those into the not so pasty tomato sauce, peelings and all. "HARDER HUMAN! YOU'RE DOING IT TO SOFT! HOW WEAK ARE YOU!"

"I'm trying! But it's to hard!" You complain when your fist start to throb a bit from how tough the onions were. Shaking out your hand to wave out the pain, you go to attempt to hit the onions again, but Papyrus stops you by taking the half smashed onion from you.

"THEN LET ME DO IT!" Papyrus easily obliterated the onion in two swift knocks of his fist, spraying tomato sauce on both of your faces and giving you a cocky smirk when you huff out at him irritated at how easily he was able to do that.

"Show off." He chuckles at how offended you looked before scooping up the contents and adding them into one of the mixing bowls, trying to get all of the sauce from off the counter as best as he could.

"NOW FOR THE SEASONINGS!" Reaching over to the spice rack, he pulls down at least ten different kinds of spices, all ranging from garlic powder to stuff that clearly says steak seasoning on it... After opening the lid to one, he hands it over to you and continues opening the rest. "POUR UNTIL YOU CAN SMELL EACH OF THE SEASONINGS IN THE SAUCE!"

You honestly don't think that's a good idea..., but hell what do you know? Shrugging, you pour an excessive amount of each of the seasonings into the bowl as he hands them off to you after opening them. Looking at all the finished contents, you knew it was probably way more than it needed since your nose was trying so hard not to sneeze at how potent the seasonings were. But since Papyrus was looking pleased at the results of what was in the bowl, you just assumed it would all cook down... maybe...

"NYEHEH! NOW THAT IS A BOWL OF SAUCE! NEXT STEP!" Grabbing a wooden spoon, he gives it to you after pushing the mixing bowl closer to you. "STIR UNTIL EVERYTHING IS MIXED EVENLY!"

Stirring the contents at a slow speed as to not spill any more than necessary, Papyrus glares down at you and scolds you harshly. "FASTER!" You pick up the pace a little bit, the runny sauce already looking like it wants to spill over the edges of the bowl, but he just scolds you again. "ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID FASTER!"

Doing as he says, you go even faster, trying your best not to spill anything but somewhat failing at it as the chunky but goopy sauce spills even more onto the tomato smeared counters.

"FASTER!!!" At that point, you just said fuck it and stirred so fast that everything was spraying everywhere, all over both your clothes and Papyrus' elegant black suit. He should of been upset about that, which was something you were expecting since Papyrus seems like the person who would care about such a thing, but he was just looking down at you pleased at how you were doing things.

Papyrus stops you abruptly and snatches the mixing bowl from you! "THAT'S ENOUGH! NOW FOR THE PASTA!" Filling up one of the pots with water, he turns the stove up as high as it will go and placed the pot on the burner. "I'LL MAKE THE PASTA WHILE YOU COOK THE MEAT!" He turns on the second stainless steel stove next to him, again as high as it will go, and throws the uncooked meat into the other pot after opening the package.

"You sure I should be cooking the meat?"

"YOU'VE BEEN DOING THINGS CORRECTLY UP UNTIL THIS POINT SO I DOUBT YOU COULD POSSIBLY SCREW THIS UP! JUST STIR THE POT AS YOU GO!"

Again you shrug and think what the hell of it, and do as you're told, barely catching how Papyrus just opened the box of pasta and throwing everything into the steaming pot, box and all...

"Uh Papyrus. Who taught you how to cook?..." You start to question him, knowing that maybe what you are both doing is probably completely wrong at this point.

"I HAD A FRIEND IN THE UNDERGROUND WHO TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW ABOUT COOKING! SHE MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THE BEST FIGHTER COMPARED TO ME BUT SHE SURE AS HELL SOMEWHAT KNEW HOW TO COOK! OF COURSE I SURPASSED HER IN THAT AS WELL! NYHEHEH!!!" He boast about himself proudly while vigorously stirring the pot on the stove.

"Wait. Did she teach you how to fight as well?" This is new information about Papyrus to you. Never would you of suspected that Papyrus had actual friends in the Underground just by the way him and Sans talk about it. And by the way he said she, you assume that his friend is in fact a girl, which kind of surprises you even more.

He shakes his skull at you while setting the spoon down that he was using to stir the pot and turns to look directly at you. "NO. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SANS TAUGHT ME A LOT ABOUT HOW TO FIGHT AND DEFEND MYSELF. MY FRIEND, UNDYNE, JUST FINISHED WHAT SANS REFUSED TO TEACH AFTER GOING SO FAR."

Now that did sort of impress you. Never would you of thought that Sans would be the one to teach Papyrus anything to do with fighting, since the most he taught you was how to not get pelted with a water balloon...

You smell something smoky behind you but decided to ignore it, intrigued by this new found information. "What do you mean by going so far?"

...

Papyrus looks away from you slightly, his scowl falling from his features as he looks at the tiled floor below the both of you. "Sans... Never Wanted Me To Learn How To Kill Someone. He Only Taught Me Self Defense. But Sometimes, That's Never Enough When Faced With A Group Of Monsters Who Are Out To Kill You."

"So this Undyne person taught you how to?" He nods and looks back to you to gage your reaction after leaning on the stove.

"Sans Wasn't Happy About It Since He Thought I Was To Young. But In The Underground, It's A Necessary Skill To Learn As A Monster Kid. Of Course I Was Arrogant And Just Thought Sans Was To Weak To Show Me. Thinking He Was Just Weak Himself For Only Having 1 Hp And Just Didn't Know How To Fight In A Life Or Death Situation."

You know full well that him saying that just sort of slipped out uncontrollably without him thinking about it, but hell if it didn't shock you.

Jack taught you all about soul stats when something like having a high defense slipped from him and you were curious of what he was talking about. He never showed you your soul or his to demonstrate, always getting to flustered when you asked him, but he did tell you all about stats and how they worked. A monsters HP normally starts out at 15 from birth and gradually increase with the amount of LOVE they gain, or Level Of ViolencE, from what he claimed it was called.

"Wait wait wait! Hold up! Are you saying Sans only has 1 HP?!" You sounded way more shocked about it than you would of liked and Papyrus started realizing there where he slipped up at, and started to look slightly panicked.

"I UH-! I-!" He cuts himself off multiple times before he just sighs defeated, giving up in probably coming up with a lame excuse as to what you clearly heard from him. "Look. You Didn't Hear It From Me But Yes. He Does Only Have 1 HP. Don't Ask How, Because Not Even He Knows Why He Does. It Was Just Something-, A Defect, He Was Born With." Papyrus cuts you off from asking the 'why' when he sees that look on your face that just screams you were going to question the hell out of him because of it.

"No Matter How Much LOVE He Gains, His HP Never Rises Above 1. But Don't Let That Fool You! Sans Is More Than Capable Of Handling Himself Even With That Defect."

But the news of that doesn't make that reassuring in the slightest. Sans is strong without a doubt, but to have a serious defect like that... How the hell has he even survived this long?! One hit with a true intent to kill and he would be dust instantly!

Your eyes fall onto the pot behind Papyrus when you catch a bright orange light from beside him to see that his pot has already caught fire as he looks at something over your shoulder.

"You're pots on fire." You both practically say in unison as you turn around to see what he's pointing at to see that yes, the meat in the pot has caught fire and turned charcoal black.

Well... you forgot to stir it...

The smoke alarm in the kitchen goes off, causing a loud blaring, as Papyrus huffs proudly at you. "That's The Timer. NOW HUMAN! FOR THE NEXT STEP-!" Papyrus is abruptly cut off by the emergency sprinklers going off in the kitchen, dousing you both in water along with probably every other room in the mansion...

Guess your father must of installed some new fire protection after you burned half the house down last time... Well if someone didn't know you were cooking before, they sure as hell know now.

You can hear all the commotion going on just in the next room over as Papyrus rubs the side of his skull, confused on how to turn his 'timer' off. "We should... probably run." Backing away towards the nearest window of the kitchen while you train your eyes on the door, Papyrus gets the hint and tries to follow your lead once he to hears all the alarming voices rushing towards the kitchen. Well, before the kitchen door gets kicked open and the dark skinned, chubby Italian man standing in the doorway zeros in on you completely.

"Stephano! H-How lovely it is to-!" You go to chipper at him innocently only for his eyes to narrow dangerously at you.

"YOU! Avrei dovuto saperlo!!! (I should have known!)" Stephano makes a mad sprint toward you on the slippery wet floors, nearly tripping over himself multiple times by the sprinklers still raining down from the ceiling. Papyrus takes that as his opportunity to scoop you up and sling you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, fucking _leaping_ out the window you were both inching towards, breaking it in the process.

"(Y/n)!! You geta the fuck back here you figlio di puttana!" Stephano's angry voice yells from the window as he spurs cuss word after cuss word in Italian after you. But it quickly becomes more distant the further Papyrus runs with you over his shoulder in no particular direction. Damn Papyrus was fast! He put so much distance between you and the kitchen in no time at all!

"My father's going to kill us." An uncontrollable laugh escapes you as the side of Papyrus skull starts to dot red with sweat.

"You Don't Really Think The King Would Do Such A Thing So... Hastily... Right?" Papyrus asks you nervously, not getting the small joke in your comment and taking it a bit seriously.

"Kill the both of us? No. Scold the both of us and maybe give some kind of harsh punishment... Depends on what mood he is in right now..." Probably not a good mood if he was in the middle of something, only for his parade to be rained on.

...

You've been spending to much time with Sans to know he probably would of laughed at that one...

"I See..."

"I had fun though! Imagine how pissed off half of the people are going to be now that we've _rained_ on their parade. I bet it's a _thunderstorm_ of emotions going on in there." Busting out laughing, Papyrus stops in his tracks and looks at you in horror for a moment.

"My Brother Has Tainted You!" Papyrus quickly snatches you off his shoulder when you both get to the gardens and looks at you dead serious. "Tell Me Whether Or Not It's True?!!"

...

"Pfffft! 'Weather!' Hahaha!" You end up belly over laughing while trying to cover your mouth, your wet hair smacking you in the face as Papyrus turns bright red in the face, realizing he just made an unintentional pun.

By the time you manage to look up at him, you see how his eye socket and the side of his sharp mouth is twitching violently as he tries to control something he's holding back.

" _Weather_ Or Not I Meant To Say That Isn't The Point. But If You Must, You Can _Shower_ Me With Your Praise." Papyrus ends up laughing his non-exisiting ass off with you at his pun that he joined in on. You're kind of glad Sans wasn't here to witness this. You have a no laughing streak going on so far with him and his stupid jokes. Would be a shame to break that streak now.

Walking over to one of the concrete benches, you sit down and bask in the sunny weather above you. Papyrus joining you after seeing this would probably be a good opportunity to somewhat dry off his clothes while you both wait for the mayhem you both caused inside to cool down. "Maybe we could go out for lasagna sometime? Knowing Stephano, he's probably going to chain the kitchen doors now and bar the windows."

Papyrus chuckles deeply from next to you and basks in the Sun's rays with you, letting the heat seep into the both of you as he leans back on the bench. "I'd Like That Human (Y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Papyrus and the Reader smashing the tomatoes from the kitchen while Sans walks by the kitchen door.*
> 
> Papyrus:"HARDER HUMAN! YOU NEED TO GO HARDER AND FASTER!"
> 
> Reader:"I'm trying but it's to hard! It's kind of hurts!"
> 
> Sans:"what tha fuck?!"
> 
> ~~~~~~~~  
> Special thanks to! 
> 
> 👠BTWstudio: For the together suggestion with the Lasagna "date" with Papyrus! 
> 
> As always the other suggestions you've made shall show up eventually! 
> 
> Author has finally pieced the story together and by the looks of this... we are in for a long run... 
> 
> So thank you guys for reading! Next update will try to come at you as soon as I can! 😁


	19. Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors got no more excuses other than writers block... And Author developed a gambling addiction by writing the material for this chapter. 
> 
> Been thinking about it for weeks what to do for this chapter and just came up blank each time... 
> 
> But eh let's get back into the swing of things with our boy!

Well... This should be good.

Sans had just gotten back from doing a supply run with Miles, when they walk in to this disaster... The housekeepers and maids rushing all over the place with buckets of water, trying to dump them out the nearest windows, all the walls and floors, hell even the furniture covered in water,... just everything and everyone looked like they just got done fighting a tidlewave that crashed into the house.

"What in the hell happened here?" Miles stops one of the maids as she rushes past with a bucket of water in her hands, nearly slipping on the wet marble floors in her haste to answer Miles.

"We aren't really sure. One moment we were having a staff meeting with Mister Henry, when out of no where the emergency sprinkler system cut on and doused the entire house." She says to them quickly while dumping the water out in a nearby window.

"But there was talk of a potential fire in the kitchen that may have started this."

"Was anyone hurt?"

The maid shakes her head and holds the bucket close to her. "No sir, not as far as we know." A small, sad look falls across her features as she adverts her gaze from the both of them. "Everyone has been accounted for except Miss (Y/n)."

...

What.

"No one knows where she ran off to. I also believe your brother is also among one of the ones that hasn't been accounted for yet." The maid addresses him with a hint of concern.

Not only are you missing... but Boss is to?...

Rushing past the maid and leaving Miles at the entrance, he tears through the corridors of the mansion, spot checking every room he passes along the way for any sign of the both of you.

He leaves for a few fucking hours to do one damn weapons run, to come back to both his girl and his brother missing?! Fuck this is bad! He's got to find you. NOW!

Go. _Go go go go go!_

What if this was an attack on the place to cause confusion that was coordinated to kidnap you?! Did they take Boss as well?! No... Boss wouldn't go down without a fight... Unless they caught him by surprise. Fuck he wasn't here to protect the both of you! He should of been here so something like that never happens because he would fucking **KILL** whoever the fuck **DARED** to touch you!-

"That ragazza idiota (idiotic girl) burned down my kitchen! Again! This isa the fucking last time I want to deal with this Isaiah!"

"Watch your tone when you speak of my daughter like that Stephano. I will not warn you again."

"I've been fucking telling you for months that I need new locks for the kitchen doors to prevent these kinds of incidents! Not only did those two burn my kitchen! But they broke my fucking window as well!"

"Things that are all easily replaceable. You said Papyrus was the one who broke the window?"

"And took that cu-... (Y/n)... with him."

So you are with Boss somewhere. Stars that's a relief... But he still needs to find you. Just to see with his own eyes that you are okay.

"Sans." Isaiah calls for him the moment he passes the archway of the main dinning room in his pursuit to try and track you and Boss down.

"My office. Now." His voice comes out cold and harsh that makes his bones want to stiffen on the spot. And they would of if he actually feared Isaiah more like he did at the start of this job.

"i gotta find-."

"I won't tell you again." Was the only response he got back, cutting off any room for argument.

Sans grits his teeth, not liking this in the slightest because he just _has_ to know if you're okay. He should just trust Boss with you, but his possessive side just isn't wanting that to happen in the slightest. His soul is telling him to not fucking trust _anyone_ with you that isn't him.

But he's going to have to shove it down, and trust his bro. But if something happens to you,... someone's going to dust.

...

Tapping his fingers aggressively against the red leather of the chair in front of Isaiah's desk, he waits for him to come into the office to talk to him about... whatever the hell he wants to talk about at a fucking time like this. Every minute that passes, the more agitated he is getting. His taps where light but impatient at first, but now they've just became more aggressive and faster paced, leaving small scratches in the leather as his claws dig into the arm of the chair.

Come on Isaiah. Where the fuck are you.

_Tap tap tap._

If it takes him longer than 20 more minutes to fucking get in here, then fuck it, he's just going to leave to go and find you.

He'll take the scolding he gets from the boss man later for disobeying or whatever. You're way more important to him than whatever the hell he's got to say to Sans that can _clearly_ wait until later!

_Tap tap taptaptaptap._

A low growl leaves his chest. Fuck this! He can't fucking wait a star be damned second longer!

Gotta see her. Gotta make sure she's okay. I can't deal with the fact that she might be hurt!

The moment he was about to get out of the chair was the moment the office doors click open. Isaiah entering the room followed by Paps who's looking a bit on the nervous side as the boss man closes the door behind him.

Fuck he's relieved to see Boss is fine. But that still doesn't settle his concerns about you.

"We need to have a talk." Isaiah walks over to his overly large desk and sits down at the rolling chair, lacing his fingers in front of him as he stares coldly at both him and Boss.

Both of them?... Great. What did they do to piss him off this time.

Paps takes the open chair next to him and sits on the edge of it, fiddling with his black gloves as he stares off at an empty space on Isaiah's desk.

"bout?" He questions lightly while looking over his brother suspiciously. Boss is acting a bit... off.

"Ever since you both arrived here, I've took notice to the trouble my daughter has been getting into more and more with the both of you." Taking out a cigar from his desk, he lights it and clutches it tightly between his two large fingers.

"First, my daughter goes missing out in the fucking woods, only to be returned hours later after you disappeared with her." A small glare gets sent directly at Sans from the boss man. He still has no idea why the fuck you went out there in the first place, but he stood guard by you the whole time and kept you safe. So... That should count?

"Then, (Y/n) nearly gets murdered in the middle of the street." That... makes Sans wince a bit because that was technically his fault that something like that nearly happened to you because they were after him in the first place... You just happened to be with him at the time.

"Next, my daughter engages in unotherised training behind my back AND the training room gets destroyed by water and colorful balloon pieces that took hours for Henry to clean up the very next day."... Again... The second part of that was 100% his fault... But you were so adamant on training that he just really didn't want to disappoint you.

And as a bonus he got to see your delicious body covered in water. And how your clothes clung to you in all the right ways as the water seeped into them... Mmmm so fuckable!

Sorry but no regrets on that one.

"Then, she nearly burns the house down trying to cook and a window gets broken in the process."

... Now that... wasn't his fault. Was that why everything outside of this office if fucking drenched in water?

"That Wasn't Human (Y/n)'s Fault. It Was Mine Entirely." Paps says hesitantly, seeming set on trying to defend you on that.

"I admire that you are trying to take the blame for my daughters actions. But I know for a fact that as much as she tries, she can't cook worth a damn. She's the whole reason the sprinkler system was installed in the first place."

...

You can't... _what?_

"CAN'T COOK?! BY MY STAND POINTS SHE WAS DOING EVERYTHING PERFECTLY!"

...

Isaiah just looks at Papyrus as dumbstruck as he was feeling about this whole situation...

It took a good 30 seconds, but then the situation started to sink in.

Oh shit... You and Boss did all of this?! That's...

That's actually pretty fucking hilarious. Never would he of guessed that someone like you was that terrible at cooking! Damn... you're just as bad as Boss is if this predicament is anything to go off of. That doesn't bode well for him in the slightest for the future. Guess he'll have to be the one doing all the cooking... Or he'll just have to try to teach you.

Or just do take out all the time. Either option doesn't really seem to bad for him.

"Don't tell me that this wasn't all (Y/n)'s doing..." Isaiah pinches his nose bridge and leans back into the chair, clearly fed up with everything at this moment.

Boss straightened his posture from his slightly hunched over one and was about to answer before Isaiah held a hand up, not wanting to hear any more than what has already been said.

"I'm starting to question how much the both of you are worth at this point. Since keeping you both here is costing me more than what it would without you."

"com'on boss man, ya don't really mean that."

Sans says to him cheeky to try and lighten the mood a bit. Isaiah opens his eyes at that moment to send him a half hearted glare before sitting up straight at his desk.

"The only reason I keep you both around is because of the fact that it's beneficial to me. But now after the both of you being here for awhile, my daughter has slowly grown an... attachment to the both of you." Isaiah sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly. "I know your intentions with (Y/n) well enough." He points the bud of the cigar at him before sticking it back in his mouth.

Heh... The old man doesn't even know the half of it. Getting you to like him is only step one of his plan. Step two is getting you in his bed. Then the rest of the steps will just fall in after those have been completed. He'll cross that bridge on the rest of the steps when he gets to it.

"But you Papyrus, I had no idea you were competing with Sans for my daughter as well."

Now _that_ made Sans choke on air.

He coughed violently as Boss stiffened next to him at Isaiah even suggesting such a thing.

"W... WHAT!" Boss says in mild shock and horror all at once. "NO NO NO! YOU MISUNDERSTAND KING ISAIAH! I DO NOT WISH FOR HUMAN (Y/N) TO BE MY DATEMATE!" He stammers out in a rush, making Isaiah raise a brow at him.

"Oh?... My daughter not up to your standards?"

Well now this conversation is just going to piss him off. Sure he understands that Boss has no interest in you romantically, and never will if he has anything to say about it. But the image of just you and his brother together spikes a small bit of furry in him. Knowing he would probably beat the ever loving fuck out of his own brother for even _trying_ to get with his mate.

"WHAT?! N-NO THAT'S NOT-... I... IT'S JUST... (Y/N) IS JUST..." He looks to him for some kind of help with this explanation that he is meticulously failing at to try and not offend Isaiah. Guess he'll just lay it out plain and simple to the boss man.

"sorry. but i don't do competition. (y/n) 's gunna be mine, n 'm not gunna let anyone stand n tha way of that." Stating that confidently to Isaiah, he leans an elbow on the arm of the chair and rest his skull in his hand, closing one of his eye sockets. "paps understands this n **isn't** gunna be getting in tha way of all the hard work 've accomplished this far with 'er."

"A bold statement. That's a pity though. I was hoping to see a small sibling rivalry over my daughters affection." He sounded somewhat disappointed that he won't be getting any entertainment out of this.

Boss's jaw tightened a bit, as his eye sockets narrowed at the both of them in a scowl. Looks like Boss has got something on his mind, but something that might come out offensive and is opting to keep his mouth closed. It took a bit of work, but Sans kept his end of the deal with you on his brother by teaching him that sometimes his thoughts are better left to himself. Which he's been getting a little better at.

Its not perfect, but Boss has been staying silent a lot more when something offensive was thrown towards him. He's really proud of the progress Paps is making so far.

"I suppose all I have left to say then is to keep out of trouble. Or I WILL send you back to Asgore. Or start reducing your pay to fix the damages that you cause. And, no more going into the kitchen."

After that, Isaiah left from his office pretty quickly. Something involving needing to assess through the damages to see what has to be thrown out and replaced. Also to see about new locks on the kitchen doors so this 'incident' didn't happen again.

Sans was about to get up (to possibly try and track you down) before Boss speaks up to him, disdain clear in his voice. "You'll Never Win Her."

...

Whipping his skull so quickly to Paps that his skull could of flew off his body, he sneered lowly at his brother. "what did ya jus' say."

"(Y/n)." He says plainly. "You'll Never Win Her."

Boss seemed so sure of that statement as he leered down at him. Not an ounce of joking in his eye lights whatsoever.

"oh? n what makes ya so sure 'bout that boss?"

Paps leans across the chair, closer to him, almost looming over him at this point like a dark shadow. "Tell Me Brother. When You Look At (Y/n), Do You See The Mate You Are Destined To Be With? Or Do You See A Pair Of Walking Tits And Ass Glued To A Body?" He asks him rhetorically.

Sans could feel the growl wanting to come from his throat at that as he narrows his eyes dangerously at his brother. _"the fuck did ya jus' say!"_

How DARE his brother assume such a fucking thing about him or you!

"I See The Way You Look At Her... With Nothing But Lust..." A small look of disgust falls on his face before it was replaced with a look of anger. "Lust Is Not Love Sans. If (Y/n) Wasn't Your Soulmate, You Wouldn't Give Two Shits About Her Or Who She Really Is. She Would Just Be Another Whore In Your Book."

" 'm warnin' ya papyrus. shut. tha. fuck. up." Clenching his teeth to the point one might chip, he levels Boss with his own glare.

It's not true. It's not FUCKING TRUE!

He cares about you!

Hell he fucking _**needs**_ you!

Papyrus doesn't know what the fuck he is talking about!

And if he doesn't stop right fucking now with making you out to be like one of those pathetic sluts! He's going to shut that mouth of his fucking permanently.

"You Know It's True." _It's not._ "If Your Soul Didn't Tell You To Care About Her, You Wouldn't Give A Damn About Hurting Her."

Papyrus leans back in his seat again, crossing his arms across his chest while not breaking eye contact with him. Even though he is certain his eye lights are completely extinguished at this point.

"I'm Only Tell You This Because I Want You To Be Worthy Of (Y/n) Brother."

"n what makes ya the fuckin' judge of that."

Sans has noticed Boss has been getting closer to you. But Boss has NO fucking say whatsoever when it comes to you!

_Only I have fucking say over anything that involves her!_

"(Y/n) Is More Than Just Beautiful On The Outside. Her Personality Is More Beautiful Than You Could Ever Imagine. Behind That Mask She Holds Up As A Front. Behind All The Little Insecurities. There Is Just Something About Her That Draw People To Her." Papyrus looks away from him to some unknown area in the room as his face falls from his normal grimace into something more... fond.

"Her Determination, The Will To Keep Pushing Forward No Matter How Many Times She Falls Or Fails. Her Grace And Dignity That She Holds Above Her Self That Screams She's Not Just Your Average Woman That Can Be Easily Claimed." A small chuckle escapes past his brother as Sans begins to relax a little and take in this explanation that Papyrus has picked up on you.

Even if it makes his fist clench that Paps is even looking this deeply at you.

"Even The Once In A Blue Moon Playful Side Of Her That Shines Through When Her Guard Is Down. And Her Over Curiosity About The Simple Things That She Just Lights Up Over."

Boss's eye lights sweep back over to him and a sad smile falls across his skull. "You're Lucky Sans. More Than You Know."

...

... He... should feel lucky. Lucky to have a SOULmate as beautiful and wonderful as you.

But he doesn't...

"She's Beautiful All Around Sans. But The Problem Is" Paps face falls right back into his regular pissed off face, only it seems a bit lighter than it normally is. "You Don't Love Her. You Love Her Body And What She Could Offer You In Your Bed. And If That's All You See In Her, Then You Make Her Out To Be No Better Than Any Other Whore You Fucked For A One Night Stand."

And that's why he doesn't feel so lucky anymore. His brother has seen all these wonderful sides of you more than what he has. Hell you seemed like you fucking despised him at the beginning, and you had every right to... He can admit that all of his thoughts of you are just about you naked under him.

Lustful thoughts...

Any time he looks at you or thinks about you, his mind automatically wanders to your body and how fucking amazing it looks and feels. All the little sounds that come from you in your sleep (yes he has been sneaking back into your room recently, but only to watch you sleep and nothing more) that just makes him want to know if he can make you scream those noises instead while he deep inside of you.--

...

Papyrus is right. He's more in love with what you could offer him more than what you mean to him.

The only reason he needed you was because of the feelings he gets when he's around you. Every one of his senses are heightened, that gloomy cloud that always hung over him was completely gone the moment you stepped into the room. Hearing your voice just chased away all of the anger, depression, and fears he had. And holding you in his arms or touching you was just like tasting a slice of paradise by how warm, soft, and inviting you were. Everything in his world when he was with you, was at peace.

Fuck the feeling was just such an amazing high. Better than any drug or alcohol. You were a fucking addiction in every way possible.

And he believed that by bedding you and claiming you, it would be enough.

But it's not.

He wants your everything. He wants to _be_ your everything.

His soul screams at him to fuck you, claim you, and take you for himself alone. But it's not what he wants.

He doesn't want to fuck you just to fuck you. The fact is, you're his mate, the girl he was meant to be with. And just by getting to know you, he wouldn't ever want to change that. He believes somewhere that maybe if you even weren't his SOULmate, just maybe he would of wanted something real with you.

Only because you are so damn hard to get. A small chuckle dies in his throat before it's even able to surface.

If he can, he wants to fall for you. To love you and want to make love to you, and not just because his soul is telling him to do so. But because it's something he himself wants.

His soul loves you without a doubt. But without his soul in this equation, can he say that he loves you?

"If You Can't Love (Y/n) For Who She Is And Cast Away Your Desires. Then She's Better Than You Deserve."

His tone cut sharper than any glass as he got up from his spot and stormed out of the office, leaving Sans alone to his thoughts.

You will always be better than he ever fucking deserves. Which is why he should just give you up and let you find someone way more worthy than he could ever fucking be.

Someone who's not a blood driven murder who even if he were to leave this life style behind, it would still follow him in his future.

But like he told Isaiah, that's not going to stop him from trying to be someone you do deserve.

It's just hard to find a starting point because he knows no mercy when it comes to anyone he doesn't give a damn about. But you are full of it.

Heh... reminds him a lot of the kid when they actually decided to do some good in the Underground, instead of trying to cause chaos all the damn time.

...

It's going to be hard,... but for you, he's willing to do anything.

He's going to try to cast his desires of fucking you away for now, and just focus on trying to win you... And have you fall for him.

Meaning, he can't keep playing the friend card with you. If he wants you, he's going to have to make that known to you. And hopefully, try not to take the blows of rejection to hard when you start throwing them...

**~...~**

Most of the day passes in a blur. The maids have all but finished cleaning up the left over water at a record speed while he tried his best to stay out of their way.

He had plans to find you and maybe find a way to spend some time with you, talk to you a bit about... something... But he doesn't even know what he would talk to you about.

So he just suggested to himself to spend the rest of the day thinking over Papyrus words to him, and what he can do to 'cast his desires' of you away for now.

But... still finding that impossible to do. Guess the most he can do about it is try and suppress it as much as possible when he's around you. And after he has you, then he'll make those intentions of sleeping with you known but won't push it unless it's something you want.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to sit on his thoughts for very long before the midget came running up to him along with Miles about doing a few hands of poker.

They apparently asked Jules and the midgets brother, Ezekiel, to play with them so he thought why the hell not. Would be a good distraction for the time being until he could get his thoughts in order.

But all during the match at the dimly lit table, all of his thoughts kept racing back to you. He was missing you to the point his chest was aching, but forcing himself to stay away.

At least tonight after he knows you'll be asleep, he'll get to at least see your sleeping face. And dream how he wishes he could just crawl into the bed with you and hold you to him, feeling you breath against him as you dream away those sweet dream. Something his claws itch to do every single night but keeps himself from attempting it.

"God dammit! I never have anything good!" Jules complains loudly from next to him while turning over her cards to fold them.

"Guess lady luck is more on Eli's side tonight!"

"You still haven't won a hand yet cabrón (dumbass)." Ezekiel tsks annoyed at the midget.

"None of us have..." Miles points out matter of fact my. "Just seems like the skeletons poker face is better than the rest of ours... Really unpredictable..." He says with a raised eyebrow as he looks over Sans.

More of like he's played this game for years. He knows when to hold and when to fold. But at the moment, he can't really show any emotions because his mind just really isn't in the game, even if he keeps winning.

"Eh. I think he's just that good!" Jules chippers to him with a small nudge.

Or just gets lucky when it comes to card games... Normally he tries and has a good time with it... But...

...

_(Y/n)_...

...

"Yo esqueleto (skeleton). You gunna bet homie?"

He zones back in at the sound of the midgets voice. Taking a look at his hand and the table, he sees he has a straight on his cards. Probably another win if he sticks around to bet on it.

...

With a small internal sigh, he throw his cards down.

"fold."

Miles gives him a look of suspicion from across the table while Eli shrugs and places his bet down.

"Bold move hermano (brother),... I'll raise you."

Ezekiel throws in $150, while Miles contemplates his next move for a few moments before throwing his cards down too.

"I fold."

"Aaaah! Looks like it's just you an me now bro! What chu gunna do!" Eli practically claps out the last part of his sentence to Ezekiel while raising him as well.

So far on the board is two kings a 10 and a 9. One of them is bound to have something unless they are both bluffing each other...

Ezekiel really seems to contemplate this as he looks over his cards, placing a hand on his chin in deep thought. Guess he probably doesn't want to lose out to his idiot brother.

"Bets are placed, next card." Henry calls out, someone who gladly decided to be their dealer for this game so no one tries to cheat on the card draws.

Since things calmed down after the scare, they all had nothing better to do for the day. Boss wanted some alone time in his room and didn't feel up to playing poker, while Asher just flat out told them he didn't want to waste his money on something as stupid as a card game. And Toki... he's passed out drunk at the bar across the room.

Henry flops over the last card, an Ace. Apparently it was enough to make Eli light the fuck up with a huge, goofy smile on his face. Something that made Ezekiel seem a little nervous about what his brother might have on him.

"I say we don't mear alrededor de la olla (piss around the pot) any longer hermano (brother)! All in!" Eli confidently pushes all of his chips into the center of the table and gives his brother a devilish look.

...

Ezekiel just blinks at him and how confident Eli seems about this hand. He looks over his brother for a few moments and his cards, unsure to say or fold.

"~Scared?" Eli sing songs to Ezekiel.

"You seem really positive that you have something..."

"That's because Eli ain't no pussy! But you're starting to look like one bro by how shaken you looked 'bout a wee card game."

Ezekiel's eyebrow twitched at that, before he pushes all of his chips in as well. "All or nothing."

Now... just by Eli's expression, he wasn't expecting his brother to do that. And it's clear why when they flip their cards and...

... That fucking dumbass.

" Three of a kind." Henry says as Ezekiel looks at his brothers cards dumbstruck as fuck.

"Are you kidding me you fucker! You didn't have shit!" He looks down at the 2 and the 4 that was in Eli's hand and slaps the back of his head. "Tu idiota! (You moron!)."

" No shit! I was tryna bluff ya. Damn your king... Was not expecting that..." Eli scratches his head as Henry picks up the cards to reshuffle them.

"Then don't go all in if you don't have jack shit you dumbass!"

Eli looks sorrowful at the chips when they all get moved over to Ezekiel's pile. "Hey bro... Can I have a loan."

"That's not how this works."

"I didn't think your stupidity could run any deeper than what it already was." Miles says to Eli unamused. "I was wrong."

"Oh fuck you!"

"I didn't know you swung that way Eli." Jules chimes in playfully as she looks him over.

Eli just raises a brow at her confused. "Eli ain't swinging right now? Have you been drinkin' that good good stuff again Julie?"

"... It's Jules..."

...

"Henry, most of my books have been-." Before he could drift off into thought while Henry dealt out the cards again, all of his bones stiffen at once when he heard that sweet, familiar voice coming from the door when it opened slightly.

You took a few steps in the room and paused in the doorway when you laid eyes on everyone.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all dove. What did you need?"

Approaching the table, your eyes land on him briefly and a small smile falls onto your lips when you lock eyes with him.

He couldn't help but return the soft smile, a huge relief washing over him at just... seeing you. Everything was always brighter with you around, and he doesn't really remember what he was so down about in the first place with just... having you near.

"It's not important. Playing poker?"

"yeah." He answers you before anyone else can. "wanna join in kitten?"

You look like you wanted to contemplate it for a few moments, looking like you might reject the offer before Miles speaks up. "We got room for one more since this cunt nugget lost all his chips."

Jabbing a finger towards Eli, he slams a hand down on the table. "Suck my dick!"

"Hard pass."

Rubbing the back of your neck nervously, you advert your gaze from them. "I-I uh... don't want to slow you guys down."

You were so adorable when you stammered over your words...

"The only person that's slow is this asshole." Ezekiel speaks up next while calling out his brother.

"Man, screw you guys!"

"so hows 'bout it?" He asks you hopeful, hoping to at least try and keep you here,... around him... for as long as possible. If you leave and choose not to, he doesn't think he has another game with these fuckers in him. Spending time with you sounded way more appealing in his eyes.

Your gaze returns to him, those beautiful eyes wavering slightly as you cross your arms across your chest. "I... don't know how to play."

...

His smile stretches at that, an idea popping in his head as he gestures for you to come over to him. Deep down, he knows this is a pretty stupid idea on his part, but hell, he said he was going to not play the friend card with you anymore and he's going to stick with that.

What's he got to lose really?

Just how you obeyed that simple command of his had his soul singing with joy when you started approaching him closer and closer.

Once you were in arms reach, he pulled you by the arm and into his lap, something that completely caught you by surprise and everyone else at the table as he holds up the cards in front of both of you, locking you in between his arms.

"guess 'm gunna have ta show ya then."

"U-Uh!... Sans."

"watch us play a few hands n how i do things, 'm sure yer gunna pick up on everthin' lot quicker than these losers." He teases them, hoping to not only distract you from this situation of you being in his lap, but the other as well, since most seem confused about you not fighting him (which he's kind of surprise about that himself) and to ignore the leers he's getting from Jules and Henry next to him.

"Wait! If we're doing teams then me and my hermano (brother) will easily take you on esqueleto (skeleton)!" Eli jumps in Ezekiels lap who then immediately gets kicked off of it at that same moment.

"Like hell would I ever be on a team with you idiot."

He was really _really_ praying to the stars that you were okay with this because fuck... just having you like this on him, your scent invading is nasal bones, is making him feel fuzzy. Like someone just injected him with a pound of morphine at just having you back on his lap again.

It really must of been his fucking lucky day when you actually relaxed on his lap and adjusted yourself to fit more comfortably, shrugging it off as something that's not all that new since you've both been in this situation before.

"Alright... Show me how it's done then." You say with a small sigh as he hands you the cards in his hands, his phalanges slightly brushing against your fingers as he lets you hold them.

Stars... He just... wants to hold you. Pull you close to him while you both conquered the whole table together.

But he thinks holding you would be pushing his luck to much...

"I don't agree with this." Jules speaks up next to him while looking you over, something that makes you turn to her when she starts to openly glare at you.

"I say it's fine. Let's get this game rolling already." Miles speaks up to cut off any more protest about the situation. Something Sans was grateful for as Miles sends him a small nod from across the table.

Jules didn't seem to happy about it but didn't say anything when Miles narrowed his eyes at her, challenging her to speak up.

...

A good few rounds passes, everyone pitching in on slowly teaching you how to play while he shows you how to bluff on your cards and when to fold.

You don't do so great on your first few rounds which seems to frustrate you, but with his guidance, you both start slowly winning a few rounds together. Something he just felt from you about how excited winning seem to make you.

He wanted to win every round for you by how happy you seemed to get about winning, which he could tell Miles and Ezekiel mostly folded on purpose a couple of hands to let you win. But Jules seemed adamant on trying to steal that victory from you.

Finally, it came down to you wanting to play a round without his help, and he fully let you take the reins on it since he wanted to see how well you did with his teachings as he easily looked over your shoulder to watch you.

Let's just say you started off with a pretty damn good hand, a 10 and a Jack. Both of the heart suit.

You look back to him for confirmation on the hand you been dealt and he just gives you a small smile and a nod.

After everyone bet in, Henry lays out the three cards on the table... And he honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A king and queen of hearts, both on the table with a 3 of spades.

... It was kind of risky, even for him, but if you get one more heart card on the table, you'd have a flush and be closer to winning this hand...

"that's... kinda risky dollface..." He speaks up to you when you bet in instead of checking.

"I'll take the risk." You shrug at him, placing your cards face down on the table.

That seem to grab the rest of the tables attention as they looked over their cards closely, but all decided to go with it and bet in as well.

"Bets are in. Next card." Henry calls out and places the next card on the table... He winced when he sees it's an ace of diamonds...

... Damn... Right card... But wrong suit.

He's actually pretty baffled when you don't deter from it and actually bet in higher this time.

"sweetheart... that's not-."

"Hush. I'm the one whose playing right now. You just sit there and look pretty okay?" You say to him cocky with a small glint in your eyes that actually gets a chuckle out of him.

"i would buuut" He gently pokes you in the center of your back with his claw that makes you flinch slightly against him. Both fucking adorable and a fucking turn on all at once... " 'm not all that pretty compared to ya kitten."

As much as you tried to hide it, he saw the small blush that lit up on your cheeks at his soft tone he used in that compliment. It made his smile grow at how you just huffed at that, pretending to be sassy with him. "I know."

Even if you did know, it won't stop him from always telling you, just so you knew how gorgeous you were in his eyes.

Jules just huffs at the situation, raising you on the bet. Ezekiel and Miles doing the same.

"Alright, enough flirting you two. I'm getting mixed signals on whether you're bluffing me or not." Miles says slyly while waiting for the last card to drop.

"All bets are in. Last card."

Henry flops out the last card.

...

He thought he was a lucky son of a bitch when it came to poker... But you just proved him wrong...

An ace of hearts gets flipped over...

"What was that about folding?" You fire back at him with a wide smile on your face.

...

He sighs to you remorsefully with lidded eye sockets and places his skull in his hand, "sorry kitten... i tried to get ya to fold early on..."

You shrug to him sadly with a small sigh of your own. "Well... I say let's go out with a bang. All or nothing."

Pushing all of his chips into the center, his eye sockets go wide and he tries to stop you from making such a foolish move just yet, but it was to late... The most he could do was look on regretful at all of his chips being in the center.

Jules has an overly wide smile on her face as she does all in as well after Ezekiel does to with nothing really to lose. "Hope you're ready to lose."

Miles just kinda laughs but he just says fuck it with everyone else, and places all of his chips in as well.

"Alright, show your cards."

Ezekiel goes first and places down a set of 3's. Not bad... Three of a kind.

Miles is next and shows... he didn't have shit but a 6 and a 2. "I just wanted this game to be over with already." He says with a defeated but happy sigh.

"Well unlike you losers..." Jules lays down her cards, two aces in her hand, four of a kind... Not bad. "Sorry, but I'll be taking the pot!"

She goes to reach for the chips before Sans speaks up to stop her. "i wouldn't be so sure jus' yet until ya seen 'er cards." An overly wide smile falls on his face that you end up giggling at.

Jules looks puzzled, as does everyone else at the table, (except for Miles) until you place your cards down on the table.

...

"No way..."

"Well would you look at that... I haven't seen something like that in years dove."

"Holy shit princesa! A Royal Flush!" Eli shouts while jumping up from the table in disbelief.

"Sneaky sneaky with bluffing our asses off like that." It surprised him that he actually saw a small smile on Ezekiel face as he shakes his head, disappointed that his cards have let him down.

"well... congrats kitten. ya jus' won tha whole game."

It was so hard not to laugh at how excited you seemed over that, your face completely lighting up so beautifully as you leap up from his lap.

The loss of contact with you was just making his soul ache to pull you back to him and hug you so tightly against him. He didn't want this moment with you to end just yet...

But it was his absolute fucking surprise when you turned around, wide smile plastered onto your lips, and threw your arms around _him_ in a hug. Your arms warp around his neck as small happy laughs escape from you.

It made all of him completely stiffen up and suck in a sharp breath. Your soft, warm body pressed against him _willingly_ , while his non existing brain was trying to process what the hell this action was.

"Thank you Sans. Although I think this victory was both of ours." A soft laugh bubbles past your lips as you pulled away from him to soon...

...

He... didn't get to hug you back... Just sat there like an idiot who was just struck by lightning.

...

**No! Stars dammit all!! You fucking dumbass! Why didn't you hug her back!!**

_So fucking stupid Sans!_

He wanted to face palm himself so fucking hard that it sent him back in time to the moment you jumped into his arms and he just **sat there** like a fucking idiot. Just so he could punch the shit out of himself for not taking the chance to hug you back!

**_______________**

Sirius looks down at King Isaiah, somewhat concerned about how he looks so unmoved staring at the monitor screen in front of him.

"You seem oddly content with this situation..."

Pointing out the obvious, he looks back to the screen to the image of you on the skeletons lap, playing a game that was just a waste of time in his opinion.

"For now." Isaiah says flatly, still staring at the screen while moving the cigar around in his teeth lazily from one side to the other.

His grip on his gloved fingers tightens around his back when he saw you leap into the skeletons arms, in some sort of school girl victory hug.

"You seem like you have a plan for them."

As if it didn't hurt enough, Isaiah freeze the image on the screen of that moment, as if he was trying to burn it into his head.

"He's only a pawn. I need his undying loyalty and trust if I'm going to get any further."

"Further with?" He ask after a pregnant silence falls over them.

"Figuring out what Asgore is planning, and why it involves (Y/n)." Isaiah sucks in a deep drag from his cigar while slowly letting it out.

"So Sans can have his fun. For now."

Sirius narrows his eyes, not liking this one bit. He could of just hacked into the main frame of the computer and left a backdoor to gather info on all of Asgore's movements, but Isaiah thought it would be to risky... He had access to it when that sack of bones thought it would be okay to hack into one of his files. It would of been a walk in the park to take over their main frame.

"Soon... This will be all over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans gets a water bottle thrown at the back of his head by the Readers*
> 
> Sans:"ah! what tha fuck?!"
> 
> *You dumbass!
> 
> *Who the fuck doesn't know what a hug is?!?!
> 
> *BOO!
> 
> *Where's de smut at?!
> 
> *He need some holy water pronto!
> 
> *Sans looks at his Readers confused*
> 
> Sans:"gimme a break sweethearts. 'm tryin' my-."
> 
> *Take your shirt off!
> 
> *60 slaps across the soul!
> 
> *Sans shrinks away when the paddles come out*
> 
> ...
> 
> Eh he brought this on himself... GET EM!!!


End file.
